Lucky Star ¡Verdad o Reto!
by Orion Khaeles
Summary: Konata hace que las demás jueguen a Verdad o Reto, y a partir de ahí las cosas se van descontrolando. Humor y romance. KonaxKaga y otras parejas más que iran apareciendo más adelante TRADUCCION DE TRUTH OR DARE de Zokusho.
1. Puesta en Escena

**Lucky*Star: ****Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 1: Puesta en Escena.  
**

**Bueno, primero que todo, este fic le pertenece a Zokusho****, su titulo original es Truth or Dare!, en inglés, y ya le pedi el respectivo permiso para traducirlo. ^_^**

**Lucky Star y sus personajes no son ni de mi ni de su propiedad. El fic puede contener algunos spoilers de la serie.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Estoy aburrida" dijo Konata, a la vez que bajaba el mando de la Pla* **ation, estiraba sus brazos, y daba un gran bostezo.

"¡Hey! ¡No te rindas justo cuando estaba ganado por una vez!" se quejo Kagami. Rapidamente eliminó al jugador de Konata, suspiró y ella también bajo el mando.

Las cuatro chicas estaban en el cuarto de Kagami, en la residencia de los Hiiragi. Supuestamente se habían reunido para estudiar el domingo entero, pero Konata insistió en tomarse un descanso y de alguna forma acabó convenciendo a Kagami para jugar en su Pl*y S*ation.

Tsukasa se había desplomado sobre la mesa entre sus papeles y libros, profundamente dormida. Y Miyuki ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que hacían las demás, completamente absorta en la lectura de algún libro.

"Pero todos estos juegos ya me aburren." dijo Konata.

"¿Qué? ¿Tú? ¿Aburrida de los juegos? ¿De todos ellos?" dijo Kagami con voz entrecortada. "¡Quién lo diría! ¡_Tú_ aburrida de los juegos! ¡Debo estar soñando!"

"Sí, bueno, he jugado estos tantas veces que..."

"¿Como es posible que desperdicies tanto tiempo jugando? – Bah, no importa. Después de todo nunca estudias ni haces la tarea."

Haciendo caso omiso a las acusaciones de Kagami, Konata dijo "Así que tendremos que jugar a otra cosa. A menos que - ¿de verdad no tienes nuevos juegos?", mientras buscaba por todo el cuarto más juegos para la PS.

"No, rara vez compro nuevos. ¡Además deberíamos estar estudiando en lugar de perdiendo el tiempo!"

"Ahora no, estamos tomando un descanso. ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Yuki-chan? ¡Si van a tomar un descanso, céntrense en ello!"

"¡Miyuki nunca dije eso!"

"Oh. Supongo que fue Kurosawa-sensei."

"¿Quién? No hay ningún maestro llamado Kurosawa en nuestra escuela. "

"No, es de el anime de..."

"¡¿Por qué tienes que hablar como si los personajes de anime fueran reales?"

"¡Algunos personajes de anime están vivos!"

"¡No, no lo están!"

"Kagami, eso no importa ahora. ¡Si vamos a tener un descanso deberiamos disfrutarlo como mínimo!"

"¡Deberiamos estar estudiando! - Oh, maldición. Es inútil intentar convencerte cuando te pones así." Kagami suspiró. "Pero prométeme que luego seguiremos estudiando."

"Okey..." Konata inspeccionaba todo el cuarto con la mirada. "Por casualidad no tienes un tablero Lod*ss ¿verdad?"

"¡No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando!"

"Es como un juego RPG online, pero se juega sin un ordenador."

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido."

Konata se detuvo y miró hacia un espacio vacío. Luego se volvió hacia las otras. Hubo un 'ping' casi audible, cuando la expresión Konata se iluminó. Kagami sabía que había visto demasiados animes gracias a Konata, ya que se imaginó y casi vió una bombilla sobre su cabeza al iluminársele el rostro.

"¡Oh no, conozco bien esa expresión. ¿Qué se te ocurrió ahora?" dijo Kagami. Sintió un familiar calor en sus mejillas. Se dió cuenta de la razón por la que se estaba empezando a ruborizar, conocía a Konata demasiado bien, después de haberla visto a ella y sus expresiones durante tanto tiempo.

Konata dio un ligero salto.

"Hay un juego americano que vi en un foro. Acabo de acordarme de él. Parecía muy divertido, pero nunca pude jugarlo. ¡Tenemos que jugarlo! ¡Quiero jugarlo! ¡Tsukasa, Yuki-chan, despierten!"

Tsukasa se estremeció y levantó la cabeza. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se quema algo?"

Miyuki levantó la vista, "Pero Izumi-san, ya estoy despierta."

"¡Chicas, ya estamos en _esa_ edad en la que podemos jugar juegos de América!" anunció Konata.

"Oh, ¿en serio?" dijo Tsukasa.

"¿Juegos de América? ¿Vamos a jugar en Inglés? Nos serviria mucho de práctica." dijo Miyuki.

"¡No, no! No en Inglés. ¡Definitivamente no! ¡Sólo lo haremos por diversión!" dijo Konata, y dramáticamente abrió los brazos, estirando el panda en su camiseta favorita de modo que pareciera sonreír.

"Este juego es..."

Tsukasa y Miyuki la miraron intensamente, mientras que Kagami suspiró y volvió su mirada hacia el suelo.

"...Se llama..." continuó Konata, con voz aún más dramática.

"¿Qué, qué?" Tsukasa preguntó.

"... Redoble de tambores..." dijo Konata.

"No tienes que narrar los efectos de sonido." murmuró Kagami.

"... ¡Verdad o Reto!" gritó Konata.

"¡Oooh!" exclamó Tsukasa "... ¿Qué?

Miyuki miró Konata con la boca abierta, y luego, de repente, nerviosa, se puso de un color rojo brillante, y puso las palmas de sus manos a los lados de las mejillas. "Oh, oh..." - murmuró.

Kagami echó un vistazo a Miyuki y dijo: "¿Qué? ¿Qué? Miyuki, ¿qué clase de juego es este? ¡Konata! ¡¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué Miyuki está así?"

"No sé. ¿Tal vez se emocionó demasiado por el juego?" sugirió Konata.

"No, no creo que sea eso. Miyuki, ¿por qué estás así?"

"Yo... err... es que... uh..." tartamudeó Miyuki.

"Konata..." dijo Kagami. "Será mejor que me digas qué es eso."

"¡N- no es nada! ¡De veras!" dijo Miyuki, recuperando su capacidad de habla. "Estaba navegando por la red en Inglés para practicar un poco, y accidentalmente entre en una página llamada así, pero había algunas, ejem..., imágenes... Pero no creo... , espero que Izumi-san no se refiera a eso."

"¿Que tipo de imágenes?" le preguntó Konata.

"Uhh... no importa. Konata-san, por favor, simplemente dinos acerca del juego."

"¿Qué tipo de imágenes tenían, Yuki-chan?" preguntó Tsukasa inocentemente.

"¡Yuki-chan esta en lo correcto, que importa que sean, nuestro valioso tiempo de diversión se va a acabar!, Verdad o Reto se juega de esta manera: se toma una botella, se gira, y quien sea apuntada, tiene que elegir entre verdad o reto. Tan simple como eso." explicó Konata.

"¿Cuál es el punto?" preguntó Kagami.

"Bueno, la persona que gira la botella hace la pregunta, si eligió verdad, o declara un desafío que la otra debe hacer, si eligió reto."

"!Suena divertido! ¿las preguntas son difíciles?" preguntó Miyuki.

"No, no, no es una prueba. Haremos preguntas personales. Como, hmm ... ¿qué animal te gustaría ser y por qué?"

"¿Y reto?" preguntó Kagami.

"Tienen que retar a la otra algo como divertido, como... ¡lamer el piso!"

"¡Eww!" dijo Tsukasa, haciendo un mohín.

"Konata, no creo que esto..." comenzó Kagami, pero fue interrumpida por la pequeña peliazul, "¡Vamos, Kagamin! ¡Será súper divertido!"

"No estoy tan segura de eso..." murmuró Kagami.

"No sé si seré buena en este juego, pero como Izumi-san dijo que será divertido..." dijo Miyuki.

"Tengo una botella de Ath***ic Sw**t vacía en mi bolsa. ¿crees que está bien?" dijo Tsukasa, sacando la susodicha botella de su bolso.

"Claro, cualquier botella funciona." dijo Konata, tomando la botella y sentándose de nuevo. "Dejen libre la mesa. Tsukasa, Miyuki, ¿podrían sacar sus libros y bolígrafos para que podamos empezar?"

Las chicas se sentaron en el siguiente orden: Konata, Miyuki, Tsukasa y Kagami.

"¿Necesitamos lápiz y papel para esto?" Miyuki preguntó.

"Puede ser, así que tenlos a mano." dijo Konata. "¡Como yo fui la que sugirió el juego, voy a girar primero!" declaró.

Konata agarró la botella, pero se detuvo y dijo: "Ah, una cosa más. ¡Si se elige verdad, se debe responder _sólo _con la verdad. Y se deben cumplir los retos, no importa lo que sean!"

"¡Konata! No cambies las reglas."

"¡No lo estoy haciendo! ¡Esas son las reglas del juego! ¡Busca en internet si no me crees!" dijo Konata

"No gracias, no quiero ver lo que Miyuki vió..." murmuró Kagami.

"¡Bueno, ahí va!" dijo Konata, y le dio un giro a la botella. Dió vueltas por un rato, hasta que poco a poco se detuvo señalando a Miyuki.

"¿Verdad o Reto?" preguntó Konata.

"Oh... bueno... umm... verdad." dijo Miyuki.

"¿Qué talla de sostén usas?" preguntó Konata inmediatamente.

"75D en tamaños locales, que vendría a ser 34C en la medida internacional." respondió Miyuki de inmediato.

"Aww, Yuki-chan, ni siquiera te avergonzaste." se quejó Konata.

"¿Hay algo vergonzoso en eso?" preguntó inocentemente Miyuki.

"Eso es lo que yo esperaba. Ah, bueno. Yuki-chan, es tu turno para hacer girar la botella."

De manera un poco torpe, Miyuki hizo girar la botella... que terminó señalando a Kagami.

Sonriendo con picardía, Kagami dijo "Reto"

"¡Oh, oh. No puedo pensar en nada!" gimió Miyuki .

"¿Puedo sugerir...?" empezó Konata, pero Kagami rápidamente le gritó: "¡No! ¡No puedes sugerir!"

"Pero yo..." - "¡No!" - "¿Qué pasaría si ..." - "¡NO!" - "M ..." - "¡NO!"

"¡Pá-párate sobre tu cabeza, Kagami-san!" gritó Miyuki, ya que su voz normal era muy baja para ser escuchada.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Luego, la cara de Kagami se puso roja.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No creí que... retiro lo dicho..." empezó a decir Miyuki, dándose cuenta de por qué Kagami se ruborizaba.

"¡No, Yuki-chan! ¡No puedes hacer eso, va contra las reglas! El desafío fue dado. Kagami tiene que hacerlo."

Konata ojeó tanto a Kagami como a Miyuki, mirándolas algo perpleja. "De todos modos ¿Cuál es el problema? Pararse sobre la cabeza no es gran cosa."

Tsukasa parecía igual de despistada.

Muy, muy lentamente, Konata comprendió. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se rió, levantó un dedo pulgar, y dijo: "¡Buen trabajo, Yuki-chan!"

Kagami llevaba una falda.

"¿Bueno, Kagamin? No puedes echarte atrás. ¡Hazlo!" mandó Konata.

"¡Cállate!" le gritó Kagami, levantándose de su asiento. Con agilidad se agachó, pusó la cabeza en el suelo, y, apoyándose con las manos, se paró sobre su cabeza de una agraciada manera. Como había dejado juntas sus rodillas, su falda no cayó, por lo que el color y la forma de la ropa interior de Kagami siguió siendo un misterio para las demás. Konata suspiró.

Tsukasa y Miyuki aplaudieron a su demostración, mientras que Konata dijo molesta "Sí, está bien. Bien hecho." Sonriendo, Kagami se puso de nuevo sobre sus pies y se sentó.

"Son demasiado piadosas en este juego. ¡Sólo esperen a que me toque mi turno!" proclamó Konata.

"Pero ahora es mi turno, y espero que la botella te apunte en ti." dijo Kagami, dándole un giro.

Sin embargo, señaló a Miyuki nuevo.

"Hmm, así que... ¿Verdad o Reto, Miyuki?"

"... Verdad, creo."

"Preguntas, preguntas. Tengo que pensar en algo..." murmuró Kagami, pero rápidamente dijo "¡Lo tengo! ¿Quién crees que es la persona más bonita en este cuarto?"

Esta vez no le fue tan fácil responder a Miyuki, como le habia sido con la primera pregunta.

"Uh... bueno... lo siento, no me tomen a mal, creo que todas ustedes están muy bien a su manera, y no quiero molestar a ninguna de ustedes, y espero que esto vaya a estar bien, y..."

"Vamos, Yuki-chan." la alentó Konata.

"¡Hiiragi-san!" dijo Miyuki.

Kagami y Tsukasa se miraron.

"Yuki-chan..."

"¿Qué?"

Miyuki miró a las mellizas por un tiempo, antes de que entendíera cuál era el problema.

"¡Oh! Lo siento, Kagami-san... me refería a Tsukasa-san."

Miyuki se puso roja como un tomate. Tsukasa sonrió feliz e hizo un sonido parecido a "Aww"

Kagami parecía un poco triste, y miró a Konata, que se reía en voz alta.

"¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Y muy _moe_!" dijo Konata.

"¡Gracias Yuki-chan, creo que tú también eres muy bonita!" dijo Tsukasa.

"¡Ves Kagami! ¡Este es un juego divertido! Yuki-chan gira la botella." dijo Konata después de recuperarse de su diversión.

La botella señaló a Kagami, que rugió "¡NO!" a Konata, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de siquiera abrir la boca. Konata hizó mala cara de nuevo.

"Verdad." le dijo Kagami a Miyuki.

"Lo siento, Kagami-san, pero hay algo que quería, de cierto modo, preguntarte, si no te molesta. Espero que no te disgutes qu-"

"Miyuki. Solo pregúntalo. No me voy a molestar" la interrumpió Kagami.

"¿H-has estado saliendo con algún muchacho?"

Fue el turno de Kagami de ruborizarse. Todo el mundo la miraba y esperaba su respuesta.

"...No..." susurró Kagami en voz muy baja.

Konata comenzó a reír en voz baja. Kagami solo la miró.

Kagami le dio a la botella un vigoroso giro. Dio vueltas por un largo tiempo, hasta detenerse en Tsukasa.

"¿Entonces, Verdad o Reto, Tsukasa?"

"Umm... Reto." dijo Tsukasa.

"¡NO!" le gritó Kagami a Konata.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡No iba a decir nada!" se quejó Konata.

"Será mejor que ni lo intentes" dijo Kagami. "Así que, Tsukasa... un desafío para ti. Hmm..."

"Kagami, apuesto a que no te atreves a elegir Reto cuando sea mi turno! Incluso Tsukasa es más valiente que tú" dijo Konata.

"¡Cállate... me estoy cansando de decirtelo todo el tiempo, así que, por favor, basta!"

"¡Gallina, Kagami, no te atreves a elegir Reto! ¡Buu Buu!"

"¡Si prometes callarte ahora mismo y no volver a abrir la boca, podrás retarme cuando sea tu turno! ¿Está bien?" gritó Kagami.

"¡Es un trato!" respondió Konata , y - se calló.

"De todos modos, Tsukasa, te reto a hacer los deberes por ti misma toda la próxima semana." dijo Kagami.

"Onee-chan..." dijo Tsukasa con voz entrecortada.

"Que aburrido." se quejó Konata. "¡Ese tipo de retos no son nada divertidos!"

"Por lo menos sacamos algo bueno de este juego", dijo Kagami.

Evidentemente triste, Tsukasa dijo "Bueno, supongo que tengo que..." y luego hizo girar la botella. Señaló a Kagami.

"Verdad." dijo Kagami, con la esperanza de que su hermana no pensara en algo demasiado embarazoso.

"Umm... ¡ah ya sé! Quién crees que es la más bonita en este cuarto?" preguntó Tsukasa.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado. En cuanto a Kagami, se dió cuenta de que esa pregunta no seria nada fácil para ella. En lo absoluto. Pero esta vez no se había ruborizado, al contrario, se había puesto pálida.

Después de unos incómodos segundos, Kagami dijo "¿Qué?,¡Yo- no lo sé! ¡No tengo idea!"

"¡Kagami, tienes que responderle, y con la verdad!" declaró Konata.

Por alguna razón, Kagami descubrió que tenía una idea. De hecho, la respuesta era demasiado evidente para ella. Y eso es lo que le molestaba.

Kagami suspiró profundamente, antes de murmurar "Es Konata"

Konata abrió la boca, pero no le salió ningún sonido. Esa fue una verdadera sorpresa; Konata hubiera jurado que Miyuki tenía que ser la más guapa de todas ellas.

Konata soltó una risita nerviosa y preguntó: "¿Por qué, Kagamin?"

"¡Ya contesté, así que confórmate con eso!" le dijo Kagami, y bruscamente hizo girar la botella - que terminó señalando a Konata.

"¡Por fin!" dijo Kagami, sonriendo.

"Reto." dijo tajántemente Konata, convencida de que Kagami no le podría pedir nada demasiado malo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta. "¡Oh no!, ¡Espera!, ¡Espera! Tomo Verdad en vez de..." trató de decir.

"¡No, ya no puedes cambiar!" interrumpió Kagami "Te reto a ..."

"¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!" gritó Konata.

Kagami tenía una amplia sonrisa "Yo te reto a..."

Konata estaba jalandose el pelo.

"...Redoble de tambores..."

"¡Kagami! ¡Eso es cruel!" gimió Konata.

"¡Te reto a hacer tu propia tarea toda la próxima semana!" concluyó Kagami.

Konata balbuceó algunas incomprensibles palabras, y fingió desmayarse, cayendo sobre su espalda.

Kagami se rió de ella sin piedad, y dijo: "¿Bueno, Konata? ¿Te estas rindiendo? Hubiera sido tu turno."

Recuperándose de forma sorprendentemente rápida, Konata tomó la botella y le dio un fuerte giro. Tomó mucho tiempo para que se detenga. En los últimos momentos, apuntó a Tsukasa. Konata miró intensamente en la botella, con el deseo que tener poderes telekinésicos.

Al final, la botella apuntó más a Kagami que a Tsukasa, por un margen muy pequeño.

"Vaya suerte la tuya", dijo Kagami. "Supongo que tienes el reto que tanto querías, Konata. Dame con lo que tengas."

Pero antes de que Konata hubiera tenido tiempo de decir algo, añadió "¡Pero no puedes cambiar el hecho de que tengas que hacer tu tarea por ti misma la próxima semana!"

"Está bien, Kagami. Estaba pensando en otra cosa. Te reto a ir a la escuela mañana vestida como un chico." dijo Konata de manera casual, como si eso no fuera nada fuera de lo común.

El silencio que siguió duró varios segundos, mientras los cerebros de las otras chicas trataban de comprender lo que acababa de decir.

Entonces Kagami explotó.

"¡¿Qu-qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡Eso es una locura! ¡NUNCA haría algo como eso! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Quiero estrangularte hasta que estés muerta ahora mismo!"

Kagami se levantó y se acercó a Konata, intentando capturar su pequeña garganta.

Konata se arrastró hacia atrás y gritó: "¡Kagami! ¡No puedes salirte de un Reto! ¡Son las reglas!"

Kagami se dejó caer al suelo. "¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡¿Y cómo diablos crees que voy a conseguir un uniforme así?"

"Está bien, Kagami. Tengo un uniforme de chico de nuestra escuela aquí en mi bolso. Creo que es de tu talla."

Otro momento de silencio.

Kagami dijo "¿Cómo y dónde conseguiste eso? - Bah, no me importa. No quiero oírlo."

Konata le estaba entregando una bolsa de papel, que de hecho contenía ropa.

"Vamos, Kagami. Será divertido!"

"¡Yo no usaría la palabra 'divertido' para describir esto!" gimió Kagami.

"¿No te lo vas a probar?" preguntó Konata.

"No delante de ti." dijo Kagami, mirando al suelo tenuemente.

Tsukasa y Miyuki se habían quedado totalmente mudas. Kagami no se movió en lo absoluto. Solo se quedó mirando al suelo.

Konata tragó saliva. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo de dolor en su corazón. Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos esta vez.

"Creo que... el juego ha terminado por esta noche. Será mejor que vuelva a mi casa..." dijo Konata, levantándose.

"¡Nos vemos mañana!" dijo, antes de salir por la puerta.

_"__Asi que un épico evento ha comenzado. Pero no fue tan divertido hacerlo como había pensado. Me gustaría poder reiniciar la escena y hacerlo un poco diferente. Como sea, mañana será un día interesante..._"pensó Konata en el camino su casa.

Le tomó un poco de esfuerzo, pero finalmente pudo sentirse tranquila de nuevo. Ya que era la mejor broma que jamás le había jugado a Kagami, hasta ahora. Se rió levemente al imaginarse qué tipo de eventos tendrían lugar en la escuela la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**Trivia y Notas**

-Konata se refiere al anime **Azumanga Daioh, **y al '_Calabozos y Dragones_' japonés, en el cual se basaron las series de **Record of Lodoss War**.


	2. Leyenda

**Lucky*Star: Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 2: Leyenda  
**

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana, y Kagami realmente estaba usando el uniforme que le había dado Konata.

La camisa se sentía un poco apretada en la región del pecho, pero a parte de eso no era muy diferente a las camisas que ella llevaba normalmente. Sin embargo, usar pantalones de chico y chaqueta abotonada se le sentía raro, - y aún más extraño cuando se vió en el espejo.

"Oh Dios... ¡Me veo ridícula! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que haga esto? ¿Por qué diablos lo estoy haciendo?_"_ suspiró Kagami.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta, y se oyó la voz de Tsukasa, "Hermana ¿vienes?_"_

"¡No! Quiero decir... adelantate tú. Voy a ir un poco más tarde._"_ gritó Kagami, temerosa de que a Tsukasa se le ocurriera abrir la puerta y la viera vestida así. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que si realmente iba a cumplir el reto, no sólo Tsukasa la vería, sino toda la escuela.

Kagami se miró en el espejo y suspiró "Bueno, si voy a hacer locuras, por lo menos no quiero hacer el ridículo._"_

Y procedió a quitarse las cintas de sus coletas.

デリミタ

Matsuri salió de su habitación y se puso a estirar los brazos en el pasillo, cuando se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Kagami y un muchacho salió.

Le tomó un par de segundos a Matsuri recordar que en su familia no había ningun chico, menos aún uno con uniforme de escuela secundaria.

"¡Oye! ¡Como te dejo entrar a la casa Kagami! ¡Y quién te dió permiso para pasar la noche en su habitación!_"_ gritó Matsuri. El muchacho se sacudió y dejó caer la mochila al suelo.

Matsuri notó algo extraño, el chico tenía una cola de caballo lila muy larga. Y se suponía que a los chicos de secundaria no se les permitía tener el pelo largo _"¿Acaso es una especie de delincuente?"_ pensó Matsuri "¿Qué le has hecho a nuestro Kagami? ¿O eres su Boytoy?_"_

El chico se volteó y miró a Matsuri con sus ojos azules. Su rostro enrojecido le resultaba de alguna forma familiar. Luego tomó su mochila de nuevo.

La boca de Matsuri se abrió de la sorpresa "¡K-K-Kagami!_"_, tartamudeó.

"Sí, sí. ¡No quiero hablar de esto!_"_

"¿Pero por qué...?_"_

"¡Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de esto!_" _gritó Kagami, se volvió, y bajó corriendo.

Su madre Miki, estaba lavando los platos en la cocina.

"Kagami, ¿sabes qué le pasa a Tsukasa? Se fue a la escuela por su cuenta..._"_

Hubo un fuerte ruido cuando uno de los platos cayó al piso quedando roto en cientos de piezas.

"¡Prefiero no hablar de esto!_"_ dijo Kagami, y suspiró - sabía que era una frase que tendría que repetir muchas veces ese día.

"Pero, Kagami, ¡No puedes ir a la escuela vestida así!_"_

"Revisé las normas de la escuela. Dicen que los estudiantes deben llevar uniforme escolar. Y este es un uniforme de la escuela. _"_

"¡Kagami! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso tienes algún tipo de problema?_"_

"No, todo está bien, yo - ya te dije que no quiero hablar de esto. Lo siento mamá, pero ya me tengo que ir, o voy a llegar tarde._"_ dijo Kagami rápidamente, luego sacó de la nevera el almuerzo que le había preparado Tsukasa, y salió de la casa tan rápido como pudo.

Miki se secó las manos, cogió el teléfono y marcó un número. "¿Tadao? ¿Has notado algo extraño en Kagami últimamente?"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ_  
_

Para sorpresa de Kagami, nadie le prestó atención cuando abrió la puerta de clase, caminó hasta su escritorio, y se sentó. Todo el mundo estaba conversando o demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta - su maestra, Hikaru Sakuraba, aún no había llegado. _"Ni siquiera en el tren me miraron más de una vez... si esto sigue así, todo estará bien"_. Sin embargo, tuvo la sensación de que las cosas no estarían así durante mucho más tiempo.

"¡Hey, tú!_"_ dijo una voz que resonó por todo el salón de clases. Una chica de ojos dorados y pelo castaño corto se le acercó a Kagami.

"¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Un nuevo estudiante de intercambio en plena mitad de año! ¡Y eres bastante guapo también! ¡Yo soy Misao Kusakabe, puedes llamarme Misao! ¿Como te llamas tú? Entonces, ¿Cómo te han parecido las chicas de esta clase hasta ahora?_"_ dijo Misao, sonriendo y mostrando un pequeño colmillo en la esquina de su boca.

Antes de que Kagami tuviera siquiera tiempo para responder, Misao continuó "¡Uno de mis amigos, no mi amigo, sino el amigo de un amigo, dijo que la llegada de un estudiante de intercambio podría ser algo romántico! ¡Creo que ella hablaba de juegos como siempre lo hace! ¡Ja ja! ¡Ah, por cierto, estás sentado en el lugar de la gran Hiiragi-sama! ¡Debes cambiarte antes de que llegue, ella es la chica que da más miedo en la clase!_"_

Kagami trató de hablar, pero Misao, caminando alrededor de ella, continuó "¡Wow, tu pelo es muy largo! No creo que las normas de la escuela les permitan a los chicos tener el pelo así. ¿Por qué lo tienes tan largo de todos modos? ¿Eres un cantante o algo así?_"_

"¡Misao, cállate y déjame en paz!_"_ gritó Kagami. Durante el monólogo de Misao, varios de sus compañeros se habían volteado a verlas. La mayoría de ellos había reconocido inmediatamente a Kagami, y estaban o totalmente confundido, o riéndose de la ignorancia de Misao.

"Hiiragi, ¿por qué diablos llevas uniforme de chico?_"_ preguntó alguien.

"Creo que te ves 'cool'. _"_ comentó alguien.

"¿Hi-Hiiragi?_"_ tartamudeó Misao "¿Por qué...?_"_

"¡No quiero hablar de esto!_"_ dijo Kagami, y suspiró.

Pero ahora toda la clase la estaba mirando y murmurando.

Sin percatarse que era algo obvio, Misao gritó: "¡Pero te ves como un chico, Hiiragi! ¡Estás usando un uniforme de chico!_"_ Si alguien no se había dado cuenta de Kagami, ahora definitivamente ya lo había hecho.

"¿Ah sí?, gracias por decírmelo_."_ dijo Kagami, con una tono no muy sutil de sarcasmo en su voz.

"¡Pero te ves... bien! ¿La enanita te hizo que hagas esto?_"_

"Ya dije que no quiero hablar de esto._"_ murmuró Kagami.

"¿Cuál es el alboroto?_"_ dijo Sakuraba-sensei, que acaba de entrar en la habitación. "Chicos, regresen a sus asientos. Voy a pasar lista._"_

Después de que se restableció el orden, Sakuraba-sensei comenzó a decir en voz alta los nombres de los estudiantes, llegando al nombre de Kagami.

"¡Hiiragi!_"_

"¡Aqui!_"_

Las gafas de Sakuraba-sensei tuvieron un rápido destelleo mientras le daba una mirada a Kagami. Su boca se abrió.

"Sí, sensei. Es un uniforme escolar. No infringe las normas. Sé que es un uniforme de chico, pero- _"_

"Hiiragi-san, ¿por qué estás vestida con eso?_"_

"Yo... no puedo explicarlo._"_

"¿Tal vez se lo quieras explicar a la directora?_"_

"Sensei, con todo respeto, estoy usando un uniforme adecuado. No veo ninguna razón para- _"_

"¡Vale, vale! Vamos a dejarlo. Por ahora. Pero después volveremos a hablar de esto. ¡Kusakabe!_"_

"¡Kusakabe!_"_ Repitió la sensei.

Pero Misao estaba embobada mirando a Kagami, y no oía nada.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Kona-chan, ¿has visto a mi hermana?_"_ preguntó Tsukasa.

"No. ¿Realmente está usando ese uniforme? ¿Cómo se ve?_"_

"¡No sé! La llamé en la mañana pero la puerta cerrada, y me dijo me vaya sola a la escuela._"_

"¿Quizas no se atrevió a venir?_"_ preguntó Konata "¡Oh, el suspenso me está matando! ¡Tengo que ir a ver si está aquí y si realmente lo esta usando!_"_

Konata se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, pero tropezó con Kuroi-sensei en el camino.

"Izumi, de vuelta a tu escritorio, tú no vas a ninguna parte._"_ dijo Kuroi-sensei.

"¡Pero tengo que ir! ¡Es realmente importante!_"_ exclamó Konata.

"Deberías haber ido al baño antes de que haya comenzado la clase._"_ dijo Kuroi, agarrandola por el brazo.

"¡No, no es eso! ¡Tengo que ver a Kagami! _"_

"Es demasiado tarde para copiarse la tarea, Izumi. ¡Vuelve a tu asiento!_"_ mandó Kuroi.

"Pero tengo que ver si está vestida realmente con el uniforme para hombres!_"_

"¿Qué tontería es esa? ¿Has estado jugando demasiado últimamente? Los cambios de género no ocurren en la vida real_."_ dijo Kuroi, llevandola de vuelta a su asiento.

De mal humor, Konata obedeció y se sentó de nuevo. "Ahora tendremos que esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo._"_ se quejaba.

"¡Cállate, Izumi! ¡Voy a pasar lista!_"_

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ_  
_

Las horas pasaron lentamente, y Konata hervía de emoción "¡No puedo esperar a verla!_"_

"¡Por fin!_"_ gritó, cuando la campana marcó el inicio de la hora del almuerzo.

"¡Tsukasa, vamos a verla!_"_ añadió, se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta.

Hubía algún tipo de conmoción alrededor de la puerta de la clase de Kagami.

"¡Paren de hacer preguntas! ¡DEJENME!_"_

Era la voz de Kagami.

Kagami empujó a varios chicos, y de alguna forma logró pasar entre sus compañeros de clase, que la habían rodeado - y se encontró con Konata y Tsukasa.

"Onee-chan, te ves..._"_ dijo Tsukasa, pero al parecer no había encontrado las palabras para describirlo.

"Buenos días, Kagami-san_"_ dijo Miyuki sonriendo, y comenzó a sacar su almuerzo, aparentemente sin percatarse de nada.

"¡Kagamin! ¡Realmente lo hiciste! ¡Estoy impresionada!_"_ gritó Konata, y la abrazó "¡Oh, incluso se siente como si fueras un chico! ¡Y te hiciste una cola de caballo! ¡Ya sabes que las colas de caballo realmente me ponen...!_"_

"¡Suéltame! ¡Y deja de citar animes!" gritó Kagami, su cara ya se había puesto de un rojo brillante, y agarraba su almuerzo para evitar que se cayera al suelo.

"¡Kagamin, te ves realmente guapa! Si fueras una chica, ya estaría sobre de ti!_"_ continuó Konata, sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo con toda esa excitación. Y abrazó a Kagami aún más fuerte.

"¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame!_"_ gritó Kagami, empujando a Konata tan fuerte como podía.

Todo el mundo - excepto Miyuki - las estaba mirando. Kuroi-sensei también estaba allí, observándolas la boca abierta.

"Sí, Kuroi-sensei. Es un uniforme de chico. Y no quiero hablar de ello._"_ dijo Kagami.

Kuroi estalló en carcajadas "¡Izumi, seguro que fuiste tú! ¡Nadie más puede hacer que la gran Hiiragi haga algo como esto!_"_

Konata sólo sonrió ampliamente, agarró el brazo de Kagami, y se inclinó sobre ella. "¡Es mío! ¡Consígase su propio chico!_"_

Kagami se paró y alejo de ese lugar, arrastrando a Konata detrás de ella. Konata se soltó de su brazo.

"¿Kagamin?_"_

Kagami no contestó, acababa de abrir su almuerzo y sacó sus palillos.

"¿Kagami? ¿Estás enojada?_"_

Poco a poco, Kagami volvió su mirada a Konata.

"Yo-_"_ empezó, pero fue interrumpido por un grito muy fuerte.

"¡Ahí está! ¡Es verdad! ¡Realmente es un estudiante de intercambio!_"_ gritó un chico.

Varios muchachos de otras clases se agolparon alrededor de ellas.

"¡Mira, es amigo de la otaku rara!_"_ Uno de los niños gritaban.

"¡Si, hombre! ¡Deja de andar con esa chica rara! ¡Elije un mejor objetivo!_"_ gritó otro.

Kagami se levantó, y se dirigió hacia ellos, con el ceño totalmente fruncido y los ojos vueltos en pequeñas rendijas.

Fue como si todos los chicos se hubieran empequeñecido. Todos ellos de pronto guardaron silencio.

"Oh. ¡No es un estudiante de transferencia! ¡Es... Kagami Hiiragi!_"_ gritó uno de ellos.

Los chicos entraron en pánico y huyeron, empujándose entre ellos cuando lo hacían.

Kagami se quedó allí por unos momentos, se dio la vuelta, y regresó a la mesa para continuar con su almuerzo.

De pronto todo se había quedado en un profundo silencio. Konata sólo podía mirar a Kagami con temor. La mano de Kagami estaba temblando. Konata sentía un extraño picor en su corazón otra vez.

"Los odio. Te llamaron 'chica rara'..._"_ susurró Kagami.

Konata se volvió, fingiendo buscar su comida. En realidad sólo trataba de ocultar su emoción. Comenzó a pensar _"¡Kagami, realmente me gustaría que fueras un chico!... No, mejor dicho, una chica!... No... uhh...__"_

"¡No sé cual elegir!_"_ gritó Konata.

"Para de asustarme y come tu almuerzo._"_ murmuró Kagami "¡¿Y qué están mirando todos ustedes?_"_, añadió, mirando a los otros estudiantes que se acercaban.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami terminó rápidamente su almuerzo, y se dirigió a los aseos.

Su cabeza estaban en otro lugar, por lo que sólo se limito a abrir la puerta y entró, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Después de todo, era algo que hacía muchas veces a la semana.

Las chicas en el interior comenzaron a gritar, algunas de ellas estaban parcialmente descubiertas, y trataron de cubrirse, y otras comenzaron a arrojarle lo que tenían a mano a Kagami.

"¡Lárgate de aquí!_"_ gritó una de ellas. "¿Qué clase de muchacho eres, como se te ocurre entrar al baño de mujeres así como así!_"_

"¡Deberiamos llamar a la policía!_"_ gritó otra chica.

"¡Soy una chica!_"_ gritó Kagami.

Otro tenso silencio.

"Oh. Es sólo Hiiragi de nuestra clase. Llegó a la escuela vestida de esa manera. Nadie sabe el porqué._"_ explicó una chica, riéndose un poco.

"No quiero hablar de esto_."_ dijo Kagami, antes de que alguien le preguntará lo que le habían estado preguntando a lo largo de todo el día, y mucho peor, en voz alta.

Entró en una cabina vacía y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"Se ve 'cool' vestida así_"_ dijo una de las chicas.

"¡Creo que se ve 'hot!" exclamó otra "Su... su pelo se ve muy bonito. ¡Es como uno de esos 'chicos lindos' de los animes!_"_

"¡Yo! ¡Hiiragi-Boy! ¿Vas a pedirnos una cita a alguna de nosotras?_"_ Dijo una de las chicas. Varias de ellas se comenzaron a carcajear.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gemido desde la cabina donde se encontraba Kagami.

Mientras se lavaba las manos, Minami Iwasaki y Yutaka Kobayakawa entraton y Yutaka dejó escapar un grito, se volvió hacia Minami y hundió el rostro en su pecho. "¡Hay un niño aquí! ¿Nos va a hacer daño?_"_ murmuró Yutaka.

Minami olvidó su vergüenza. Su primera prioridad era proteger a Yutaka sobre todo. Sus ojos se estrecharon y empujó suavemente a Yutaka fuera del camino "Tú, punk, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Has asustado a Yutaka!_"_ exclamó, levantando los puños.

"Sólo soy yo - Kagami._"_ Kagami suspiró. "Y no, no quiero hablar de esto_"_ agregó, mientras se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo.

Minami y Yutaka la miraron con la boca abierta cuando salió.

"¡Kagami-senpai daba miedo! Pero se veia... 'cool'_. "_ susurró Yutaka. Luego levantó su pequeña carita y miró a Minami. "¡Oh!_"_

"¿Eh? ¿Que ocurre?_"_ dijo Minami.

"Yo sólo... uh... me imaginaba como te verías en uniforme de chico_."_ dijo Yutaka.

Ambas se ruborizaron rápidamente.

Un chisporroteo se oía desde una de las esquinas. Hiyori Tamura había estado sentada allí todo el tiempo. Estaba escribiendo cosas y haciendo bocetos en su libreta rápidamente. _"¡Oh no, oh no! ¿Por qué tuvieron que hacer todo esto al mismo tiempo? ¡Voy a llegar tarde a clase!."_

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Según avanzaba el día, toda la escuela se llenaba más y más de rumores.

Se habló de un estudiante nuevo de intercambio, una especie de chico delincuente con el pelo muy largo. Algunos sabían que en realidad era Kagami Hiiragi, vestido como un chico. Otros habían oído que Kagami había tenido una operación de cambio de sexo y que ahora era oficialmente un hombre. También corría el rumor de que Kagami ya tenía a varias chicas en su harén. En cualquier caso, Kagami se había convertido en una leyenda. Todo el mundo se acordaría de su nombre de ahora en adelante.

Al final del día, muchos estudiantes ni siquiera se fueron a casa de inmediato. Se quedaron con la esperanza de echarle un vistazo a ese muchacho misterioso del que tanto hablaban.

Sakuraba-sensei detuvo a Kagami cuando estaba a punto de salir.

"Hiiragi-kun, la directora no se encontró hoy en la escuela por motivos que desconosco. Pero la llamé y me dijo que, independientemente de lo que dicen las normas, a las chicas no se les tiene permitido llevar un uniforme que no les corresponde_"_

"Sí, sensei._"_ respondió Kagami, mirando al suelo.

"A menos que... ¿Es algo biológico? ¿Los médicos te han encontrado cromosomas que te hagan un chico o algo así?_"_ Al ser profesora de biología, Sakuraba era consciente de que a veces ciertas anormalidades cromosómicas podían ocurrir.

"¡No, en lo absoluto, Sensei!_"_ Kagami no puedo evitar ruborizarse por lo que había dicho su sensei "Estaré usando uniforme de chica de ahora en adelante. Esto sólo fue... no puedo explicarlo._"_

"Está bien, entonces puedes irte. Simplemente no lo hagas de nuevo._"_

Secándose la frente, Kagami salió corriendo de su clase. Las demás la estaban esperando en el pasillo.

Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata y Miyuki salieron de la escuela, y encontraron una enorme y asombrada multitud, y murmurando por todo el patio.

"Hermana, esto me da miedo..._"_ susurró Tsukasa, agarrando el brazo de Kagami.

Konata trató de verse asustada en vez de divertirse, y se agarró del otro brazo de Kagami. "No te preocupes, Tsukasa-chan, Kagami-sama nos protegerá!_"_

"¡Konata, sólo estás haciendo esto peor!_"_ gruño Kagami.

"¡Mira, el chico nuevo ya tiene dos niñas!_"_ gritó alguien. "¡Ese no es un niño! Es Kagami Hiiragi con el uniforme de chico!_"_ - "Se ve muy bien vestida así!_"_ - "¡Oh sí! ¡Cool!_"_

Ya habían pasado la mayor parte de la multitud y estaban por llegar a las puertas de entrada de la escuela.

De repente alguien comenzó a aplaudir. Otros más se le unieron, y, de un momento a otro, toda la escuela estaba aplaudiendole a Kagami. Konata aminoró su paso y saludó a la multitud.

La mayoría de los profesores de la escuela también estaban viéndolas, pegados a las ventanas, mirando el espectáculo que se había armado en el patio.

Kagami acababa de aumentar su velocidad, arrastrando a Konata y a Tsukasa con ella. Miyuki caminaba detrás de ellos, sonriendole a la gente, y aún felizmente ignorante acerca de la vestimenta de Kagami.

"¡Kagami-san, no sabía que toda la escuela te admiraba! ¡Eres muy popular!_"_ dijo.

"Yuki-chan, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que Kagami esta usando un uniforme de chico?_"_ preguntó Konata.

"¡Oh! ¡Así que era eso! Pensé que había algo raro en Kagami-san hoy._"_

Miyuki ojeó a Kagami por un rato. "Te ves bien, Kagami-san._"_

Finalmente salieron de la escuela y llegaron a la parada de autobús.

"Konata ¿Podrías soltarte de mi brazo?_"_ dijo Kagami en voz baja.

"¡Kagamin, realmente lo hiciste. Y te ves muy bien así. Estoy impresionada!_"_ dijo Konata, aún colgandose del brazo de Kagami, mirandola con sus resplandecientes ojos.

Kagami se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato. Finalmentee, habló.

"Konata, recuerda que durante toda esta semana tienes que hacer tu tarea por tí misma. Pero eso no es suficiente para compensar esto! El próximo fin de semana vamos a continuar con este juego de Verdad o Reto. Voy estar prepararando las preguntas más vergonzosas para tí. Así que, si las quieres evitar, será mejor que elijas Reto._"_

Konata se soltó del brazo de Kagami, algo sorprendida. "¿K-Kagami-sama?_"_

"Si no cumples, te voy a machacar, no dudes de ello. Te voy a dar una paliza o algo así. Realmente lo voy a hacer_."_ agregó Kagami.

Konata tragó saliva. Su voz temblaba un poco cuando dijo "O-bien... Verdad o Reto, entonces. El próximo domingo en tu casa._"_

"¿Oh, vamos a jugar a ese juego tan divertido? Qué bien_"_ dijo Miyuki.

"¡También vamos a estudiar! ¡No te olvides de ello, Konata!_"_ gruño Kagami.

* * *

Nota: Por "chico lindo de anime" se referían a _b__ishōnen_, concepto japonés (para algo esta la Wiki).

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. El sgte. capítulo sera: Reto de Dia de San Valentin!, lo pondré uno de estos días.


	3. Reto de Día de San Valentin

**Lucky*Star: Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 3: Reto de Día de San Valentín!**

**Bueno, como saben Lucky Star y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Kagami Yoshimisu (si, el creador se llama Kagami). Igualmente el fic le pertence a Zokusho.  
**

* * *

Al entrar a su casa, acompañada de Tsukasa, Kagami se dió cuenta de que el difícil día que había tenido aún no había terminado, ya que encontró a sus padres y a sus dos hermanas mayores esperando por ella.

Kagami se limitó a dar un profundo suspiro.

Su padre Tadao fue el primero en hablar "Kagami, todos nosotros estamos preocupados por ti ¿Tienes algún tipo de problema del que quieras hablarnos?"

"Sí, hay uno. Ella es un otaku enana y maniática que tiene el pelo hasta los talones!" estalló Kagami. Estaba tan cansada de todo que no pudo evitar ser sarcástica, incluso ante su padre.

"¿Quién es esa, hermana?" preguntó Tsukasa "Oh, te refieres a Konata!" Añadió rápidamente.

Kagami sólo miró a su hermana, y se sentópara sacarse los zapatos.

"Siento que se preocuparan por mí. Pero no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Voy seguir usando mi ropa de siempre y mañana iré con el uniforme normal" les explicó.

"Pero Kagami, ¿por qué fuiste hoy con un uniforme de niño? ¿Y de dónde lo sacaste?" preguntó su madre Miki.

"Konata me lo prestó. No tengo idea de dónde lo consiguió. Me lo puse hoy porque... , umm, se podría decir que por una apuesta."

"¿Así que ganaste la apuesta?" preguntó Matsuri.

"Sí, y Konata lo pagará muy caro. No, no con dinero. No es nada de eso".

"Muy bien. Sólo espero que no lo vayas a hacer otra vez, vamos a dejarlo así"dijo Tadao.

Como sus padres se habían ido, Matsuri dijo "Te ves algo 'hot' con ese uniforme, hermanita!"

"Sí, pienso lo mismo" confirmó Inori.

"Yo también creo que onee-chan se ve guapa!" agregó Tsukasa.

"¡Yo también!" dijo su madre Miki, sonriente - que había vuelto al parecer porque se había olvidado algo.

"¡Mamá!" gimió Kagami, y corrió escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a su habitación.

* * *

Kagami se quitó el uniforme y se puso la ropa que usaba normalmente.

Al principio, ella estaba a punto de coger todo el uniforme y meterlo en una bolsa de plástico para darselo a Konata en la escuela la mañana siguiente.

Tomó la chaqueta y la levantó. Había habido unos pocos - muy pocos - momentos en los se había sentido bien llevandola. Los flashbacks del día pasaron por su mente. Toda la escuela aplaudiendole, más de una persona diciéndole que se veia 'cool', 'hot' o guapa, y Konata... Konata abrazándola y colgándose de su brazo.

"¡Kagamin, te ves realmente 'hot'! ¡Si sólo fueras una chica ya estaría encima de ti!"

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" pensó Kagami mientras lo recordaba.

"¡Ya sabes que las colas de caballo realmente me ponen!"

Kagami se estremeció,y en lugar de meter el uniforme en una bolsa, lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo guardo en su armario. "Si ella lo quiere de vuelta, tendrá que venir a recogerlo por sí misma", decidió. Sin embargo, Tenía otro pensamiento mucho más inquietante en su mente. "¿Acaso me gustó ponerme esto? ¡No, no, no! ¡Eso no puede ser! Estoy muy cansada, por eso tengo estas ideas tontas. Sí, debe ser eso."

Kagami bajó para comer algo antes de comenzar a hacer su tarea.

Más tarde esa misma noche, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Era casi medianoche, así que ella sabía perfectamente quién era. Sin siquiera mirar a la pantalla, ella inmediatamente respondió: "¿Qué ocurre, Konata? Ya sabes que es muy tarde."

"¡Sólo quería decirte que te veias muy bien hoy en la escuela con ese uniforme puesto! Pero me olvidé de llevar la cámara y no pude tomar ninguna foto! Así que, ¿vas a llevarlo mañana también? "

"Desde luego que no voy a usar ese uniforme de nuevo" dijo Kagami en voz no muy alta, ya que tuvo que limitar el volumen para no despertar a los demás.

"¡Aww, pero fue tan divertido! ¡Mucha gente te estaba aplaudiendo! "

"¡No, no fue divertido! Y por cierto, ¿has hecho tu tarea? "

"Bueno..."

"¡Sólo responde la pregunta!"

"Ya casi he empezado a hacerla"

"Konata, como dijiste - no puedes echarte atrás de un reto. Empieza a trabajar. ¡Ahora!"

Hubo un largo silencio en el otro extremo de la línea.

Por fin, Konata dijo en voz baja "Kagamin, ¿podrías ayudarme con un par de estas preguntas de matemáticas?"

"Suena sincera", pensó Kagami.

"Está bien. Te ayudaré a través del teléfono. ¡Pero no voy a decirte las respuestas! ¡Tienes que trabajar por ti mismo!" dijo.

"Bueno, bueno" respondió Konata, aún con esa voz tranquila y controlada.

Kagami suspiró. Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Cuando Kagami entró en la escuela, inmediatamente fue recibida por dos chica que no conocía.

"¿No te acuerdas de nosotras? Irrumpiste en los baños, vestida como un niño, justo cuando me estaba ajustando mi sostén" dijo una de las chicas, y se rió un poco.

"Uh. Lo siento" murmuró Kagami.

"No, está bien. Ya era hora de que pasara algo por aquí ¡Hasta luego!" dijo la chica, y salió corriendo.

Tres chicos pasaron caminando por ahí. Uno de ellos miró a Kagami, y dijo: "¡Hey! ¡Sigues dando de miedo, incluso como chica!"

Los muchachos se echaron a reír, pero luego se alejaron corriendo, por miedo a la ira de Kagami.

"Oh Dios... ahora todos me conocen" suspiró Kagami.

Mientras caminaba a los pisos superiores, varios estudiantes más saludaron a Kagami, la mayoría de ellos de manera grata.

"Oh, onee-chan, ¡eres muy popular!" le dijo Tsukasa.

Cuanta más gente la reconocía, más roja se ponía.

Por último, llegó a su clase y se sentó en su escritorio. Por alguna razón, olía a perfume barato.

"¡Oi! ¡Hiiragi! ¡Estás vestido como una niña de nuevo!" Una ruidosa y familiar voz la saludó.

"Misao" suspiró Kagami.

"¡Todo el mundo está hablando de ti! ¡Me refiero a todos! ¡He oído que incluso los maestros estaban hablando de ti!" dijo Misao.

Tratando de ignorar Misao, Kagami abrió la mesa - y vio por lo menos seis cartas, la mayoría de ellas en sobres de colores, el rosa siendo el más común. Y por lo menos una de las cartas estaba perfumado - que era de donde venía el olor. La mayoría de las cartas estaban decoradas con corazones u otras imágenes.

Kagami cerró el escritorio de golpe, por temor a que Misao pudiera ver las cartas.

"Misao ¿puedo tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad antes de que comience la clase, por favor?" le murmuró.

"¡Está bien, Hiiragi! ¡Hablaremos más tarde!" dijo Misao, y volvió a su propio escritorio. "¡Oh! ¡Por cierto!" continuó "Varias personas han pasado hoy por aquí, preguntando por tu escritorio! Creo que algunas dejaron caer algo! ¡Apuesto a que eran cartas de amor! ¿verdad, Hiiragi?"

Kagami se golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio y gimió.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Kagami se fue a la otra clase, como de costumbre. Se encontró Konata contándole a Miyuki lo que había sucedido ayer. Exactamente, le contaba como Minami y Yutaka habían chocado con Kagami en los baños.

Profundamente absorta en la historia, no se dio cuenta cuando Kagami se le acercó por detrás. Konata sintió un brazo alrededor de su cuello, empezando a estrangularla - no muy en serio, pero con suficiente fuerza como para que dejara de hablar.

"¡Konata! ¡Si alguna vez te escucho contando ese tipo de historias de nuevo, realmente te voy estrangular!" rugió Kagami.

Konata golpeó el brazo de Kagami. "Gah... ¡Okay, Okay! ¡Por favor déjeme ir, Kagami-sama!"

Kagami finalmente la solto. Exagerando un poco, Konata tosió y respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces.

"¡Sin embargo, Kagami, si yo no cuento esas historias, alguien más lo hará! ¡Y no se sabría que pasó exactamente, y todo sería malinterpretado!"

"¡Konata, tú no estuviste en los baños en ese momento! ¡Y aún así hablabas de ello!"

"¡Sí se que pasó! ¡Un testigo que estuvo presente que contó todos los detalles! Ella..." Konata se detuvo.

"¿Quién?"

"Umm... bueno, le prometí no decir su nombre a nadie..." murmuró Konata.

Kagami miró a Konata por un rato, y dijo: "Creo adivinar quién fue. Oí ruidos de balbuceos y gritos ahogados, además del sonido de papeles garabateados rapidamente".

"¡Por favor, Kagami, no golpees a Hiyori! ¡Me contó todo tal como sucedió!"

"Creo que es demasiado tarde para matar a todos los testigos" suspiró Kagami, y se sentó a comer su almuerzo.

Konata, Tsukasa y Miyuki también se sentaron, y sacaron sus respectivos almuerzos.

"De todos modos, Kagami, lo de ayer te hizo muy popular. ¡Ahora todo el mundo te conoce!" dijo Konata.

"¿Y eso es bueno porque...?"

"¡Piensa en todo lo que pasó ayer! ¡Apuesto que recibirás toneladas de cartas de amor! ¡Y confesiones!"

"Konata, ¿Tienes algo que ver con las cartas?" gruño Kagami, mirando a Konata.

"¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Realmente recibiste alguna carta de amor?" exclamó Konata.

"¿Por qué ahora estas tan sorprendida al respecto?" preguntó Kagami.

"¡Bien hecho, onee-chan! Yo nunca he recibido ninguna carta de amor" le dijo Tsukasa.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Miyuki.

"No quiero hablar de eso", dijo Kagami.

Konata dejó de comer y miró a Kagami con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué?" dijo Kagami.

"Umm... las cartas son de los chicos o chicas?" le preguntó Konata.

Kagami, que estaba se atragantó con su comida y empezó a toser.

* * *

Esa semana, Konata llamó a Kagami cada noche, para pedirle ayuda con su tarea. Al final Kagami terminó diciéndole algunas de las respuestas, porque se habría tomado demasiado tiempo para que ella haga todo sola.

También terminaron hablando sobre muchas otras cosas.

El número de cartas había aumentado en dos más en su escritorio y tres más que encontró en su casillero. Ella no leyó ninguna de las diez cartas, sólo las llevó a su casa y las arrojó dentro de un cajón de su escritorio.

Konata continuaba preguntándole sobre las cartas, y cada noche, Kagami se sentía más tentada a empezar a abrirlas. No se decidía si debía quemarlas, abrirlas, o simplemente dejarlas en el cajón.

"No tengo tiempo para esas cosas", dijo, cuando Konata volvió a preguntar acerca de ellas.

"¡Kagami, por una vez eres la única de nosotras con la posibilidad de tener un romance, y estás desperdiciandolo todo!"

"¡Ya dije que no tengo tiempo! ¡Tengo que estudiar! ¡Tendremos los exámenes de ingreso la próxima primavera!"

"¡Aww, pero yo quería ver lo que decían las cartas! ¿Podrías abrir sólo una y leermela por teléfono? ¡Oh, si no las quieres, damelas a mí! ¡Hiyori también quiere verlas! "

"¡Oye, son cartas privadas!"

"¿Cómo son las cartas exactamente?"

"¿Por qué estamos hablando de esas estúpidas cartas? ¡Deberiamos estar haciendo la tarea... espera, básicamente hey estado haciendo tu tarea!"

"¿Hay cartas de color de rosa?"

Kagami suspiró. "Sí, creo que tres o cuatro son de color rosa. Uno de ellos huele a perfume barato. "

"¿Alguna de las cartas rosas tiene un corazón dibujado en ellas?"

"Sí, probablemente."

"¡Aww, qué romántico! ¿Hay algúna con stickers de animes en los sobres?

"Tal vez. No me fije bien.

"Muy bien, gracias. ¡Adiós!" dijo Konata, y colgó.

Kagami limitó a sentarse allí por un rato, con la boca abierta. "¿Por qué me cuelga en este momento?"

Había un persistente pensamiento en alguna parte de la cabeza de Kagami. "¿Podría una de las cartas ser de...? ¡No, no! Eso es una locura. ¡Alto, alto! ¡Ni siquiera pienses en ello!" Se ordenó a sí misma.

* * *

Durante el resto de la semana, Kagami aún tuvo atención de gente que no conocía, pero lo peor ya había pasado. Le llegaron sólo dos cartas más, que trató de la misma manera que a las otras.

Ese domingo, nuevamente se reunieron en su casa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que estudiar?" se quejó Konata otra vez.

"¡Hasta las 7 pm, como ya te he dicho!" exclamó Kagami "Para de hacer la misma pregunta."

Por alguna razón, Konata estaba extrañamente inquieta durante toda la tarde. Dejaba caer el lápiz, miraba al vacío, y vacilaba cuando Kagami le hablaba.

En cierto momento, Kagami fue al baño, mientras que Tsukasa y Miyuki bajaron por bocaditos y bebidas.

Cuando Kagami regresó a su habitación, Konata parecía bastante aturdida.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Kagami.

"Umm... sólo estoy ansiosa por empezar el juego!" dijo Konata.

"Oh sí. Eso de verdad o reto... Konata, ¿que tal si le ponemos fin a ese juego y no lo volvemos a jugar de nuevo?"

"¡No! ¡Quiero jugar! ¡No puedo estudiar más!"

"Vale, vale. Supongo que aún tengo que vengarme".

Kagami se sentó y trató de concentrarse en su libro de texto, pero lo cerró. "De hecho, yo tampoco puedo estudiar más" dijo, al mismo tiempo que Tsukasa y Miyuki entraban con bebidas y aperitivos, incluyendo tazas con helado y salsa de chocolate, en bandejas.

Konata metió rapidamente sus libros y bolígrafos en su bolso. "¡Por fin!"

Después de comer y tomar un baño, se reunieron alrededor de la mesa. Tsukasa había traído la misma botella que habían usado la última vez.

"Es mi turno de girar, ¿verdad?" dijo Kagami, y así lo hizo. La botella apuntó a Tsukasa.

"¿Verdad o Reto?"

"Umm... onee-chan, si elijo Reto me harás hacer algo tan malo como lo que Konata te hizo hacer?"

"¡No puedes preguntar eso, Tsukasa!" aclaró Konata "Sólo elige entre Verdad o Reto".

"Verdad. Onee-chan, si hubiera elegido Reto me hubieras retado a hacer mi tarea?" dijo Tsukasa.

"Exacto. Entonces, Tsukasa, ¿cuál es la cosa más desagradable que has hecho?" preguntó Kagami.

"Umm... creo que es... que fumé un cigarrillo el verano pasado".

"¡Lo sabía! Me lo olía" dijo Kagami.

"¡Nunca lo haré de nuevo! Me puso enferma. Fue horrible" dijo Tsukasa.

"Gira la botella" dijo Kagami.

Acabo señalando a Tsukasa, y Konata explicó que debían de girarla de nuevo, y esta vez señaló a Miyuki.

"Oh, oh, ¿qué elijo? Ver - No, Reto!" tartamudeó Miyuki.

"¿Puedo sugerir -?" dijo Konata, pero Kagami la interrumpió. "No, no puedes. Tsukasa deberá elegir".

"¡Pero tengo tantas buenas ideas!" se quejó Konata.

"¡Cállate!"

"Te reto, te reto a... ¿qué puede ser...?" murmuró Tsukasa y miró a su alrededor.

"Eh... ¡Frotate la cara con esta salsa de chocolate!" dijo Tsukasa, dándole la taza media vacía a Miyuki, que reflexivamente dijo: "Gracias", cuando la tomó.

"¡Tsukasa, buen trabajo!" dijo Konata, sonriendo con picardía.

Miyuki se quitó las gafas, cogió la salsa de color marrón oscuro, y comenzó a difundirla por su rostro con ayuda de sus dedos. Sus mejillas ya estaban de un rojo brillante.

Los otros se rieron.

"¡Pintate la nariz también! ¡Y pon un poco más alrededor de la boca!" le dijo Konata.

Kagami y Tsukasa estaban casi rodando en el suelo por la risa. Miyuki estaba nerviosa, pero se veia 'moe', como decía Konata.

Cuando Miyuki terminó y se estaba secando las manos, hubo un fuerte destello de luz. Konata había sacado una cámara digital.

"¡Oh no! ¡Izumi-san, por favor, no le muestres esa foto a nadie!"

"¿Puedo mostrarsela a Hiyori por lo menos? Ella es tan divertida cuando ve cosas como esta" dijo Konata, entre risas.

"Está bien, Tamura-san puede verla... así que es mi turno para hacer girar la botella, ¿verdad?"

Las demás asintieron. Miyuki se puso las gafas de nuevo en su cara llena de chocolate y giró la botella, que terminó señalando a Konata.

"¡Reto!" dijo Konata, segura de que cualquiera cosa que le dijera Miyuki no podría demasiado mala.

"¡Te reto a que hagas tu tarea la próxima semana por ti misma" dijo Miyuki.

Konata se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras Kagami estalló en carcajadas.

"¡Hey, eso no es justo! ¡Has copiado el reto de Kagami!" se quejó Konata.

"Cállate Konata. Tienes lo que te merecías. Haz girar la botella" dijo Kagami.

Terminó señalando a Tsukasa.

"¡Tsukasa, tengo preguntas realmente buenas preparadas para ti!" dijo Konata "Así que mejor elige verdad."

Esto tuvo el efecto totalmente opuesto en Tsukasa. "¡Reto!"

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en la cara de Konata. "¡Te tengo! Te reto a que lamas todo el chocolate de la cara de Miyuki."

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

Luego, Tsukasa y Miyuki se pusieron muy nerviosas.

"¡Ko-Kona-chan! Esto... tengo que lamer..." tartamudeaba Tsukasa.

Miyuki ya estaba roja de nuevo.

"Vaya. ¿Por qué no traje la cámara de vídeo?" murmuró Konata.

"Vamos, Tsukasa. Creo que es bastante fácil. Estamos hablando de Konata. ¿Recuerdas lo que me hizo hacer?!" dijo Kagami.

Tsukasa se levantó, y se acercó a Miyuki. "Yuki-chan, las gafas..." dijo.

Miyuki se volvió a sacar sus gafas y se puso el pelo hacia atrás. Se inclinó hacia Tsukasa y cerró los ojos. "Oh bien... adelante..." susurró.

Tsukasa también cerró los ojos, sacó la lengua, y empujó la cabeza hacia adelante. Como no estaba mirando lo que hacía, su lengua acabó en el oído de Miyuki.

Miyuki dejó escapar un pequeño grito, y se frotó la oreja con fuerza.

Tsukasa abrió los ojos y miró a Miyuki, con su lengua aún fuera. Un destello de luz, y la expresión de Tsukasa había sido guardada par ala posteridad. Konata había tenido dificultades para manejar la cámara, ya que estaba riendo a carcajadas. Se las arregló para tomar otra foto, un poco agitada, de Miyuki rozándose la oreja una y otra vez, antes de que la cámara se le escapara de las manos.

Kagami estaba literalmente rodando por el suelo y sosteniendo su estómago. "¡Tsukasa, Miyuki, esa fue la cosa más divertida que he visto! ¡Paren, me están matando!"

Tsukasa soltó una risita incómoda. Miyuki se sentó de nuevo, e hizo lo mismo que antes.

"Tsukasa, es mejor que mantengas los ojos abiertos la próxima vez lamas a Miyuki" dijo Konata, que no pudo continuar por otra explosión de risa.

Roja como un tomate, Tsukasa mantuvo los ojos abiertos esta vez, y comenzó a lamer la mejilla de Miyuki. Miyuki se estremeció y soltó pequeños gritos y jadeos durante todo el tiempo que la lengua de Tsukasa se movia por su rostro. Cuando estaba lamiendole la nariz, Miyuki de pronto se echó para atrás, y soltó un pequeño estornudo, haciendo que Konata y Kagami se cayeran al suelo de nuevo por la risa. Para el gran final, Tsukasa tenía que lamer alrededor de la boca de Miyuki - cuidándose de no tocar en ningún momento los labios de Miyuki, mientras ella dejaba escapar más gritos sofocados.

"Oh no, oh no... el pecho me duele... no puedo recordar a quién le toca..." dijo Konata con voz entrecortada.

"¡Tsukasa, tienes chocolate en la nariz!" le dijo Kagami.

Se tuvieron que tomar cinco minutos de descanso antes de que fueran capaces de continuar.

"Así que, ¿cómo sabe Miyuki-san?" le preguntó Konata a Tsukasa.

"Bien, en realidad" dijo Tsukasa, ruborizándose de nuevo.

"Hay que comer sushi en el cuerpo de Miyuki algun día" sugirió Konata.

"Vale, vale. Eso fue demasiado lejos, Konata. Miyuki, no dejes que Konata te rete" dijo Kagami "Así que es el turno de Tsukasa ¿no?"

La botella señaló a Kagami.

"Verdad" dijo Kagami. Sabía que Konata le podía haber dado muchas ideas para un reto.

"Umm... ¿qué tipo de cosas decian las cartas que recibiste?"

"No he leído ninguna de ellas."

"¿Por qué, hermana?"

"Ya hiciste una pregunta y ya te respondí. Lo siento, Tsukasa" dijo Kagami, e hizo girar la botella.

Señaló Konata, y esta miró a Kagami. Pero no pudo saber nada por su expresión.

Konata recordó lo que le había dicho Kagami la semana pasada. "¡Voy a preparar las preguntas más vergonzosas para ti."

"Reto" dijo Konata. Inmediatamente supo que era un error, porque Kagami sonrió.

"Está bien. Escucha, porque esto va a ser un poco complicado. Sabes que el Día de San Valentín es en febrero. Bueno, tendremos los exámenes de ingreso en ese momento, así que no podemos perder el tiempo. Es por eso que te reto a preparar chocolate para mí la próxima semana. Digamos, el miércoles. Al final de la hora del almuerzo tendrás que darme el chocolate de San Valentín, y explicarme por qué me lo das en esta época del año. Y todo debe ser en público, en frente de tu clase, en voz clara, y seriamente. Y espero que hagas un buen chocolate! ¿Entendido?

Hubo un momento de silencio, y Konata preguntó: "... ¿qué?"

Kagami le repitió las instrucciones. Tsukasa y Miyuki la miraban con la boca abierta.

"¿Creo que juego ha terminado?" preguntó Kagami, pero sin esperar alguna respuesta.

Kagami hizo que Konata escribiera las instrucciones, sabiendo que se le podrían olvidar y lo estropearía todo.

Antes de que empezaran a organizar los futones, Kagami agregó, "Ah, por cierto. También debe aclarar que no has hecho el chocolate sólo por obligación".

Konata estuvo notablemente más callada de lo habitual el resto de la noche.

* * *

Sorry si me tarde un poco más de la cuenta. El prox. capítulo será: Sueños y Giros Inesperados

Ah, y todavía falta un poco más para que en la relación de Kagami y Konata haya algo más que sólo amistad ^_^'


	4. Sueños y Giros Inesperados

**Lucky*Star: Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 4: Sueños y Giros Inesperados**

**Como ya saben, ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen.  
**

* * *

"¡Oh no, Tsukasa-san! Yo sólo había ido al baño... Ya estaba volviendo, y por error caí en la piscina de chocolate!" dijo Miyuki.

Tsukasa miró hacia arriba y vió a Miyuki, totalmente cubierta de chocolate, de la cabeza a los pies.

"¡Estoy completamente desnuda y cubierto de chocolate! ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tsukasa-san, ¿me ayudas?"

Tsukasa miraba a Miyuki con incredulidad. Le parecia lógico que Miyuki se haya caido por error, ella era así. Pero no recordaba que hubiera una piscina de chocolate en su casa.

"Tal vez la han instalado hoy" pensó.

Miyuki ya estaba roja, y trataba de limpiarse el chocolate, sin mucho éxito.

"¡Ya sé, Yuki-chan! ¡Puedo lamerte el chocolate!" dijo Tsukasa, dandose cuenta de que sería la única manera de limpiar a Miyuki.

"¿De veras? ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí, Tsukasa-san?

"¡Claro, Yuki-chan! Acuéstate en el suelo-" Tsukasa miró alrededor y vió que estaban en la habitación de Kagami "-yo te ayudaré".

Miyuki hizo lo que le había dicho, se echó sobre su espalda, se quitó las gafas, las dejó a un lado, y cerró los ojos.

"No te preocupes si se mancha el suelo, podemos limpiarlo más tarde" dijo Tsukasa, y se sentó junto a Miyuki.

Pero ahora notó que había un problema.

"¿Yuki-chan?"

¿Sí?

"No sé por dónde empezar... ¿quieres que empieze por las piernas, la cara, o... umm..."

Tsukasa recién comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Yuki-chan, ¿estas segura de esto? Quiero decir, tendría que lamer tu... y aquí también..." dijo Tsukasa, señalando las mencionadas partes del cuerpo de Miyuki, y empezando a ruborizarse en las mejillas.

"Está bien, sabes que sabo bien..." susurró Miyuki, y le guiñó un ojo a Tsukasa.

Tsukasa se inclinó, y ya estaba a punto de comenzar a lamerla, cuando un fuerte ruido la sobresaltó. Miró a su alrededor, pero no podía ver el lugar del que provenía el ruido.

Hasta que se despertó y vio que era la alarma de su reloj.

"¡Oh Dios, qué sueño tan raro! ¿Qué fue todo eso?" gritó Tsukasa, agarrandose el pelo, y sin decidirse si había querido que el sueño continuara o no.

* * *

Konata estaba sentada en la clase de Kuroi-sensei, sin prestar atención a nada y a punto de quedarse dormida.

De repente levantó la mirada, y vió que Kuroi-sensei estaba levantando una carta rosa, decorada con pequeños corazones y stickers de animes. Era una carta que Konata conocía muy bien.

"¡Sensei! ¿De dónde sacó eso?" gritó, y se levantó de golpe.

"¡Cállate y siéntate, Izumi! ¡Tengo que evaluar esta carta!" dijo Kuroi, y de alguna manera le dió un golpe a Konata en la cabeza sin ni siquiera moverse de su escritorio. Konata se dejó caer sobre su asiento, con la cabeza dolorida.

"Umm..., la envoltura rosa, con corazones rojos, y stickers de anime... ¡Esperaba algo mejor de ti, Izumi! Esto es tan femenino".

"¡Sensei, por favor, no la abra! ¡No está dirigida para usted!" gritó Konata. Se había quedado paralizada por alguna razón - ¿por miedo? - y no podía moverse.

"¡Silencio! ¡Ya sé que te la pasaste haciendo esto cuando debias estar haciendo tu tarea, así que tendré que evaluarlo"

Kuroi rasgó el sobre y sacó un papel también de color rosa, que tenía texto rojo sobre él.

"¡Te doy un punto por no perfumar la carta. Eso es tan vulgar!" dijo Kuroi.

"Así que, permíteme leer esto primero..." dijo Kuroi-sensei, y pasó la vista rapidamente por toda la carta.

De pronto la rubia maestra estalló en carcajadas.

"¡Sensei! ¡Por favor, pare!" le suplicó Konata.

"Konata, te equivocaste en este kanji. Estas diciendole "pelirroja", no "bella" " le señalo Kuroi, y se echó a reír nuevamente - al igual que todos los demás en la clase.

"Correcto" dijo Kuroi, después de haberlo leído todo "Así que, Konata, ¿quieres leer la carta en voz alta tú misma o debo hacerlo yo?"

"¡No! ¡No!" empezó a gritar Konata tratando de levantarse y quitar la carta de las manos de su maestra, pero su cuerpo no obedecía. En cuanto oyó la voz de Kuroi empezando a leer en voz alta las palabras embarazosas que había escrito, usó toda su fuerza - y se dió cuenta que su propia ropa la detenía, casi asfixiandola.

Konata tiró las sábanas al suelo, se sentó en la cama, y se secó el sudor de la frente.

"Uf. ¡Qué terrible pesadilla! Estoy tan feliz que no se hará realidad nunca."

Se levantó, y solo por si acaso, se puso a comprobar que se encontraba a salvo dentro de su cajón de su escritorio bloqueado. Llegó para ella, pero, de nuevo, descubrió que podía no sólo deshacerse de él. Se supone que han sido sólo una broma, pero sentía que había algo más.

"Sí, una broma. Nada más..." murmuró. "Oh, mierda. Es martes. Tengo el chocolate tiene que estar preparado para mañana" continuó, cerró el cajón con llave, y puso la llave en su escondite.

Pero ella no estaba molesta. De hecho, le había gustado el reto que Kagami le había dado. Era algo que seguramente habría hecho de todos modos. Como una broma, claro.

* * *

Kagami se sentía especialmente cansada esa mañana. Sabía que se había quedado dormida en el autobús, y trató de despertar antes de llegar a la escuela.

"¡Hermana, despierta!" le dijo una voz familiar. Era Tsukasa, por supuesto, pensó Kagami, y se obligó a abrir los ojos.

Tuvo que entornar los ojos por la fuerte luz, teniendo dificultad para ver bien los primeros instantes. Notó que la persona que la había despertado era efectivamente Tsukasa, pero se sobresaltó al notar que estaba vestida de chico.

"¡Tsukasa! ¡¿Por qué llevas eso?!"

"¡Es el Día de Cambio de Género!" le respondió otra voz. Kagami volvió la cabeza y vio a Konata, también con una chaqueta oscura y pantalones.

"¿Qué? ¡Eso es una tontería! ¿Desde cuando la escuela ha tenido una cosa como... dia de cambio de género?" preguntó Kagami.

"Kagami, tu rostro dormido es tan lindo" le respondió Konata.

"Lo siento, Konata no quería despertarte, por que estás usando un uniforme demasiado femenino, onee-chan" dijo Tsukasa.

Kagami se miró y dió un pequeño respingo. Se parecía un poco al uniforme escolar de invierno, pero la falda era muy, muy corta, y la parte superior también era bastante pequeña, con un escote muy bajo que dejaba su barriga al descubierto. Y, avergonzandola aún más, las rayas en las mangas y el cuello no eran del típico rojo, sino que eran de un rosa brillante, y los dobladillos del vestido estaban decorados con encajes.

"¡Oh no, no puedo llevar esto en la escuela!" gritó Kagami, y se intentó cubrir las partes expuestas con las manos.

"Es demasiado tarde para cambiarse, Kagami" dijo Konata "¡Vamos, vamos a llegar tarde!"

Konata agarró de la mano a Kagami y la jaló.

Una vez de pie, sintió que caminar se le hacía extrañamente difícil, y se dió cuenta de que llevaba tacones rosa.

Konata la arrastró fuera del autobús, hacia el patio de la escuela. Parecía que toda la escuela estaba ahí, esperandolas. Todas las chicas estaban con trajes varoniles, y los chicos estaban vestidos con el uniforme de chica, pero uno normal, no tan femenino como el que usaba Kagami.

"¡Oi! ¡Hiiragi! ¡Te ves muy femenina!" gritó Misao, también con uniforme de niño.

"Kagami-san, te ves muy linda. Me encantaría que me lamieras todo este chocolate que tengo en mi cara" dijo Miyuki, que vestía uniforme de chico, y cuyo rostro estaba totalmente cubierto de chocolate.

"¡No, claro que no, onee-chan! ¡Sólo yo puedo lamer Miyuki!" dijo Tsukasa, y se aferró al brazo de Miyuki de manera posesiva.

"No pienso hacerlo de todas formas" dijo Kagami.

La multitud comenzó a gritar después de que Kagami terminara de hablar. "Hiiragi, te ves sexy!" - "¡Qué atuendo tan femenino!" - "¡Eres la chica más caliente de la escuela!" - "¡Todo el mundo, vamos a enviarle cartas de amor a Hiiragi!" - "¡Quiero pedirle una cita!" - "¡Yo también!" - "¡No, yo la vi primero!"

"¡Cállense chicos! ¡Ya saben que Kagami es solo mía! ¡Mía y de nadie más!" gritó Konata, aferrándose al brazo de Kagami.

Los gritos se ahogaron porque todos se pusieron a aplaudirle a Kagami. Además todos los maestros estaban mirando desde las ventanas de la escuela.

Kagami abrió los ojos, se levantó, y dió un grito de horror. Su corazón estaba palpitando rápidamente, y estaba cubierta de frío sudor.

"¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? ¡Aargh!" gimió Kagami.

* * *

Miyuki se levantço, sientiendose bien descansada y feliz. Vagamente recordaba haber tenido un sueño que involucraba chocolate, pero rápidamente se le olvido ese detalle.

* * *

"Hoy será un gran dia" susurró Kagami. Era la mañana del miércoles, y se estaba terminando de hacer sus coletas, frente al espejo.

Recordó lo femenino que era el uniforme de su sueño y se estremeció. "Uh. ¡Todavía no entiendo de donde vino todo eso! Tal vez vi una portada de algun manga de Konata y lo recordé subconscientemente. ¡Prefiero llevar un uniforme de chico que eso! "

Le resultaba difícil borrar la imagen de su mente. "¡Maldita sea... Konata me esta contagiando todo esto!"

"¿Vienes, onee-chan?" preguntó la voz de Tsukasa.

Recordó otra imagen perturbadora, pero cuando abrió la puerta Tsukasa con el uniforme normal de la escuela. "Por lo menos tú eres normal" susurró Kagami.

"Umm... ¿quién no es normal, onee-chan?"

"Esa es una buena pregunta, hermana. Una muy buena... " dijo Kagami, y bajó las escaleras sin prestar mucha atención.

* * *

Las horas escolares parecían pasar demasiado rápido para Kagami y Konata. Kagami no se sentía tan segura y tranquila ahora, ya que el momento estaba cada vez más cerca.

Konata tenía sentimientos encontrados - no sabía si estaba emocionada o avergonzada. Este iba a ser un reto, algo vergonzoso, pero...

"Se siente raro. Como si hubiera acabado de cargar una situación de un galge" dijo Konata, que acababa de llegar para tomar su almuerzo.

"Me olvidé de decirte esto, pero espero que no le hayas contado a nadie acerca de nuestro pequeño... umm... ¿reto?" dijo Kagami en voz baja.

"¡¿Crees que arruinaría una escena?!" dijo Konata.

Tsukasa parecía perpleja. "De verdad no entiendo todo esto"

"Es un reto" dijo Kagami, pero sabía que no era del todo verdad.

"Buena suerte, Kagami-san, Konata-san. Espero que... umm... tengan buena suerte con todo esto" dijo Miyuki.

Kagami se puso de pie y susurró: "Ya están todos aqui, Konata, voy a caminar hasta el escritorio de la maestra. Actua como si me estuvieras sorprendiendo con todo esto. ¿Recuerdas lo que tenías que hacer? ¿no? Voy a estar muy enojada si echas a perder esto."

"Sí, sí, haré mi parte" dijo Konata, aparentando mal humor. En realidad, estaba un poco excitada. "_¡Es como si me le estuviera confesando a Kagami! ¡Nos vamos a convertir leyendas en esta escuela..._" pensó.

Kagami estaba de pie en el escritorio de la maestra, pretendiendo escribirle una nota.

Konata agarró la caja de chocolate que había traído, se levantó, se acercó a Kagami, y tosió bastante fuerte unas cuantas veces, para atraer su atención y la de todos los demás. Kagami se volvió hacia ella.

"¡Kagami! ¡Sé que el Día de San Valentín es en febrero!" Empezó Konata, en voz muy alta. Kagami la miró a los ojos, haciéndole olvidar todo lo que tenía que decir.

Una gota de sudor apareció en su frente. Todos estaban viendolas con la boca abierta.

"Konata, ya sé eso ¿Y qué?" dijo Kagami, también hablando en voz alta. Ninguna se dió cuenta de que Kuroi-sensei estaba de pie en la puerta, pero ella tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que estaba pasando y decidió no interferir. También había notado la caja de chocolate en la mano de Konata.

"Uhh... ¡Si! ¡Es que tendremos los exámenes de ingreso en febrero, y el Día de San Valentín también es en febrero" continuó Konata, pero se detuvo de nuevo.

Kagami gimió. "Konata..." dijo, agarrandose una de sus coletas.

Por alguna razón, Konata se sentía mareada, sentia como si realmente estuviera tratando de darle los chocolates a Kagami, y no sólo por obligación. Afortunadamente, esto le ayudó a recordar sus líneas.

"¡Ah! ¡Por lo que vamos a estar muy ocupadas en febrero, y como yo quería darte chocolate el Día de San Valentín, quiero hacerlo ahora mismo!" dijo Konata, sosteniendo la caja de chocolates frente a Kagami con ambas manos, y haciendole una pequeña reverencia, como era costumbre cuando se le da regalos a alguien.

¿Tú? ¿Quieres darme... chocolate por el Día de San Valentín?" preguntó Kagami, señalandose a sí misma.

"¡Umm... Si! Y no sólo por obligación, no! ¡Esto es por... amor! Yo... yo..." Konata tartamudeaba, y levantó la vista. Todo se sentía demasiado real. "Se supone que esto sólo es un acto" se intentó recordar a sí misma.

Kagami la miró por lo que parecieron horas, pero sólo fueron unos segundos. Todos en el salón de clases contenian la respiración.

Kagami habló, y lo que que dijo le hizo sentir a Konata como si un cuchillo se le hubiera clavado en el corazón.

"Lo siento, Konata, pero ya tengo a alguien. No puedo aceptar tu regalo".

Después de decir aquello, Kagami se dio la vuelta, y salió de la clase.

Konata se había quedado paralizada, aún sosteniendo la caja en sus manos. La clase entera se había quedado en completo silencio.

Kuroi-sensei entró, y llevó a Konata a su asiento, dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda antes de regresar a su escritorio.

"¡Está bien, el espectáculo ha terminado, todo el mundo sientese, y vamos a estudiar!" ordenó Kuroi.

La clase estaba inusualmente tranquila.

* * *

Los rumores se expandieron rápidamente por toda la escuela. Al final del día, todo el mundo sabía lo que Konata Izumi, 'la chica rara', había hecho, y cómo la 'legendaria' Kagami Hiiragi le había respondido.

Muchos chicos - y chicas - se sentían vencidos, al enterarse de que Kagami Hiiragi ya tenía novio - o novia.

Kagami salió de la escuela frente, y se encontró a Tsukasa y Miyuki esperando por ella.

"¿Dónde está Konata?" preguntó Kagami.

"Ella dijo que tenía que hacer unas cuantas cosas en su casa, y se fue" dijo Miyuki.

"Hermana, creo que lo que hiciste fue un poco cruel..." dijo Tsukasa.

"¿Por qué? Fue todo actuado. Konata no estab confesandose realmente o nada parecido. Y ahora me dejarán de mandar cartas."

Mientras estaban esperando al autobús, Tsukasa dijo "Creo que Konata estaba alterada..."

"Bueno, debe estarlo, después de lo que me hizo hacer. Esto no fue nada comparado con eso".

"Kagami-san, lo que pasó me puso triste también. Me alegro de que todo fuera actuado. Espero que Izumi-san esté bien".

"Estoy seguro de que esta bien..." dijo Kagami, pero no se sentía tan segura en realidad. "Probablemente está más molesta por el hecho de tiene que hacer su tarea por dos semanas seguidas."

* * *

Konata no la llamó esa noche.

Media docena de veces, Kagami estubo a punto de llamarla ella misma, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Kagami tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño. Tenía un pensamiento que persistía... tal vez no había sido todo un acto. Tal vez Konata estaba realmente triste. Tal vez...

Porque ella también había sentido... algo... cuando Konata le ofreció el chocolate.

"¡No debo sentirme culpable! ¡Lo que ella me hizo hacer fue cien veces peor!" dijo en voz alta.

Pero eso no la hacía sentir mejor.

Fue una noche muy larga, fría y solitaria.

* * *

**Notas**

-En la carta de Konata, ella escribió el kanji 姜 cuando se suponía que tenia que poner 美.


	5. La Detective privada

**Lucky*Star: Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 5: La Detective Privada**

**

* * *

**

"¿Es cierto? ¿Todo lo que oí es cierto?" preguntó Hiyori, quedándose sin aliento. Era jueves por la mañana, e Hiyori acababa de irrumpir en la clase de Kagami, comenzándole a hacer preguntas.

"No quiero hablar de eso" la cortó Kagami "O... en realidad... Hiyori. ¿Podrías guardar un secreto?" le susurró.

"Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie, senpai" susurró Hiyori.

Kagami miró pensativa a Hiyori por un rato. "Nah, podrías hacer un doujin de esto si te lo contara. Lo siento, Hiyori".

"¿Pero es cierto que Konata te ofreció chocolate por el Día de San Valentín y la rechazaste?"

"Sí, lo es. ¿Quieres ahora, por favor, dejar de hacer preguntas?"

"¡Sí, senpai! ¡Lo siento, senpai!" dijo Hiyori rapidamente, y salió corriendo.

Kagami se sentía un poco triste. Aún no había visto ni hablado con Konata, no se habían encontrado en el tren, como era costumbre.

_"Konata, espero que estés bien. ¿Por qué me estás evitando?"_ pensó.

Sacó su teléfono celular, y se quedó mirando el correo que había estado a punto de enviar tantas veces. Jugaba con los botones, y accidentalmente pulsó 'Enviar', después de seleccionar el nombre de Konata.

"¡Maldición! ¡No quise hacer eso!" dijo, consiguiendo que sus compañeros la miraran raro. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para cancelar el mensaje.

_"Uh, espero que esto no empeore las cosas"_ pensó.

"¡Oi! ¡Hiiragi! ¡Oí que rechazaste a la enanita!" dijo Misao en voz alta, como era habitual en ella.

Kagami se inclinó sobre la mesa y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos. _"Tan cansada..."_

* * *

Konata había intentado llamar a Kagami varias veces, pero por alguna razón no había podido. Había dormido mal, y perdido el tren. Pero aún podía llegar a tiempo siempre que el bus llegara a la hora de siempre.

_"¿Qué pasa conmigo? Todo fue simplemente la venganza de Kagami por el reto del uniforme"_, pensó Konata, tratando de animarse _"Sólo debo seguir como siempre y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado ..."_

En el fondo, sabía lo que estaba mal, pero quería pensar en ello. _"Lo siento, ya tengo a alguien"_ Sí, eso había sido todo. _"¿Quién es? ¿Quién es el novio de Kagami? ¿Y por qué no lo he visto nunca?"_

El autobús no pasó tarde, pero ella tuvo que correr para llegar a clase justo antes de Kuroi-sensei.

* * *

"¡Konata! ¿Dónde habías estado?" preguntó Kagami, sonriendo y actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"He estado... umm... ocupada. Ya sabes, tengo que hacer mi tarea por mí misma y todo eso" respondió Konata.

Kagami se sentó y sacó su almuerzo.

Konata solo miraba su caracola de chocolate.

Kagami dio una rápida mirada alrededor. Tsukasa y Miyuki aún llegaban a la mesa.

Kagami se le acercó y tocó la mano de Konata. Konata levantó la cabeza y la miró. Su expresión era un poco extraña. Su sonrisa parecía de algún modo forzada.

"Konata, ¿estás bien?" susurró Kagami.

"Estoy bien..."

"Siento lo del correo. Yo sólo estaba tratando de animarte, y por accidente lo envié antes de que estuviera terminado, por lo que podría haber parecido un poco raro..." dijo Kagami.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿¡Me enviaste un correo!? ¿Cuándo?"

"Esta mañana, aquí en la escuela."

"Hehe. He olvidado mi teléfono móvil...".

"Okey. Bueno, entonces ya sabrás porque es así, ahora que te lo he advertido."

"¡Voy a imprimir el correo de Kagamin, lo encuadraré, y lo cuidaré por siempre!"

Kagami se rió. "Eso está mejor"

Tsukasa y Miyuki llegaron y tomaron asiento.

"Kona-chan, te ves más feliz ahora" dijo Tsukasa.

"¡Sí, Kagami dice que me envió un correo erótico! No puedo esperar para leerlo. Pero no recuerdo donde hey dejado mi telefono..."

"¡No fue un correo erótico!" dijo Kagami, pero pronto se rió de lo que había dicho Konata, y dijo: "Así que, Konata, ¿quieres venganza? ¿Por qué no tenemos un grupo de estudio en nuestra casa el próximo domingo, y continuamos el juego un poco más? "

La expresión de Konata se iluminó. "¡Okey! ¡hagámoslo! ¡Aún mejor, hagámoslo en mi casa para variar! Mi padre estará ausente este fin de semana. Tsukasa-chan, Yuki-chan, ¿vienen también? "

"Claro, estudiemos y luego jugamos ese divertido juego. ¿En la casa de Izumi-san? Estaré allí" dijo Miyuki, sonrojándose un poco al recordar la última vez que habían jugado.

"Por supuesto que estaré allí" dijo Tsukasa.

Sin embargo, a Konata se le ocurrió algo ahora. _"Ella estudia todas las noches, y nos reuniremos los domingos. Por lo tanto, la única vez que puede ver a su novio es... ¡El sábado!"_

Kagami la miró y vio que Konata tenía esa expresión que ponía cuando tenía una idea.

_"Me pregunto lo se le ocurrió ahora..."_

* * *

"¡La detective Konan desentrañará este misterio!" dijo Konata, mirandose en el espejo, en la mañana del sábado. Llevaba la ropa que se supone pasaría desapercibida, pero la parte más importante de su disfraz era la boina. Una vez hace algún tiempo, ni Kagami ni Tsukasa la habían reconocido mientras usaba eso.

Miró la hora. "Vamos a sincronizar los relojes" dijo, pero se dió cuenta de que su reloj de bolsillo estaba roto y no funcionaba, además de que no tenía otro reloj con el que sincronizarlo, así que lo tiró dentro de su escritorio, donde también había dejado olvidado su celular, con la batería muerta, y una carta rosa.

"Será mejor que llame a Tsukasa y de alguna manera hacer que me diga a que hora tendrá Kagami su cita" murmuró. Bajó las escaleras, y empezó a marcar el número de Tsukasa en el teléfono, sin ni siquiera pensar en llamarla por su celular.

Tomó por lo menos siete tonos antes de que una voz muy somnolienta le contestara: "...Moshi Moshi *bostezo*... ..."

"¡Tsukasa-chan! Aquí Konata, sólo necesito saber a que hora va a salir Kagami".

"Kona-chan... creo... en torno a las 4 p.m." murmuró Tsukasa, seguido de un golpe suave y el sonido de una respiración relajada.

Konata sonrió y colgó. "Se durmió de nuevo. Apuesto a que ni siquiera recordará que la llamé. ¡Esto es perfecto!... Y todavía tengo 5 horas para jugar antes de salir."

Sin embargo, un pequeño dolor punzante en su corazón. La única cosa que haría ese dia la hacía sentir un poco mal.

Suspirando, subió las escaleras y prendió su PC.

* * *

_"¡Maldición, llegaré tarde! Kagami nunca está tarde. Espero que no haya salido todavía"_ pensó Konata, mientras estaba corriendo por las calles.

Se detuvo y saltó detrás de un arbusto cuando vio a Kagami salir de su patio.

"¡Justo a tiempo! ¡La sospechosa ha sido encontrada!" murmuró Konata, mientras se ponía dos revistas enrolladas en los ojos, ya que no había encontrado los prismáticos de su padre. "Está usando... su ropa de siempre, pantalones, camisa a rayas, tirantes, y una corbata. ¿Por qué?"

Kagami se dirigía directamente hacia ella. Konata se metió más en el arbusto y trató de permanecer inmóvil.

Kagami no la vio, sólo paso, dirigiéndose a la parada de autobús.

"¡Y sin maquillaje! Kagami, ¡¿no deberías esforzarte un poco más por el amor de tu novio?!" dijo Konata.

Kagami pensó que había oído algo, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, pero siguió sin ver a Konata.

_"¡Uf! Debo mantener baja mi voz..."_

Konata esperó a que Kagami haya pasado, y luego la siguió. No había nadie más en la parada de autobús.

_"Vaya, este es un problema. ¿Debo confiar en mi disfraz y sólo ir ahí valientemente...?"_

Konata pensó sobre ello por un momento. Ante el temor de perder el autobús, se decidió a hacer exactamente eso. Se ajustó la boina un poco más, respiró hondo, y se dirigió a la parada de autobús.

Kagami tenía la cabeza en otro lado, y ni siquiera se volteó a mirarla.

Konata hizó un gran esfuerzo para no reírse.

Kagami subió antes que Konata. Usando la voz más infantil que le salió, Konata dijo, "un ticket para niños, por favor."

_"¡Sí! ¡Me salió perfecto!"_ pensó Konata _"Cada yen ahorrado es un yen que se puede utilizar para divertirse!"_

Kagami tampoco prestó atención a Konata cuando esta pasó junto a ella y se sentó en el asiento detrás del de Kagami.

Konata tuvo que aguantarse la risa todo lo que pudo. Le parecía divertido estar sentada detrás de Kagami, sin que ella ni siquiera tenga la menor idea de ello. Le podría haber tirado de las coletas, ponerle una nota de 'pateame' en la espalda, o hacer cualquiera de las travesuras que se le ocurrian.

Konata se obligó a ponerse seria. _"¡Tengo que recordar el objetivo de esta misión! ¡Puedo dejar las bromas para otro momento."_

"Konata..." susurró Kagami en voz muy baja.

El corazón de Konata dió un salto de la sorpresa. _"¿Cuándo se dio cuenta?"_ pensó.

Pero Kagami no llego a mirar hacia atrás. Poco a poco, Konata se dio cuenta de que Kagami no la había visto ella. Ella sólo había dicho su nombre, de un momento a otro. _"Eso fue extraño!"_

Kagami no siguió toda la ruta hasta el centro, sino que bajó en la tienda comercial más cercana. Konata bajó del autobús justo después de ella y la siguió. Era difícil, ya que ahora las calles estaban llenas de gente.

_"Es demasiado temprano para ir a cenar ¿Tal vez irán a ver una película primero?"_ pensó Konata.

Kagami subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y entró en una tienda de ropa para mujer. Konata se quedó fuera, tratando de mirar por las ventanas de la tienda.

_"¿Irá a comprar un vestido?"_

No, no era eso. Kagami estaba mirando la ropa interior.

"¡Oh no, ropa interior sexy!" jadeó Konata, sorprendiendo a un hombre que pasaba. _"¿Es que esto va tan lejos? Debe ser una relación seria." _Esto hizo que se le revolviera el estómago a Konata. De repente ya no se divertía más.

"Buenos días, Izumi-san. Umm... ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Miyuki.

"¡Ssh! ¡Quiero ver qué tipo de ropa interior sexy va a comprar! "

La ventana de la tienda tembló cuando Konata dió una sacudida y estrelló su cabeza contra esta.

Se volteó hacia Miyuki, mientras tartamudeaba "Yu-Yu-Yuki-chan! ¡Oh, hola! Sólo estaba... umm... espera, ¿cómo me reconociste?"

"Izumi-san, tú... Bueno, lamento decirte esto, pero tu altura y todo el pelo que tieneste hacen bastante fácil de reconocer. ¿Qué era eso que dijiste? Ropa interior se..." Miyuki se detuvo, puso una mano sobre su boca, y se ruborizó.

"¿No serás TU su...?" empezó a decir Konata, temiendo lo peor.

"¡Miyuki! ¿Vas a comprar tambien?" dijo Kagami, que acababa de salir de la tienda.

Konata salió corriendo, y se escondió en una esquina antes de que Kagami la viera.

"¡Oh, buen día, Kagami-san! No, yo no voy a comprar ropa interior sexy!" dijo Miyuki.

"¿Qué?"

"Oh... perdón, Kagami-san, tengo que hacer algunas compras primero. Nos vemos en el café luego, ¿de acuerdo?"

-Claro... Voy a volver a la tienda, entonces. ¡Nos vemos luego!" dijo Kagami. _"Miyuki, ¿Qué demonios quisiste decir con eso?"_ pensó.

_"¿Café? ¿Así que tienen una cita en un café? ¡Lo han ocultado muy bien! Nunca vi nada sospechoso."_ pensó Konata.

Konata se alejó más y se sentó en un banco, manteniendo la vista en la salida de la tienda.

_"No, eso no puede ser verdad. Me habría dado cuenta si fuera así. Probablemente sólo se encontrará con Miyuki primero y con su novio después."_

Konata esperó durante quince minutos, hasta que Kagami salió de la tienda con una bolsa de papel.

"Me gustaría haber visto que ropa interior sexy compró. Pero supongo que sólo pueden ser vistas por su novio."

Konata suspiró, y siguió Kagami a la cafetería. Miyuki ya estaba allí, sentada en una mesa. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, así que no fue capaz de ver a Konata cuando se sentaba en una mesa cercana.

Una camarera se acercó a Konata. "Bienvenida, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"Umm... una caracola de chocolate y un vaso de leche. Agitada, no revuelta." dijo Konata distraídamente, tratando de ver detrás de la camarera, que le estaba bloqueando la mesa de Kagami y Miyuki.

"Oh bueno..." murmuró la camarera, y se alejó. _"Eso fue extraño... ah bueno, el cliente siempre tiene la razón, como dicen."_

Konata trató de escuchar lo que Miyuki y Kagami estaban diciendo. Pidieron un té, y empezaron a hablar - sobre la escuela. Se intercambiaron unos papeles y hablaron acerca de informes de algún club, y otras cosas aburridas - hasta que Konata dejó de escuchar.

Aún distraída, Konata le dio un mordisco a la caracola de chocolate que había ordenado, y se bebió la leche, pero se atragantó a medio bocado. _"¡Qué asco! ¿Qué pasa con esta leche?_" dijo con voz entrecortada. La leche estaba totalmente espumosa y tenía un pedazo de hielo.

No se atrevió a llamar a la camarera, porque temía que Kagami se diera cuenta. Así que tuvo que contentarse con esa espumosa y helada leche.

Para su suerte, Yuki-chan se olvidó de mencionar que la había visto. _"Bueno, Kagami todavía no sabe que estoy aquí."_

Después de media hora, Miyuki se excusó y salió de la cafetería. Kagami terminó su té, miró el reloj, y salió, seguida de cerca por Konata.

Kagami fue a algún lugar del primer piso del centro comercial, y se quedó allí por un largo tiempo. Seguía mirando de rato en rato su reloj. Konata se sentó en un banco cercano, oculta detrás de una planta de adorno.

Se sentía un poco somnolienta y casi se queda dormida. Un gemido de la dirección de Kagami la despertó. Kagami se estaba jalando el pelo, y murmuraba algo para sí misma. Parecía angustiada. Entonces, se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse, con la cabeza gacha.

"¡Oh no, se ha parado!" dijo Konata para si misma, poniéndose de pie y siguiéndola de nuevo.

_"¿Con que clase de idiota está saliendo? ¡Si alguna vez veo a ese tipo, le patearé el trasero! ¡No es posible que haga esperar así a mi Kagamin para nada!"_

Konata tuvo reprimir el impulso de correr hacia Kagami y abrazarla, consolarla, y mandar al demonio a ese tipo.

_"Se pondría loca si supiera que la he estado siguiendo. Supongo que la detective Konan tendrá que intentarlo de nuevo el próximo sábado."_

Kagami fue directamente a la parada de autobús, a esperar su autobus.

"¿Me pregunto por qué no lo llama? ¿No tiene un celular? "

Suspirando, Konata también se puso a esperar en la parada de autobús. El viaje de regreso transcurrió sin incidentes; Konata no trató de sentarse cerca de Kagami y bajó del autobús cerca de su casa.

_"Tal vez, si Kagami elije verdad mañana, la pueda obligar a que me de algunas respuestas."_

* * *

Después de comprar ropa interior nueva, y encontrarse en el café con Miyuki, Kagami había ido al banco a preguntar si podía obtener una tarjeta de crédito. Había una nota en la puerta de la oficina del banco: "Cerrado por un momento, estaremos de vuelta pronto".

Kagami esperó pacientemente durante quince minutos. Entonces empezó a irritarse. Y, finalmente, miró los horarios de apertura. "Cerrado sábados y domingos" decía el cartel.

Ella gimió, y se empezó a jalar de los cabellos, y murmuró: "¡Para demonios que dejan esa estúpida nota si ni siquiera abren hoy!"

Con la cabeza gacha, suspiró, se dio la vuelta, y se marchó. _"Sheesh. Es mi día libre y que me hicieron perder parte de él._"

_"¿Y por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que estoy siendo observada? La he tenido todo el día... siento como si alguien como Konata estuviera al acecho, lista para hacerme una broma."_

_"Tengo que pensar en algunas preguntas y retos para mañana..."_

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. No se preocupen, no va a haber ningún personaje que no sea de Lucky Star.

Hay una pequeña referencia al manga/anime del detective Conan, también conocida como Case Closed en USA.

**Prox. Capítulo: Descubrimiento**


	6. Descubrimiento

**Lucky*Star: Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 6: Descubrimiento**

* * *

"¡Bienvenidas!" dijo Konata. Kagami, Tsukasa y Miyuki acababan de llegar a la residencia de los Izumi. Era domingo por la tarde.

"¡Kona-chan, algo huele bien! ¿Qué es?" preguntó Tsukasa.

"Bueno, estaba algo aburrida e inquieta mientras las esperaba, y no podía concentrarme en mis cosas serias, así que comencé a cocinar..." les explicó Konata.

"¿Qué cosas serias?" preguntó Kagami.

"Ya sabes, hacer 'party' con amigos en línea para levelear y sacar items."

"Izumi-san, no entiendo, ¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Miyuki.

"¡Es que hace un buen tiempo que no subo de nivel y ya me estoy impacientando!" explicó Konata.

Kagami suspiró y dijo "Miyuki, está hablando de sus juegos en línea."

"Oh"

Tsukasa inhaló, y dijo: "Mmm... esto debe ser... ¿Shogayaki?"

"Diste en el clavo, Tsukasa-chan. Y de postre podemos lamer helado y salsa de chocolate en el cuerpo de Yuki-chan" dijo Konata.

"¡Oh, por favor, no! ¡No me gusta tener cosas frías sobre mí!" gritó Miyuki, retorciéndose las manos.

"Miyuki... ella hablaba en broma... espero" dijo Kagami echándole una ojeada a Konata.

"¡Bueno, al menos ahora tenemos algunas ideas para un reto!" dijo Konata y sonrió. "De cualquier manera, vamos, hay que comer. ¡Apuesto a que Kagami está hambrienta!"

"¡¿Por qué yo?!" protestó Kagami. "Aunque... Konata, admito que ese olor hace que se me haga agua la boca."

"Me preparé mucho para ello Kagami, por lo que puedes tener una porción extra"

"Gracias... espera, ¿estás tratando de engordarme?" gruñó Kagami.

Por un breve instante, la sonrisa de Konata desapareció, pero rápidamente se obligó a ponerla de nuevo.

"Sí, bueno, simplemente pensé que podrías aumentar en ciertos lugares..."

_"...Para que tu novio tenga algo que agarrar"_ continuó Konata en su mente. No era una idea que la hiciera feliz. Algun lujurioso chico manoseando a _su_ Kagamin.

"¿No dijiste que el pecho plano te daba status?" dijo Kagami.

"¡No para ti, mi _tsundere_. ¡Quiero que seas como Asuka!"

"¡No quiero que me llames Tsundere!... ¿Y quién es esa Asuka? No, no me digas, seguro que es de algún anime. "

"¡El dibujo es muy realista!"

"¡Nada parece realista en los anime!"

Tsukasa y Miyuki estaban pasando la mirada de Konata a Kagami y viceversa.

"Siempre es así, como un partido de tenis. Me marea a veces" dijo Tsukasa, riendo con inquietud.

Kagami y Konata la miraron.

"Izumi-san, Kagami-san, por favor no peleen" dijo Miyuki.

"¡No estamos peleando! ¡Sólo es una pequeña discusión!" dijo Kagami.

"¡No, no lo es!" la provocó Konata.

"¡Sí, si lo es!... Bah, ya sé, ahora sólo estarás en desacuerdo con todo lo que diga."

"¡No, no lo estaré!"

Kagami estalló en carcajadas. "Está bien, tú ganas. Voy a tener una porción extra."

"¡No, no la tendrás!"

"¡Para eso de una vez!"

* * *

Ellas acabaron de comer - el postre no fue comido sobre el cuerpo de Miyuki - y estudiaron hasta que la cabeza de Konata hervía y esta se puso a fingir desmayos por exceso de conocimiento.

"Konata, levántate. Ya podemos dejar de estudiar. De hecho, estoy impresionada de que hayas estado haciendo tu tarea por dos semanas" dijo Kagami.

Konata se recuperó milagrosamente. "¡Sí, ha sido un total infierno!"

"No deberías ponerte así por sólo tarea. De todos modos, no hablemos de ello. Apuesto a que quieres hacer girar la botella, el que sigue es tu turno."

Guardaron los libros y papeles, y Tsukasa sacó la botella de su bolso.

Konatagiró la botella, que terminó apuntando a Tsukasa.

"¿Verdad o Reto?"

"Umm... verdad" dijo Tsukasa.

"¿Cuál es el sueño más raro que has tenido? Cuentánoslo." dijo Konata.

Tsukasa se puso roja como un tomate.

"¡Oh, mira su cara! ¡Esto va a ser interesante!" exclamó Konata.

"Uh, uh, yo..." tartamudeaba Tsukasa.

"¿Y bien? Debes contárnoslo."

Tsukasa se cubrió los ojos y dijo todo de golpe "La noche del lunes pasado, soñé que Yuki-chan se había caído en una piscina de chocolate desnuda y que tenía que lamerla para limpiarla!"

Konata y Kagami estaban rodando en el suelo por la risa. Miyuki se puso tan roja como Tsukasa.

"¡Tsukasa, eso fue genial!" dijo Konata, secándose las lágrimas que le había provado la risa. "Kagami, tal vez también tu hayas tenido un sueño extraño últimamente..." Konata de repente dejó de hablar y su sonrisa disminuyó, al recordar su propio sueño. "¡Er, de cualquiera modo, Tsukasa, gira la botella!"

A Konata no le gustó como la miró Kagami. _"Uh. Supongo que ha adivinado que he tenido un sueño raro. Me va a preguntar al respecto si elijo verdad. Pero... si elijo reto... Ahora sus retos me asustan..."_ pensó Konata. También sintió como si se hubiera olvidado de algo importante, pero no pudo recordar qué era.

La botella señaló a Kagami, quien dijo "Verdad". Pero pensó _"Espero que no pregunte acerca de mi sueño extraño."_

"Umm... ¿qué es lo peor de ser una chica en lugar de un chico?" preguntó Tsukasa.

A Kagami le sorprendió la pregunta. Pensó mucho, pero sólo se le ocurrió una cosa, y era vergonzosa. "Uhh... _esos_".

"¿Qué esos?" preguntó Konata.

"Ya sabes. _Esos_."

"Tampoco te entiendo bien. ¿Cuáles son esos?" preguntó Tsukasa.

Miyuki había entendido, pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

"Períodos" dijo Kagami, sonrojándose un poco.

"¡Oh, esos!" dijo Konata. "¿Por qué no sólo lo dijiste?

Kagami sólo miró a Konata, y giró la botella, que señaló a Konata.

"¡Oops!" dijo Konata.

"¡Verdad o reto, Konata!"

"Verdad."

"Hmm. ¿Alguna vez me has estado espiando?

_"¡Maldita sea! ¡Debe de haber sentido de alguna manera que estaba ahí!" _pensó Konata, casi en pánico.

Por una vez, Konata se quedó muda.

"¡Konata! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Ayer! "

"Lo... lo siento, Kagamin. ¡Sí, te estaba siguiendo! Pero sólo quería... espera, no me preguntaste por qué lo hice, ¡Así que no tengo que explicartelo!"

"Konata, claro que me lo dirás. Pero podemos dejar este asunto para más tarde. No tengo ganas de hacerte nada ahora mismo." dijo Kagami.

Konata tragó saliva.

"¡Oh! Vi a Izumi-san en el centro comercial ayer." dijo Miyuki.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" preguntó Kagami.

"Lo siento, pero creí que ya sabías que estaba allí, además, se me olvidó..."

"Está bien, Miyuki - No te culpo de nada. Konata, gira la botella. Siento que quiero oir más verdades esta noche."

La botella apuntó a Tsukasa, quien dijo "Verdad."

Konata pensó por unos momentos, y finalmente preguntó: "¿Te gustaría volver a lamer salsa de chocolate en el cuerpo de Miyuki-san si tuvieras la oportunidad?"

"Uhh ... Supongo que sí. Sabía muy bien en Miyuki."

"¿Qué?" añadió Tsukasa, al ver que Miyuki se sonrojaba y las otras dos se reian.

"Tsukasa, eres tan inocente." dijo Konata.

La botella apuntó a Miyuki.

"¡Reto!" dijo Miyuki.

Tsukasa se rascó la cabeza, y dijo: "¡Yuki-chan, te reto a imitar a Kagami por el resto de la noche!"

Miyuki se rió, y dijo: "¡Cállate! ¡Has tu tarea, Konata! ¡Oh no, hey subido medio kilo de nuevo!" tratando de verse tan mala como le era posible.

Konata se rió, y exclamó: "¡Yuki-chan, eso es ser malvada!"

Kagami la miró con mala cara, y dijo: "Miyuki, no sabía que podías ser tan mala... - Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? "

Konata había sacado dos lazos de alguna parte, y los ataba en el pelo de Miyuki.

"Bueno, una _tsundere_ siempre debe tener coletas, eso es lo que dice Konata" explicó Miyuki.

Kagami se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa y se quejó "¿Por qué todos me escogen a mí?"

La botella señaló Kagami. Ella suspiró, levantó la cabeza, y dijo "Reto", pensando que Miyuki no podía pedirle nada demasiado malo. _"Hmm.. Pero si me está imitando ahora... "_

"Umm... te reto a llevar el uniforme de chico ahora" dijo Miyuki.

Kagami sonrió. "Desafortunadamente, aún está en mi casa. Así que no puedo hacer eso."

"Kagami, ¿por qué te quedaste el uniforme?" preguntó Konata.

"No me has pedido educadamente que te lo devuelva" dijo Kagami, y agregó: "¡Hey, eso no vale! ¡Podrías habermelo preguntado como una verdad!"

"En ese caso, te reto a aceptar... el chocolate por el día de San Valentin de Konata la próxima vez que te lo ofresca" dijo Miyuki.

"Ehh... bien, bien. ¿Qué, no era 'Izumi-san'?" dijo Kagami.

"Bueno, Kagami, tenía que imitarte - por eso estoy siendo tan descortés ahora."

Kagami miró a Miyuki, mientras que Konata se reia.

La botella apuntó a Miyuki.

"Umm, Reto."

Kagami frunció el ceño. "Ahora tengo mi revancha por lo de imitarme. ¡Te reto a que nos dejes hacerte cosquillas durante 30 segundos! "

"¡Oh no, no! Soy muy cosquillosa." gritó Miyuki.

"¡Ataque de cosquillas!" gritó Konata, y saltó sobre Miyuki. Kagami sostuvo los brazos de Miyuki detrás de su espalda, mientras Konata y Tsukasa le hacían cosquillas en los costados sin piedad.

Miyuki gritó, se rió, y pidió por misericordia, pero Kagami no la soltó hasta que los treinta segundos hubieran pasado.

Incluso después de que se habían detenido, Miyuki tembló y se rió por un rato.

Después de recuperarse, se giró la botella, que terminó señalando a Konata.

"¡Reto!"

"¿Ahora tienes miedo a decir verdades vergonzosas, Konata?" dijo Miyuki, una vez más absorta en su imitación de Kagami. "Te reto a..."

"¡Oh, mierda!" gritó Konata "Ah, bueno, supongo que ya no puedo cambiarlo. Maldición, maldita sea" dijo, enfurruñada.

"¡Te reto a hacer tu tarea de nuevo toda la próxima semana!"

"¡Lo sabía! ¡No otra vez!" gimió Konata, jalándose los cabellos.

Kagami rió sin piedad "Te lo mereces. "

Konata hizo pucheros, y giró la botella, que señaló Kagami.

"¡Ya te tengo ahora!" dijo Konata "¡Prepárate para lo peor!"

"¡Reto!" dijo Kagami, sorprendiendo a Konata.

"¿Qué? Caray, estaba esperando un verdad. No había pensado en nada de antemano. Déjame pensar." dijo Konata.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Kagami con impaciencia.

"¡Lo tengo! ¡Te reto a pasar todo el próximo sábado conmigo, y yo decido lo que haremos!" dijo Konata _"Veamos su reacción. Si iba a salir con su novio seguro que se pondrá molesta"_ pensó.

"¿Tengo que estar contigo durante todo el día?" dijo Kagami con voz entrecortada.

"¡Kagamin, sé que secretamente quieres hacerlo!"

"¡No tenemos escuela el próximo sábado! ¡No quiero perder todo un día festivo contigo!"

"¿Qué, preferirías que te hubiera dicho algo como 'Kagami te reto a ser mi esclava durante todla próxima semana'. Bah, ¡¿por qué no pensé en eso antes?!"

"Vale, vale. Prefiero el reto que dijiste primero."

_"Que raro. No puedo decir si está molesta o no"_ pensó Konata _"O es muy buena actuando o simplemente no entiendo lo que está pasando."_

"Tengo que ir al baño" dijo Miyuki, se levantó y salió.

"Se está haciendo tarde, creo que deberiamos regresar a casa" dijo Kagami. "¡Y yo voy a ser la primera en girar la botella el próximo domingo!"

"¡Aww-Esta bien! ¡Ahí continuaremos el juego!" gritó Konata "Me tengo que ir también, en un momento vuelvo."

"Kona-chan, se me rompió una uña mientras estábamos haciendole cosquillas a Yuki-chan. ¿Tienes una lima para uñas?" preguntó Tsukasa.

"Puede que haya una en el baño, supongo, ven conmigo. O tal vez hay una en el cajón del escritorio. Kagami, echa un vistazo, por si puedes encontrar una."

Y así fue como Kagami se quedó sola en la habitación. Cuando abrió el cajón, encontró lo que a Konata se le había olvidado completamente por ahora.

Kagami también se olvidó de lo que tenía que buscar, ya que había dos cosas dentro que captaron de inmediato su atención.

En primer lugar, allí estaba el celular de Konata. _"¡Tal vez pueda borrar el correo, antes de que ella lo vea! Seguro se le ha olvidado por completo."_

Pero bajo el celular había un sobre de color rosa.

Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron de la sorpresa. "Conosco esta carta" dijo, y la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Era rosa, decorada con corazones dibujados, y varios stickers de anime. Su nombre, 'Kagami Hiiragi', estaba escrito en la parte superior de la misma.

_"Me había olvidado de las cartas de amor. ¡Esta es definitivamente una de las que me mandaron! ¿Por qué demonios está aquí? ¿Cómo la consiguió Konata?"_ pensó Kagami.

Guardó la carta en su bolsillo, y decidió comprobar primero el celular. Lo abrió, pero la pantalla se quedó en blanco. Al pulsar el botón de 'ON' no pasó nada. _"La batería está muerta."_

Kagami escuchó que alguien se acercaba, y rápidamente se metió también el celular al bolsillo, junto con la carta, y dejó el cajón cerrado. Afortunadamente, sólo era Miyuki.

"Umm... yo... no encontré una lima para uñas." tartamudeaba Kagami.

"Oh, no importa, Kagami-san." dijo Miyuki distraídamente, mientras que metía sus cosas en su bolso.

Konata y Tsukasa regresaron, charlando en voz alta sobre el cuidado de las uñas, y Kagami se olvidó que el celular de Konata estaba en su bolsillo.

* * *

En casa, Kagami por fin recordó el celular que tenía en el bolsillo.

Y también estaba la carta. No tenía ninguna duda acerca de ella, esa era una de las cartas de amor que había recibido. Contó las que tenía en su cajón, y descubrió que una de ellos había desaparecido. Y esa era la que estaba sosteniendo.

"Konata debe de haberla tomado. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Tal vez estaba planeando una especie de broma?"

Kagami no había abierto ninguna de las cartas todavía. Tomó la carta rosa en sus manos y... no pudo decidirse a abrirla.

"No puedo hacerlo. Entonces tendría que abrir todas las demás también... será mejor que le pregunte a ella acerca de esto primero."

En ese momento tenía un problema más importante: el celular de Konata.

Sin embargo, el cargador de su celular no era compatible con el de Konata, por lo que no podía borrar su correo electrónico.

Suspiró. "Incluso pudiera cargarlo,me pediría el código PIN. No es exactamente como si pudiera sólo llamar a Konata y preguntarselo. Sólo tengo que devolverselo sin que ella se de cuenta. "

Kagami recordaba bien el correo que le había enviado. Era tan embarazoso. _"Deredere"_, como diría Konata.

"Y me olvidé de lo que hizó ayer. ¿Quién le dio permiso para seguirme? ¿Y por qué lo hizo?"

El celular de Kagami sonó. Ni siquiera tuvo que mirar la pantalla para saber de quien se trataba.

"¿Y ahora qué, Konata?"

¿No te entusiasma lo del próximo sábado? "

"¿Qué? Oh, eso. Así que quieres molestarme por un día entero."

"¡No, quiero que nos divertamos! ¡Es una especie de... cita! "

"Konata, no es una cita".

"¡Se vería más como una cita si llevaras el uniforme de niño!"

"¡No! ¡Absolutamente no! Ya me has dicho lo que tengo que hacer, pero no dijiste nada de lo que usaría."

"Vaya. Debería elegir mis palabras con mayor cuidado."

Había muchas cosas que Kagami quería preguntarle, pero quería hacerlo por teléfono.

"Sólo recuerda tu propio reto."

"¡Voy a evitarlo el próximo domingo! ¡No puedo estar haciendo mi tarea todo el tiempo!"

"Entonces es mejor que no vuelvas a elegir reto. Sabes que Miyuki y yo te lo diremos."

"Siempre puedo retarte a que me dejes copiar tu tarea."

"No si yo te reto a hacerlos primero. - Konata, estoy demasiado cansada para hablar más sobre Verdad o Reto. Hay algo que tengo que preguntarte - No, son varias cosas."

Konata se quedó en silencio.

"Pero no voy a preguntártelas por teléfono" agregó Kagami.

A Kagami le pareció escuchar un suspiro de alivio al otro extremo de la línea.

* * *

La razón por la que Yutaka no estaba en casa es porque tenía una pijamada en casa de Minami, por si alguien se lo pregunta.

_S__hogayaki (_生姜焼き[しょうがやき]) es básicamente cerdo frito bañado con salsa de Jengibre.


	7. Mientras más personajes, mejor

**Lucky*Star: ¡Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 7: Mientras más personajes, mejor.  
**

No hay mucho que decir, aparte de que creo que este es el cap. más corto hasta ahora, poco más de 2000 palabras. Pero los dos siguientes serán sustancialmente más largos.

Ni el fic ni Lucky Star me pertenecen, como ya saben.

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana, Kagami se llevó el celular de Konata con ella. Aún no había planeado como devolverlo, pero esperaba que la oportunidad se presentaria por sí misma.

Cuando Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, y Miyuki entraron a la escuela, se toparon con Misao y Ayano en los 'lockers'.

"¡Oi! ¡Hiiragi! ¿Por qué no nos has contado nada aún sobre las cartas de amor? ¡Las recibiste la semana pasada!" dijo Misao en su tono habitual, más ruidoso que el de la mayoría. "¿Que decían? ¿Vas a salir con cualquiera de esos chicos?"

"¡Cartas de amor!" dijo Konata, como si recién se hubiera enterado de ellas. Kagami la miró suspicasmente.

"No he leído ninguna de ellas, así que no lo sé." le respondió Kagami, mientras se cambiaba de zapatos.

"¡No puedo creer que Hiiragi haya recibido tantas cartas de amor, y yo, Misao, no he recibido ninguna! ¡Y eso que soy bonita! ¡Y no doy miedo como Kagami!"

"Creo que los chicos creen que Hiiragi es 'cool', no que da miedo. Además – ¿quizás había alguna carta de una chica también?" sugirió Ayano.

"¡Yeah, seguro que las habían!" dijo Misao. "¡No vi a todas las personas que trajeron cartas!"

"Oh, hola onee-chan, buenos días senpais." dijo Yutaka, que acababa de salir de detrás de los 'lockers'. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa. "Kagami-senpai ¿Recibiste cartas de chicas? ¿Escuchaste eso, Minami-san? ¿No es increíble?"

"Si." dijo Minami.

"¡Paren de hablar de esas cartas! ¡Desearía que Konata no nos hubiese hecho jugar ese estúpido juego jamás!" refunfuñó Kagami.

"¿Juego? ¿Qué juego?" preguntó Misao.

"Bueno, supongo que no puedo tener tranquilidad hasta que no les digamos nada al respecto." suspiró Kagami.

"¡Espera, debemos contarselo a Hiyori y Patty-chan también!" apuntó Konata.

"¡Lo que sea! ¡Por qué no se lo cuentas a tu maestra también.!" exclamó Kagami, refiriéndose a Kuroi-sensei.

"¡Claro, gran idea, le encantaría saber de esto!" gritó Konata.

"¡No! ¡Era sarcasmo! ¡No quiero profesores envueltos!" Kagami dio un profundo suspiro. "Hay que encontrarnos después de escuela y les contaremos todo. ¿Sólo si prometen dejar de molestarme, okey? Konata, puedes traer a Hiyori y Patricia también, preferiría decirles la verdad antes que tu versión."

"Umm… onee-chan… ¿Cuando me lo contaste exageraste algo?" preguntó Yutaka.

"¡Konata! ¿Qué le contaste?" gruñó Kagami.

"¡Ves, Yutaka. Justo como te dije!" le dijo Konata a Yutaka en un susurro totalmente audible, y señalando a Kagami.

Tuvieron una discusión de donde se encontrarían, pero eventualmente acordaron que sería en un nuevo bar cerca de la escuela.

Misao ya había estado ahí, y describió con todo detalle los deliciosos y condimentados noodles que le habían servido - y tuvo un buen ataque de risa cuando el estomago de Kagami empezó a gruñir.

Esa tarde, el pequeño bar se llenó de vida cuando diez estudiantes entraron, cada una hablando al mismo tiempo, y se amontonaron alrededor de una mesa vacía.

"Así que, hace 3 semanas estabamos estudiando en la casa de Kagami, y yo sugerí que juguemos 'Verdad o Reto' – Creo que lo había visto en algún doujin y luego lo había investigado en el internet. Así es como todo comenzó." explicó Konata.

"¡Oo! ¡Te refieres a Verdad o Reto! ¡Claro que lo hey jugado!" dijo Patricia. "¡Estas viendo a una experta en ello!" declaró, orgullosamente y señalandose a sí misma. "¡Nunca me he echado atrás de un reto o de una verdad!"

"De cualquier modo, creo que la primera cosa que pregunté fue la talla del bra de Miyuki" anunció Konata orgullosamente.

Hiyori jadeó y se puso un poco roja. "¿Cu-Cu-Cual era?" dijo sin poder evitar tartamudear.

"Umm… Ya lo olvidé."

"75D en las medidas de aqui, que es un 34C en América" dijo Miyuki sin avergonzarse. "Tamura-san, ¿Cual es el problema?" añadió, mirando a Hiyori, que había hundido su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos. "¡Nada! ¡Papel y lapiz! ¡Necesito papel y lapiz!" dijo, más para sí misma.

Los camareros le trajeron los 'noodles' que habían ordenado, lo que le dio tiempo a Hiyori para encontrar su equipamiento vital antes que Konata continuara la historia.

"Luego, Miyuki hizo que Kagami se parara sobre su cabeza." dijo Konata, riendo un poco, y continuó. "Y Kagami tenía una falda…"

Hubo otro jadeo y sonido de papeles desde la dirección de Hiyori.

"¡Konata!" gruño Kagami.

"Si, bueno, ella evitó mostrarnos sus panties. ¡Pero apuesto que eran unos blancos ordinarios!" dijo Konata.

Kagami golpeó a Konata en la cabeza.

"Oww. Luego, se preguntaron algunas verdades de 'quien crees que es la más linda de este cuarto', y adivinen que dijo Kagami. Dijo que…"

Otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte.

"Te advertí ¡No necesitas contarles todo!"

"¡Pero Kagami, eso fue tan _moe_!"

Kagami la miró a los ojos, y Konata decidió hacerle caso.

"Okey, okey, de cualquier modo al final Kagami eligió 'Reto' y pasó que tenía un uniforme de niño en mi mochila. No lo había planeado, pero fue una gran idea." dijo Konata, orgullosa de sí misma.

Kagami la miró.

"¿La retaste a que lo usara en la escuela?" preguntó Ayano.

Konata afirmó con la cabeza.

"Pero, pero, Konata-senpai, ¿De donde sacaste el uniforme?" preguntó Hiyori.

"Ehh… Es una larga historia, te la contaré luego. Después, el lunes, Kagami dijo que quería jugar de nuevo el juego el siguiente domingo. Supongo que quería su revancha, y… bueno, obtuvo lo que quería…"

"¡Obtuviste lo que te merecías!" soltó Kagami.

"¿No era suficiente que Miyuki y tú me hicieran hacer mi propia tarea? Dios, tengo que hacerla esta semana también…"

"Entonces, ¿Qué pasó el domingo siguiente?" preguntó Hiyori.

"¡Tsukasa hizo que Miyuki se esparciera chocolate por toda la cara!" dijo Konata, y se rió sin descaro cuando recordó la escena. "Tengo que enseñarles la foto alguna vez."

Mientras Konata contaba con todo detalle como Tsukasa había lamido el chocolate de la cara de Miyuki, y que tenía fotos, Hiyori jadeaba y sangraba prifusamente por la nariz, hasta que tuvo que ponerse papeles para no morir desangrada, y tanto Tsukasa como Miyuki estaban totalmente rojas.

"¡Y al final Kagami me engañó para que eligiera 'Reto'!" siguió Konata.

"La reté a que me diera chocolate por el Día de San Valentin y… no le dije antes que la 'rechazaría'." explicó Kagami.

"¡Entonces todo el escándalo que armaron era un acto!" exclamó Patricia.

Hiyori suspiró. "Estoy un poco decepcionada…"

"¡Hiiragi!" gritó Misao – refiriéndose a Kagami, no a Tsukasa. "¡Crep que fuiste muy cruel con Kona-chan! ¡Crei que Kona-chan te gustaba!"

"¡No, no es así!" dijo Kagami, sin pensar primero.

"¡Kagamin me odia! ¡Waaah!" dijo Konata, pretendiendo estar llorando.

"¡A callar!" dijo Kagami.

"Tambiém jugamos ayer, en casa de Izumi-san." dijo Miyuki.

"¡Oh, si! ¡Tsukasa dijo que había tenido un sueño humedo acerca de Miyuki! Contó que…" Konata fue interrumpida por Tsukasa "¡Kona-chan, por favor no se lo cuentes a todas!"

"Okey, no les contaré _ahora_. Luego le preguntaron a Kagami la peor parte de ser una chica. ¡Fue tan divertido!"continuó Konata.

"Entonces ¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Patricia.

"Kagami estaba tan avergonzada, que no lo pudo decir al comienzo, y yo pretendí no entenderla y… ¡Oww!"

El puño de Kagami se estampó en la cabeza de Konata una vez más.

"De cualquier modo, Kagami me preguntó… umm… acerca de algo…" Konata dudó, de repente deseo no contarle de ello a nadie.

"¡Entonces ahora no quieres que les contemos! Me enteré que Konata estuvo espiandome el sábado." dijo Kagami.

Varios gritos ahogados se escucharon por toda la mesa.

"¿Entonces, por que lo hiciste, Kona-chan?" preguntó Tsukasa.

"Esa también es una larga historia, Yo… umm… Supongo que le necesito explicar a Kagami primero. Ustedes tendrán que esperar por ahora." dijo Konata, esperando que no le volvieran a preguntar al respecto. "¡Pero Tsukasa-chan tuvo un gran reto para Yuki-chan! ¡Fue genial! ¡Retó a Yuki-chan a imitar a Kagami por el resto de la tarde, y la imitación de Yuki-chan fue fabulosa! ¿Podrías hacerla para nosotras ahora?"

"¡No lo hagas, Miyuki!" dijo Kagami.

"No creo que sea el lugar apropiado, Izumi-san."

"Gracias." dijo Kagami.

"Después le hicimos cosquillas a Miyuki por treinta segundos, ella es realmente quisquillosa, y finalmente reté a Kagami a…" dijo Konata.

"…umm…" balbuceó Konata, mirando a Kagami – _"¿Se molestará si les cuento?"_

"Yo, eh, la reté a pasar todo este sábado conmigo." finalizó Konata.

"¿Eso es todo?" dijo Hiyori, sonando un poco incrédula.

"Yeah, eso es todo. Y ya hemos planeado para volver a jugarlo este domingo." concluyó Konata.

Patricia dió un grito ahogado "¡Oh!"

Las otras la miraron.

"¡Tengo una gran idea! ¿Por que no lo jugamos _todas_ este domingo? Les podría enseñar una o dos cosas acerca del juego – ya que soy una experta." sugirió Patricia, sonriendo.

"¡Aww-claro, Patty-chan! ¡Que buena idea!" dijo Konata.

"No estoy segura…" dijo Kagami. "No creo que entremos todas en mi cuarto, o en el de Konata."

"Perdonen, pero no podré ir. Mis padres saldrán el fin de semana y tengo que cuidar a Cherry" dijo Minami.

"Y yo planeaba quedarme en la casa de Minami-san." dijo Yutaka.

"¿Entonces, por qué no jugamos en tu casa?" sugirió Patricia.

"¡Gran idea! ¡La casa de Minami-chan es realmente graaaande!" dijo Konata, enfatizando la última palabra "¡Es como un verdadero palacio! ¡Podemos tener mucha diversión!"

"No es tan grande…" dijo Minami casi en un susurro.

"Oh, a propósito, Minami-chan, ¿Tienes piscina?" preguntó Konata.

"No, solo una bañera, y un sauna finalandés." explicó Minami.

"¿Que es eso?" preguntaron como mínimo dos chicas al unisono.

"Es como un sauna normal, pero más caliente y menos húmedo." explicó Minami.

"Me he bañado en el sauna de Iwasaki-san, es realmente relajante." dijo Miyuki. "He buscado información al respecto en internet, si quieren saber más me pueden pregutnar luego."

"También podriamos ordenar pizza o algo." dijo Kagami.

"¡Claro, Kagami! ¡Mas grasa en tus huesos! ¡Me gusta como suena!" exclamó Konata – recibiendo otro golpe más en la cabeza.

* * *

Eso es todo, el siguiente capítulo: El Sábado de Konata y Kagami.


	8. El sábado de Konata y Kagami

**Lucky*Star: ¡Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 8: El Sábado de Konata y Kagami.  
**

Por fin pude subirlo, perdonen la demora, pero es que cada vez que intentaba cargar el documento me aparecía un error o algo parecido.

Gracias a Kon22 por sus constantes reviews, y a Hitohira por la review que dejó al primer capítulo, que no pude responder por no estar registrad. Agradecería que dejaran review si les gusta historia, eso me animaría a traducirlo más rápidamente. *ω*

Lucky Star no me pertenece a mí ni al escritor del fic. La historia puede contener spoilers de Lucky Star.

* * *

El resto de la semana escolar pasó sin mayores percances. Como siempre ocurre en las secundarias, los nuevos rumores aparecieron, sin envolver a Kagami ni a Konata en ellos, y viejas noticias eran viejas noticias.

Kagami se quedó con el celular de Konata por todo ese tiempo. Consideró meterlo en su bolso o en su casillero sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero Konata seguramente se preguntaría como llegó ahí. Así que decidió dejar las cosas así hasta que llegara el sábado. _"Debo preguntarle de la carta también."_ pensó Kagami, sintió un escalofrío. _"Espero que no ocurra nada… raro."_

"¿Entonces, onee-chan, saldrás con Kona-chan mañana? ¿A dónde?" dijo Tsukasa, mientras almorzaban el viernes.

"¡Es un secreto! Kagami, Nos encontraremos mñana en la estacion del tren a las 10 a.m. ¿Okey?" dijo Konata.

Kagami suspiró. "¿Estaremos fuera todo el día?"

"Nop, pero no vamos a ir a ningún lugar demasiado sofisticado tampoco, no necesitas ir con nada especial." explico Konata, y añadió, mirando a Kagami. "¿A menos que lo quieras hacer por mí?"

Kagami le respondió con una sonrisa torcida, y dijo. "Creo que iré con mi ropa de siempre."

"¿Puedo ir con ustedes?" preguntó Tsukasa.

"¡No esta vez, Tsukasa-chan! ¡Este día es sólo para mí y mi _tsundere_!" anuncio Konata.

"No me llames…" Kagami se detuvo y suspiró. "Bueno, por lo menos es mejor que 'Kagami-sama'. De cualquier modo, ¿Tengo que llevar algo o vamos a almorzar en algún lugar?"

"¡Kagami, sabía que te preocuparías por la comida! ¡No te preocupes, Kagami, vamos a tener almuerzo! Y no sólo eso…"

"¿Qué?"

"… redoble de tambores …"

"¡No eso de nuevo!"

"¡…sino cena también! ¡Y será excelente, te lo prometo!"

"¡Ooh, que romántico, Izumi-san!" exclamó Miyuki.

"¡Oh! ¡Miyuki, no puedes poner 'Konata' y 'romantico' en la misma oración!" dijo Kagami.

"¡Pero Kagamin! ¡Yo _soy_ muy romántica. Casi siempre consigo a la chica, y normalmente no tengo que reiniciar la situación muchas veces!" dijo Konata.

"¡El mundo real no es lo mismo que los juegos! ¡Especialmente los galges o a lo que sea que te estas refiriendo!"dijo Kagami.

Konata solo miró a Kagami, pensando si debería responder o no. _"Hmm… no debería molestarla. Seguro que iba a salir con el idiota de su novio."_

De nuevo, sintió que se olvidaba de algo. Pero no podía recordarlo.

* * *

La mañana del sábado, Kagami se apuró para llegar a tiempo a la estación de tren. _"¡Creí que nunca me pasaría!"_ pensó.

"¡Hey! ¡Kagami!" gritó Konata.

"Siento estar tarde." dijo Kagami – eran las 10:01 a.m.

"¡Pero tu _nunca_ estas tarde!" dijo Konata, viéndose sorprendida.

"Bueno, estoy aquí ahora. Así que ¿Qué haremos?"

"¡Iremos al centro primero!" dijo Konata.

Afortunadamente el tren no estaba muy lleno, así que rápidamente encontraron asientos vacíos.

"Estoy algo sorprendida, Konata. No me invitaste a jugar en la PS todo el día y ni siquiera me pediste traer mi tarea." dijo Kagami.

"¡Maldición! ¡Olvidé pedirte la tarea!"

"Pero no olvides que tienes que hacerla tú sóla. No puedes salirte de un reto."

"¡Pero, pero, la semana pasada fue la semana pasada! Esta es una nueva semana, el reto ya no cuenta."

"Konata, la siguiente semana empieza mañana, domingo."

"¡Hmm, Así que puedo copiar tu tarea mañana!"

"Te esfuerzas mucho para evitar tener que trabajar."

Luego de que pararan de discutir, hablaron de otras cosas, como nuevos animes, mangas, y juegos por salir – o por lo menos Konata hablo de ello, Kagami principalmente escuchó.

"¡Nuestra parada es la siguiente!" anunció Konata, y se paró.

Salieron del tren, y Konata llevó a Kagami por Gam*rs – pero para la sorpresa de Kagami, ellas no iban ahí. En vez de ello, se metieron a otro edificio.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Kagami dijo "Konata, reconosco este lugar, estamos yendo a esa cafetería cosplay donde trabajas. ¿Por qué?"

"Es una… umm… ¡sorpresa!"

"No me gustan tus 'umm-sorpresas', ¡Así que mejor dime que esta pasando!" rugió Kagami agarrando a Konata del hombro antes que entrara.

"Lo siento Kagami, pero el pasado sábado olvidé que… umm…"

"¡Para de decir umm y sueltalo de una vez!"

"De repente olvidé que tenía que trabajar por el día de hoy también. Intenté cancelarlo, pero –"

"¡No puedes 'de repente' olvidar algo así!" gritó Kagami.

"¡Pero pagaré todo lo que quieras! Puedes tomar todo lo que quieras y jugar todo lo que quieras. Y te compraré cualquier plato que me pidas." prometió Konata.

Kagami se calmó un poco. "¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a trabajar aquí?"

Konata dificilmente sacó una sonrisa. "Bueno… son solo seis horas y media, hasta las 6 p.m. …" dijo en voz baja.

"¿Que? ¡SEIS HORAS! ¡Quieres que me siente allí viendo como haces cosplay de Haruhi por 6 horas!"

"¡No todo el tiempo! Podemos… umm…"

"¡Dame una buena razón por la que no deba irme justo ahora! ¡No puedo gastar todo un sábado sin hacer nada productivo o por lo menos divertido!"

Konata sintió que se estaba encogiendo. _"¡Maldición, quería estar este día con su novio! ¡Tengo que pensar en algo rápido! ¿Que puedo decir? ¿Que podría…?"_ pensó.

Para suerte de Konata, el estómago de Kagami gruñó.

"…porque tienes hambre y deseas almorzar de una vez?" dijo Konata.

* * *

Una vez adentro, Kagami se fue a sentar en una de las mesas en la esquina, mientras Konata se fue a cambiarse.

"Konata, no siempre estoy hambrienta. Sólo que hoy dormí mucho y no pude desayunar. Creo que apagué el despertado aún dormida." explicó Kagami, cuando Konata había vuelto, vestida de Haruhi.

"¡Un miembro de la brigada no debería llegar tarde! El desayuno perdido te debería servir como castigo" dijo Konata.

"¡Tal vez estaba soñando que te daba una paliza y por eso no desperté!" gruñó Kagami.

"Eep… de cualquier modo, ¿Qué desea, ama?"

"¡Desearía que hablaras como una persona normal!"

"Ese es el reglamento aquí, así que debo hablar así."

Kagami suspiró. "Dejame ver el menú primero."

"¡Rápido! Hay una recarga si tomas mucho – "

"¡Callate! ¡Ya lo sé! Anguila con arroz, eso suena bien."

"Lo siento, eso no está disponible en el momento."

"¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué demonios lo ponen en el menú?"

"Un miembro de la brigada no debería – "

"¡Para de una vez! ¡Esta bien! Kitsune Udon, entonces."

"Nunca los fines de semana. Tendremos más udon el lunes."

"¿Tonkatsu?"

"Justo ahora se ha acabado."

"¿Aún tienen algo que este en el menú?"

"¡Claro que lo tenemos! Ahora mismo tenemos – "

"No me lo digas. Quiero adivinar. ¿Shogayaki?"

"Normalmente diría Si, pero hoy – "

Kagami la interrumpió de nuevo. "Conociéndote, lo único que tienen es curry con arroz, ¿verdad?"

"¡Kagami, digo miembro de la brigada, estás en lo correcto, tenemos eso!"

Kagami suspiró. "Okey, tomaré eso y café con hielo."

"Okey, tendrás que esperar cuarenta minutos."

"¿Tanto?… okey, okey. Lo que sea."

* * *

Luego de que la comida finalmente llegó, Kagami tomó su tiempo para comer, porque sabía bien que tenía mucho tiempo de sobra. Luego de acabar, tomó un manga del estante e intentó leerlo. Sin embargo, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

"¿Kagamin?" dijo Konata, y gentilmente la movió del hombro.

"¿Qué? Oh. Creo que me quedé dormida por un momento." dijo Kagami, y bostezó. "No pude dormir para nada bien la última noche." Esa noche se la había pasado pensando acerca de ciertos problemas y no pudo dormir fácilmente.

"Ven conmigo al cuarto de atrás – quiero decir, ¡Miembro de la brigada, sígueme! ¡Hay algo que quiero que veas!"

Kagami estiró los brazos, se paró, y siguió a Konata.

"Pero es sólo para personal autorizado, ¿Está bien que entre?" preguntó.

Konata la agarró de la manga y la metió con ella al cuarto. Unos cuantos empleados adentro voltearon y sonrieron al verla.

"Esta bien. Ya les dije acerca de ti. ¡Pero mira esto! ¿No es increíble?" dijo Konata, señalando una pantalla de televisión realmente grande.

"¿Una televisión?"

"¡No, es nuestro nuevo y recién llegado equipo de karaoke! Aquí, toma este micrófono. ¿Que quieres cantar primero?"dijo Konata, y le mostró una lista de canciones a Kagami.

"¿Cantar? ¿Por qué tengo que cantar ahora?"

"Aún estamos probando el nuevo equipo, y como a ti te gusta canta, y me preocupaba que te veias aburrida…"explicó Konata.

Kagami dio una mirada rápida a los otros empleados, y un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro. "Konata, no me gusta cantar en frente de extraños." murmulló.

"No te preocupes, son buena gente, no te harán nada si lo haces mal."

Kagami suspiró. "Realmente no estaba aburrida." Miró a la expectante y algo infantil expresión de Konata, suspiró de nuevo, y dijo, "Esta bien, entonces… cantaré… esta." dijo, señalando una de las canciones de la lista.

Konata uso el control remoto para elegir la canción que Kagami había pedido, y presionó 'play'. Luego movió un interruptor y ajustó el volumen. Por _accidente_, también redireccionó el audio a los parlantes del cuarto común, así que todos los clientes escucharían a Kagami cantando.

Otro _error_ que cometió Konata fue seleccionar mal la canción también. "¡Oi! ¡Esta no es la canción que seleccioné! ¡Esto es _'100 % nai nai nai'_! ¡Cambiala!"

"¿Qué importa? Solo es un chequeo del sonido. ¡Sé que te sabes esta también, así que solo canta! ¡Y es una buena canción también!" dijo Konata.

"¡Pero es vergonzosa!" dijo Kagami. Lo que la hizo decir esto era la letra, que se sabía de memoria, y siempre había sentido como si fueran especialmente para ella. La canción era acerca de una chica que nunca entraba en la misma clase que su mejor amiga.

Suspirando, Kagami se forzó a comenzar a cantar, ya que la letra empezaba a aparecer en la pantalla.

"_Somebody, somebody, somebody has, noticed their feelings for someone, someone …"_

Konata y los otros empleados miraron Kagami durante la canción.

"… _Cheer up, you can say what you are thinking; Somebody, somebody, somebody has?__"_

Cuando la canción acabó, Konata y los otros estaban apunto de aplaudir, cuando escucharon una fuerte ovación desde el cuarto común.

"¿Konata, qué fue eso?"

"¡Oops!"

"¿Que significa ese 'Oops'? ¡Konata!"

"Bueno… umm…"

"¡Konata!" rugió Kagami, y se aproximó a ella de manera amenazadora.

"Creo que accidentalmente conecté el audio al café…"

Kagami gritó "¡¡Te voy a MATAR!!" Tiró el micrófono y buscó el cuello de Konata con los dedos.

Konata rápidamente se pegó a la pared, y gritó "¡Lo siento! ¡Kagami, te juro que no lo hice a propósito! Solo fue un accidente. ¡Pero que importa, ya escuchaste que les encantó la canción! ¡Hay que decirselo al manager cuando vuelva! ¡Podrías obtener un trabajo de medio tiempo fácilmente aquí!"

"¡No quiero un trabajo de medio tiempo!"

"Pero Kagamin, podriamos estar en el mismo turno, y gastar aún más tiempo juntas."

"¿Gastar aún más tiempo contigo? No estoy segura si podría hacerlo sin volverme loca. Además, no tengo tiempo para eso."

"Mira como lo hago yo, puedo manejar la escuela y este trabajo, y aún tengo tiempo para hacer las tareas domésticas."

"Claro, y además puedes jugar, ver anime y leer manga. No entiendo como te alcanza tiempo para todo."

Kagami se había calmado. Pero Kagami no quería volver al café, así que Konata tuvo que forzarla a hacerlo.

Y claro, todos los clientes le aplaudieron al volver. Ruborizándose, dio una especie de pequeña reverencia y volvió a su mesa.

"¿Miss, podrías darme tu autógrafo?" le dijo uno de los chicos, sujetando un cuaderno y un lapicero hacia Kagami.

"¡No! ¡Sal de aquí!" gritó Kagami, asustando al pobre chico.

Aunque habían varios juegos y otras cosas más que podía tomar, Kagami tuvo el suficiente tiempo para aburrirse y hartarse del lugar. Y creyó que no lo podría soportar más al ver el Hare Hare Yukai por cuarta vez.

Cuando Konata finalmente salió de los cambiadores con sus ropas normales, Kagami ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, simplemente se paró y salió del lugar.

Konata la siguió rápidamente. "¿Kagamin? ¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Si me haces sentar durante 6 horas en ese lugar una vez más… gah, ¡Ni siquiera puedo describir lo que te haría!"

"Pero Kagami, necesitó pasar 6 horas ahí todo el tiempo. Y no es tan malo."

"¡Te pagan por ello!"

"Oh. Cierto."

"Entonces, ¿Dónde comeremos?"

"No está muy lejos, sólo a unas calles de aquí."

* * *

"¿Morimoto?" Kagami leyó el nombre del restaurante, escrito en romaji.

"¡Es uno de los locales de la cadena de restaurantes del Iron Chef Morimoto! Un restaurante japonés-americano."

"¿No será un lugar muy caro?"

"No es muy caro, pero no te olvides que yo invito. Vamos."

"Ya hice una reservación bajo el nombre de Suzumiya." dijo Konata al mesero que salió a atenderlos.

Kagami suspiró. "¿Nunca te aburres de eso, verdad?"

Konata sólo sonrió.

Luego de que hubieran ido a una de las mesas, Kagami dijo "No estoy de humor como para elegir, tomaré la elección del Chef."

"Dos de eso, entonces" dijo Konata al mesero.

* * *

"¿Entonces Kagami, quieres postre?"

"No gracias, estoy llena. Pero me gustaría un Ice Tea (té helado) o algo."

"¡Mesero, un vaso de leche para mí y un Iced Tea para la señorita, por favor!" dijo Konata.

"Mejor pidelo doble que estoy sedienta." añadió Kagami "¿… señorita?" dijo en voz baja dirigiéndose a Konata.

El mesero hizo una pequeña reverencia y trajo las bebidas un momento después.

Kagami vació su vaso de un trago. Finalmente se acordó de algo importante. Algo que había estado evadiendo todo el día. Aclaró su garganta y dijo "Konata, hay unas cuantas cosas de las que debemos hablar."

Kagami sacó el celular de Konata de su bolso y se lo devolvió. "Primero que todo, aquí está tu celular."

"¡Oh, lo encontraste! ¿Donde estaba?"

"Estaba en un cajón de tu escritorio."

"¡Así que ahí estaba! Que gracioso que no viera en el lugar más obvio…" Konata paró de hablar y sus ojos se le abrieron de la sorpresa. _Ahora_ había recordado lo que se le había olvidado. "¿K-Kagami? En ese cajón…"

"Si, ya la encontré." dijo Kagami, y sacó la carta rosa.

Konata se ruborizó y rápidamente explicó. "¡No es lo que parece! Oh, bueno, si es una carta de amor. Pero… umm…"

"Si, ya sé que es una de las cartas que había recibido, ¿Por qué la tomaste?"

Konata se agarró la parte de atrás de su cabeza y rió nerviosamente. "Umm… era la que yo había escrito."

Unos extraños segundos pasaron, y Kagami dijo, "¿Tú… me escribiste… una carta de a-amor…?"

"¡No era en serio! ¡Se suponía que era una especie de broma, pero comencé a pensar sobre ello y me pareció algo… vergonsozo. Supongo que no quería que la leyeras, después de todo. Así que la tomé de nuevo."

"¿Por qué te ibas a avergonzar si sólo era?"

"Era… umm … bueno… un poco… je je… descarada." dijo Konata, viéndose inusualmente nerviosa.

El rubor de Kagami se volvió aún mas profundo.

"¡De cualquier manera!" exclamó Konata. "¿Por qué tomaste mi celular?"

"¿Olvidaste el mail del que te hablé? ¿Él que te escribí el pasado martes?"

"Oh. Eso. Sí, me había olvidado completamente de él."

"No quería mandarlo así. Aún no estaba teminado… y supongo que era vergonsozo también. Quería borrarlo de tu celular antes de que tuvieras la oportunidad de leerlo."

"¡Aww, Kagamin! Me hubiera gustado leerlo. ¿Qué decía?"

"Aún esta ahí. La batería se había acabado, y no pude cargar tu celular, así que no pude borrarlo tampoco."

Hubo un sonido de 'beep' cuando Konata prendió el celular. "La batería estaba bien, simplemente no sabías como prenderlo." dijo y se rió.

"Entonces supongo que leerás el mensaje ahora." susurró Kagami.

"Ya sé, Kagamin. Yo leeré tu mail ahora, y tu leerás mi carta. ¿Okey?"

"De acuerdo."

"¡Uno, dos, tres!" contó Konata, y comenzó a buscar el mail de Kagami.

Kagami abrió el sobre y sacó un papel rosa de el, que tenía texto rojo escrito.

"Konata, tú escritura a mano es realmente desordenada. Con las justas puedo leer esto."

Naturalmente, el mail de Kagami fue fácil de leer. _'¿Todo está bien, Kona-chan? Estoy preocupada de ti y te extraño. ¿No estarás triste por lo que pasó ayer, verdad? ¡No olvides hacer tu tarea! Con amor, Kagami.'_

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué era tan embarasozo acerca de esto? ¡Esperaba algo más erótico!" se quejó Konata. "Aunque esto es bastante '_deredere_'. Tú llamandome Kona-chan y todo…"

Kagami estaba sonrojada, y no porque Konata hubiera leido su mail, sino por su carta. Ciertamente esta no era sólo '_deredere_'. Describía con todo detalle lo que la remitente quería hacerle a su pelirroja _tsundere_. "¿Pelirroja? ¿Porque me estas llamando pelirroja?"

"Creo que escribí mal el kanji. Lo que quería decir era – "

Kagami la interrumpió. "¡No necesitas decirme! Comenzaste la carta con, 'Para mi pelirroja _tsundere'_ y lo firmaste como 'Zorrita'. Claro que hubiera sabido que era de ti. ¡Sólo por tu letra lo hubiera sabido!"

"Claro, me dí cuenta de ello luego. Me conoces demasiado bien, Kagamin. Por eso es también por lo que pensé que podrías tener una mala impresión si leias eso."

Kagami no pudo detenerse. Sorbiendo poco a poco su segun taza de té, se tomó su tiempo para volver a leer la carta, más a fondo. Era totalmente vergonzosa, pero de alguna forma… excitante. Como Konata había dicho, era totalmente descarada. _"¿Ella quería hacer que?… ¿Con crema batida? …¿con los ojos vendados? ¿De dónde sacará estas ideas? Probablemente de esos juegos que juega…"_ pensó Kagami.

Suspirando, Kagami guardó la carta. "Aún hay algo que necesitas explicar…"

Aunque, Kagami sentía como si no quisiera preguntar de aquello en ese momento. Se sentía un poco mareada, y el hecho de que Konata se la había pasado espiándola el pasado sábado no se le hacía tan molesto. De hecho, se sentía algo estimulada, y la idea de que Konata le había mandado una carta de amor le había tocado profundamente.

"Nunca había recibido ninguna carta de amor… esta fue la primera vez." dijo Kagami, desplomándose en la mesa y empezando a sollozar. "¡Gracias!¡Estoy tan feliz!"

"¿K-Kagami…?"

"¡No me dejes, Konata! ¡Nunca me dejes! Siempre estoy tan sola. Si, ya sé que tengo una hermana gemela, pero tú eres mi única mejor amiga…"

"Kagami, esa no eres tú, ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada, nada. Sólo que estoy muy feliz de estar con mi mejor amiga, mi loca y otaku Kona-chan. Sabes que, nunca hay que dejar este lugar." masculló Kagami. Se enderezó y se tomó lo que quedaba de té de un sorbo.

"¡Yummy! ¡Konata, este té helado es taaaaaaan bueno!" dijo Kagami en voz bastante alta.

"Uhh … Kagami, ¿Por qué estas gritando?" preguntó Konata, totalmente perpleja por el comportamiento de Kagami.

"¡Siento como que debería gritar por lo bueno que es! ¡Mesero, traigame otro té helado, por favor! ¡Este debe ser el mejor que jamás haya tomado! ¡Konata, deberías probarlo también!"

El mesero al que se dirigió tomó la orden, y pronto volvió con otro vaso para Kagami.

"Aqui esta. Un Long Island Iced Tea doble, señorita." dijo.

Kagami hipó, y dijo, "Gracias."

"¿Perdone, qué es exactamente eso?" preguntó Konata.

"Long Island Iced Tea, justo como el que ordenó antes, señorita." explicó el mesero.

"¿Qué es Long Island Iced Tea?"

"Bueno, es una famosa bebida originaria de New York. Nuestra versión contiene ron, ginebra, vodka, triple seco, jugo de limón, de naranja, cola, e hielo. Es realmente bueno, una de las bebidas más pedidas aquí."

"¿Qué, contiene alcohol?"

"Umm, claro que contiene alcohol. No sería Long Island Iced Tea si no lo hiciera." dijo el mesero, y se alejó de la mesa.

Por su parte, Kagami ya había vaciado el nuevo vaso.

"¡Hey, Kagami! ¡No te tomes eso, es alcohol!" gritó Konata.

"¡No te preocupes, Haruhi, digo Konata! ¡Estaré bien! Me graduaré de una pretsi… perstig… prestigiciosa universidad o me casaré con alguien rico." dijo Kagami, y se deslizó debajo de la mesa.

Konata no pudo evitar reir, aún cuando estaba preocupada por Kagami.

"La cuenta, por favor." dijo al mesero.

"Kagami, ¿Tu novio es rico?" preguntó mientras sacaba a Kagami de debajo de la mesa, pero ella pareció no escucharla.

* * *

"¡Kagami! ¡Vamos, camina rexta! Es realmente dificil arrastrarte, ya sabes."

"Yo… no quiero vestirme de chico nunca más." dijo Kagami casi en un susurro.

"¡Kagami! ¡Desembriagate!" gritó Konata, pero no le sirvió de nada. "Ni siquiera has tomado tanto."

"Maldición, ya es muy tarde y parece que va a llover. Y creo que ya hemos perdido el último tren." dijo Konata, y miró alrededor. En el otro lado de la calle había un gran aviso en letras de neón, que decía "HOTEL", y bajo esto, "Cuartos disponibles."

Konata arrastró a Kagami a travez de la calle, y descubrió que la señal completa era "LOVE HOTEL".

"Uh-oh. Espero que a Kagami no le importe. ¿Que es esto?¡ 'Oferta especial esta semana: 5,000 yen la noche para 2 personas'! ¡Que golpe de suerte!"

Kagami no objetó nada – aunque no fuera capaz de hacerlo – así que Konata la arrastro adentro.

"¡Whew! ¡Kagami, entramos justo a tiempo. Mira, ya ha empezado a llover!" dijo Konata.

Kagami la miró y dijo "Kona-chan, no estamos muy lejos de casa. Por qué no me llevas cargando hasta ahí"

Konata rió. "Kagami, como si pudiera hacer eso. Ah bueno. Como tengo mi celular ahora, será mejor que calle a mi papá, para que no se preocupe."

Nadie respondió en casa, así que dejo un mensaje en la máquina contestadora. "Ah, Yu-chan está en la casa de Minami-chan. Entonces no hay nadie en casa."

Después del 'beep', Konata dejó su mensaje: "¡Hola, papá! Konata aqui. Pasaré la noche en un Love Hot – err, quiero decir en la casa de Kagami, ¡Así que no te preocupes por mí! ¡Bye!"

"Oops," dijo Konata. "Espero que piense que sólo estaba bromeando."

Konata llamó a la casa de los Hiiragi también, diciéndole a Tsukasa que Kagami se quedaría en su casa.

Este era uno de los hoteles que no tenían personal. Habían fotos de distintos cuartos, y un check-in automático.

Konata rio. "¡Mira, Kagami! ¡Tienen toda clase de cuartos raros aquí! ¿Cual de ellos deberíamos tomar?"

Cuando Konata vio uno de los cuartos, su boca se abrió de la sorpresa. Con las manos temblorosas, y tan rápidamente como pudo, usó el teminal computarizadopara seleccionar el cuarto, temiendo que el cuarto desaparecería o que alguien más lo tomaría en el mismo momento. "¡Increíble!" dijo Konata, y se emocionó. "¡Nunca esperé nada como esto! ¡Kagami! ¡Mira!"

Pero Kagami no le pudo responder. Se había deslizado al suelo sin poder reaccionar.

Konata suspiró. "Ah bueno. Tal vez pueda apreciar lo impresionante que es este cuarto en todo su esplendor mañana cuando esté despierta."

El cuarto estaba en el segundo piso, así que Konata tuvo que prácticamente cargarla hasta arriba.

"¡Whew, eres muy pesada!" se quejó Konata.

Pero Konata se olvidó de todos los problemas que le causo subirla cuando abrió la puerta y vio el cuarto, que en efecto era una réplica casi perfecta. Claro que los dueños se habían forzado a añadir una cama doble, ya que se suponía que era un hotel.

"¡Oi! ¡Kagami! ¿No quieres tomar un baño antes de ir a la cama?"

"¡Kona-chan!" grito Kagami, y apoyó todo su peso en Konata. Ambas cayeron en la cama, Kagami encima de Konata. "Tan cálida…" susurró - y se quedó dormida en esa posición, aplastando a Konata.

"Supongo que no..." dijo Konata.

* * *

Kagami abrió los ojos, miró alrededor, y dio un grito de sorpresa.

Y no porque había estado durmiendo en la misma cama que Konata, sino porque la cama estaba en aparentemente dentro de un salón de una escuela secundaria. Podía ver el patio de la escuela y más edificios escolares a través de la ventana.

Kagami sacudió el hombro de Konata para despertarla.

"¿Konata? ¿Qué escuela es esta, y más importante, como diablos llegamos a parar en este lugar? ¿Uno de esos animes tuyos se ha vuelto realidad?"

"Oh, buenos dias, Kagamin. Este sólo es un cuarto de hoter. Increíble, no es así …" dijo Konata en un susurro.

Kagami dio una segunda mirada a la ventana y vio que era simplemente una fotografía iluminada, creando la ilusión de haber un patio de escuela afuera.

"Okey. ¿Hay un baño por aquí?"

"Si, detrás de esa puerrta…" susurró Konata, y se tapó con las sábanas de nuevo.

Kagami se levantó. Tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero nada peor. Se ruborizo al notar que estaba solo con ropa interior.

"Espera un minuto. ¿Por qué estoy en un cuarto de hotel? ¿Y qué tipo de hoteles tienen cuartos como este?" se preguntó a si misma.

Y Konata fue despertada de nuevo – muy rápido y violentamente.

* * *

Masaharu Morimoto, el 'Iron Chef', no tiene realmente un restaurante en todo Japon. (AFAIK)

El Long Island Iced Tea, sabe casi identico al ice tea (té helado). Salvo que es una bebida alcohólica.

Notese como cometió un error al ordenar: dijo "ice**d** tea" en lugar de "ice tea". Y como saben el cliente siempre tiene la razón.

Siguiente capítulo: Torneo Mundial de Verdad o Reto.


	9. Torneo Mundial de Verdad o Reto

**Lucky*Star: ¡Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 9: El Torneo Mundial de Verdad o Reto.**

Primero que todo, gracias por todas las reviews que mandaron. ^_^

No lo pude actualizar antes porque ese molesto administrador de documentos tiene errores cada 2 por 3 - y justo cuando tengo tiempo libre ¬¬' . Además este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, por lo que tomó más tiempo.

Disclaimer: Lucky Star no es de mi pertenencia ni la de Zokusho.

* * *

La posición de Konata – cubierta con las sábanas, y con Kagami encima de ella y sosteniendo su puño delante de su cara – hizo que se levantara en un tiempo record, y la hizo explicar las cosas que habían pasado la noche anterior.

"Pero Kagami, no estabas en condiciones de caminar, y comenzó a llover, además creo que ya habíamos perdido el último tren y, bueno, ¡No sabía que otra cosa hacer! Y además sólo me costó 5,000 yen. Y por ese precio nos dieron este increíble cuarto…"

"¡Mi familia debe estarr terriblemente preocupada!"

"Nah, está bien, ya los llamé."

"¡¿Les dijiste a mis padres que estamos en esta clase de hotel?!" gritó Kagami.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Les dije que ibas a pasar la noche en mi casa!"

"Así que les mentiste a mis padres. No puedo decir si eso es mejor."

Kagami estaba a punto de salir de encima de Konata, cuando pensó en otro problema. "¿Y qué le dijiste a tu padre?" gruñó.

"Le dejé un mensaje en la casilla de voz, diciendo… umm… que me quedaría en tu casa."

"¿Umm? ¡Se qué significa ese 'umm'! ¡No me estás diciendo toda la verdad!" gritó Kagami, y volvió a levantar el puño.

"¡Eep! Accidentalmente dije 'en un love hotel' primero. ¡Pero el pensará que era sólo una broma!… espero."

Kagami dió un alarido y se sobó la cabeza.

"Pero estoy segura que a él no le importaría." añadió Konata.

"¡No estoy segura cual sería mejor; que se molestara o que no!"

Kagami suspiró, y, para alivio de Konata, salió de encima de ella.

"Gracias Kagami, por entender y no hacerme nada." dijo Konata en voz baja.

"Supongo que tengo que agradecerte que no le hayas dicho a nadie que había bebido. Espera – ¿de quién fue la culpa que me pusiera así en primer lugar?"

"¡No fue la culpa de nadie. Fue sólo un accidente!"

"En ese caso debiste haberle llamado a mis padres o a tu prima Yui para que nos recogiera."

"¡Pero todo acabó bien, Kagamin! ¡Todo esta bien!"

"¡Yo no diría que _esto_ es estar 'bien'! Yo… ouch. Gritarte hace que me duela aún más la cabeza."

"¿Quieres que te dé un masaje?" preguntó Konata, ansiosa por ayudarla.

"No gracias. Creo que tomaré un baño." dijo Kagami, envolviéndose en una toalla y caminando hacia el baño.

* * *

La agua fría cayendo sobre su cabeza disminuyó el dolor.

De pronto empezó a escuchar un molesto sonido de algo golpeando la puerta. Kagami abrió lentamente la cortina y gritó: "¡Para de golpear la puerta!"

Pero el molesto sonido siguió.

Refunfuñando, Kagami cerró la ducha, se envolvió en la toalla, y abrió de golpe la puerta. "¡Para de golpear la maldita puerta de una vez! ¡Me vas a volver loca!"

Konata parecía un poco sorprendida. "Lo siento, sólo estaba chocando este globo de cortesía que nos dejaron contra la puerta. No creí que te molestaría."

Konata sostenía un alargado, translucido y gris 'globo de cortesía' en sus manos.

Kagami se puso roja, dio la vuelta rápidamente volviendo al baño, y cerró la puerta tan fuerte como pudo. Un largo y estridente grito – ¿de ira y frustación? – pudo ser oido.

"Oops. Tal vez fui muy lejos." susurró Konata.

* * *

"Dios. Esa gente del otro cuarto son realmente ruidosos." se quejó la acompañante de Sōjirō.

"¡Me gustaría ver que les hace gritar así!" dijo Sōjirō.

"Apuesto a que sí, tú, niño malo. De cualquier modo, te tengo que dejar. ¡Espero que me llames esta noche, cariño!"

"Lo haré. Hasta luego." dijo Sōjirō, y se volvió a cubrir con las sábanas, mientras su acompañante dejaba el cuarto.

* * *

Kagami salió después de un buen rato del baño, sólo usando la toalla que les habían dejado. Miró a Konata, se sentó en una silla al otro lado del cuarto, y esmpezó a cepillarse el cabello, sin decir una palabra.

De pronto alguien golpeó la puerta. Kagami volteó rápidamente y se dirigió a Konata "¿Quién demonios será? ¡Konata, espero que no hayas invitado a nadie!"

"No, pero ordené un desayuno para nosotras."

Kagami suspiró. "Okey. Gracias. Y gracias por todo lo que pagaste ayer para mí. Como sea…"

Pero Kagami no continuó su oración, sólo se quedó mirando a Konata. Ésta se paró y abrió la puerta – en efecto, era su desayuno, traído por una mujer de mediana edad que de alguna forma se les hacía conocida, y que no se alteró en lo más mínimo al ver que dos chicas ocupaban el cuarto. Konata agradeció a la mujer y procedió a pagar por la comida.

"Heh. Apuesto a que ha visto de todo, trabajando en un lugar así." dijo Konata.

Kagami prefirió no comentar nada. Sólo se paró, fue a sentarse junto a Konata, pateó el 'globo de cortesía' lo más lejos que pudo, y tomó uno de los platos de sopa de miso.

Por unos momentos se limitaron a disfrutar de sus desayunos. Luego Konata miró a Kagami con una mirada de preocupación.

"¿Kagami?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Como te sientes?"

"Estoy bien."

"¿Estás molesta?"

"No. Pensé sobre esto, y no hay razón para estarlo. Sabía en que me metía cuando acepté salir todo un día contigo."

"¿Y en qué te metiste, Kagamin?"

"Obtuve un día repleto de frustración y vergüenza, como siempre."

Konata se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, y dijo en un susurro "Pero tuvimos montones de diversión."

"A mis expensas."

"¡No Kagami, yo siempre reí contigo, no sólo de ti!"

Kagami suspiró. "Ayer, en ese restaurante, creo que dije algunas cosas que… hm…"

"¡Nunca le hablaré a nadie de ello, y las guardaré sólo en mi corazón, Kagami! Mis labios están sellados… bueno, tal vez le diga a Hiyori, ¿Si no te importa?"

"¡Si me importa!"

Konata bostezó. "Hay que dormir un poco más. Tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra para ir a la casa de Minami-chan."

"Oh no, me había olvidado de eso. Así que todo el fin de semana será un desperdicio."

* * *

Una hora después Konata salió del cuarto. En ese exacto momento, la puerta del cuarto continuo se abrió, y su padre salió.

Sōjirō Y Konata se miraron fijamente entre sí, con las bocas abiertas por la sorpresa. Cuando Kagami procedió a salir detrás de Konata, Sōjirō rápidamente se volvió a meter a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

"¿Hey, qué te pasa?" preguntó Kagami. Ella no había alcanzado a ver al padre de Konata.

Los ojos de Konata estaban abiertos como platos, y su cara estaba totalmente blanca.

"N… na… nada…"

"¿Qué tienes? ¿Viste un fantasma?"

Konata se sacudió, tomo aliento, y dijo "Algo así. Pero estoy bien ahora. Vayamonos."

Konata estuvo inusualmente callada durante el resto del trayecto.

* * *

"Onee-chan, ¿Por qué la cara larga?" preguntó Tsukasa.

"Por lo de ayer, y por lo de esta mañana. Ha sido… indescriptible."

"¿Se divirtieron?"

"Bueno, si… y no. Te lo contaré más tarde. En este momento no quiero ni siquiera pensar en ello, porque me ahce querer estrangular a Konata."

Luego de un muy atrasado desayuno, Kagami y Konata habían tomado el tren hacia la estación mas cercana a la casa de los Iwasaki. Tsukasa y las otras también acababan de llegar.

"¡Hello, everyone!" dijo Patricia, y agitó varias hojas que llevaba en la mano. "¡He traido una gran lista de verdades y retos, así que podremos tener montones de diversión!"

"¿De dónde sacaste esa lista?" preguntó Konata.

"¡Es de Internet!"

"¡Ooh, suena prometedor!" dijo Konata.

"¿Del Internet? ¿Prometedor? No es la palabra que yo usaría…" murmulló Kagami.

"¡Están escritas en algún extraño y raro lenguaje!" dijo Konata cuando tomó unas cuantas hojas.

"Es inglés, Konata. Se supone que debes haberlo aprendido." dijo Kagami, mirando sobre el hombro de Konata.

Patricia se guardó las hojas en su bolso. "¡No hagas trampa! Es más divertido cuando no sabes que pasará."

Kagami frunció el ceño. Creyó haber visto algunos retos algo 'picantes'. "Creo que pensándolo bien no quiero meterme en todo esto de Verda y Reto." dijo.

"Vamos, Kagami – ¿No recuerdas cuanta diversión tuvimos la primera vez?" dijo Konata.

"¡En este momento creo que las cosas no tan divertidas prevalecieron!"

Primero, las chicas dieron una vuelta por toda la casa, maravillándose de su tamaño. El perro de Minami, Cherry, estaba durmiendo justo en el medio de los dos pasillos, así que todas tuvieron que pasar por encima de él. Cherry no reaccionó de ninguna manera, hasta que fue el turno de Hiyori. En ese momento Cherry súbitamente se paró y empezó a ladrarle. Sorprendida, Hiyori dio un salto para atrás bastante poco femenino, chocó contra la pared y cayó de cara.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntró Patricia.

"Si… la mano… está… a salvo..." jadeó Hiyori – que había protegido su mano izquierda con su cuerpo, en lugar de amortiguar la caída con ella.

"Me pregunto porque siempre se levantará así cuando Hiyori-san está cerca." dijo Minami, acariciando la cabeza de Cherry.

"¿Tal vez huele mal o algo?" sugirió Yutaka.

"¡Oi!" dijo Hiyori desde el piso. "¡No apesto! ¡Me bañe justo antes de venir!"

"¡Oh! Lo siento, Hiyori-san, no quería decir eso. ¿Pero tal vez huelas a gato o algo?" dijo Yutaka.

Hiyori se paró y se frotó la cabeza. "En mi casa no tenemos mascotas. Minami-san, ¿Podrías dejar a Cherry fuera o algo, y así no soy devorada?"

"Okey." dijo Minami y hizó que Cherry la siguiera hacia la puerta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las otras se habían metido al baño. "¡Que baño más grande! Hay un sauna, y – que – ¿Dos baños? ¿Es esta una bañera de hidromasaje?" gritó Konata.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Tsukasa.

"Una bañera de hidromasaje, también llamado Jacuzzi, es una bañera occidental con varios boquillas y un motor. Originalmente era usada para hidroterapia, pero ahora es considerada una lujosa forma de bañarse. Es realmente relajante, Minami-chan me ha dejado usarla varias veces." explicó Miyuki.

"¡Oi! ¡Miyuki-chan, ven aquí y explicanoslo también a nosotras!" gritó Misao desde dentro del sauna, donde también estaba Ayano.

Todas se metieron al sauna, que era un cuarto relativamente pequeño. Había una cosa metálica parecida a una estufa al fondo, con varias piedras del tamaño de un puño sobre esta; y unos bancos de madera, que tenían dos niveles – uno alto y otro bajo. En medio de los bancos había una cubeta de madera con una especie de cuhcarón dentro.

"No está para nada caliente aquí." dijo Konata.

"Eso es porque el sauna no está prendido." dijo Miyuki "Toma una o dos horas para que se caliente."

"¡En ese caso préndelo, Yuki-chan, así podemos probarlo luego!" dijo Konata.

"Hey, ¿No deberías pedirle permiso a Minami primero?" interfirió Kagami.

"Esta bien, Kagami-san. Iwasaki-san dijo que podíamos usar los baños y el sauna si queriamos." dijo Miyuki. Seguidamente se agachó, y movió una de las perillas de la estufa. Aparentemente nada pasó – sólo hubo un sonido bastante bajo procedente del dispositivo. Miyuki se paró y empezó a hablar.

"Ehem. Este es un sauna finlandés, tambien llamado sauna seca. Creo que los padres de Iwasaki-san aprendieron como usarlo cuando viajaron a Finlandia unos años atrás. Esta estufa de aquí calienta estas piedras, y eventualmente el cuarto también se calienta, usualmente de 60 a 80 grados Celsius. Es esencial que las paredes y los bancos sean de madera, ya que se encargan de absorver la humedad del aire. Así el aire dentro del cuarto se pone muy seco mientras se calienta. Cuando esta lo suficientemente caliente, te quitas toda la ropa y entras, te sientas en uno de los bancos, y tiras algo de agua a las piedras. El agua se evapora instantáneamente al golpearlas, haciendo un distintivo sonido. El incremento de vapor de agua en el aire se siente como un soplo de aire caliente en toda tu piel. Esto, a su vez, te hace sudar, y se cree que limpia los poros de la piel. El calor y el sudar tiene un efecto bastante relajante. Además algunos finlandeses también se golpean suavemente con una ramas de abedul, para mejorar la circulación sanguínea y relajarse aún más." explicó Miyuki.

Todas las otras miraban a Miyuki con las bocas abiertas.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Miyuki.

"¡No entendí más de la mitad de eso!" dijo Misao. "¿Pero, en resumen, vienes aqui desnuda, te _haces_ en el balde, lo tiras a las piedras, y te hace sentir relajada?"

Todas menos Miyuki se rieron.

"¡No, no eches _eso_ en las piedras, por favor! Debes llenar agua limpia en esta balde y tirarlo a las piedras." dijo Miyuki, sonrojándose un poco y haciendo gestos con las manos.

"¡Si usamos esto y el jacuzzi, apuesto a que nos pondremos super relajadas! ¡Es como relajarse al extremo!" exclamó Konata. Luego se volteó a mirar a Kagami y abrió la boca para empezar a hablar de nuevo –

"¡Si, si. Ya sé que vas a decir. Y si, realmente necesito relajarme. Pero eso es por tu culpa y por nuestra… odisea!" dijo Kagami.

"Así que, Hiiragi, ¿Qué pasó exactamente este fin de semana? ¡Aún no nos has dicho nada!" dijo Misao. Por alguna razón su ruidosa voz molestaba bastante a Kagami, en especial en un lugar tan cerrado.

"¡No quiero hablar de eso ahora!" exclamó Kagami, y salió del cuarto.

* * *

Todas estaban reunidas en la gran mesa que había en la sala.

"Si no quieren pedir un reto, pueden escoger una de la lista. Hay retos faciles, medios, y difíciles disponibles." dijo Patricia.

"¡Está bien!" gritó Konata "¡Entonces podemos llevar puntajes! Facil será dos puntos, medio cuatro puntos, y dificil seis. El que tenga más puntos al final ganará."

"¿Y verdad es un punto?" preguntó Patricia.

"Si, excepto si es una realmente buena. ¿Y las demás podemos votar por puntos extra?" sugirió Konata.

"Okey. Yo llevaré los puntajes. ¿Cual es el premio?" preguntó Patricia.

"¿La ganadora puede retar a la que quiera?" sugirió Konata "¿Alguna objeción?" añadió, mirando a las demás.

Todas las demás estaban algo sorprendida por la rapidez con la que habían elegido las reglas, así que Konata gritó "¡No hay objeciones, así que declaro el torneo mundial de Verdad o Reto oficialmente abierto."

"¿El qué?" más de una preguntó. "¿Cuantos puntos valian los retos?"

"¡No se preocupen de eso ahora, nosotras llevaremos el puntaje! Kagami, ayer completaste mi reto, así que puedes girar primero." dijo Konata.

Suspirando – lo que hacía muy frecuentemente cuando se envolvía en ese juego – Kagami giró la botella, que apuntó a Ayano. "¿Verdad o Reto?" preguntó Kagami.

"No tengo idea."

"Intenta un reto facil." sugirió Konata.

"No escuches a Konata." dijo Kagami.

"¿Porque no? Un reto facil suena, bueno, facil, así que empecemos con ello." dijo Ayano.

Sin mirar, Patricia puso su dedo en uno de los retos de la lista. "Dice, 'Quitate una prenda de ropa. No puedes volver a usarla hasta que el juego acabe.'"

"Oh. Si eso era un reto facil, uno dificil diría algo como…" empezó a decir Miyuki, pero de pronto se calló y se ruborizó.

Hiyori estaba ruborizándose también; y Yutaka y Minami se miraron entre sí y _eso_ hizo que se ruborizaran también.

"¡Esto se esta poniendo interesante!" gritó Misao.

"Exacto." dijo Konata.

"Creo que sólo se esta poniendo más vergonzoso." murmulló Kagami.

"Entonces supongo que me sacaré una media." dijo Ayano, y procedió a hacerlo.

Las otras comenzaron a contar en su mente cuantas prendas estaban usando.

"Excelente. Dos puntos para Ayano, y ahora debes girar la botella." declaró Patricia.

Esta vez la botella apuntó a Tsukasa. "Creo que reto facil para mi también" dijo.

Patricia leyó otro reto al azar: "¡Canta tu himno nacional! Supongo que el suyo no es el 'Star-Spangled Banner'."

"¡Pero, pero no hay acompañamiento!" jadeó Tsukasa.

"Bueno, Tsukasa-senpai, esa es la idea. Será más divertido de esa manera. Vamos, haslo." dijo Patricia.

"¡Claro! ¡Vamos, Tsukasa!" la animó Konata.

Tsukasa se levantó, aclaró su garganta, y, con voz temblorosa, empezó a cantar: "K_imi ga Yo wa, Chiyo ni-i-i- yaaa – !"_

Había empezado la canción en un tono demasiado alto, lo que provocó que la voz se le quebrara al llegar a una nota alta.

Las demás se empezaron a reir, lo que no ayudó mucho a Tsukasa. Empezó de nuevo, y con muchas dificultades, logró acabar la canción, quedándose sin aliento cuando acabó.

Las otras aplaudieron.

"Whew. ¡Eso fue realmente vergonzoso! Como el examen de canto de la escuela…" dijo Tsukasa, secándose la frente.

"Eso fue divertido. Dos puntos para Tsukasa, y puedes girar la botella." dijo Patricia.

Esta vez apuntó a Kagami. "Hm. Verdad." dijo.

"¿Dónde estuviste anoche, onee-chan? Llamé a la casa de Kona-chan ayer y nadie respondia."

Konata comenzó a reir. "¡Cállate!" dijo bruscamente Kagami, y vaciló antes de responder "Yo… nosotras… umm… nos tuvimos que quedar en un hotel."

"¡_Love_ hotel, Kagami!" corrigió Konata.

Hubieron grititos de sorpresa y 'ooh's alrededor de la mesa.

"¡No tenias necesidad de decirles eso!"

"P-pero, ¿Por qué se quedaron en un… uhh… uno de esos hoteles?" preguntó Tsukasa.

Antes que Kagami tuviera oportunidad de responder, Konata dijo "Esa es otra pregunta. ¡No respondas, Kagami! Dejalas adivinar."

"¡Pero quiero explicarles!" se quejó Kagami.

"¡Shhh!"

"Un punto para Kagami." dijo Patricia.

Suspirando, Kagami giró la botella, que acabó apuntando a Minami.

"Reto facil." dijo.

"Oh. Suertuda." dijo Patricia "'Abraza a todos las personas del sexo opuesto en el cuarto'. Como no hay ninguno, obtienes dos puntos gratis. Gira la botella."

Minami asintió con la cabeza y giró la botella, que apuntó a Tsukasa de nuevo.

"¡Reto facil!" dijo Tsukasa.

"Ha. Uno de mis favoritos. 'Mira a alguien a los ojos, y dile 'Te amo', en voz alta y clara, como si fuera una situación real.'" dijo Patricia. "Minami, ¨¿Quién será la afortunada?"

"Tsukasa-senpai… haz tu elección." dijo Minami.

Para Tsukasa, esto lo hizo aún más embarazoso. Todas las demás contuvieron la respiración, esperando por la elección de Tsukasa.

Roja como un tomate, Tsukasa miró alrededor. Su mirada se detuvo en alguien que también se estaba sonrojando. En ese instante no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver a Miyuki a los ojos.

"Yo… t-te-te..." tartamudeó Tsukasa. Tomó aire, e intentó de nuevo: "¡Te amo!"

"'¡Buena elección, Tsukasa! ¡Eso fue doblemente _moe_!" dijo Konata.

"Tsukasa, estás primera ahora, con cuatro puntos. Gira la botella." dijo Patricia.

Con su mano algo temblorosa, Tsukasa la giró, y teminó señalando a Ayano.

"¡Ya tendré mi revancha, Tsukasa-chan! ¡Reto facil!"

"Esto es injusto, no he tenido oportunidad de ganar puntos hasta ahora." murmulló Konata.

"Tampoco yo." le recordó Patricia "Y el reto facil es… 'Deja que alguien te pinte un bigote con un rotulador.' Tengo uno aquí." añadió.

"Misao-chan puede hacerlo." dijo Tsukasa .

Ayano cerró los ojos, mientras Misao tomó su tiempo para dibujar un largo y grueso 'bigote' sobre el labio superior de Ayano, extendiéndolo hasta las mejillas también. También tuvo tiempo para dibujar una pequeña barba en la barbilla de Ayano antes que esta comenzara a protestar.

Varias se rieron de la apariencia de Ayano. También hubo un flash procedente de la cámara de Konata, y la cara de Ayano quedó capturada para la posteridad.

"¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que vamos a jugar este infantil juego?" preguntó Kagami.

Patricia miró al reloj – ya había pasado bastante desde las 6 p.m. – y dijo, "Juguemos hasta las 7 p.m. ¿Okey?"

"Tanto…" murmulló Kagami, pero las demás no protestaron.

"Dos puntos para Ayano, ahora ella encabeza con Tsukasa; ambas con cuatro puntos." anunció Patricia.

La botella apuntó a Kagami.

Kagami miró a Konata. "¡Quiero asegurarme de ganar este juego! Y como los retos faciles han sido bastante faciles hasta ahora, ire por uno medio. ¿Eso me pone a la cabeza?" diijo.

"Exacto." dijo Patricia, y eligió un reto al azar de la lista. "Okey, dice 'Dale un buen y jugoso beso francés a todas las que lo quieran.'" leyó Patricia.

Todas las otras se quedaron boquiabiertas.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó Kagami.

"Oops. Ese era uno de la lista de los dificiles. Sorry. Veamos… 'Chupa el dedo de alguien más por un minuto.' Ese será el dedo de Konata, por supuesto!"

"¿Qué quisiste decir con ese 'por supuesto'?" gruñó Kagami.

"¡Vamos Kagami!" exclamó Konata, y puso su dedo índice de la mano derecha frente a la cara de Kagami.

"¿Konata, dónde a estado ese dedo recientemente?" preguntó Kagami, y luego se ruborizó, al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba. Konata se empezó a reir.

"Desafortunadamente está limpio." dijo Konata.

Kagami lamió sus labios. Konata empezó a reirse y retorcerse mientras Kagami metia su dedo en su boca. Kagami intentó molestar a Konata haciéndole cosquillas a su dedo con la lengua, e intentando otras formas para hacerle sentir extraño, pero para decepción de Kagami, Konata sólo pareció disfrutar de ello.

"¿Wstw wlgiwn mirwndw wl rwlwj?" murmuró Kagami.

"Si, yo estoy tomando el tiempo." dijo Patricia.

Cuando Patricia dijo que sólo quedaban diez segundos, Kagami comenzó a usar sus dientes.

"¡Ow! ¡No vale morder!" gritó Konata.

"¡Se acabó el tiempo!" Kagami se sacó el dedo de Konata de la boca. "¡Eww! ¡Mi dedo está todo mojado y pegajoso!" dijo Konata, y trató de encontrar un pañuelo.

"Onee-chan ¿Como sabía?"

Kagami sólo miró a Tsukasa y optó por no describirlo.

"Eso fue divertido. Kagami, ahora tú estás a la cabeza con cinco puntos. Girala." dijo Patricia, señalando la botella.

Esta acabo apuntando a Konata.

"¡Por fin! ¡Reto dificil! ¡Yo seré la que gane este juego, Kagami!" dijo Konata.

Patricia volteó a la hoja con los 'retos dificiles', cerró los ojos, y con sus dedos eligió uno al azar.

"Oh. Este es corto. 'Moja tus pantalones.'"

Varias de las chicas sofocaron un grito.

"Pero, pero no estoy llevando pantalones. Esta es una falda." notó Konata.

"¡No te salvarás de este reto! ¡Estas usando esos panties de personajes de anime, así que mojalos!" gritó Kagami.

Todas las demás voltearon a verla. Lentamente, las mejillas de Kagami se pusieron rojas.

Konata estalló en risas.

"¿Onee-chan, y cómo sabes que Konata esta usando eso?" preguntó Tsukasa.

"Yo… uhh… bueno, nosotras nos quedamos en ese hotel – digo, dormimos juntas, así que claro que sé como es su ropa interior! ¿Y qué?" gritó Kagami.

Konata se levantó de un salto, corrió a la cocina, y volvió con un vaso de agua. Desvergonzadamente, se levantó la falda y se echó el agua en sus panties, temblando un poco por la sensación de agua fria en su ropa interior. "¡Listo!" dijo orgullosamente.

"¡Hey, eso es hacer trampa!" gritó Kagami.

"El reto decía que mojara mis pantalones. Y así lo hice. ¡Quiero los seis puntos completos!"

"Pero no lo hiciste apropiadamente." dijo Patricia "Dijo que bajemos el puntaje del reto a cuatro puntos. ¿Hay alguna objeción?"

Sólo Konata levantó la mano.

"Son nueve contra una. Así que sólo obtienes cuatro puntos." declaró Patricia.

"¡Eso apesta!" se quejó Konata.

"Técnicamente, te podriamos dar cero puntos." le recordó Patricia.

"Okey, okey." dijo Konata, y giró la botella, que apuntó a Yutaka.

"Umm… ¿Un reto facil?" dijo Yutaka, un poco nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que le tocaba.

Patricia puso el dedo en un reto de la lista, y lo leyó: "Siéntate en el regazo de alguien más, viéndola a la cara, por cinco minutos."

"Bueno, bueno. ¿Quién será la suertuda chica que tendrá a Yu-chan en su…" dijo Konata, mirando alrededor de la mesa. Minami estaba nerviosa y se atisbaba un suave rojo en sus mejillas - estaba segura de que Konata la nombraría a ella.

Mirando directamente a Minami, Konata dijo "Sientate en el regazo de Hiyori, Yu-chan." y sonrió.

Minami jadeó, boquiabierta, y miró a Konata, Yutaka, e Hiyori en una rápida sucesión.

Konata rió. Minami se veía tan _moe_ cuando su preciosa Yu-chan tenía que sentarse en el regazo de alguien más. _"¡Lo sabía! Hay algo más entre estas dos."_ pensó Konata.

Minami no estaba en posición de decir nada.

Riendo nerviosamente, Yutaka se paró y se sento en el regazo de Hiyori. Ambas estaban totalmente ruborizadas. Un flash de luz las hizo estremecer a ambas - Konata había tomado otra fotografía. "¡Onee-chan!" dijo Yutaka.

"Me olvidé completamente de tomar fotos ayer…" murmulló Konata, mirando a Kagami.

"Mejor por ti, porque si lo hubieras hecho tu cámara habría sido destrozada misteriosamente." le respondió Kagami.

"La cámara es de mi papá, no mía."

"Eso no te servirá de excusa – espera ¡Será mejor que no dejes que tu padre ponga sus manos en ninguna de esas fotos!" gritó Kagami.

"Perdón, ¿Podría alguien pasarme un poco de papel?" preguntó Yutaka "La nariz de Hiyori-san está sangrando."

"Dos puntos para Yutaka." dijo Patricia, y añadió "Saben – es un poco injusto que algunas de ustedes hayan tenido hasta dos turnos, y otras no hayamos tenido ninguno aún. ¿Podrían darno una oportunidad también? Tomaré este turno, luego Miyuki, Misao, e Hiyori, si ellas quieren"

Hubo comentarios como "Claro, suena justo." – "Okey, no importa."

"¡Perfecto! ¡Y yo quiero ser la que gane este juego, así que tomaré un reto dificil!" dijo Patricia. "Kagami, ¿Podrías elegir un reto al azar por mí?"

Kagami suspiró, tomó la hoja de papel, y detuvo su dedo en una de las lineas.

"Ve a la cocina, desn- n– " empezó a traducir el reto, pero de pronto tosió, y siguió leyendo. "Ve a la cocina, desnudate, y pon sólo crema batida sobre ti."

Patricia sonrió. "Oh, esa. ¡Pan comido!" dijo, y se levantó. "Minami-chan, ¿Tienes crema batida, verdad?"

"Si, esta en el refrigerador." dijo Minami.

Después de unos minutos, Patricia regresó, llevando sus ropas en una mano y solo llevando un 'bikini de crema batida'. Algunas de las chicas se sonrojaron, y más de unas cuantas miraron la región del pecho de Patricia con envidia.

"Perdonen, ¿Podría alguien pasarme unas cuantas servilletas más?" preguntó Yutaka. "La nariz de Hiyori-san está sangrando de nuevo."

"¡Seis puntos, así que ahora estoy primera!" anunció Patricia "Miyuki-senpai, ¿Quieres tomar un turno?" preguntó.

"No, gracias." dijo Miyuki.

"¿Misao-senpai?"

"¡Claro que tomaré un turno! ¡Quiero ganar! ¡Reto dificil!" respondió Misao.

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" dijo Patricia, sonriendo. "Veamos… ¡ah! ¡Esta es una clásica! 'Besa a alguien más en las nalgas.'"

Varias se ruborizaron nuevamente.

"¡Me gustaría que fuera el mío, Misao-senpai!" dijo Patricia. Seguidamente se sostuvo en sus manos y rodillas, y dijo "¡Hazlo apropiadamente!"

Desvergonzadamente, Misao se arrastró hasta detrás de Patricia, y la besó en ambas nalgas.

"¡Aww-excelente! ¡Ahora estoy primera!" anunció Misao. Las otras rieron, porque Misao también tenía un poco de crema batida en la punta de su nariz.

"Ambas compartimos el primer lugar con seis puntos." corrigió Patricia, y añadió "Yutaka, ya puedes bajarte del regazo de Hiyori. Hiyori, ¿Quieres un turno?"

La voz de Hiyori sonaba un poco extraña a causa de su sangrante nariz. "No gracias, creo que no voy a ganar el juego de todas formas. Además, quiero tomar un descanso." dijo, y se paró.

"Okey, todas, hagamos una pausa." dijo Patricia.

"Hay bebidas en la nevera y bocadillos en la mesa de la cocina, por si quieren." dijo Minami.

* * *

Después de que todas hubieran retornado a la mesa, Misao giró la botella, que apuntó a Miyuki.

"Así que tendrás un turno después de todo." dijo Patricia.

"¿Verdad o reto?" preguntó Misao.

"Verdad." dijo Miyuki, después de pensarlo por unos segundos.

"¡Tengo que pensar en algo reaaaalmente embarazoso!" gritó Misao "Hm, hm,… ¡Lo tengo! ¿Si te gustaran las chicas, quien de este cuarto sería tu pareja?"

"Creo que eso vale por dos puntos." dijo Patricia. Konata y otras más asintieron.

Todas miraron a Miyuki, que puso sus manos en su ruborizado rostro.

"Oh, oh, oh… Lo siento, creo que sé, ¡Pero no puedo decirlo! ¿Puedo susurrarselo en su oido en secreto?"

"Por supuesto." dijo Patricia, tratándose de aguantar la risa.

Sólo después de que Miyuki se hubiera volteado hacia Tsukasa y susurrado algo en su oido, ella se dio cuenta de que no era ya un secreto. De nuevo, Miyuki y Tsukasa compitieron en quién se ponía más roja, mientras las otras solo se reian.

Entre las risas, Konata añadió "Hay que añadirles dos puntos más, eso fue tan increiblemente _moe_!"

"Ha ha… de acuerdo, Miyuki, tienes cuatro puntos, girala." dijo Patricia, secándose las lágrimas de risa.

Miyuki giró la botella, que acabó apuntando a Konata.

"¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora si voy a ganar el juego! ¡Elijo reto medio!" gritó Konata.

"Ya son casi las siete también." dijo Patricia, y pasó su dedo por la lista para elegir un reto al azar. "Así que…."

"¿Que dice?" preguntó Konata.

"Quitate la ropa interior y no la vuelvas a usar por el resto del juego." dijo Patricia.

Riendo, y no viendose para nada avergonzada, Konata rápidamente se removió sus mojados panties, luego se metió las manos dentro de su polo y se quitó el brasier también.

"Yo no dije que necesitabas sacarte el bra también." dijo Patricia.

Konata le sacó la lengua a Patricia, y giró la botella. Acabó señalando a Kagami.

"Cuatro puntos para Konata, así que estás primera con un total de ocho. ¡Y quedan menos de 3 minutos!" dijo Patricia.

Kagami rechinó los dientes, y dijo "No puedo perder frente a Konata. Así que… elijo un reto nivel medio."

Patricia seleccionó un reto, y leyó: "'Bésate intensamente con alguien por todo un minuto.'"

Instantaneamente, Kagami se puso totalmente roja.

"Oh… y _yo_ tengo que elegir con quien será." dijo Konata, y sonrió. "Decisiones, decisiones. ¿Quién debería ser?" añadió, mirando a las demás chicas.

"¡El tiempo está corriendo, Konata! Debes decidirte en treinta segundos." dijo Patricia.

Para Kagami, estaba claro que había una sola persona con la que quería hacerlo. _"¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser ella? Ella acabará siendo mi muerte…"_

Lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Kagami, su mandíbula empezó a temblar, - y empezó a llorar.

Konata sintió el familiar dolor en su corazón. Se decidió, y dijo, "¡Para! ¡Kagami, no quiero que lo hagas! Tu ganas. El juego se ha acabado. ¿Alguna objeción?"

Todas miraron a Konata, y luego a Kagami. Nadie se atrevió a objetar nada.

"Creo que todas estamos de acuerdo." dijo Patricia en voz baja.

Kagami inhaló aire. "No me puedo echar atrás de un reto. Lo haré." dijo.

"¡Kagami, todas nosotras sabemos que lo harías! Y eso es por lo que no tienes que." dijo Konata "Patricia, ¿Cual es el puntaje final?"

"Kagami gana con 9 puntos; Konata, tu estás segunda con 8; luego, yo y Misao con 6 puntos; Tsukasa, Miyuki y Ayano terminaron con 4 cada una; Yutaka y Minami tienen ambas 2, y Hiyori pierde con cero puntos."

"No importa." dijo Hiyori, sonriendo porque se sentía como una ganadora. _"¡Aunque me tomará semanas dibujar todo esto!"_ pensó.

Todas se pararon, y estiraron los brazos, algunas fueron a tomar una bebida o aperitivos, y casi todas salieron del cuarto. La mayoría planeaba tomar un baño o probar el sauna.

Kagami ya se había calmado, ahora que el juego se había acabado. Pero ella no estaba pensando en su victoria o en que retar a Konata para que haga, otro pensamiento estaba rondando por su cabeza. _"¿Por qué ella no quizo besarme?"_

"_Supongo que ella no me ve de esa forma."_ concluyó, y suspiró. _"Mejor me olvido de esto. Nosotras somos amigas, nada más."_

* * *

Por fin, me tomó mucho más traducirlo de lo que preveí al principio. Y es horrible cuando has avanzado un buen tramo, y por error lo cierro o actualizo sin haberlo guardado. Me paso como 7 veces a lo largo del capítulo.

Así que, ¿Quién creen que estaba con Sōjirō en el hotel?

El orden en que estaban sentadas las chicas (en sentido horario) y sus puntajes finales: Patricia 6, Kagami 9, Konata 8, Tsukasa 4, Miyuki 4, Ayano 4, Misao 6, Yutaka 2, Minami 2, e Hiyori 0.

Y si les parece raro encontrar varias referencias a Finlandia, _quizas sean_ por que el autor es finlandés. ^^

Pls, dejen reviews =D

Prox. capitulo: Frutos


	10. Frutos

**Lucky*Star: ¡Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 10: Frutos**

Gracias por las reviews a todos, este capítulo no es muy largo, sólo el final de la noche que las chicas pasan en casa de Minami y un pequeño extra.

Lucky Star © le pertenece al Kagami Yoshimisu y a Kyoto Animation también, supongo.

* * *

"¡Yeeehaaa! ¡Bola de cañon!" gritó Misao, saltando dentro del Jacuzzi, y mojando a todas las que estaban alrededor. Después de que Misao volviera a la superficie, lanzó un chorro de agua por la boca y dijo, "¡Las reto a todas a que se metan también!"

"¡No! Ese estúpido juego ya acabó." dijo Kagami, mientras intentaba secar su toalla.

Ayano y Patricia ya estaban metiendose en el Jacuzzi, seguidas por Yutaka, quien era asistida a su vez por Minami. Tsukasa, Miyuki, e Hiyori se mostraron algo más reacias a meterse a la bañera, temiendo que no hubiera espacio para todas.

"No creo que podamos entrar todas, así que me voy a la sauna primero." dijo Kagami.

"Yo quiero intentar el sauna también. Sé todo acerca de los saunas." explicó Konata, siguiendo a Kagami.

Kagami suspiró, y dijo "Déjame adivinar. ¿Anime? ¿O manga?"

"¿Oh? ¿Cómo adivinaste? Vi este anime, 'Katri, La Chica de la Jungla', o algo parecido, ¡Y había un sauna como estos ahí! ¡Así que eso me hace una experta!" dijo Konata.

"Lo dudo." dijo Kagami.

Konata llenó la cubeta con agua antes de que entraran. Kagami subió a los bancos más alto y se sentó. Konata miró a la estufa con la cubeta en la mano.

"Esta bien, recuerdo que Miyuki algo como: 'Deben llenar esta cubeta con agua y tirarla a las piedras.'" dijo Konata.

"¡No, espera!" gritó Kagami, pero era muy tarde, Konata ya había tirado todo el contenido de la cubeta a las piedras de una sóla vez.

El vapor hirviendo llenó la sala casi al instante. Kagami logró bajar justo a tiempo, antes de quemarse, y empujó a Konata y así misma contra la puerta – que por suerte se podía abrir por ambos lados. Se estrellaron de lleno contra el suelo, y la nube de vapor hirviendo pasó por encima de ellas. Gracias a la corta trayectoria, las dos chicas no se hirieron, aunque Konata dio un pequeño grito de dolor al resbalar por el mojado suelo, y rasparse la espalda por las baldosas.

Se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, Kagami arriba, y Konata debajo de ella, Konata con las piernas rodeando la cintura de Kagami, y ambas a los pies de Tsukasa, quien ahora estaba tomando un baño. En el proceso, ambas habían perdido sus toallas. Se quedaron sorprendidas, pero no por lo que les acababa de pasar, sino por la íntima posición en la que habían quedado después de ello; desnudas, con sus cuerpos presionados juntos, y mirándose mutuamente con las caras separadas por unos pocos centímetros.

Tsukasa estaba comprensiblemente alarmada por el aparente fervor entre Kagami y Konata; al verlas así dio una sacudida y un pequeño grito. Su reacción secundaria fue una sorpresa, ya que Tsukasa se puso realmente molesta. Golpeo el suelo con uno de sus pies y gritó, "¡Ustedes dos! ¡Esto ya es demasiado! ¡Deberían hacer ese tipo de cosas en algún lugar privado! ¡Este no es uno de esos hoteles! ¡Y me asustaron!"

"Tsukasa… Yo …" titubeó Kagami, incapaz de explicar lo sucedido. Trató de levantarse, pero Konata puso suavemente sus brazos y piernas alrededor de ella, y dijo, "¡Aaaah, y este es un_ Tate-Shiho-Gatame_! Sólo estamos teniendo algo de judo desnudas, eso es todo, Tsukasa-chan." dijo Konata.

"¡Oh! Bueno, esta bien, supongo." dijo Tsukasa, riendo nerviosamente, se dio vuelta, y comenzó a jabonarse.

Kagami podía sentir el corazón de Konata golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho. Konata por alguna razón tenía una gran sonrisa en su ruborizada cara.

"Konata… por favor dejame ir…" susurró Kagami. Este tipo de contacto, algo que nunca había experimentado antes, estaba rápidamente volviéndola loca. Justo cuando Kagami pensó que ya no podía contenerse más, Konata se levantó, separando sus extremidades.

Kagami agarró su toalla y rápidamente se cubrió con ella. Tuvo que tomar aliento varias veces antes de poder hablar.

"¡Eso fue estupido, Konata! ¡Dijiste que sabías todo acerca del sauna, y luego casi nos cocinas vivas! Que crees, que soy una langosta o algo?"

"Lo siento, Kagami. Sólo hice lo que Miyuki dijo. Supongo que la malentendí." dijo Konata, respirando pesadamente. Su cabeza estaba quemando, pero no era a causa del vapor. Nerviosamente, tanteó con su pequeña mano por el suelo detrás de ella, intentando encontrar su toalla. Las pequeñas palmadas que daba y los gestos que hacía le parecieron tan insoportablemente lindos a Kagami en ese momento, que tuvo que voltear a ver a otro lado.

"Creo que tu toalla esta allá, atracada en la puerta." dijo Kagami. "Ahora, por favor, ¿me dejarías a mí la cubeta de agua esta vez?"

"Okey, okey."

De vuelta dentro del sauna, y ahora con Kagami aplicando el agua moderadamente, encontraron que el lugar era sumamente cómodo y relajante.

"¿Konata?"

"Si…"

"¿Judo desnudas? ¿De dónde vino eso?"

Konata sólo rió.

Kagami suspiró. "Realmente, no importa… ya he decidido que te retaré a hacer. Te reto a ser mi esclava por toda Esta semana. Empezando ahora, y terminando la medianoche del siguiente sábado."

"¡Okey! … ¿Qué?"

"Te reto a ser mi esclava –"

"Oh. ¡Entonces realmente dijiste eso!"

"Si, recuerdo el premio por ganar el juego. Dijiste qe podía retar a la que quisiera."

"Pero eso es trampa. ¡Me puedes hacer hacer cualquier cosa durante una semana!"

"¿Estás renunciando a un reto?"

"¡Nunca! ¡Ya te mostraré!"

"Es un trato, entonces."

Konata murmuró algo como, "Demonios, engañada de nuevo.", pero no protestó más.

"Primero, te ordeno que me digas que es lo que viste ese dia en el hotel."

"¡Oh, eso! No fue nada, realmente. Sólo estaba un poco sorprendida cuando vi a mi padre ahí. Pasó la noche en el cuarto de al lado."

"Oh."

Konata contó los segundos antes del inevitable grito de Kagami. _"Eso fue inusualmente largo. ¡Claro, este lugar es realmente relajante!"_

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tsukasa y Miyuki finalmente se habían metido en el Jacuzzi con las otras. Hiyori estaba sentada en un pequeño taburete, con servilletas en su nariz para evitar el sangrado, e intentando dibujar, sin que las demás se dieran cuenta, en un cuaderno que había logrado meter debajo de su toalla. "¿Estás bien, Hiyori-chan?" preguntó Yutaka.

Hiyori se sobresaltó un poco al ver que alguien le había puesto atención. Sólo dijo, "Estoy bien. No sé que le pasa a mi nariz hoy. Pero ustedes diviertanse."

"¡Hah! Tu voz suena graciosa con tu nariz así." dijo Misao.

Después de un minuto, todas se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito de Kagami. "Oh. Supongo que nee-chan perdió en el judo que estaban practicando desnudas o algo." dijo Tsukasa.

"¡Judo desnudas!" repitió Hiyori, casi cayendo de su asiento.

Fuertemente ruborizada, Kagami salió del sauna - seguida de cerca por Konata, puso la ducha lo más fría posible, y metió su cabeza en esta.

"¡Kagami, estoy segura que a él no le importa!" dijo Konata.

"¡Te ordeno a que le expliques las cosas, no vaya a tener ideas raras sobre nosotras!" gritó Kagami.

"Supongo que el sauna está libre" dijo Patricia. "¡Tengamos un concurso! La que se queda durante más tiempo en el sauna… mm… ¡puede retar a cualquiera que elija!"

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Yo entro!" gritó Misao.

"Okey." dijo Ayano.

"Oh no, no soy buena soportando calor. Pero si todas van a tomar parte, haré lo mejor que pueda." dijo Miyuki.

"¿Entraremos todas allí?" preguntó Tsukasa.

"Yutaka, ¿Quieres ser parte de esto?" preguntó Minami.

"Creo que no. No puedo soportar mucho calor. Pero tu ve si quieres, Minami-san." respondió Yutaka.

"No, está bien. Me quedaré aquí contigo." dijo Minami.

Kagami y Konata estaban muy ocupadas discutiendo, e Hiyori parecía seguir en estupor, así que las demás se levantaron y entraron al sauna.

"¡Te reto a que te soples a ti misma!" dijo Patricia, dirigiéndose a Misao.

"¡Hah!, ¿Se supone que eso es un reto?" preguntó Misao, tomó aire, y sopló tanto aire en sí misma como le fue posible. "¡Owww!" gritó, porque sintió como si alguien hubiera soplado fuego sobre su piel.

Patricia rio y dijo "¡Dos puntos, y las primeras quemaduras para Misao!"

"Ouch, ouch," repitió Misao, sobándose las piernas. "¡Pero estoy primera ahora!" gritó Misao. "Y yo te reto a… quedarte totalmente parada mientras yo echo agua a las piedras!"

"¡Quiero cuatro puntos por eso!" dijo Patricia.

"Es un trato." dijo Misao, se acuclilló, y seguidamente echó el cubo lleno de agua a la estufa.

Patricia no pudo soportar el calor y se tuvo que agachar también. Miyuki y Tsukasa escaparon del sauna juntas.

"¡Fallaste!" gritó Misao. "¡Demando un castigo! ¡Tendrás que… correr por toda la casa desnuda!"

"¡Lo haré, si me dejas retarte después!" respondió Patricia.

"¡De acuerdo!"

* * *

Kagami, Konata, e Hiyori habían entrado al ahora casi vacío Jacuzzi.

Para evitar desangrarse hasta morir, Hiyori intentó no mirar a Yutaka y Minami, que se mantenían viendose entre sí, y siempre sonrojándose cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

Kagami había ordenado a Konata a guardar silencio, y se había puesto una toalla mojada en la cabeza, intentando relajarse.

"Uh… ¿Cómo pueden llegar a ser tan ruidosas?" dijo Kagami, cuando escuchó a Patricia y Misao gritando a todo pulmón desde dentro del sauna.

Después, las chicas escucharon a Misao gritando, "¡De acuerdo, vamos, Patty-chan, vé!", y luego, Patricia corrió cerca de ellas, totalmente desnuda, y al exterior, a travéz de la puerta de la terraza; y seguida por Misao animándola – e igualmente desnuda.

"¡Kagami, mira!" gritó Konata, y se puso a reir.

Kagami suspiró. "No quiero verlas… seguro que esas dos están corriendo desnudas por la casa o algo parecido."

"Hey, ¿Quién se quedó en el sauna más tiempo?…" escucharon preguntar a Misao, antes de desaparecer por un pasillo.

"¡En eso tienes razón, Kagami! ¡Vamos, debemos hacerlo nosotras también!" dijo Konata.

"No lo haré."

"¡Te reto a correr por la casa desnuda!" gritó Konata.

"Tu haz eso. Yo sólo intentaré relajarme."

"¡Okey! ¡Como ordenes! ¡Correré por toda la casa gritando, 'Kagami-sama me hizo hacer esto', todo el tiempo!" dijo Konata, y empezó a salir del Jacuzzi.

"¡No…! ¡La madre de Miyuki vive al frente, puede oirte!"

"Si no vienes conmigo, lo haré."

"Okey, supongo que nunca te callarás a menos que lo haga." Kagami dio un suspiro, salió del baño, y siguió a Konata. Por poco y casi chocan con Patricia y Misao, quienes estaban entrando nuevamente, sin aliento, debido más a la risa que al haber estado corriendo.

"¡Oo, Konata y Hiiragi también lo estan haciendo!" gritó Misao. "¡Hey, todas, vengan y miren esto!"

Kagami corría detrás de Konata, quién ya estaba afuera y gritando. "¡Vamos, Kagami! ¡Intenta atraparme!"

Kagami no podía correr tan rápido como Konata, especialmente porque ella trataba de cubrirse el cuerpo con las manos, no como su desvergonzada amiga.

Cuando Kagami dio la vuelta a la segunda esquina y entró al patio delantero, vio a Cherry ladrando en su dirección. Ya no podía ver a Konata, hasta que esta la agarró por detrás y jaló a uno de los arbustos.

Antes de que Kagami comenzara a gritar, Konata puso su mano en su boca y dijo "¡Sshh!", mientras apuntaba a la calle del frente.

Un familiar carro azul estaba aparcado en frente de la casa, y Yui, la prima de Konata, acababa de salir del carro.

"Konata, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?" susurró Kagami.

"Umm… se me olvidó que ella iba a venir a recojernos a mí y a Yutaka a las ocho y media." susurró Konata.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Ella es una policía, podría arrestarnos por… exhibicionismo indecente o algo!"

"¡Ssh!" dijo Konata nuevamente. "¡Mantén la voz baja! Ya nos hubiera escuchado si Cherry no hubiera estado aquí."

El perro de Minami había cambiado su objetivo; ahora le estaba ladrando a Yui, quien estaba detrás de la verja buscando el timbre.

Konata había puesto ambas manos en su boca, intentando contener la risa.

Kagami le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y susurró "¡Esto no es divertido!"

"¡Oww! ¡Pero Kagami, esta es una gran situacion! ¡Una escena de evento!"

Kagami miró alrededor. En ese momento no había forma de que pudieran salir de ahí sin ser vistas.

"¿Y como planeas explicarle esta 'escena de evento' a tu prima?"

"Creo que ella entenderá. ¡Apuesto que han tenido fiestas mucho más alocadas en la academia de policias!"

Después, se vió a otra persona cruzando la calle – esta era una mujer con pelo rosa.

"¡Es la madre de Miyuki!" susurró Konata.

Ambas mujeres se saludaron. Yukari Takara llamó a Cherry, y el perro paró de ladrar y agitó la cola.

"Quizas están en la parte trasera de la casa." Konata y Kagami escucharon explicar a Yukari, "No siempre se puede escuchar el timbre allá atrás. Pero Cherry me conoce, podemos entrar."

Abrieron la verja y entraron. Cherry brincó hacia Yukari, quién trató de empujar a la entusiasmada bola de pelos.

"¿Habías visto este jardín, Narumi-san?" dijo Yukari. "¿No? Tomemos un tour entonces. El jardín de Iwasaki-san es realmente bonito."

"¡Están viniendo hacía aqui!" susurró Kagami.

Cherry se metió entre los arbustos, encontró a las dos chicas, y empezó a lamer la cara de Kagami mientras estaba trataba de empujarlo. "'Cherry! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Shoo! ¡Shoo!" susurró.

Conversando alegremente, las dos mujeres se aproximaron al arbusto e el que estaban escondidaS.

"Mira este. Obtienen jugosos y dulces melones de este arbol cada año. ¡Deliciosos!" dijo Yukari.

"Cherry, ¿Qué haces ahí metido? ¿Encontraste alguna fruta caída?" dijo Yui.

Konata estaba con las mejillas totalmente rojas, por haber estado aguantandose la risa. Volvió a poner las manos en su boca y trató desesperadamente de contenerse.

Kagami la miró – y comenzó a reir tan fuerte que cayó al suelo. Esto hizo alborotar a Cherry. El perro empujo a Kagami y empezó a lamerle el cuello, pero ella estaba incapacitada por la risa y no pudo empujarlo.

Konata gritó, entre risas, "¡Nada aquí, sólo un par de dulces y jugosos melones!"

En ese momento, Tsukasa apareció corriendo por una esquina, seguida por Miyuki, ambas riendo, y seguidas por Patricia, Misao, y Ayano tratando de atraparlas.

Y todas desnudas como el día en que nacieron.

Todas se detuvieron. "¡Mamá!" gritó Miyuki . "¡Miyuki!", respondió su madre. "¡Takara-chan! ¡Hiiragi-chan! ¡Tres chicas que no recuerdo!" dijo Yui. "¡Oh, Señora Policía! ¡Señora mamá de Miyuki!" dijo Tsukasa. "¡Señora Takara! ¡Señora Narumi!" dijeron las otras tres chicas.

Esto podría haber continuado, pero una voz desde los arbustos dijo, "¡Dos frutos, Izumi y Hiiragi, y el tercero sería Cherry, el perro!", seguida por las dos chicas escondidas sin poder parar de reir.

* * *

"¡Por favor, Sra. Policía, no nos arreste! ¡Sólo estabamos bromeando!" dijo Patricia.

Todas estaban reunidas en la terraza, ahora decentemente cubiertas con toallas y batas.

"Sólo estabamos usando el Jacuzzi, y el sauna, y Patty-chan me retó a correr alrededor de la casa y… bueno así comenzó todo." explicó Misao.

"¿Jacuzzi? ¿Tienen un Jacuzzi aquí?" dijo Yui, y sus ojos se hicieron dos pequeños rombos.

"Umm… si. ¿E-es eso ilegal?" dijo Minami con su habitual voz baja.

Más tarde, todas estaban en el Jacuzzi – las que no entraron estaban reunidas alrededor.

Yui dijo, "¡Así que eso era lo que estaban haciendo! Conosco ese juego – Hey arrestado a algunos jóvenes a causa de ello."

Ella sonrió, y añadió, "Tener diversión esta perfectamente bien, y no es técnicamente ilegal hacerlo en un patio privado… ¡Sólo no lo hagan de nuevo!" – "¿Puedo probar el sauna luego?"

Minami asintió.

* * *

Gracias al reto de Konata, Kagami pudo finalmente descansar el resto de la semana, si los dias normales de escuela podían contar como un periodo para relajarse.

"¡Kagami, ya es miércoles y no me has hecho hacer mucho. Si los roles fueran invertidos, seguramente haría hacer muchas cosas a mi esclava, todo el tiempo!" se quejó Konata.

"Esta bien. Todo lo que quiero es un poco de tranquilidad, y tú haciendo tú tarea sin copiarte la mía" dijo Kagami.

"¿Por qué no me haces hacer algo como… ¿Preparar tu almuerzo o algo?"

"Okey, esa es una buena idea. Te ordenó que me hagas el almuerzo mañana y lo traigas a la escuela. ¡Y haslo apropiadamente!"

"Hey, yo no quería decir realmente que – "

"¡Silencio, esclava! Has lo que te ordene."

"¡Oo, Kagami-sama! ¿Me castigarás si desobedezco?"

"Si."

"Eep." dijo Konata, pero no parecía particularmente preocupada.

* * *

El nombre es realmente "Katri, La Chica de la Pradera" (Katri, The Girl of the Meadows), un anime de 1984.

_Tate-Shiho-Gatame_ es una llave de judo, pero lo que estaba haciendo Konata no era exactamente eso. (~ω~)


	11. El Concurso de Cocina

**Lucky*Star: ¡Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 11: El Concurso de Cocina  
**

Lucky Star y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. El fic puede contener spoilers de la serie.

* * *

"Así que, papá, sobre el incidente del hotel… ¿Cómo será mi nuevo mamá?"

"Konata, por ahora, me gustaría que hagamos un trato. No te preguntaré nada al respecto y tu tampoco. ¿Okey?"

"¿O es un nuevo papá?"

"¡Konata!"

* * *

El miércoles por la noche, Konata se encontraba haciendo sus usuales y rutinarias actividades – o sea jugando, viendo anime y leyendo manga. Aunque ahora tenía menos tiempo para todo eso que antes, ya que gastaba toda una hora haciendo sus tareas.

"Oops, ya son las 3 a.m.. supongo que ya tendré tiempo para dormir, tendré que comenzar a hacer el almuerzo de Kagami pronto." se dijo Konata. "Así que podré mirar… ¡Cinco episodios más!"

Cerca de las 5 a.m., Konata bajó a la cocina, empezó a lavar un puñado de arroz y puso a hervir agua.

Bostezo y, rascándose la cabeza, dijo, "Hmm… ¿Qué debería cocina? Arroz, claro, y omelet, albóndigas, tal vez haya algo de tofu en el freezer …"

"Una cosa es segura. ¡Tengo que hacerle un gran almuerzo para mi siempre-hambrienta Kagamin!"

Rompió unos cuantos huevos en un recipiente, lo batió por unos minutos sin muchos ánimos, y tomó la azucarera de la alacena. Técnicamente habría tenido que disolver el azucar antes de hecharlo, pero a Konata no le importó demasiado ello.

Konata estaba pensando del anime que había visto, y accidentalmente derramó casi media libra de azucar sobre los huevos.

"¡Oops! ¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto?"

Suspirando, tiró la estropeada mezcla en el desaguadero y fue a tomar más huevos – pero se dio cuenta de que no quedaba ninguno.

"¿Quién usó todos los huevos?" murmuró Konata.

"Oh, cierto. Yo fui." añadió, y rio. "Supongo que Kagami no tendrá un omelet hoy."

Encontró un paquete de carne picada, así que lo mezcló con algunas especias y pan rallado en un tazón. Ahora no podría añadir huevos, pero sabía que las albóndigas estarían bien aún no sin ellos. Rápidamente dio forma a unas veinte albóndigas y las acomodó en una bandeja; era casi una rutina para ella ya que las hacía muy seguido.

Konata se lavó las manos, puso la bandeja en el horno y lo prendió. Miró el reloj; estarían listas en unos veinte minutos. También se suponía que debería haber precalentado el horno, pero esto tampoco le importó mucho.

Bostezando aún más, puso el arroz y el agua en la cocina. Cerró la cocina y presionó los botones de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho casi cada día durante los últimos diez años.

Por ahora, Konata estaba sintiéndose realmente soñolienta. Sentada, apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, y decidió darle un descanso a sus ojos por unos momentos.

Despertó un cuarto pasadas las siete. Había un debil olor a quemado en el aire. Alarmada, se levantó y sacó la bandeja del horno, que salió con una gran cantidad de humo. Las albóndigas se habían encogido, estaban completamente secas y negras.

"¡Esto es… imposible! ¡Nunca había fallado en cocinar antes!"

Sintiendo un ominoso sentimiento de mala suerte, Konata se acercó a la cocina, y vio que las familiares y parpadeantes luces no estaban prendidas. El enchufe de la cocina estafa en el suelo, y el arroz seguía crudo. Y aún peor, tenía que ir a la escuela en unos minutos

Entrando en pánico, busco por la refrigeradora y la alacena, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera usar. "Media botella de salsa de tomate, un pepino, un bulto de algo con moho verde, salsa de soya, un tarro de ciruelas, avena, arroz, té."

Konata subió a su dormitorio, se tambaleó y se dejo caer sobre el suelo. "¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo pude perder mi habilidad para cocinar justo cuando se suponía que iba a cocinar para mi voraz Kagamin?"

No había tiempo para cocinar arroz, y de todos modos, sólo arroz y ciruelas no harían un buen almuerzo.

"Me pregunto si Kagami le preparó el almuerzo alguna vez a su novio… no, eso es imposible. La habría dejado después de probarlo." se dijo Konata. Pero ni siquiera pensar en la terrible cocina de Kagami la hizo sentir mejor esta vez.

Konata dio un profundo suspiro. No quería hacerlo, pero no había otra forma. Levantó el teléfono y marcó un número.

"¿Hola?" respondió Tsukasa.

Konata dijo, "¡Hola, Tsukasa! Siento molestarte, pero esto es importante. ¿Estás preparando los almuerzos?"

"Oh, hola, Kona-chan. Sólo para mí. Onee-chann dijo que tú harías el suyo hoy. ¿Cómo va?"

"¿Podrías hacer dos almuerzos de todos modos?… Yo… umm… fallé cocinando."

"¿Kona-chan? ¿Cómo te pasó? ¡Eres una buena cocinera!"

"Te lo explicaré luego. Asi que, por favor, por favor, ¿Podría hacer otro almuerzo en secreto? Para que se lo dé a Kagami y decirle que yo lo he hecho. ¡Estaría totalmente agradecida!"

"De acuerdo, Kona-chan. Creo que tengo suficiente como para dos almuerzos. ¡Te ayudaré!"

"¡Gracias, oh, muchísimas gracias! ¡Me has salvado la vida! ¡Te debo una! ¡Nos vemos en la escuela!"

Konata suspiró. Lo que realmente la hacía sentir mal es que ella de hecho _quería_ cocinarle un gran almuerzo a Kagami.

* * *

Tsukasa le tendió una fiambrera con el almuerzo dentro. "Usé esta, así onee-chan no se dará cuenta tan fácilmente."

Aunque el problema había sido solucionado, Konata se sintió inquieta durante las clases.

"¿Qué ocurre, Izumi? No te has dormido en clase durante toda la mañana." notició Kuroi-sensei.

"Umm… no pasa nada; ¡Sólo que esta lectura sobre mercaderes holandeses en Dejima es tan interesante!"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás enferma? ¿No quieres ir a ver a la enfermera?" dijo Kuroi-sensei, y puso su palma en la frente de Konata. "Eww, esto es más sudor frío que fiebre."

"Sensei, por favor…" susurró Konata.

Pero la hora del almuerzo inevitablemente llegó, como el escuadrón del Comodoro Matthew C. Perry a la bahía de Tokyo.

Nerviosamente, Konata le paso 'su almuerzo' a Kagami.

Después de abrirlo y darle una probada, Kagami dijo, "Konata, esto es bueno. Arroz con aceitunas al escabeche, mini-hamburguesas, omelet, tocino, habas, cebolla, espárrago picado y zanahoria… pero me pregunto porque el de Tsukasa es casi exactamente igual. ¿Trabajaron juntas en esto?"

Sorprendiendose hasta ella misma, Konata empezó a sollozar. Dijo, "Lo siento, Kagami. ¡Yo no lo hice! Fue Tsukasa. Le tuve que pedir que lo hiciera."

"Hey, esta bien…" dijo Kagami, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga. "Sólo es un almuerzo, no hay porque llorar. ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Por alguna razón, cuando traté de cocinar esta mañana todo me fue mal. ¿Tal vez sea contagioso?" dijo Konata, secándose las lágrimas.

"¿Qué quieres decir por contagioso?"

"¿Tal vez tu me contagiaste?"

"¡Konata, primero, eso no es contagioso, y segundo, yo _puedo_ cocinar! ¡Hasta hey practicado últimamente; apuesto a que puedo hacerlo hasta mejor que tú!"

Konata se veia mucho más feliz – demasiado. Una vez más, Kagami casi escucho el sonido de 'ping' y vio el pequeño foco sobre la cabeza de Konata.

"Oh no, no de nuevo…" murmuró.

"¡Yeah! ¡Te reto a que tengamos un concurso de cocina el próximo sábado! ¡Miss _Tsundere_ Chef vs. Miss Ironic Chef! ¡Invitemos a todas! ¡Mi papá estará fuera el fin de semana, así que podemos hacerlo en mi casa!"

"¿Un concurso? _¿Cómo_ me llamaste? ¿Y desde cuando tenemos que competir en todo?"

"¡Desde que empezaste a forzarme a hacer mi tarea!"

"¿Y en sábado? ¿Por qué?"

"Así podemos tener también una pijamada…" añadió Konata. Estaba un poco perpleja. Kagami no parecía particularmente molesta aun cuando otra oportunidad para encontrarse con su novio le había sido arrebatada. _"Que extraño. ¿Tal vez ahora sólo lo ve los dias de semana?" _pensó Konata .

"¡…y Verdad o Reto!"

"¡No!" gritó Kagami. "¡Preferiría tener diez concursos de cocina antes de jugar eso de nuevo!"

"¡Kagamin está de acuerdo! ¡Es un trato! ¿Dónde esta mi celular? ¡Debo mandarles mensajes a todas ahora!" dijo Konata en voz bastante alta.

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo, y su estómago dio un pequeño gruñido, que hizo detenerse a Konata. "Oops. Olvidé prepararme un almuerzo."

Kagami le pasó un par de palillos. "No tengo tanta hambre, hay que compartir el almuerzo que hizo Tsukasa."

"Kagamin…" dijo Konata, con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

"En serio, esta bien. Hay suficiente para las dos."

"Kagamin… ¿No hambrienta?" dijo Konata, aún viendose incrédula.

"¡No puede ser tan sorpresivo!" dijo Kagami.

* * *

"¡De acuerdo, todas vendrán mañana!" dijo Konata en la hora de almuerzo del viernes.

"Si, yo ire también, Izumi-san. Fui castigada sólo por cinco días." dijo Miyuki, sonrojandose un poco. "Creo que es la primera vez que me han castigado."

Konata continuó, "Mi prima Yui prometió que nos llevaría hoy al supermercado, así podemos comprar todo lo que necesitamos. Nos recogerá más tarde." Konata le entregó un pequeño sobre a Kagami. "Obtuve algo de dinero; así que cada una tendrá 15,000 yens para hacer las compras. Oh, y recuerda que tendremos que cocinar para diez personas."

Kagami vio el sobre, y dijo, "Okey. Pero… ¡Será otro fin de semana perdiendo el tiempo y no estudiando!"

"Pero Kagamin, ¡Piensa en todas las buenas memorias que haremos!"

"Creo que ya tenemos memorias más que suficientes. ¡Y no sólo para nosotras! ¡Todos en la escuela, hasta los profesores, saben acerca de lo que pasó en la casa de Minami! y los chicos estan haciendo bromas al respecto…" se quejó Kagami, mostrando un ligero rubor cuando pensó en ello.

Konata dijo, "¡Claro, somos realmente populares!"

"Desearía que lo fueramos por diferentes razones…" murmulló Kagami.

"¿Y qué cocinarás, onee-chan?" preguntó Tsukasa.

"Ni siquiera hey pensado en ello."

"¡Kagami, debe haber un ingrediente principal como tema! ¡Y piensa de ello como la fantasía de una chica hecha realidad! ¡Les daremos nuevos y originales platos que puedan ser llamados verdaderas creaciones artísticas!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Nosotras somos las elegidas, dos invencibles mujeres con habilidades culinarias! Ambas tendremos una hora para hacer un plato con el ingrediente que elijamos de tema. Debemos usar todos nuestros sentidos, habilidades, y creatividad para preparar artísticos platos que nunca hayan sido probados antes! Y si un participante logra vencer al Iron Chef, el o ella ganará la ovación de la gente– "

"¡Para! Eso debe ser de algún anime o algo."

"¡No, es de Iron Chef! Pero, bueno, en resumen: tenemos una hora para cocinar y debe haber un ingrediente que sea el tema principal."

"¿Así que, cual es ese ingrediente?"

"Aún no hey pensado en ello. Primero, no podemos permitirnos cosas como matsutake, langosta, yàn wō, o foie gras …"

"_Fo-a gu-ra?"_, interrumpió Kagami.

"Hígado de ganzo." dijo Tsukasa.

Kagami dijo, "¡Eww!" haciendo una mueca.

"¿Que tal huevos?" sugirió Tsukasa.

"Eso es demasiado común" dijo Konata, agitando su cabeza.

"Konata, deberías dejarme escoger, porque, tecnicamente fuiste tú la que me reto." dijo Kagami.

"Conociéndote… ¿Chocolate? ¿Miel? ¿Malvaviscos? ¿Mazapán? ¿Crema doble? ¿Banana? ¿Jarabe de Arce?…"

"¡No! … … ¡Será puerro!" gritó Kagami – en realidad, la primera cosa no dulce que se le había ocurrido.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Eso es… umm… ¡Demasiado saludable!" se quejó Konata.

"Konata, dijiste que podía elegir. Y ya hice mi elección."

"¡Demonios! ¡Así que el ingrediente tema será algo que raramente uso en la cocina! Mi reputación estará en juego… ¡Nuestras creaciones artísticas se veran enfrentadas! ¿Qué inspiración traerá el concursante de hoy? ¿Y cómo se logrará defendere el Iron Chef? ¡La adrenalina estará al máximo!" dijo Konata.

¿Por qué no te memorizas algo que sea de utilidad en la escuela? De cualquier modo, iré a la librería a buscar recetas . ¿Cuántos platos tenemos que hacer?" dijo Kagami, poniendose de pie.

"Bueno, en Iron Chef usualmente hacen cuatro o cinco… pero no creo que podamos con tanto. Creo que será un plato principal y un postre…" dijo Konata, rascándose la cabeza.

"Umm… ¿Como haces un postre con eso?" preguntó Tsukasa.

Ni siquiera escuchando la pregunta, Konata vio Kagami, y murmuró, "Me preguntó si habrá Poc*ys de ese sabor…"

"¡¿Y por qué me miras a mí?! ¡Ni siquiera hey probado el de sabor kiwi aún!" dijo Kagami.

"¿Qué? ¿No lo has hecho? ¡Estoy sorprendida!" exclamó Konata.

"¿Quieres buscando pelea?" gruñó Kagami.

* * *

Estaban dirigiéndose hacía la sección de vegetales en la tienda.

"¿Que comprarás, Kagami?" preguntó Konata.

"Puerro, por supuesto. Y no te voy a decir que más."

Konata jaló a Kagami de la manga y dijo, "¡Hey, Kagami, mira allá!"

"¡No, …!" intentó decir Kagami, pero ya era muy tarde.

"¡Yahoo! Papá ¿Qué hay?" gritó Konata.

El padre de Konata, Sōjirō, estaba al otro lado del pasillo.

Se dio la vuelta, y al ver a Kagami y Konata juntas exclamó, "¡Oh, hola Konata!, ¿Cómo hiciste gritar tan fuerte a tu _amiga_ la otra noche?"

Sōjirō se quedó como petrificado, y Konata también se quedó clavada al suelo.

Kagami jaló a Konata con ella y se alejó del lugar.

Luego de escapar, Kagami estalló, "¡Aargh! ¡No podré ve a los ojos a tu padre de nuevo! Porque no le pudiste explicar que… no, no le expliques… ¡No, no se que hacer! ¡Eso fue tan vergonzoso!"

Konata aún estaba congelada. Murmuró "…he he, Kagamin, lo olvidé… el piensa que nosotras somos –"

"¡Para! ¡No digas más!"

Kagami miró atrás y vio que Yui, la prima de Konata estaba parado junto a Sōjirō, intentando hacer que reaccionara.

"Uhh… ahora tu prima sabrá todo."

"No, lo explicará de alguna manera. Acordamos no hablar de ello a otras personas." dijo Konata, habiendose recuperado del shock.

Caminaron en silencio por unos momentos.

"Tengo que admitir que tengo algo de curiosidad." dijo Kagami en voz baja. "¿Quién estaba en el hotel con tu padre?"

"Aún no lo sé. Ella, o él, no ha venido a mi casa a presentarse."

"¿Ella… o él?" Kagami paró y se apoyó en la pared, viendose un poco asqueada.

"¡Creo que el amor entre chicos es algo hermoso!" dijo Konata.

"¡Eww! ¡Es tu padre del que estamos hablando!"

Konata rió. "Kagamin, te he visto cuando ojeabas mi colección de _'Boy's Love'_ y pensabas que no había nadie alrededor."

Kagami se puso roja como un tomate. "…Dejemos de hablar de este tema."

* * *

El atardecer del sábado, Konata y Kagami ya estaban listas en la cocina de la casa de los Izumi antes de que ninguna de las otras hubiera llegado – lavaron el arroz, alistaron los utensilios, colocaron la mesa. Tsukasa había llegado junto a su hermana, pero ella y Yutaka habían caído dormidas bajo la calidez de la mesa de la sala.

El timbre sonó, y ambas fueron a la entrada a recibir a las demás. Kagami olvidó que seguía sosteniendo un puerro en la mano.

"¡La presidenta de la Academia de Cocina ha llegado!" anunció Patricia, mientras entraba a la casa, con Misao y Ayano detrás de ella.

"¿La qué?" preguntó Kagami. "¿Y porqué estás vestida así?".

"¡Patty-chan es la presidenta, Kagami!" explicó Konata.

Kagami se quedó mirando a Patricia. Su vestimenta era ridículamente extravagante; una camisa negra, una chaqueta blanca y brillante, con decenas de lentejuelas en ella, una capa de seda dorada, pantalones ajustados de vinilo negro, y botas de cuero rojas. "Uhh… mis ojos me duelen" dijo Kagami. "Y Misao, ¿Por qué un kimono?"

Misao, quien estaba usando un kimono de algodón, dijo, "¡Porque soy la cantante o actriz invitada, por supuesto!"

Patricia notó que Kagami sujetaba un puerro, y exclamó, "¡Oo! ¡Leekspin! ¿Puedes cantar esa canción también, Kagami-senpai?"

"¡Sabes, yo hasta le presté el traje de Miku Hatsune que tenemos en el trabajo, y le pedí que lo usara pero sólo me grito!" dijo Konata, poniendo mala cara.

Misao rio entre dientes, y dijo, "¿Peleas de pareja, Hiiragi?"

Kagami sólo farfulló algo incomprensible, dio media vuelta, y volvió a la cocina.

"Compramos jugo y bocadillos, y unas cuantas botellas de sake," dijo Ayano. "– ¡para cocinar!" añadió rápidamente.

"Claro. Para cocinar." dijo Konata, y le guiño un ojo. "No dejes que las otras las vean, especialmente Kagami."

* * *

Todas habían llegado y estaban reunidas en la cocina. Tsukasa y Yutaka habían sido despertadas.

"De acuerdo, antes de que comenzemos ambas chefs deben escoger una asistente – cualquiera excepto yo, que soy la presidenta." dijo Patricia. "Como Kagami eligió el ingrediente, Konata puede elegir su asistente primero. ¿Está bien?"

"Lo que sea." dijo Kagami. "¿Pero dónde demonios se fue?"

Konata entró, usando un uniforme plateado y un sombrero de cocinero. El trajer tenia el logo del Iron Chef.

"¿Por qué? ¡¿Oh, por qué?!" renegó Kagami.

"¡Pero Kagamin, tienes que hacer cosplay en un momento como este!" dijo Konata, alzando un dedo.

"¡No, no lo haré!" soltó Kagami.

"Konata, puedes elegir a tu asistenta primero." dijo Patricia.

"¡Tsukasa, yo te elijo!" anunció Konata.

Tsukasa bostezó, y dijo, "Oh. Supongo que no podre ayudarte, nee-chan". Y caminó al lado de Konata.

"¡Lo sabía! Pero pasa que conosco a alguien más que sabe cocina – Ayano, ¿Podrías asistirme, por favor?"

"Seguro, Hiiragi," dijo Ayano.

"¡Ahora desvelaremos el ingrediente!" gritó Patricia y sacó la tela que había sobre la bandeja. Aproximadamente una docena fueron revelados. "El ingrediente de hoy será… ¡Puerros!"

"Estamos listas - ¡hagámoslo!" gritó Konata.

"¿Es realmente necesario para ti citar tanto ese show?" preguntó Kagami.

"_¡Allez cuisine!"_ gritó Patricia.

Kagami suspiró, y tomo algunas cosas de su bolso. Primero, le alcanzó unas cuantas papas a Ayano. "Lávalas, pélalas, y cortalas en cuadraditos de media pulgada."

"Que irónico. La que _puede_ cocinar tiene que hacer el trabajo pesado," notó Konata.

Por mientras, Konata había dado a Tsukasa cuatro puerros para que los limpie, y le había dicho que sólo cortara la parte blanca finamente. Y Konata estaba haciendo algo con una masa y y un gran molde redondo.

"Oh, a propósito, Patricia, ¿Cuál es el premio?" preguntó Kagami.

"La ovación del público y la fama por siempre… ¿Y la ganadora puede retar a la que pierda?" dijo Patricia.

"¡No ese juego de nuevo!" gimoteó Kagami, pero añadió "Okey, okey. Supongo que si es así tengo ganar."

Kagami le sacó la lengua a Konata – lo que sorprendió a esta, ya que nunca le había visto hacerlo antes – y sacó una curiosa hervidora de una de las alacenas de la cocina.

"¿Tenemos una olla a presión? ¡Ni siquiera la recordaba!" gritó Konata.

Kagami sonrió, y dijo, "Yutaka-chan me dijo donde estaba. ¡Y yo será la que gane gracias a esto!"

"¡Yu-chan, tú, traidora!" gritó Konata, sorprendiendo a la pobre Yutaka. "¡Y yo no sere la que pierda! ¡Me vengaré de esta!" se jactó Konata. Tomó uno de los langostinos que estaba usando y se lo tiró a Kagami. Por un golpe de suerte, golpeó a Kagami exactamente en el cuello y se deslizo por debajo de su ropa.

Kagami gritó mientras el viscoso y frio langostino caia cada vez más bajo. Ella se jaló la camisa y se movió de un lugar para otro mientras intentaba cogerlo, pero se le deslizaba de entre los dedos.

Casi todas las demás trataron de no reir, pero Konata y Misao ya habían estallado en risas, completamente desenfrenadas. Misao estaba literalmente rodando en el suelo.

Finalmente, Kagami capturó el elusivo crustaceo y lo tiró con la fuerza que pudo – este rebotó en la cabeza de Yutaka, haciéndola sobresaltar, y calló en la falda de Minami. La cara de Kagami estaba de un brillante rojo; estaba jadeando fuertemente, y entornó los ojos hacía Konata.

La risa de Konata se detuvo al instante, y ella tragó saliva. Kagami se acercaba a ella como un ángel de la muerte.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería que callera ahí! – ¡ah!" gritó Konata, pero paró cuando Kagami la sostuvo del cuello y la llevó a su lado de la cocina. Konata se desplomó asustada. "¡Kagami, por favor, no me mates!" rogó.

Kagami sostuvo el cabello de Konata con una mano, mientras tomaba algo de la mesa con la otra. Konata sintió un líquido helado y grasoso bajando por su cuello. Se deslizó por su espalda y llegó a sus pantalones, lo que le hizó gritar.

"¡Oi, Kagami! ¿Estas haciendo Konata con salsa?" comentó Patricia, y se puso a reir, porque era crema con lo que Kagami estaba castigando a Konata.

Por ahora, todas estaban riendo.

Medio litro de crema después, Kagami dejo ir a Konata. Ella se delizó lejos de Kagami, temblando por el frío. "¡Brrrr! ¡Eso fue realmente desagradable!" dijo.

Konata metió toallas de papel dentro de su camisa y pantalones, y dijo, "Eso fue más que suficiente. Así que… ¿Continuamos cocinando? ¿O quieres que tengamos una pelea de comida?"

Kagami no se molestó en responder, sólo se dio media vuelta y siguió lo que estaba había estado haciendo; puso las papas cortadas en cubos, los puerros y las cebollas en rodajas en la olla, añadió un poco de mantequilla, sal, y pimienta molida, y puso la tapa.

Ayano continuó cortando algunas de las partes blancas de los puerros, mientras Kagami fue a buscar huevos, azúcar, y un poco más de crema. También habían traido la máquina para hacer helados de los Izumi.

"¿Qué? ¡Esto es inesperado!" dijo Patricia. "¿Helado de puerro? ¿Kagami en realidad vas a hacer helado de eso?"

"Sorbete de puerro," corrigió Kagami, mientras separaba las claras de los huevos en un tazón, donde ya había echado una cantidad medida de azúcar.

* * *

"Y ahora el momento de la verdad – la puntuación del jurado. Sentadas en el panel, hoy están – bueno, todas nos conocemos" dijo Patricia.

"¡Esta bien! Comencemos. Kagami, tu plato principal será servido primero." anunció Patricia.

Kagami llevó un gran tazón con sopa y comenzó a servir un poco en cada plato. Ayano la siguió y echó un poco de perejil picado.

"Esta es sopa de puerro y tomate, servida caliente. Es una receta francesa, un poco modificada."

"¡Oh, esto sabe realmente bien!" dijo Miyuki.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Algo que Kagami hizo sabe realmente bien!" gritó Misao.

"¡Te dije que podía cocinar!" gritó Kagami.

"Umm… onee-chan, creo…" murmuró Tsukasa.

"Sólo dilo."

"Creo que necesita un poco más de sal," dijo Tsukasa, un poco sonrojada. "Lo siento…"

"Si eso es todo lo malo que le encuentras, creo que estoy satisfecha." dijo Kagami.

"Me gustó, Kagami-senpai. Así que, Konata-senpai, tu plato es el siguiente" dijo Patricia.

"¡Les presento – mis Langostinos Salteados Chinos con Puerros!" anunció Konata. Tsukasa sirvió una porción de arroz en cada plato, y Konata la siguió con sus langostinos.

"Esto es bueno, pero…" dijo Ayano después de probar.

"¡Eso no es justo! ¡Tú asististe a Kagami, no puedes quejarte!" gritó Konata.

"¡Tramposa! ¡Tsukasa acaba de hablar de mi plato y tú no dijiste nada!" rugió Kagami.

"¡Se suponía que el puerro era el ingrediente principal!" gritó Ayano, antes de que ambas chefs tengan tiempo para discutir.

"¡Tiene puerro!¡ Montones!" exclamó Konata.

"Claro, pero las langostas lo dejan en un segundo plano." dijo Ayano. "Esto es muy bueno pero el puerro no es la 'estrella' por así decirlo."

"¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Has visto mucho Iron Chef!" gritó Konata.

"¡Konata, tú y Patricia han estado citando ese show toda la tarde!" le respondió Kagami.

"Okey, okey. ¿Todas han probado ambos platos? Entonces es hora del postre. Konata-senpai va primero." dijo Patricia.

"Este es pie dulce de puerro. ¡Echense crema antes de probarlo!" dijo Konata announced, mientras ella y Tsukasa dividian las porciones en los platos y llevaban el tazón de crema a la mesa.

"Oh Dios… ¡Esto sabe tan bien!" dijo Hiyori.

"Oh si, es jugoso y dulce." dijo Patricia, sonriendo.

"Claro, podría comerlo todos los días si pudiera." continuó Hiyori, totalmente distraída.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" gritó Kagami.

Todas las otras miraron alrededor, y entre ellas – Yutaka y Minami se sonrojaron cuando sus miradas se encontraron – y el resto decidió no comentar más del pie de Konata.

"Entonces, sólo falta el postre de Kagami." dijo Patricia.

Kagami y Ayano sacaron pequeños recipientes de la refrigeradora y los repartieron.

"Si, bueno, este es el sorbete de puerro, un postre saludable. Contiene puerro, agua,azúcar, clara de huevo, y otras cosas más que mantendré en secreto." explicó Kagami.

"¡Eso es injusto! ¡Trampa! ¡Los ingredientes secretos no están permitidos!" gritó Konata.

"¡Cállate y no hagas tus propias reglas!"

Todas miraron a la masa gris-verdosa con suspicacia.

"¿Qué? No puede ser tan malo. ¡Sólo pruébenlo!" ordenó Kagami.

Yutaka obedeció, tomó un poco con su cuchara, y se lo llevó a la boca. Todas voltearon a mirar su reacción. Una mueca apareció en su cara, y su cara se puso del mismo color del sorbete. Yutaka se puso de pie y salió corriendo al baño. Minami la siguió.

Todas las demás miraron desconfiadas al postre de Kagami.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡No puede ser tan malo! ¡Miren, yo estoy comiendo!" gritó Kagami.

Una por una, todas probaron un poco. Ninguna tuvo una reacción como la de Yutaka, pero Konata e Hiyori hicieron una mueca de disgusto y no probaron más.

Los ojos de Misao se abrieron completamente. "¡Oh Dios!" gritó. "¡…Esto sabe tan bien! ¡Me encanta!"

Y empezó a dar dar cucharadas y meterselas a su boca rápidamente

"¡Misao-chan, tú si que eres rara!" dijo Konata.

"Mira quien habla, la que llaman 'chica rara' en la escuela," dijo Kagami en tono sarcástico, pero se arrepintió casi inmediatamente de lo que dijo. Porque, por un instante, Konata pareció genuinamente triste. Para su suerte nadie pareció notarle aparte de ella.

"Hey, ella tiene razón. Yo también creo que esto sabe bien." dijo Patricia.

"Kagami-san, me gusta también. No es ni muy dulce ni muy frío, y no daña mis dientes." intervino Miyuki.

"¡Yutaka-chan, Minami-chan, si no se los van a comer denmelos a mí!" gritó Misao mientras el par regresaba del baño, Yutaka apoyada en el brazo de Minami.

Misao se hizo cargo de todos los sorbetes que las demás no pudieron comer, y estuvo regocijandose de satisfacción luego de acabar. "Ohh… ¡Kagami, cásate conmigo y prepárame esto todos los dias!"

Sonrojándose débilmente, Kagami primero miró a Misao, volteó la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que Konata estaba viéndola. De alguna manera, el momento se sintió realmente extraño; y Kagami no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver su tazón vacío.

Patricia estaba distribuyendo papeles y lápices por toda la mesa.

"Todas, excepto Kagami-senpai y Konata-senpai, pueden dar hasta veinte puntos a cada chef. Uno a diez puntos por sabor, uno a cinco por la presentación, y uno a cinco por originalidad. No pueden darles el mismo puntaje a cada chef, ¿okey?" explicó Patricia.

"¿Qué?" dijo Misao; y Patricia tuvo que explicar el sistema de nuevo.

* * *

Tuvieron cinco minutos de descanso mientras Patricia calculaba los resultados finales.

"¿Quien ganó? ¿Qué cocina reinará supremamente?" dijo Konata.

"¡Es un empate!" anunció Patricia.

"¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser!" gritó Konata.

"¡Espera! Lo que quería decir es que cuatro de nosotras dieron más puntos a Kagami y las otras cuatro te dieron más puntos a ti, Konata. Así que el total de puntos definirá a la ganadora."

"¿Quién ganó? ¿Quién ganó? ¡Yo voté por Hiiragi! ¡Su postre fue lo mejor que haya probado!" gritó Misao.

"La ganadora, por tres puntos, es…" dijo Patricia, e hizo una pausa dramática.

Todas las otras contuvieron el aliento.

"¡Konata!" gritó Patricia.

"¡Síiii! ¡Yo gané! ¡Yo gané!" gritó Konata, dando saltitos de alegría. Pero al ver la cara larga de Kagami, se intentó calmar un poco . "…pero … Kagami, me sorprendiste. Realmente puedes cocinar."

"Okey... ¿Y ahora? ¿Supongo que querrás que sea tu esclava por una semana o algo?" dijo Kagami.

"Nah, sólo quiero que participes en el Verdad o Reto de esta noche," dijo Konata.

Kagami se quedó con la boca abierta.

* * *

Por fin acabé con este, creo que lo que me tomó más problemas fue la traducción correcta de 'leek', en general es conocido como puerro, pero en algunos paises lo llaman 'cebollín', aunque no abunda mucho por Latinoamérica.

Si no entendieron lo de 'Leekspin' - no yo lo entendí en primeras instancias -, sólo busquenlo en Youtube y captarán - o eso espero. =3

Y quién creen que estubo en el hotel con Sōjirō, no se mencionó el género de su acompañante para agregar más intriga. xD

Ah, y perdón si hay errores en las descripciones de la preparación y otros, no se -casi- nada de cocina. ¬///¬

Siguiente Capítulo: El torneo olímpico de Verdad o Reto! (O algo parecido)


	12. Torneo Olímpico de Verdad o Reto

**Lucky*Star: ¡Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 12: ¡Torneo Olímpico de Verdad o Reto!**

Perdón si me demoré un poco para actualizarlo ñ_ñ. Estuve algo atareado (la excusa de siempre ¬¬).

Hasta ahora este es el chapter más largo de todos.

Lucky Star © Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

Luego de un descanso todas se juntaron en la sala. Tsukasa rebuscó por algo en su bolso, y sacó la misma botella con la que habían jugado desde que todo empezó.

"¿Cómo llegamos a esto de nuevo?" rezongó Kagami.

"¡Hey, muy al fondo se que en realidad te gusta el juego, Kagamin!" clamó Konata.

"¡Eso no es verdad!"

Patricia interrumpió, "¡Okey! ¡El Torneo Olímpico de Verdad o Reto está a punto de comenzar! ¡Esta vez usaremos las reglas avanzadas! Podrán elegir entre verdad, reto, doble-reto, beso, tortura, o promesa!"

"¡Beso!" dijo Kagami, y todas las demás voltearon a verla.

"¿Kagami, cuál es el problema?" preguntó Konata inocentemente.

"¡Tortura!" gritó Yutaka. "Oh no, no so buena con t-tortura…"

"¿Qué se supone que es un reto doble? ¿Y una promesa?" preguntó Misao.

"Doble-reto significa que la que hace el reto tendrá que hacerlo también. Ambas obtienen el mismo número de puntos. Beso, bueno, es sólo un reto para besar a alguien." explicó Patricia.

"¿Te refieres… en los labios?" preguntó Kagami.

"Mejillas, labios, o donde quiera que seas retada a besar," dijo Patricia, como si no fuera nada fuera de lo ordinario. "Tortura significa doloroso pero no muy vergonzoso; puedes decir cuantos puntos quieres por hacerlo. Promesa significa que tienes que prometer algo – en ese caso, cada a la que le tocó elige que será y las demás votamos por cuantos puntos darle. ¿Todas lo entendieron?"

Casi todas las chicas asintieron o mostraron que entendian. Misao dijo, "¡No, así que tendré que improvisar!"

"Hagámoslo más interesante: la ganadora puede retar a _todas_ las otras ha hacer algo, ¿Okey?"

Nadie protestó, así que Patricia continuó, "¿Y qué dicen si dejamos que Kagami gire la botella primero, como premio de consuelo por perder en el concurso de cocina?"

"¡No necesito ninguna ventaja, y tampoco un 'premio de consuelo'!" soltó Kagami.

"Kagami, tan testaruda como siempre." murmuró Konata.

Kagami sólo miró a Konata, sin responderle.

"Okey, no lo llamemos así, pero puedes girar la botella si quieres. Oh, y tengo las listas conmigo, así que si no se deciden por una verdad o un reto, podemos elegir una de las que tengo," dijo Patricia. "¡Pero pueden ser creativas! ¡Recuerden todo lo que hicieron Konata y Kagami en el concurso de cocina!" añadió, y guiño un ojo.

"¡Tengo la impresión de que el juego de hoy será extra inmoral! ¡Oh, si!" gritó Misao.

Varias de las chicas, incluyendo a Kagami y Yutaka, miraron a Misao. Kagami suspiró y dijo, "Y tú te emocionas por eso…"

"¿La girarás?" dijo Patricia.

"¡Espera! Quiero saber hasta que hora jugaremos antes," dijo Kagami.

"Digamos… a las diez p.m., ¿Correcto?" sugirió Patricia. Ninguna de las otras protestó.

Kagami suspiró profundamente, y giró la botella, que paró señalando a Patricia.

"Comenzaré con un reto facil. ¿Una al azar?" dijo Patricia, y como Kagami asintió, le pasó la lista a Konata.

"'Toma un vaso de ketchup'," leyó Konata. "¡Bien, tenemos una botella en la nevera! La traeré," añadió.

Unos instantes después, un vaso lleno de salsa de tomate estaba bajo la nariz de Patricia.

"¡Eww! Sabía que esto sería malo," dijo Patricia. Dio un profundo respiro, agarró el vaso y trató de pasar todo el contenido tan rápido como pudo.

Al verla Yutaka palideció y tuvo que ver a otro lado.

Patricia bajó el vaso ya vacío, hizo una mueca, y dijo "¡Puaj! ¡Que avinagrado! ¡Eso fue aún peor que el sorbete de Kagami!"

"¡Hey!" exclamó Kagami.

"Dos puntos para mí," dijo Patricia, y giró la botella. Terminó apuntando a Minami.

Minami sabía que Patricia seguramente tenía lista una pregunta embarazosa acerca de ella y Yutaka. Asi que dijo, "Reto facil."

"¡Perfecto! ¿Ayano-senpai?"

Ayano asintió, se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Las demás parecieron confundidas. "Sólo esperen un momento," dijo Patricia.

Pronto, Ayano volvió, trayendo una bandeja con diez vasos, cada uno aparentemente lleno de jugo de naranja.

"¡Este es el 'reto de las bebidas misteriosas'! Te reto, Minami, a elegir uno de los vasos y tomarlo," dijo Patricia.

"¿Que hay en los vasos?" fue la obvia pregunta que hizo Minami.

Patricia sonrió, y dijo, "Si te lo dijera no dejaría de ser un mysterio. Algunos vasos pueden contener sólo jugo de naranja, mientras otros tienen cosas añadidas. Tabasco, aceite, sal…? Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Sólo Ayano-senpai lo sabe, y no nos lo dirá"

Ayano asintió.

Minami pasó la mirada por los vasos. Todos se veian exactemente iguales, así que sólo eligió uno al azar y se lo tomó.

"Hm. Sólo jugo de naranja, creo," dijo ella, encongiendo los hombros.

"Dos puntos para Minami. Y recuerden que pueden hacer tomar uno de los vasos a las demás." dijo Patricia.

La botella acabó apuntando a Konata.

"¡No le tengo miedo a esas bebidas! Reto fácil," dijo Konata.

Patricia miró a Minami, quien asintió.

"Claro, adelante, puedes tomar uno."

Konata agarró uno de los vasos y lo tomó de un trago. "Sabía un poco extraño. Espero que no hayas usado el jugo de hace seis meses que había al fondo de la nevera." dijo, y sonrió.

"No, Ayano-senpai trajo su propio jugo. Dos puntos para ti, gírala."

Los siguientes giros apuntaron a Hiyori, Kagami, Yutaka, y Misao, en ese orden, y cada una de ellas eligió uno de los vasos en la bandeja y los bebió. Cuando Misao giró la botella, apuntó nuevamente a Yutaka.

"Yutaka," susurró Minami en la oreja de su amiga. "Creo que esas bebidas tenian algo, me siento… rara. No creo que sea una buena idea que tomes otro vaso."

"No te preocupes, Minami-chan. Estoy bien, además estoy un poco sedienta," le respondió, y luego se dirigió a las demás, "Reto facil. ¿Puedo tomar un vaso más?"

"¡Adelante, Yu-chan!" dijo Misao.

Yutaka tomó otro vaso y lo vacío de un sorbo. "¡Ahh! ¡Este jugo es realmente bueno! ¡Gracias, Ayano-senpai!"

Ayano miró a Yutaka con una sonrisa algo forzada en sus labios. _"Uh. Me siento un poco culpable por esto ahora…"_ pensó.

"¡Entonces son dos puntos más para Yu-chan, felicitaciones, tú estás primera ahora! Yo, Minami, Hiyorin, Kagami, Konata y Misao tenemos cada una dos puntos."

Yutaka giró por segunda vez labotella esa noche, y teminó apuntando a Ayano.

"_Espero que pueda con todos. No puedo dejar que la pobre Yu-chan tome ninguno más…"_ pensó Ayano, y dijo, "¿Si me tomó los cuatro vasos que sobran, lo considerarían un reto dificil?"

"¡Eso es injusto! ¡Tú eres la única que sabe que hay en los vasos!" se quejó Konata.

"Pero ella no sabe que hay en los que quedan," dijo Patricia.

"Si, entreveré los vasos antes. De verdad no sé cual es cual," dijo Ayano.

"¡Hay algo sospechoso acerca de esto! Te doy hasta cuatro puntos si tomas los cuatro vasos restantes." dijo Konata.

"Yu-chan, tu tienes que decidir," dijo Patricia.

"Como nee-chan dijo, cuatro puntos, si los tomas todos," confirmó Yutaka.

"Okey. Supongo que es lo justo," dijo Ayano, tomando la bandeja, y empezó a beber los vasos uno a uno.

"Ya tienes tus primeros cuatro puntos. Propongo que tomemos un pequeño descanso antes de continuar," sugirió Patricia.

Después de cinco minutos, todas retornaron a la mesa. Ayano giró la botella, que apuntó a Patricia.

"¡Oh yeah! ¡Yo seré la que gane este juego! ¡Reto medio!" exclamó Patricia.

"Uno al azar estará bien," dijo Ayano, y Konata seleccionó uno de la lista.

"'Pon dos rebanadas de pan con mantequilla dentro de tu bra, y dejalas ahí hasta nuevo aviso.'," leyó Konata.

Sorpresivamente, Yutaka comenzó a reir ruidosamente. "¡Dios, esa es la cosa más divertida que haya escuchado!" dijo con una voz mucho más alta de la usual. Yutaka se apoyó en Minami. "¿Minami-chan, por qué no estas riendo?"

"Yu-chan, ¿en realidad es tan divertido? De cualquier modo, afortunadamente tenemos pan. Compré un poco ayer porque al principio pensé en hacer sandwiches para el concurso," dijo Konata, seguidamente se puso de pie y fue a la cocina.

"¡No tenemos mantequilla!" se le escuchó gritar desde la cocina, y continuó "¿Crees que mayonesa estaría bien?"

Naide le respondió a Konata, pero ella pronto volvió, llevando dos rebanadas de pan tostado, con una gruesa capa de mayonesa sobre cada una.

Sonriendo, se las dio a Patricia. "Aquí estan, Patty-chan. ¿Lo haces tu o lo hago yo?" dijo burlonamente

"Puedo hacerlo sola, gracias" le siguio la corriente Patricia.

Patricia abrió su camisa y empezó a meter las tostadas dentro de su bra. "¡El lado con la mayonesa para abajo!" comandó Konata.

Misao, aguantándose la risa, gritó "¡Tenías razón, Yu-chan, esto es realmente divertido!" y empezó a carcajear.

Por el momento, todas menos Patricia, Tsukasa, y Miyuki parecían estar más animadas de lo usual por alguna extraña razón. Hasta Kagami estaba lagrimeando de la risa.

Miyuki y Patricia miraron alrededor, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. "Patricia-san, ¿Por qué estan riendo tanto? Y todas tienen un rubor en las mejillas."

"Todas tomaron el jugo de Ayano-senpai ¿verdad?" dijo Patricia. Recién había acabado de cumplir el reto y estaba intentando alcanzar la botella.

Ayano rio e hipó.

"¡Minegishi! No me digas que… _¿todos_ los vasos tenian alcohol?" dijo Kagami. Se sentía un poco mareada, pero afortunadamenteno tanto como la ves que tomó el Long Island Iced Tea.

"¿Pero por qué te tomaste los cuatro últimos vasos?" preguntó Konata.

Ayano rio, y dijo, "¡Es un secreto! ¡Hic!"

Patricia se apuntó cuatro puntos por haber cumplido el reto, y giró la botella, que apuntó a Misao.

"¡Los retos medios son divertidos! ¡Elijo uno de esos!" gritó Misao.

Patricia eligió uno al azar de la lista. "¡Chupa los dedos de los pies de otra persona por dos minutos!"

Misao miró a Patricia con la boca abierta, pero luego sonrió. "¡No me esperaba eso! ¡Espero que tengan los pies limpios, chicas!"

También sonriendo, Patricia tomó su tiempo mirando a cada una de las otras. Algunas estaban sonrojadas por tan sólo pensar en ello.

"¡Creo que seran los de… Hiyori!" anunció finalmente.

Hiyori se quedó boquiabierta y se puso roja casi inmediatamente.

"¿Por qué los de ella? Me habría gustado – hic – saber que se sentía..." se quejó Ayano.

"Porque Hiyori es tan divertida cuando algo como esto pasa," explicó Patricia, y añadió, "Konata-senpai, será mejor que traigas papel, en caso de que le sangre la nariz."

Hiyori se quitó las medias y levantó un poco las piernas.

Misao se lamió los labios. "¡Oo, que dedos más bonitos! ¡Creo que disfrutaré esto!"

Mirando a Hiyori directamente a los ojos, Misao se inclinó a la altura de sus pies. Lentamente comenzó a lamer sus dedos.

"¡Oh no, se siente tan raro!" gritó Hiyori. Misao agarró sus piernas y las sostuvo firmemente, ayudada por Ayano. Misao tomó cada uno de los dedos de los pies de Hiyori en su boca, uno por uno, mientras su lengua se deslizaba por y entre ellos.

Hiyori rio y gritó todo lo que pudo, mientras trataba de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas. Ayano le hizo un gesto a Miyuki para que la ayudara a sostener a Hiyori, lo que hizó a mala gana.

Misao prestó atención a cuanto se retorcía Hiyori y al volumen de sus gritos para detectar cuales eran los lugares más sensibles, para luego atacarlos sin misericordia.

De repente hubo un flash de luz – Konata había sacado su cámara digital y tomado una foto del momento.

"¡El tiempo se acabó!" gritó Patricia.

Hiyori colapsó en el suelo, completamente exhausta, aún teniendo sacudidas por todo su cuerpo.

La mayoría de las demás estaban casi sin aliento de tanto reir. Yutaka en particular, estaba incapacitada por la risa y se retorcia en el suelo, intentando controlarse y agarrándose de los costados.

"Cuatro puntos más para Misao-senpai. Ahora ambas estamos primeras con seis puntos. ¡Y me gustaría darle dos puntos también a Hiyori!" dijo Patricia. Nadie objeto nada– casi todas estaban sin el aliento necesario para hacerlo.

Misao, aún sonriendo, estaba limpiandose la boca con una servilleta.

"¿Cómo – hic – lo siento – cómo sabía?" preguntó Ayano.

"¡No tan bien como el sorbete de Kagami!"

"Eso no sonó mucho mejor," murmuró Kagami.

Misao giró la botella, que apuntó a Yutaka.

Yutaka se levantó del suelo, y, con los ojos un poco entrecerrados, gritó, "¡Beso!"

Minami se estremeció, y miró a su pequeña amiga con la boca abierta.

"Umm… no creo que Yutaka esté en la condición de…" dijo Minami, después de recuperarse luego de uno o dos segundos.

Balbucenado un poco, Yutaka gritó, "¡No! ¡Estoy per- perfectamente bien! ¡Este juego es taaaaan divertido!"

"¡Minami-chan, te voy a sacar de tu miseria!" dijo Misao.

Minami se sobresaltó de nuevo y dirigió su mirada hacia Misao.

Misao continuó, "¡Yu-chan, besa a Minami en los labios! ¡Y haslo intensamente!"

El rubor más brillante en lo que iba de la noche apareció de pronto en la cara de Minami.

Konata notó la reacción de Kagami ante esto, le tocó el brazo y susurró, "Kagamin, ¿Estas bien?"

"¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? ¿No deberías preocuparte por tu prima?" le respondió Kagami en voz baja.

Konata encongió los hombros y decidió no preguntar más. _"Se veia realmente sorprendida. Debe ser porque será su 'primer beso'. ¿Su novio aún no la ha llegado a besar? En ese caso…"_ pensó, y el pensamiento le mejoró el humor – y la expresión. Kagami la miró suspicazmente.

Pero su atención rápidamente cambió de objetivo, ya que Yutaka y Minami estaban mirandose mutuamente. Minami se inclinó un poco para que Yutaka la pudiera alcanzar. Momentaneamente desinhibida, Yutaka colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Minami. Todas las otras contenian el aliento.

Fueron acercando sus cabezas poco a poco, hasta que sus labios estaban separados por unos pocos centímetros… pero de pronto Yutaka se echó para atrás y dijo, "Uhh… no me siento bien, creo que voy a…", y empezó a tener convulsiones.

Rapidamente, Konata tomó una bolsa de plástica que había cerca y se la lanzó a Minami, quien hábilmente la agarró en medio del aire y la puso bajo la cabeza de Yutaka.

"Eww. Supongo que debemos dejar que Yutaka posponga este reto para más tarde. Así que no hay puntos, hasta que lo haga," dijo Patricia.

"Aww, que mal por ti, Minami-chan. ¡Justo iban a tener el beso que estaban esperando por tanto tiempo, y la hace vomitar!" gritó Misao.

Minami le dio la mirada más oscura que pudo a Misao, mientras gentilmente le daba palmeadas a Yutaka en la espalda.

"Debe ser el jugo de Ayano lo que la puso enferma." dijo Kagami.

Ayano no la escuchó, ya que en ese punto estaba echada nuevamente en la mesa, posiblemente dormida o inconsciente.

"Minami, gira la botella por Yutaka, please," dijo Patricia.

Suspirando, la obedeció, y la botella apuntó a Hiyori.

Hiyori aún estaba en el suelo, así que Misao la ayudó a erguirse. "Es tu turno. ¿Verdad o reto?, o cualquiera de las otras cosas"

"Uhh… verdad," dijo Hiyori.

Minami y Yutaka habían ido al baño, así que Patricia, "Misao, ¿Quieres preguntar algo o elijo una al azar?"

"¿Te gusto lo que te hice?" preguntó Misao.

Hiyori se quitó los anteojos para secarse la frente. "Ohh… algo así. Sentí como si fueran tenta- – digo, algo que pasa en los doujins," murmuró. "¡Pero hacía demasiadas cosquillas! Supongo que, en general, sí," añadió.

"¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?" dijo Misao.

"¡No!" gritó Hiyori, y rápidamente puso sus piernas bajo ella.

"Sólo bromeaba. Gira la botella. Oh, pero esperemos a las otras dos primero," dijo Misao.

El mencionado par, Minami y Yutaka, justo estaba volviendo del baño. Al notar que varias la veian con miradas preocupadas, Yutaka dijo, "¡Ya estoy mejor! Eso aclaró mi cabeza también."

"Un punto más para Hiyori, y puedes girarla," dijo Patricia.

La botella apuntó a Minami. Pensando rápidamente en todas las opciones, decidió elegir la que le pareció menos embarazosa. "Tortura."

Yutaka – y unas cuantas más dieron un grito sofocado.

"¡Ooh, eres valiente! ¿Por cuantos puntos?" preguntó Patricia.

Minami pensó sólo por un instante en ello, y dijo, "¡Cuatro!"

"¿No hay sugerencias? Entonces tendré que elegir una al azar," dijo Patricia, y leyó, "'Toma un papel y usalo para cortarte la lengua.' ¡Ouch, eso suena dolorosa! Hiyori, ¿Quieres ayudarla a hacerlo?"

Hiyori se puso pálida. "¡No! ¡No! ¡No podría! Porque… Sé muy bien como se sienten las cortaduras de papel," dijo, y tembló un poco.

"Entonces tendré que hacerlo yo. ¿Podrías venir aquí, Minami? Sientate y saca la lengua," dijo Patricia, y tomó uno de los papeles que tenía.

"¡Ouuch! ¡Sólo de pensarlo hace que me duela!" exclamó Tsukasa.

Yutaka ya estaba mirando a otro lado y se cubría las orejas.

Casi todas las otras estaban extrañamente fascinadas por lo que iba a ocurrir. Patricia posicionó el filo del papel contra la lengua de Minami y la deslizó de un extremo a otro. Al principio pareció no ocurrir nada, pero luego Minami tuvo un ligero estremecimiento y echó atrás la cabeza. Aún así en ningún momento emitió algún sonido de dolor, y su expresión permaneció calmada.

Hubo un pequeño rastro de sangre en la lengua de Minami, que se fue acrecentando poco a poco. Tsukasa al verlo se puso totalmente blanca, y colapsó en los brazos de Miyuki. "Umm… Tsukasa-san se ha desmayado," dijo, y gentilmente la recostó con la espalda contra el suelo, y le estiró las piernas.

"¡Grandioso! ¡Lo tomaste como toda una mujer, Minami!" dijo Patricia con admiración. "Cuatro puntos para ti, seis en total, así que estás primera conmigo y Misao. Hay que tomar un pequeño descanso"

Luego de que Tsukasa se hubo recuperado, y que Minami hubo chequeado que Yutaka se encontraba bien.

Esta vez la botella, girada por Minami, apuntó hacia Hiyori.

"Oh. No sé… todo me asusta ahora. ¿Reto facil?" dijo ella.

Minami le asintió a Patricia, quien eligió una al azar. "Esta es una de las más fáciles. 'Masajea los hombros de alguien por dos minutos'."

Minami encongió los hombros, así que Patricia dijo, "¿También al azar? Okey, tengo una lista de números aleatorios también..."

Puso el dedo en la hoja de papel y lo paró en cierto punto. "Siete. Contando en forma horaria, una, dos, tres, … seis, ¡y es Misao-senpai!"

"¡Este debe ser mi dia de suerte!" exclamó Misao. "Err… excepto, por lo de tener que chupar dedos. Hiyori, ¿Quieres que me quite el kimono primero?"

"¡No! ¡No lo hagas, por favor!" gritó Hiyori.

"Sólo bromeaba. ¡Tus reacciones son tan divertidas!" dijo Misao, y dio media vuelta, dandole la espalda a Hiyori.

Algo torpemente, Hiyori comenzó a masajear la espalda de Misao.

"Presiona más fuerte, usa tus pulgares," la instó Misao. "Un poco más arriba… mueve los dedos un poco más hacia los lados… ahh, ¡eso es! ¡Sigue así!"

Misao casi ronroneaba por la satisfacción.

"El tiempo se acabó. Dos puntos para Hiyori, y, ¡ahora estás primera con siete!"

Misao giró la botella, y esta vez apuntó a Konata.

"¡Por fin! ¡Crei que nunca me llegaría mi turno!" dijo Konata, y añadió, "Reto medio."

"Misao-senpai, creo que tengo uno bueno, ¿puedo usarlo?" dijo Patricia.

"¿Es divertido?"

"¡Oh, sí que lo es!"

Misao sonrió y levantó el pulgar en signo de aprobación.

"¡Konata, me gustaría que comieras dos rebanadas de pan!" dijo Patricia, y empezó a sacar de su bra las dos tostadas que se encontraban allí desde hace un buen rato.

Misao empezó a reir ruidosamente, y casi todas las otras hicieron lo mismo – incluyendo Konata.

"Eso no es divertido. Es repugnante," murmuró Kagami.

Ignorando a Kagami, Konata dijo,"¡Bien! ¡Ya me estaba empezando a dar hambre!" Recibió las repanadas que le pasó Patricia, y le dio una gran mordida a una de ellas.

"No está mal, pero estan demasiado calientes y húmedas. Aunque no se si pueda decir que estan mejores que el sorbete de Kagami," murmuró Konata, con la boca llena de pan.

"¡Hey!" exclamó Kagami.

Konata continuó masticando el pan y lo pasó. "Creo que no sabían exactamente a Patricia – ¿Pero como podría saberlo?"

"¡Eww! No digas ese tipo de cosas," dijo Kagami.

"¡Para que lo sepas, yo tengo muy buen sabor! Así que cuatro puntos para Konata-senpai," dijo Patricia.

Konata giró la botella, que apuntó a Kagami.

"Sé que me lamentaré por esto… ¡Pero no pienso perder ante ti!" dijo Kagami, mirando a Konata. "Así que… ¡reto medio!"

"Te reto a usar el traje de Miku Hatsune por el resto de la noche," dijo inmediatamente Konata.

"¡Hey! Quien te dio el derecho de – " empezó a decir Kagami.

"Ehem. Ella puede hacer el reto si quiere, ya que fue su turno," interrumpió Patricia. "Personalmente, creo que eso es demasiado facil para cuatro puntos."

"¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré! ¡Sólo dame ese estúpido traje!"

"¡Yeh!" exclamó Konata, y se levantó para tomar una bolsa, que le alcanzó a Kagami, quién se paró y fue directo al baño.

"¡Hey! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Puedes cambiarte aquí!" gritó Konata.

Kagami dio un gruñido por toda respuesta a Konata, y hubo un estruendo cuando cerró la puerta.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Kagami retornó bastante ruborizada. El traje era un par de tallas menor que las de ella, y mostraba demasiado los muslos y hombros como para que fuera de su agrado. El traje constaba de una camiseta gris, una corbata color cian, una minifalda negra con el borde color cian, y un par de medias largas y negras, que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

La mayoría de las chicas aplaudieron, silbaron, o como mínimo se les dibujo una sonrisa al verla. "¡Te ves exactamente como Miku!" dijo Hiyori. Junto las palmas, le hizo una reverencia, y dijo, "Kagami-senpai, ¿Podría posar para mí con ese atuendo algún dia?"

Otro flash de luz apareció, esta vez Konata le había sacado una foto a Kagami.

"¡Konata! Si llego a ver esa foto en alguna parte estás muerta," rugió Kagami.

"No te preocupes, Kagamiku, la usaré como fondo o algo."

"Será mejor que no se la muestres a nadie… Espera, ¿cómo me acabas de llamar?".

Ignorando la pregunta de Kagami, Konata sacó un puerro de algún lado y se lo pasó a Kagami.

"¡Tienes que sostener esto! ¡Es una parte esencial del traje!"

Kagami decidió no iniciar otra disputa, tomó el vegetal y volvió a su asiento – pero le tomó un rato encontrar una posición que no la sobreexpusiera mucho, por culpa de la minifalda.

"Bueno, por lo menos te puedo golpear en la cabeza con esto…" murmuró Kagami.

"Cuatro puntos más para ti, Kagamiku-senpai, puedes girar la botella," dijo Patricia.

Kagami miró a Patricia, suspiró, y giró la botella. Apuntó a Konata nuevamente.

"¡Aww-genial! ¡Justo lo que quería! ¡Una batalla a muerte entre las dos guerreras más poderosas va a comenzar! ¡Tomo un reto doble!" gritó Konata.

Kagami miró a Konata, y lentamente una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

"¡Oh, mierda! ¡No de nuevo! ¡Retiro lo dicho!" gritó Konata, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde.

"¡Te reto a hacer la tarea durante la próxima semana!" anunció Kagami, aún sonriendo.

Konata se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa.

"¿Así que, dos puntos para ambas?" sugirió Patricia. No hubo objeciones.

"¡Demonios, que estúpida! ¡Y además ella recibió dos puntos por nada!" gimió Konata.

"¡Hey! ¡Siempre hago mi tarea y me esfuerzo en los estudios, no puedes llamar a eso nada!" dijo Kagami.

"Konata-senpai, Kagamiku-senpai, ambas comparten el primer lugar ahora, las dos tienen ocho puntos. Hiyori está después, con siete," anunció Patricia.

Aún murmurando para sí misma, Konata giró la botella, que apuntó a Patricia.

"¡Ahora sí voy a ganar! ¡Reto medio!" exclamó.

Konata eligió una al azar de la lista: "'Deja que alguien te de un chupetón en el cuello.' Oh, ¿Quién debería hacerlo?" dijo, mirando alrededor. Su mirada se detuvo en Kagami.

"¡No me mires a mí! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!"

" puedo dejar que mi Kagamin lo haga, ¡ten eso por seguro! Asi que seá… ¡Ayano! Hey, chicas, despiértenla. Tiene trabajo que hacer."

Misao agitó a Ayano para despertarla. "¡Ayano! ¡Despierta y huele el café!"

Ayano alzó la cabeza y parpadeó. "¿Qué? ¿Café? Si, por favor. Negro y con mucha azucar."

"Claro, pero antes de eso tienes que darle un chupetón apasionado a Patricia en el cuello," explicó Misao.

"Okey," dijo Ayano, y bostezó. Dos segundos después dijo, "…¿Qué?"

"Alguien tiene que hacerselo a Patricia y tú fuiste la elegida para hacerlo," dijo Misao.

"¡Oh! Umm…" dijo Ayano, y puso un dedo en sus labios. "… como de- – hic – lo siento – ¿Cómo lo hago?"

"Mientras que besas su cuello, chupa su piel fuertemente, y haslo así por unos cuantos segundos," dijo Hiyori.

Todas clavaron la mirada en Hiyori, quien empezó a ruborizarse.

"Así que tenemos una experta aquí," dijo Patricia, y rio. "Bueno, yo lo sabía también. ¡Soy de Ameeerica, ya saben! ¡El pais en el que fueron inventados!"

"Perdona, pero creo que los antiguos Griegos y Romanos ya los hacían," corrigió Miyuki.

Esta vez todas voltearon a ver a Miyuki, quien se puso aún más roja que Hiyori.

"¡Hey, tal vez deberíamos empezar a preguntarte más sobre esta clase de cosas! No tenía idea que lo sabías todo sobre cosas eróticas también," dijo Konata, mientras le guiñaba y le daba un codazo en las costillas a Miyuki.

Miyuki estaba demasiada apenada como para poder responder.

Tambaleándose, Ayano se puso de pie y se acercó a Patricia, y volvió a sentarse junto a ella. Patricia sonrió, cerró los ojos y se acomodó el pelo para atrás, dejando expuesto su cuello.

Ayano se lamió los labios. Aún estaba medio dormida, y la entera situación no le parecía más que un sueño. Así que no se preocupo en ello, sólo colocó sus labios en el cuello de Patricia, y comenzó a chupar.

Patricia jadeó fuertemente y gimió un poco. Mientras Ayano continuaba, ella se agarró el hombro y comenzó a respirar pesadamente. Ayano se olvido de todo lo demás y comenzo a besar y lamer el cuello de Patricia con pasión.

"Mmm… Ayano-senpai…" gimió Patricia.

"¡Ayano! Ya puedes parar," gritó Misao. Por alguna razón no le gustaba que Ayano le hiciera eso a Patricia. En el momento no supo porque, pero realmente la molestaba.

Ayano se separó de Patricia y dijo, "¡Oh! Claro, lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar. ¡Hic!"

"Ohh ... e-entonces cuatro puntos para Ayano-senpai… digo para mí... Hey chicas, ¿que tal si le damos seis puntos a Ayano también? digo, cuatro puntos…" dijo Patricia. Su mano temblaba un poco mientras marcaba los puntos.

"¡Dos puntos!" soltó Konata.

"Okey, okey. Así que ahora tengo un total de… diez puntos, y estoy primera. Ayano-senpai tiene un total de seis," dijo Patricia, y giró la botella. Esta vez fue el turno de Yutaka.

Antes de que Yutaka pudiera decir algo, Patricia le recordó, "Yu-chan, hay un reto que no has completado aún. ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? Sería por el valor de cuatro puntos."

"Oh. ¿Cuál era?" dijo Yutaka, pero luego lo recordó, y se sobresaltó. "¡Oh!"

_"¡Así que realmente va a ocurrir!"_ pensó Minami, y sintió que su corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente.

"Mi-Minami-chan, estaría bien si nosotras…" dijo Yutaka, pero no pudo terminar la oración.

Minami se volteó a mirarla y sólo asintió. Intentó verse calmada, pero Yutaka se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba extremadamente.

"No te preocupes, Minami-chan. ¡Todo saldrá bien!" susurró Yutaka, mientras se acercaban lentamente una a la otra. "Inclinate un poco, por favor," añadió.

Kagami y unas cuantas más estaban completamente fascinadas. Sin notarlo, Kagami se relamió los labios; y Konata al darse cuenta sonrió.

Minami cerró sus ojos, y de pronto sintió la calidez de Yutaka cuando sus labios se encontraron. Una ola de placer le recorrió de cabeza a pies. Minami se obligó a no emitir ningún sonido, pero cuando Yutaka hizo el amago de querer separarse, ella se pegó aún más a ella. De pronto la lengua de Yutaka entró en su boca… y Minami gritó de dolor y se echó para atrás.

En ese mismo momento, el flash de la cámara de Konata deslumbró el cuarto. "¡Demonios! ¡Fallé!" exclamó Konata.

"Mi-Minami-chan … ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Yutaka, mirándola directamente con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

"Mi lengua me duele," murmuró, poniendose una mano sobre al boca.

"Oh. ¡Lo siento, Minami-chan! Me olvidé que te tuviste que cortar con el papel," dijo Yutaka.

Las otras chicas rieron en voz baja, y unas pocas aplaudieron.

Los ojos de Patricia estaban brillando. "¡Eso fue grandioso! ¡Y _moe_! Cuatro puntos para Yu-chan, así que ahora tiene un total de ocho."

Suspirando, Yutaka volteó para girar la botella. Apuntó a Tsukasa.

Tsukasa estuvo a punto de decir, _"Beso"_, pero logró controlarse. "Reto facil, creo..." dijo.

Yutaka no dijo nada, así que Patricia eligió uno al azar. "'Hasle una llamada de broma a un pariente'."

"Yutaka, ¿alguna idea?" preguntó Patricia – pero Yutaka negó con la cabeza.

"¡Ya sé!" dijo Konata. "Llama a Matsuri y dile que has conseguido novio, mientras Matsuri no tiene."

"¡Kona-chan!" exclamó Tsukasa.

"Luego podrás explicarle que sólo era una broma," dijo Konata.

"Okey..." Suspirando, Tsukasa sacó su celular y llamó a su hermana mayor.

"¿Matsuri?" - aparentemente ella había respondido, y Tsukasa continuó, "Si, soy Tsukasa. Sólo llamaba para decirte que tengo novio ahora, ¡nyah nyah nyah! ¡Divierteté estando solitaria y miserable!"

Luego, Tsukasa cortó la llamada antes que Matsuri tuviera oportunidad de contestarle.

"¡Oh, Tsukasa-chan, si que eres malvada!" dijo Konata.

Kagami miró a su hermana menos. "Eso fue cruel. Y ni siquiera pareces arrepentida."

"Bueno, a veces ella me molesta mucho… supongo que quería devolvérsela," admitió Tsukasa.

Su celular empezó a sonar. "Oh, es Matsuri," dijo Tsukasa, y respondió, _"¿Moshi moshi?"_

Las otras pudieron escuchar a Matsuri gritando algo al otro lado de la línea.

"Umm, onee-chan… sólo era una broma. No tengo novio ni nada."

Tsukasa tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído, porque los gritos de Matsuri se hicieron aún más ruidosos.

"Uh-oh, se puso un poco molesta," dijo Tsukasa, y rio un poco.

Cuando Matsuri se quedó sin aliento, Tsukasa dijo rápidamente en el teléfono, "¡Lo siento! No lo volveré a hacer de nuevo."

Se escuchó unos cuantos gritos más de Matsuri, y luego colgó.

"Espero que no me golpee o haga nada..." murmuró Tsukasa, guardando su celular, y luego giró la botella. Apuntó a Kagami.

"Verdad," dijo Kagami.

"Oh, dos puntos para Tsukasa – esos fueron tus primeros en lo que va de la noche. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta para tu hermana?" dijo Patricia.

"Umm… si, creo que sí. ¿Qué hicieron el otro sábado cuando salieron ustedes dos juntas? Nunca me contase todo," dijo Tsukasa.

Kagami hizo una mueca cuando recordó ese día. "Uhh… primero, Konata me llevó a ese café cosplay en el que trabaja. Y allí recién me dijo que trabajaría también ese día. ¡Tuve que sentarme allí por seis horas! Me hizo cantar en un karaoke y por error suyo todos los clientes me escucharon. Me llevó a un restaurante para la cena y..."

"Sigue. ¿Por qué paraste?" preguntó Tsukasa.

"¿Quieres que sea yo la que les diga el resto?" preguntó Konata.

"¡No! ¡Y cállate! Yo… umm… accidentalmente tomé demasiado y Konata me llevó a un… hotel porque ya habiamos perdido el último tren."

"¡'Love hotel'!" corrigió Konata.

"¡No hay necesidad de volver a repetir eso!" gritó Kagami.

"¡Fue grandioso! ¡Era exactamente como el cuarto del cub de la Brigada SOS!" exclamó Konata, y añadió, "Pero lo que pasó la mañana siguiente fue un poco extraño. Verán –"

Kagami golpeó a Konata en la cabeza con el puerro que aún sostenía, y gritó, "¡Cállate! ¡Tsukasa preguntó sobre el sábado! ¡Esa fue la mañana siguiente, y nunca quiero oir sobre ello de nuevo!"

"Kagami-senpai, tienes un punto más. Yo soy primera, con diez, y tú segunda con nueve," dijo Patricia.

La botella apuntó a Miyuki.

"Verdad," dijo Miyuki.

Dado a lo que había pasado con Yutaka y Minami, todas las preguntas en las que pudo pensar Kagami eran acerca de besos y besarse. Y estaba muy avergonzada como para preguntarle a Miyuki algo como eso, así que dijo, "No se me ocurre nada. Patricia, elige una pregunta de tu lista, por favor."

"De acuerdo. '¿Si tendrías que besarte con alguna persona de este cuarto, con quien sería?'"

"Apuesto a que será…" comenzó a decir Konata, pero Kagami la golpeó nuevamente con el puerro, diciendo, "¡Ssh!"

Miyuki instantaneamente se sonrojó y pensó en ello. Despues de darse coraje para decirlo, susurró en voz bastante baja, "Tsukasa-san…"

Tsukasa rio nerviosamente, y dijo, "¡Gracias, Yuki-chan. Tú tambien me gustas!"

"¡Bueno, eso fue _moe_! ¿Dos puntos para Miyuki? No tenía ninguno aún," sugirió Patricia, y nadie objetó nada.

Miyuki giró la botella, que apuntó a Patricia. Ella dijo, "¡Voy a ser la que gane este juego! Reto medio – Konata-senpai, ¿Podrías elegir uno al azar? ¿A menos que Miyuki-senpai tenga uno?"

Miyuki sólo negó con la cabeza.

"'Quítate el bra sin quitarte la camisa'," leyó Konata, y rio.

"Pan comido," dijo Patricia, y se metió las manos dentro de su camisa. Se movió un poco, y unos momentos después ya estaba fuera. "Eww, está empapado con mayonesa."

"¡Oh! Como ya he cumplido el reto, ahora mi total es de catorce. Kagami es la siguiente, con nueve. Y ya casi son las diez p.m.. Supongo que ya he ganado el juego," dijo Patricia sonriendo.

"¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¿Podemos acabar con el juego ahora?" exclamó Kagami.

"¡No! ¡Aún nos quedan dos minutos! ¡Giren la botella, rápido!" gritó Konata, mirando el reloj en la pared.

"De acuerdo. Quiero ganar de una forma justa," dijo Patricia, y giró la botella.

Apuntó a Minami.

"¡Rápido, Minami-chan! ¡Di algo!" gritó Konata.

"Yo… prometo."

"¿Qué prometes, Minami-chan? ¡Rápido!" la instó Konata.

"Que nunca me iré de tu lado…" dijo en voz baja, mirando a Yutaka.

"Minami, eso no fue particulmente inesperado, así que un punto," dijo Patricia.

"Aww, que conmovedor… ¡Gira la botella, rápido!" ordenó Konata.

Señalo a Hiyori.

"¡Demonios! ¡No me toca mi turno!" gritó Konata. "¡Rápido, elige!"

"Umm… ya no quiero jugar…" murmuró Hiyori.

"Pero es tu turno, tienes que elegir. ¿Truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, torture, promise?" preguntó Patricia.

"¿Ah?... Verdad."

"¡Patty-chan, elige una al azar, rápido! ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo!" gritó Konata.

"Okey, okey. 'Si podrías tener un super poder, ¿cuál sería?'"

"Oh, invisibilidad," dijo Hiyori inmediatamente.

"¡Ha ha! ¡Ya sé como lo usarías, tú, pequeña pervertida!" gritó Misao, haciendo que Hiyori se ruborizara – aunque lo que había dicho era parcialmente verdad.

Konata rio, y dijo "Eso fue divertido, ¡pero apúrense, rápido, gira la botella! ¡Aún hay tiempo!"

"Un punto para Hiyori," anotó Patricia.

La botella apuntó a Kagami.

"¡Demonios! ¡No de nuevo!" gritó Konata.

"Konata, detén esto. Quedan menos de veinte segundos," dijo Kagami.

"¡No! ¡No puedo perder! ¡Elige rápido, Kagamiku!"

"Elijo golpearte en la cabeza con esta cosa de nuevo," dijo Kagami, alzando el puerro amenazadoramente, y continuó, "si no paras. Afróntalo, esta vez no vas a ganar."

"Aww. Patty-chan, Supongo que tú eres la ganadora." dijo Konata.

Los últimos diez segundos que faltaban para las diez p.m. pasaron. Patricia alzó los brazos en gesto de victoria y dijo, "¡Genial! ¡Soy la ganadora!"

Unas cuantas le aplaudieron.

"Hmph. Así que, Patty-chan, puedes retarnos a todas a hacer algo," dijo Konata.

Patricia se rascó la cabeza mientras lo pensaba por unos momentos, y al final habló.

"¡Esta fue una noche de lo más interesante! Y la haré aún más interesante. Hay una cosa que quiero saber acerca de todas. Escriban cada una el nombre de la persona que más les gusta en este cuarto. Luego, cada una debe decirlo en voz alta a las demás, y enseñar el papel. Eso es todo," explicó Patricia.

"¡Tú hazlo también!" exclamó Misao.

"Okey, lo hare," dijo Patricia, y comenzó a repartir papeles y lápices entre todas ellas.

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con 'la que te gusta más'?" preguntó Kagami.

"Oh, solo la persona que más te agrada de todas. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo más profundo en mente?" preguntó Patricia, mirando inocentemente a Kagami.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" exclamó Kagami.

"¡Oh, eso me acaba de dar otra idea! Como todas nosotras nos quedaremos a dormir aquí, también usemos las elecciones de cada una para repartir los cuartos. Las que se elijan mutuamente pueden dormir juntas," dijo Patricia.

"¡Eres tú la que tiene algo más profundo en mente!" soltó Kagami.

"¿Algo como que?" preguntó Patricia.

Kagami le tiró el puerro a Patricia, quien lo esquivó, y comenzó a ver en el papel en blanco. Suspiró, porque ya sabía el nombre de quién debería escibir. "Debo estar loca…" dijo en voz casi inaudible.

"Kagamin, adivina el nombre de quien escribí." le murmuró Konata.

"¿Misao?" dijo Kagami.

"¡Qué! Como pudiste pensar que yo…" comenzó a decir Konata, pero luego se dio cuenta que Kagami estaba sonriendo, y dijo. "¡Oh, tú, mujer perversa!"

"¡Está bien! ¿Todas hemos escrito un nombre? Yutaka, ve tu primero, luego Minami, y continuen en ese orden," dijo Patricia. "Ya todas sabemos que escribieron ustedes dos…" añadió.

"Minami-chan," dijo Yutaka, y mostró el papel.

Minami asintió, y dijo, "Yutaka."

"Misa-chan," dijo Ayano.

"Ayano," dijo Misao.

"Patricia-san," dijo Hiyori.

"Tsukasa-san," dijo Miyuki.

"Yuki-chan," dijo Tsukasa.

Kagami suspiró. "Yo… no sé porque, a lo mejor soy masoquista. Si, Konata. Escribí tu nombre."

"Misao," dijo Konata. "¡Sólo bromeo! ¡Es mi querida Kagamin, por supuesto!" añadió, mostrando el papel con el nombre de Kagami escrito.

"Y yo escribí el nombre de…", dijo Patricia, hizo una pausa dramática, y continuó, "¡… Ayano!"

La sonrisa de Hiyori desapareció al instante, y su mirada se dirigió al suelo.

"Lo siento, Hiyori. Pero eso es como fue hoy dia. ¿Tal vez te deba dar un chupetón a ti también?" dijo Patricia, sonriendo.

Hiyori se sobresaltó un poco, se agarró la nariz, y buscó una servilleta.

* * *

El orden en el que estaban sentadas, de manera horaria: Patricia, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Hiyori, Misao, Ayano, Minami, y Yutaka. Patricia está al extremo de la mesa; Konata al frente de Hiyori, Kagami de Misao, etc. y Yutaka en el otro extremo, frente a Patricia.

No, Kagami no ha olvidado que Konata la espió el otro día. Sólo decidió dejarlo para otro momento.

Ya deben haberlo adivinado, efectivamente todos los vasos tenian jugo de naranja y sake. (#_#)

Puntajes finales: Patricia 14, Kagami 9, Hiyori 8, Konata 8, Yutaka 8, Minami 7, Misao 6, Ayano 6, Tsukasa 2, y Miyuki 2 puntos.

Perdón por la espera más larga de lo usual nuevamente, porfis, ya saben que las reviews son siempre bienvenidas. =D


	13. Citas y Confusiones

**Lucky*Star: ¡Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 13:** **¡Citas y Confusiones!**

**Lucky** **Star **es propiedad del Sr. Kagami Yoshimitzu. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

Patricia estiró los brazos, bostezando, luego se puso de pie y comenzo a desvestirse.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos haces?" dijo Kagami.

"Voy a tomar un baño, por supuesto. ¿Acaso olvidaste que aún tengo mayonesa debajo de la camisa? Además ya se ha esparcido también hasta mis pantalones. ¿Ves?"

"¡Entonces ve al baño! ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?"

"Kagami-senpai, ¿Cuál es el problema? El pasado fin de semana estuvimos corriendo todas desnudas. No hay nada que no hayas visto." dijo Patricia. Ya se había quitado la camisa y comenzaba a hacerlo con los pantalones.

"¡Pero no te mire!" gruñó Kagami.

Patricia añadió, "Me gusta como son las cosas aquí en Japon, nadie se pone histerico por estas cosas –"

"Excepto nuestra Karin – digo, Hiyori-chan," constató Misao.

Por su parte, Hiyori ya estaba sosteniendo servilletas de papel contra su sangrante nariz.

Yutaka estaba mareada por la vision de sangre – y, posiblemente, por la desnuda Patricia – y Minami le hacía de soporte.

"Izumi-san, ¿Podemos usar el baño?" preguntó Miyuki.

"¡Por supuesto! Patty-chan, ¿Puedes repetir los puntajes de nuevo? ¿Quién irá primero?" dijo Konata.

"Hmm. Tomaría demasiado tiempo si vamos una por una. ¿Pueden entrar dos a la vez?" preguntó Patricia.

"Seguro."

Patricia se sentó nuevamente y tomó los papeles. "En ese caso, seremos yo y Ayano primero, luego Kagami y Konata –"

"¡Pero yo quiero ser la que vaya con Ayano-chan!" exclamó Misao.

"¡Ni loca me meto al baño con Konata!" gritó Kagami.

"Porque, si solo somos dos mejores amigas bañandose juntas. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" dijo Konata.

"¡Nada! Sólo que… me harías alguna broma o algo por el estilo," balbuceó Kagami.

"¿Cuándo he hecho algo como eso?" preguntó Konata, poniendo la expresión más inocente que tenía.

"¡Todos los días! De tpdos modos, ¿como elegiste esas parejas?" preguntó Kagami, mirando a Patricia.

"Mire la lista de puntajes finales y la de quien le gusta a quien, y las combiné," explicó Patricia.

"No creo que me vaya a bañar, por lo de mi nariz," murmuró Hiyori.

Minami se aclaró la garganta. "Yo tampoco tomaré un baño… porque… umm… ya saben."

"Oh, ¿Ya te esta visitando?" preguntó Konata.

"¿Eh?" dijo Minami.

"Ya sabes, esa visita mensual. La calma se ve rota. Cerrada por flujos. Ese tiempo del mes. El periodo especial. La Caperucita Roja que – "

"¡Eso ya fue suficiente, gracias!" le espetó Kagami a Konata.

"Bueno, pero aún puedes ir con Yu-chan y lavarle la espalda o algo," interrumpió Patricia.

Por el momento ya habían aparecido varios tonos rojizos por toda la cara de Minami.

"Ayano-chan necesita descansar un poco más, creo," dijo Misao. "Así que ustedes chicas van primero."

Kagami se puso de pie y dijo, "No se preocupen, tomen un baño, todas. Puedo esperar. Ahora mismo necesito tomar un poco de aire; el… jugo que trajo Ayano me dio dolor de cabeza."

Kagami caminó hacia la puerta principal, y Konata fue tras ella, llevando su cámara y el puerro, que había recogido del suelo.

"¡Espera, Kagamin, si vas a ir afuera así, dejame tomarte fotos!"

Kagami – recordando que estaba aún vestida como Miku Hatsune – se volteó bruscamente, y caminó hacia la puerta trasera del patio. No miró hacia atrás, porque sabía de antemano que Konata la seguiría.

Estaba oscureciendo fuera. El patio de los Izumi estaba afortunadamente aislado por espesos arbustos, así Kagami no se sintió avergonzada por su revelador conjunto. De pronto recordó que habían corrido desnudas en público la semana anterior y tuvo un escalofrío.

Tomó aire y se dio la vuelta. "Okey, dame el puerro. Te dejaré que me tomes las fotos que quieras."

Konata se quedó boquiabierta. "Wow. ¡No esperaba que dijeras algo como eso!"

"Prefiero dejar que me tomes buenas fotos antes de que lo hagas cuando esté desprevenida."

"Kagamin… o sea que… ¿Posarás para mí?" dijo Konata, con los ojos brillando como estrellas.

"Si… sólo por esta vez. Tómalo como una recompensa por haber hecho tu tarea por tanto tiempo," dijo Kagami, y sonrió. Aunque no era enteramente verdad. Konata la había llamado casi todas las noches para pedir ayuda con su tarea. Pero Kagami había empezado a disfrutar – y hasta aguardar – por sus conversaciones. Siempre que Konata no estaba físicamente presente, era más que tolerable hablar con ella.

Una voz desde la puerta dijo, "Perdonen, Kagami-senpai, Konata-senpai, ¿Me dejan ver?"

"Seguro, porque no. ¡Invitemos a que todas me vean! ¡Traigamos al papá de Konata y a mi familia también! ¡Y porque no también llamamos a Kuroi-sensei para que lo vea!" gritó Kagami, pero, viendo la expresión de sorpresa y arrepentimiento que tenía Hiyori, suspiró y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. "Lo siento, Hiyori. No es tu culpa. Si, puedes mirar."

"Okey, okey. Bueno, entonces, primero date un poco la vuelta, parate así… ¡Estira tus piernas un poco más! ¿Puedes levantar un poco tu falda?" la instruyó Konata.

"¡No! Ya de por sí es demasiado corta. Oh, a propósito… si alguien llega a ver estas fotos…"

"Uh… si, ya sé. Me matarás, o peor," dijo Konata.

* * *

"¿Ayano-chan? Vamos, despierta," dijo Misao, y gentilmente agitó el hombro de su amiga.

Era casi medianoche. Misao y Ayano aún se encontraban en la sala, esperando por su turno para bañarse, pero, de hecho, nadie les había avisado que el baño estaba libre desde hace un buen rato.

"Oh. Buenos dias, Misao-chan," dijo Ayano.

"Aún no es de día. Aún estamos esperando para entrar al baño," explicó Misao.

"Estoy sedienta. ¿Hay algo que pueda tomar?" susurró Ayano, y se puso de pie, apoyandose contra la mesa.

"Por aquí no quedó nada, mejor vayamos a buscar a la cocina," dijo Misao, también parándose.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Ayano se frotó los ojos y bostezó repetidas veces, intentando seguir despierta.

"¿Por qué tomaste todos los vasos que quedaban, Ayano-chan?" preguntó Misao, mientras rebuscaba por el refrigerador, buscando algo que tomar.

"Lo hice por Yutaka-chan. No podía dejar que tomara más…"

"Eso fue innecesario. La enanita hubiera estado bien, su querida _amiga_ Minami la protege como si fuera un halcón."

"¿Qué?"

"No importa. Creo que quiero tomar lo mismo que tú también. Nunca lo he hecho antes, parece divertido," dijo Misao, enseñandole la botella de sake. Quedaba cerca de la mitad del total.

"No te lo recomiendo…" murmuró Ayano.

"¿Cuanto sake pusiste en cada vaso?"

"Casi la mitad era sake, y la otra mitad jugo de naranja…"

"Entonces, tengo que tomarme la mitad de lo que queda en la botella…"

"Lo compré bastante barato. Primero deberías mezclar- – hic, lo siento – mezclarlo con jugo de naranja. ¡Que más da, hasme uno a mí también!"

Sin hacerle caso, Misao tomó un sorbo a la botella. "¡Puaj! Se nota que es barato. No es que allá tomado algo más caro…"

Sacó dos vasos grandes de la alacena y el jugo de la nevera, y mezcló el sake y jugo en ambos vasos, dándole uno a Ayano.

"_¡Kampa!"_ dijo Misao, y se tomó el vaso entero de un bocado, y empezó a prepararse otro.

"Misa-chan, ahora también tengo hambre. ¿Puedes encontrar algo que comer?"

Misao abrió el refrigerador y buscó. "Oo – ¡Crema en spray! ¿Recuerdas? ¿Patty-chan, el domingo anterior?"

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Me sentí un poco… celosa."

"¡Sí, sé como se siente! Pero que podemos hacer – ella es de America, nosotros sólo japonesas. De cualquier modo, veamos… aún queda un poco de la sopa de Kagami. ¡No, no queremos eso! Yuk, hay un trozo de algo verde y mohoso también. Y un pepinillo. Y… ¡pan tostado! ¡Hey, hay que hacer sandwiches!"

"¿Cómo se hacen?"

"No tengo idea. Supongo que debemos echar mayonesa denro y luego… ¿le agregamos algo arriba?"

Ayano también se había puesto de pie y rebuscaba en la alacena. "¿Mermelada de fresa?"

Misao encogió los hombros. "Lo que sea, hay que probar con eso."

Sacó unas cuantas tostadas, les echó una buena cantidad de mayonesa, y se las pasó a Ayano, quién les vertió un poco de mermelada.

Misao le dio un pequeño mordisco. "¡Yummy! ¡Esto sabe realmente bien!"

Ayano la miró suspicasmente. "Cuando tú – hic – dices algo así sobre la comida…"

Ayano también probó un poco. En su expresión apareció una mueca, y escupió trozos de tostada, mayonesa, y mermelada, una parte aterrizando en Misao.

"¡Yuk! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" dijo Misao, limpiándose la cara.

"¡Porque eso sabía horrible!" dijo Ayano, escupiendo los últimos pedazos.

Misao recogió un puñado de mayonesa del frasco, y se lo tiró a Ayano, golpeándola directamente en la cara.

Ayano se quedó congelada por unos segundos. Abrió la boca y parpadeó un par de veces.

Misao estalló en risas, y gritó, "¡Te ves tan graciosa! ¡Qué divertido! ¿Dónde está la enanita cuando necesitas que tome fotos?"

Ayano entornó los ojos.

"Uh-oh… ¡Lo siento!" empezó a decir Misao, pero Ayano se abalanzó sobre ella, agarrandola de la garganta. En el proceso, el frasco de mermelada cayó sobre ellas, manchando a ambas.

En ese momento Tsukasa y Miyuki entraron a la cocina, justo cuando Ayano tenía inmovilizada a Misao en el suelo. Ambas estaban empapadas con mermelada, y Ayano estaba empezando a tener dificultades sosteniendo a Misao, ya que su mano estaba toda resbalosa.

"¡Oh, siento haberlas interrumpido, Kusakabe-san, Minegishi-san! No sabía que estaban… eh... lo que sea que esten haciendo," dijo Miyuki.

"Primero eso del nudo desnudas, y ahora esto," dijo Tsukasa, y rio.

Ayano había recogido un puñado de mermelada y lo estaba esparciendo por la cara de Misao, mientras estaba farfullaba y tosía.

"Okey, creo que ese es suficiente castigo por ahora. No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo," dijo Ayano, y soltó a Misao.

"Oh no, no lo harás," gritó Misao, y saltó sobre Ayano.

* * *

Hiyori había retornado al interior de la casa. Konata, luego de haber tomado suficientes fotos, y Kagami, estaban sentadas en una banca que había en uno de los extremos del patio. El cielo esta despejado, y una brillante luna las iluminaba.

"Entonces, Kagamin… va a ser Navidad pronto, y luego Año Nuevo, y luego los exámenes, y después nos graduaremos…" dijo Konata.

"No será tan pronto. ¿Por qué sacas el tema en un momento así?" preguntó Kagami.

"Es sólo que, nos graduaremos pronto, y seguramente iremos a distintas universidades…"

"Claro, probablemente. ¿Entonces?"

"Yo sólo… umm… es que…" tartamudeó Konata, frotandose la cabeza.

"¿No puedes encontrar las palabras? Eso es raro en ti."

"…sólo quería decir que no nos podremos ver muy seguido, y quería desearte que fueras feliz con tu novio y todo eso," dijo Konata, rápidamente, así todo se acabaría pronto. _"Ahí esta. Ya lo hey dicho. ¿Por qué me habrá resultado tan dificil hacerlo?"_

"_Oh. Que situación más rara…"_ pensó Kagami, y dijo, "Gracias, Konata. No se te escucha decir cosas como esa todos los dias." Ya empezaba a sentir ese familiar ardor en las mejillas.

Lentamente, Kagami empezó a entender lo que Konata había dicho.

"¿Novio? ¿Qué novio?" preguntó.

Konata se quedó boquiabierta. Por un par de segundos, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo posible, pero rápidamente trató de actuar normal como si nada hubiera pasado. "¡Oh! ¡No tienes un novio! Correcto, correcto. Yo… umm… ¡Lo olvidé! Claro, eso es correcto. Bueno, sólo ignora lo que acabo de decir. Fue solo un gran malentendido. Tal vez estaba pensando en un galge que haya jugado hace poco. Oh, Kagami, ¿Me podrías dar la receta del sorbete que hiciste? Me gustaría enseñarselo a mi papá. Y vi un anime de cocina recientemente, ¡y hacian cosas aún más raras que lo de tu sorbete! ¡Ha ha! Tenía cosas como – "

Kagami pusó su palma en la boca de Konata. "¡Para! ¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Mm mmmm mmmmm mmmm," murmuró Konata, haciendole cosquillas a Kagami, que retiro su palma rápidamente.

"Sólo dije que vi este anime de cocina –" comenzó Konata.

"¡No! ¡Sobre lo del novio!" gritó Kagami.

"Ehh… bueno… ¡hey, mira, un pajaro muerto!"

"Konata…" gruñó Kagami, y la agitó por los hombros.

"¡Kagami, hiciste que perdiera la gracia! Se suponía que miraras al cielo y dijeras, ¿'donde'?"

"¡Explica eso de 'novio'! ¡Ahora!"

Konata suspiró, con una expresión entre seria y rendida. "Bueno… pensaba que tenías un novio. Dijiste que ya tenías a alguien que te gustaba. Tenía curiosidad y te seguí el sábado pasado. ¡Lo esperaste en esa tienda y te dejó plantada! Estaba tan molesta por ti; que podría haberle pateado el trasero a ese idiota."

"¡Así que por eso fue que me seguiste! Para tu información, estaba esperando para que me atendieran en el banco. Crei que habían salido por quince minutos, pero luego me di cuenta que no abrían los sábados. Eso es lo que tú viste."

"Pero tú dijiste que ya tenias a alguien más…"

"¡Eso fue sólo parte del reto! Lo hice sólo para hacerles creer eso a los demás, así me dejarían de pedir citas y pararían de mandarme cartas de amor."

"Estaba realmente herida cuando no aceptaste mi chocolate," dijo Konata en voz baja.

La expresión de Kagami se suavizó. "Creí que habías entendido que sólo era una actuación. Ahora que lo dices, olvidé preguntarte por el chocolate. Me habría gustado probarlo."

Konata se veia más feliz. "Kagamin… Aún tengo la caja, en algún lugar."

"Entonces vayamos a buscarla."

"¿Por qué tanto alboroto?" preguntó Kagami, una vez estaban adentro. El bullicio provenia de la cocina, así que fueron a echar un vistazo.

Misao y Ayano estaban rodando por el suelo, aún luchando – ambas embarradas con mermelada y mayonesa. Tsukasa estaba tomando un trago directamente de la botella de sake, mientras Miyuki e Hiyori las observaban fascinadas.

"Uh. Ni siquiera quiero saberlo. Estoy demasiado cansada. Voy a tomar un baño y luego iré a la cama," dijo Kagami.

Konata bostezó. "Yo también… digo, tú puedes tomar el baño primero, porque no quieres que te acompañe ¿verdad?"

"No. No quiero," confirmó Kagami.

* * *

Cerca de las dos a.m., Patricia estaba volviendo del baño, tropezando constantemente por la oscuridad en la que se hallaba sumida. Pero no podía prender las luces – eso simplemente arruinaría la broma que planeaba hacer. Encontró la puerta, aún levemente abierta, y se deslizó dentro. _"¡Ah! Aquí esta,"_ pensó, _"Misao a la izquiera, entonces ella debe estar a la derecha…"_

Hiyori despertó al sentir a alguien agarrandola de las piernas. Al principio estuvo a punto de gritar, pero no creyó posible que un psicópata o alguien peor hubiera entrado a la casa… sólo para lamer sus dedos.

Hiyori se quedó congelada. Si, en efecto alguien le estaba chupando y lamiendo los dedos de los pies. Y no le cosquilleaba tanto como la primera vez. Se sentía extraño. Hiyori no estaba completamente segura de lo que sentía, pero la volvía loca. Se contuvo para no gritar, y sacó una servilleta del bolsillo de su pijama, sólo por si acaso. Miró hacia abajo y un destello de luz reveló que su asaltante tenía pelo rubio. _"¡Es Patty-chan!"_ se dio cuenta. Medio minuto después, Patricia se detuvo.

"Dijiste que querías probarlo. Bueno, ¿te gusto?" susurró Patricia.

Hiyori estaba teniendo dificultades para hablar, pero logró decir, "Oh si, me encantó… fuiste mucho mejor que Misao."

"¿Qué…?" dijo Patricia. "¿Misao-senpai te ha hecho esto antes? Estoy algo decepcionada. Sabía que eran cercanas, pero aún así. Había esperado que…" susurró.

"¿Qué? Ni siquiera soy tan cercana a Misao. Ella es mi senpai. Pero… ¿No estuviste allí viendo cuando ella cumplió el reto?" murmuró Hiyori.

"¿Tu senpai? ¿Yo viendo?…" dijo Patricia. Lentamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. "¡Hi-Hiyori!"

"Oh no… Patty-chan, pensabas que era Ayano-senpai…" la voz de Hiyori se rompió. Sintió que su corazón se le hundía en el pecho.

"¿Qué? Sólo era una pequeña broma. Pero en un objetivo equivocado," murmuró Patricia, y rio. "Crei que estaba en el cuarto de Yu-chan, pero supongo que lo único que hice fue volver al mismo cuarto."

Patricia escuchó a Hiyori intentando reprimir sus sollozos.

"Hey, hey. ¿Qué pasa?" dijo, deslizándose hasta quedar junto a Hiyori, y luego dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

"Nada."

"Eso no es nada, estás llorando."

"No le gusto a nadie…"

"¡Eso no es verdad! Les gustas a todos. Y _me_ gustas. Me gustas mucho…" susurró Patricia, y envolvió a Hiyori con sus brazos.

"Vamos, déjalo salir todo…" le susurró Patricia.

Hiyori ocultó su cara en el cuello de Patricia – lo que la hizo dar un profundo suspiro – y sollozó en silencio. Patricia acarició suavemente su espalda y la sostuvo por un largo rato.

"Hueles bien…" susurró Hiyori cuando terminó de llorar. Y Patricia se sentía bien con ella también; Hiyori tenía más carne alrededor de los huesos, por así decirlo, que las otras chicas japonesas. Su calidez y suavidad le resultaban tranquilizadoras en medio de la frigidez del cuarto de Konata. La cercanía entre ellas, su calidez y su aroma hacían que Hiyori se sintiera realmente bien, y de alguna forma… excitada.

Como la mayoría de japoneses, casi nunca había sido abrazada o estado tan cerca de alguien desde su niñez. "Ahh… ¿en America hacen esto todo el tiempo?"

"No, sólo en San Francisco," respondió Patricia, y rio.

Hiyori no sabía nada acerca de las costumbres de USA, así que no entendió la broma. "¿Así que la gente no se abraza en otras partes?"

"Eso no es a lo que me refería…"

Hiyori alzó la cabeza y miró a Patricia a los ojos. Sólo podía percibir un tenue destello azul en la oscuridad – además que tampoco estaba usando sus lentes. Aún así, era hermosa.

"Así que, Hiyori, ¿eres bi-curiosa?" preguntó Patricia, sonriendo con picardía.

"Umm… si, desde luego lo estuve cuando alguien empezó a lamerme los dedos."

"No, no quiero decir '_bikkuri'._ Demonios ¿Cómo dices bi-curioso en japonés?"

"¿Qué?"

Patricia suspiró. "Esto es lo único que se me ocurre. ¿Alguna vez has probado esto?" susurró, y junto sus labios con los de Hiyori.

* * *

Konata despertó. Aún estaba muy oscuro; y su reloj mostraba que ni siquiera eran las 3 a.m. aún.

Levantó la cabeza un poco para escuchar mejor lo que creyó que había escuchado. Al mismo tiempo sintió que Kagami se movía también.

"¿Qué es ese sonido?" susurró Konata, muy silenciosamente.

"No sé…" respondió Kagami.

Oyeron una especie de chasquidos y succiones, acompañados con gemidos ahogados y pesadas respiraciones. El futon en el suelo también crujía y se agitaba.

"Creo que se estan… besando." susurró Kagami.

"Eso es obvio, Detective… espera, ¿esas son Patty-chan con Hiyori-chan?"

"Qué demonios, ¿Quieres decir que pueden haber más de dos? A menos que algunas de las demás se hayan cambiado de lugar, son ellas."

"Hay que prender las luces, así podemos ver mejor."

"No, no debemos molestarlas,"

"¡Oh, sólo un momento!" susurró Konata, y se deslizó sobre Kagami.

"Hey, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡No pongas tu mano allí!"

"Lo siento, sólo estoy intentando…"

"¡Para – umphh!" jadeó Kagami, mientras Konata estaba practicamente sobre su cara ahora.

Un brillante flash deslumbró el cuarto, Konata finalmente había alcanzado su cámara, esperando haber capturado a las dos chicas besándose en el suelo. Hiyori dejó escapar un grito.

Buscando a tientas el control remoto, Konata logró prender las luces unos segundos después, deslumbrando a todas por la repentina luminosidad.

Lo que vieron fue un par de ruborizadas chicas abrazadas en el suelo, Patricia encima de Hiyori, y, en la cama, Konata encima de Kagami.

"¡Quitate de encima!" gritó Kagami.

"Nosotras estabamos sólo, uh…" farfulló Patricia, pero no le salieron las palabras para poder explicarlo.

"¡La tengo!" gritó Konata triunfantemente, mirando a la cámara. "Bah, Kagami, tu mano tapa la cara de Patricia. Dejame tomar otra –"

Kagami empujó a Konata tan fuerte que esta se cayó de la cama y se golpeó contra el suelo.

"¿Acaso están todas locas? ¡Primero Ayano y Misao, y ahora ustedes dos…! ¡Dejenme dormir! ¡Me dan dolor de cabeza!" gritó Kagami, echándose en la cama y volviendose a tapar con las sábanas. La verdad era que, aunque su cabeza le dolía, lo que ella quería era ocultar su vergüenza y – si, excitación. No pudo evitar imaginar a Konata y ella misma haciendo lo mismo que Hiyori y Patricia. _"Demonios. Debo controlarme, no puedo pensar en cosas como esa. ¡Sé muy bien que nunca va a pasar!"_

"¿Ayano y Misao?" dijo Patricia. "Ah bueno. Supongo que nunca tuve oportunidad."

La mandíbula de Hiyori se tensó. "Patty-chan… así que solo fui tu segunda opción. Como un premio de consuelo…" murmuró, se paró, y salió corriendo del cuarto.

"¡Espera, Hiyori-chan!" gritó Patricia, y salió siguiéndola.

Konata no pareció notarlo; sólo se deslizó por el suelo, y dijo, "Oww. ¡Creo que me rompí el coxis! Kagami, ¿podrías mirar y decirme si está rota?"

Kagami estaba pensando en lo que Hiyori había dicho. Se sentía realmente mal por ella, y había estado mordiéndose el labio para evitar llorar. Estaba agradecida que Konata no le podía ver la cara. "¡Idiota inconsiderada e insensible!".

"No te preocupes por lo de Hiyori-chan y Patty-chan. Apuesto a que pronto estarán una sobre la otra de nuevo."

"No gracias a ti, tu… ¡Enana plana egoista e impertinente! Me arrepiento de haberte elegido."

Fue el turno de Konata de sentirse dolida. Aunque nunca lo mostraría, pero las palabras de Kagami realmente la hicieron sentirse mal. _"Sólo le duele la cabeza, ella no quería decir realmente eso…"_ se dijo Konata a sí misma, intentando seguir de buen humor.

"¿Por qué estás así? ¿Estás en ese tiempo del mes?" preguntó.

"¡No! Apaga las luces, cállate, y dejame dormir," dijo Kagami. Un momento después se dio cuenta que el regaño que le había dado a Konata sólo la había hecho sentir peor. _"Debo disculparme…"_ pensó.

"¿Konata?"

Alzó la cabeza y miró alrededor. El cuarto estaba vacío.

"Mierda. Estoy más que cansada de todo esto…" dijo Kagami, frustada casi hasta las lágrimas.

* * *

"Alguien viene. Misao, aún queda un poco de mermelada en el frasco. ¡Te reto a que lo esparsas en la cara de la siguiente persona que entre!" gritó Konata.

Y la que entró después fue Kagami, quién finalmente se había levantado y estaba buscando a Konata.

Misao se abalanzó sobre ella, sosteniendo un puñado de mermelada, y lo echó sobre la cara de Kagami, antes que esta tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

Kagami se tambaleó para atrás, resopló y se limpió la cara con las manos. "¡Que demonios crees que hiciste! Eww, ¿Qué es esta cosa? ¡Estoy toda pegajosa!" gritó.

Ayano, Tsukasa, Miyuki, y – ahora también – Konata estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, riendo estruendosament. Misao se había retirado a la parte posterior del cuarto, cautelosa a lo que haría Kagami por lo que acababa de hacerlo. Había una botella en medio de la mesa.

"…_aún_ están jugando ese juego," dijo Kagami.

"¡Claro, porque no te nos unes!" dijo Konata.

Sintiendose algo mareada por lo que acaba de pasar, Kagami tomó asiento junto a Konata, y se quedó mirándola. Konata estaba sonriendo ahora, y parecía perfectamente feliz. _"¿Se habrá olvidado de lo que pasó? Eso espero…"_

"¿Qué? ¿Hay algo en mi cara?" preguntó Konata, y rio. "Porque si que hay algo en tu cara, Kagami. ¡Te ves más dulce!" añadió.

"Ha ha. ¿Podrías pasarme papel o servilletas o cualquier cosa?" dijo Kagami.

"Claro," dijo Konata, y le pasó unas cuantas.

"Es mi turno," anuncó Misao, sentándose nuevamente y girando la botella, que terminó apuntando a Konata.

"¡Reto!"

"Hiiragi, todavía no te limpies la cara. ¡Reto a Konata a que te lama la cara hasta dejarla limpia!" gritó Misao.

"¡No! ¡Me niego!" gritó Kagami. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para limpiarse las manos, y estaba a punto a comenzar con su cara.

"¡No te puedes salir de un reto!" le recordó Konata.

"¡Pero no es mi reto!"

"¿Misao-chan, Ayano-chan?" dijo Konata. Ambas saltaron sobre Kagami, Ayano le agarró de las manos y Misao se ocupó de la cabeza. "¡Whoa! ¡Tsukasa, Miyuki, será mejor que nos den una mano! ¡Es fuerte!" gritó Misao.

"¡Dejenme ir! ¡Aargh!" gritó Kagami, intentando zafarse, pero las otras la agarraban firmemente.

Konata se acercó. Primero se lamió los labios lenta y dramáticamente. "Oh… mi dulce Kagamin. No te preocupes, sólo voy a limpiarte la cara." dijo, y acercó sus labios, haciendo que Kagami se retuerza más.

Tomando su tiempo, Konata lentamente comenzó a lamer la mejilla de Kagami, cerca de su oreja derecha. Kagami gritó, "¡Noooo! ¡Hace cosquillas! ¡Para! ¡Para!" pero no pudo sacar su cabeza, porque Misao la sostenía firmemente. Y, a pesar de que le daba cosquillas, Kagami se dio cuenta de que en realidad no queria zafarse. La lengua de Konata le daba extraña y electrizante sensación de… placer. Si las otras se enteraban que le gustaba, se habría sentido mucho más avergonzada, así que siguió retorciéndose, gritando, y pidiéndole a Konata que parara.

Misao empujo su cabeza para atrás, y Konata empezó a lamerle el cuello lentamente, comenzando desde los hombros, y terminando por la barbilla de Kagami. Esta no pudo evitar soltar involuntarios gemidos, cuando su sensitivo cuello estaba siendo tocado por esa pequeña, caliente y húmeda lengua. En ese punto no pudo seguir escondiendo el hecho de que lo estaba disfrutando – se quedó flácida y dejo de retorcerce.

"Mmm, Kagami, ¿te gusto tanto como a mi…?" dijo Konata entrecortadamente, y empezó a atacar el otro lado de su cara.

"No…" suspiró Kagami, pero estaba demasiado mareada y distraida como para seguir resistiéndose.

La lengua de Konata hizo circulos alrededor de su boca, pero ella tuvo mucho cuidado de no llegar a tocar los labios de Kagami. El corazón y la cabeza de Kagami estaban palpitando. Involuntariamente, incluso llego a fruncir los labios, esperando que Konata le diera un beso en algún momento. Pero el climax nunca llegó.

Konata paró de lamer, retrocedió, y se limpió la boca. Misao y las demás dejaron ir a Kagami. Esta casi se desparrama en el suelo, pero se forzó a seguir sentada.

La frustracion y decepción le eran abrumadoras. Kagami abrió los ojos, y encontró los ojos esmeralda de Konata mirándola directamente a los suyos. Había algo en su mirada… pensó Kagami, _"Oh. Ya veo. Eso sólo era tu venganza por lo de antes… y… simplemente no te gusto de esa forma."_

"¡Whew! ¡Eso tuvo buen sabor!" dijo Konata, y sonrió.

Mientras tanto Hiyori había entrado a la cocina – se había quedado parada en la puerta, para evitar interrumpirlas. Viendo todo lo que había pasado la había hecho olvidar su propia tristeza por un rato.

"Okey, Konata. Tu turno de girar la botella," dijo Kagami, tomando control de sí misma.

Konata alzó las cejas. _"¡Es resistente!"_

Una voz desde la puerta dijo, "¿Hiyori? ¿Podemos hablar un momento, en privado?"

Todas voltearon a ver, y vieron a Patricia, con los ojos rojos, y con una expresión rara. Hiyori había volteado a encararla, igualmente avergonzada. Patricia jaló a Hiyori por la manga de su pijama y se la llevó fuera.

"¿Que pasa con esas dos?" preguntó Misao.

"Oh, nada, sólo que se estaban besando en mi cuarto hace un rato, y nos despertaron por todo el ruido que hacían," explicó Konata.

"¡Konata, no había necesidad de que les contaras!" dijo Kagami.

"Sabes bien que los secretos se quedarán sólo entre nosotras," dijo Konata, dándole a Kagami una mirada que la hacía sentir incómoda. Alcanzó la botella y la puso a girar – hasta que apuntó a Kagami.

"Reto," dijo Kagami inmediatamente, sorprendiendo a Konata.

Por un momento, Konata intentó pensar en algo vergonzodo para que Kagami lo hiciera, pero no se le ocurrió nada bueno. De repente se sentía… agotada y vacía. Las palabras que Kagami había dicho retornaron a su mente.

"La verdad es que… estoy cansada de jugar. Te reto a ir a la cama. Yo ire también." dijo Konata, mientras se ponía de pie, y salió del cuarto.

Kagami la siguió.

* * *

Sin hacer ruido, ambas subieron a la cama y se cubrieron con las mantas.

"Buenas noches, Kagami," musitó Konata.

"Konata… lo… lo siento por las cosas que dije hace rato. No eran en serio," susurró Kagami.

Konata se esforzó por no llorar. "Está bien. Se que no quisiste decir eso."

"Me alegro de escuchar eso. Buenas noches, Konata."

"_Realmente siento molestarte y hacerte enfadar todo el tiempo. Es sólo que me gustas y quiero que me pongas atención. Pero ya me he dado cuenta de que no te gustan las chicas... Oh, como me gustaría que fueras un chico. O que yo lo fuera. O cualquier cosa. Siento envidia de Hiyori y Patty-chan__…__"_ pensó Konata, pero no se atrevió a decirlas en voz alta.

"_Sé que no te gusto de esa forma. Pero espero que algún día lo hagas. Si sólo te dijera como me siento... ¡Pero no puedo hacerlo! Podría arruinar nuestra amistad. Es inútil. No podemos llegar a ser nada más que amigas. Supongo que eso es mejor que nada,"_ pensó Kagami, a sabiendas de que nunca se atrevería a decirle eso a Konata. Justo antes de quedarse dormida susurró "Konata", sin que esta llegara a escucharlo.

* * *

No puedo creer que me tomará tantos dias acabarlo. Si, ya sé que el final es algo deprimente, así que mejor lo sigo - traduciendo - pronto. =3

Misao se refiere a Karin, a.k.a. Chibi Vampire, quien produce demasiada sangre, teniendola que inyectar en otras personas.

Unas cuantas cosas más para rellenar: una botella japonesa de _issho-bin _sake son unos 1,8 litros, y eso es lo que Ayano llevó. Puede que en algunas partes diga que llevo varias botellas, pero estoy demasiado cansado como para buscar esas partes. (*ω*)

Oh, y los japoneses no tienen ni idea de como se hace un sandwich apropiadamente.

El lugar en que cada una durmió:

- Konata & Kagami: en la cama del cuarto de Konata.

- Patricia & Hiyori: en el suelo del cuarto de Konata (mejor dicho, en futones puestos en el suelo), Patricia a la izquierda, Hiyori a la derecha.

- Minami & Yutaka: en la cama del cuarto de Yutaka.

- Misao & Ayano: en el suelo del cuarto de Yutaka, Misao en la izquierda, Ayano en la derecha.

- Tsukasa & Miyuki: en la sala (o algún otro lugar)

Para los que no hayan entendido (seguro que todos): _Bikkuri_ = sorprendido. Aparentemente no hay palabra en japonés para 'bi-curios'.

**Next Chapter: Skool Daze (Ya se me ocurrirá como traducirlo)**


	14. Skool Daze Parte 1

**Lucky*Star: ¡Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 14:** **Skool Daze, Parte 1**

Al final no le cambie de título, sonaba bien tal como estaba ^o^

* * *

El domingo había transcurrido sin ningún percance y relativamente calmado, especialmente porque las chicas estaban demasiado cansadas luego de la noche-madrugada del Sábado. Kagami estaba aún más cansada por andar regañando a su hermana y a Konata para que hicieran sus tareas.

Ahora, era una fría y gris mañana, del día lunes. Konata y Tsukasa Estaban dormitando en el asiento del bus, ambas apoyadas en Kagami, que estaba en el medio. Su calidez y sus respiraciones hacian sentir a Kagami soñolienta. Pero ella se forzaba a mantenerse despierta, después de todo ella era la 'responsable' del grupo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar mirar la expresión de tranquilidad dibujada en la cara de Konata. Esa adorable y pequeña cara. Ese lindo lunar que tenía en la mejilla. Esos labios de los que quería robarse un beso… Podia sentir el calor que irradiaba la cara de Konata mientras se aproximaba a ella.

Konata abrió los ojos un poco, y susurró, "¿Intentando robar un beso, Kagamin?", pensando, _"Oh, por favor, hazlo…"_

Kagami se sobresaltó y echó para atrás la cabeza. _"¡Si! Me encantaría hacerlo."_, pensó, y dijo, "¡N-no! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sólo… intentaba dormir un poco!"

Konata estaba a punto de responderle con un comentario sarcástico, pero no estaba de humor. En vez de ello, sólo volvió a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, y se apoyó aún más en Kagami. De alguna forma su mano acabo cayendo y aferrándose de uno de los muslos de Kagami.

Kagami quizo tomar esa mano, y sostenerla, o presionarla contra su corazón, pero, como siempre, se tuvo que controlar. _"Sólo lo hace por molestar, para que saque mi lado 'deredere'. Claro, molestando a la torpe y tosca 'tsundere' que ni siquiera puede conseguir un novio… ¡Porque ella no quiere uno!"_ pensó Kagami.

El roze de la mano de Konata sólo la hacia sentir más frustrada. Una sola lágrima cayó y se deslizó por sus mejillas. Aún enojada, le dio codazos a Tsukasa para despertarla. "Sólo cinco minutos más…" recibió por respuesta.

Como sea, no pudo quedarse otros cinco minutos; el bus ya estaba llegando a la escuela. No muy gentilmente, Kagami sacudió a su hermana hasta despertarla.

Caminaron por el patio de la escuela, y vieron que Miyuki las esperaba en la puerta, y al llegar las saludó cortésmente como siempre. "Buenos dias, Izumi-san, Kagami-san, Tsukasa-san."

"…Buenos dias" murmuró Kagami. Konata estaba a punto de responderle, pero dio un gran bostezo antes de hacerlo. Tsukasa se frotaba los ojos, y dijo, "Hola, Yuki-chan …"

"¡Oi! ¡Hiiragi! ¡Todas las otras! ¡Tengo una gran idea!" gritó Misao, haciéndolas sobresaltar. "¡Hay que reunirnos en la cafeteria a la hora del almuerzo! ¡Allí les contaré!"

"Grandioso," dijo Kagami, pero no sonó en absoluto como creyó que lo haría.

* * *

Todas estaban reunidas en el almuerzo, incluso Patricia e Hiyori. Las que sabían lo que había pasado entre ellas esa noche las miraban con preocupación. Hiyori en particular se veia bastante cansada, y ambas esquivaban la mirada de la otra.

"¡Mi gran idea es que podemos jugar en la escuela!" anunció Misao.

"¡Espero que no te refieras a verdad o reto!" dijo Kagami.

"¡Exactamente! ¡Eso era lo que quería decir!"

"En ese caso, no cuenten conmigo. No quiero volver a jugar ese estúpido juego de nuevo. Ni siquiera es suficientemente divertido como para compensar todos los problemas que causa,"

"¡Pero Kagami, piensa en todos los buenos recuerdos que haremos!" dijo Konata.

Mirar a Konata le hizo tener la imagen mental de alguien siendo retado a besar a Konata o viceversa. _"¡No mi Konata!… No, ella es mía... ¡No puedo permitir que ocurra algo así!"_

"Esta bien, cambié de parecer, jugaré." dijo Kagami.

"¿Por qué cambiaste de idea, Kagamin?"

"Sólo porque me entraron las ganas y ya."

"¡Las mujeres son tan susceptibles!"

"¡Konata, la última vez te hice notar que tú también eres una mujer!"

Konata se cubrió la cara con las manos, aparentando timidez. "¡Oh, Kagamin! Estoy tan feliz de que me hayas prestado atención."

"¡No quería decir eso!"

Las otras se limitaban a mirar a Kagami y Konata con desconcierto.

"¡Hey, chicas, suenan como una pareja de esposos!" interfirió Misao.

Kagami sintió sus mejillas ardiendo nuevamente – y sabía que se estaba ruborizando, lo que lo hacía peor.

"¡Kagamin es mi esposaa!" gritó Konata. Varias personas en otras mesas voltearon a verla.

"¡Cállate! ¡No grites cosas como esas!"

"¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Planeando hacer más de sus travesuras?" dijo Kuroi-sensei. Estaba parada junto a la mesa de las chicas. Sin esperar una respuesta, jaló una silla cercana y tomó asiento junto a Konata.

"Umm… sensei, por favor. Esta es una conversación privada," dijo Konata.

"Media cafeteria pudo escucharte gritando. Y de todos modos ya las he escuchado hablando sobre ese juego. Y escuché la sugerencia de Kusakabi acerca de jugarlo aquí," dijo Kuroi.

Nadie se atrevió a comentar algo luego de ello; todas voltearon a mirar a otro lado, o de repente sus almuerzos parecian haber adquirido su atención.

"Me les uno," dijo Kuroi.

Todas las otras se quedaron boquiabiertas y con miradas incrédulas.

"Sensei, pero este juego… este… ehh," intentó explicar Konata, pero no encontró las palabras para explicarle que no querían que una maestra se uniera.

"¿Y bueno? Si no hay nada malo con jugarlo, entonces puedo participar también," dijo Kuroi, sonriendo abiertamente.

"¿Conoce las regals?" preguntó Misao.

"¿Tienen más reglas que las usuales?"

"¿Patty-chan?" dijo Misao, mirándola.

Patricia aclaró su garganra, sacó unos cuantos papeles de su bolso, y le describió las reglas y el sistema de puntos.

Kuroi la escuchó, y pensó en ello por un momento, hasta que dijo, "Muy bien. Como quieren jugar en la escuela, entonces juguemos toda esta semana. Lo haremos sólo en la hora de almuerzo, y sólo tres turnos por día. De esa manera creo que su juego no causará muchos problemas. Las reglas estan bien como estan."

No sonó exactamente como si estubiera haciendo una sugerencia de las reglas – las estaba estableciendo. En ese punto nadie se atrevió a quejarse.

"Así que, ¿Cuál será el premio para la ganadora? ¿Mil yenes para todas las otras?" añadió Kuroi.

"¡Sensei! ¡No jugamos por dinero!" objetó Patricia.

"La última vez, la ganadora pudo retar a todas las otras a hacer algo." dijo Konata. Estaba sonriendo, y parecia repentinamente emocianda por el hecho de que Kuroi-sensei se les uniría.

"¡Espera un minuto, Konata! ¿Realmente dejarás que una maestra se una?" preguntó Kagami.

Por primera vez, Kagami obtuvo lo uqe mayormente era sólo privilegio de Konata, un golpe seco con los nudillos que le dio Kuroi-sensei.

"¡Ouch!" exclamó Kagami, y se sobó la cabeza.

"Lo siento, Kagami, no tuve tiempo de advertirte. No le estamos dejando a sensei hacer nada, _ella_ nos esta dejas jugar," explicó Konata.

"Exacto, Izumi. Ahora hay que comenzar el juego de una vez. ¿De quién es el turno de girar?" preguntó Kuroi.

"No puedo recordar de quien fue el último turno. Sensei, ¿no quiere hacernos los honores?" dijo Patricia.

"¿Así que ya quieres quitarme los puntos, eh? Esta bien, lo haré."

Tsukasa sacó la botella y la úbico en medio de la mesa. Kuroi la giró, y terminó apuntando a Konata.

"Le enseñaré a nuestra maestra Nanako de lo que este juego se trata. ¡Reto difícil!" dijo Konata.

Patricia estaba a punto de sacar su lista, pero Kuroi la interrumpió, "¡Detente! Yo elegiré lo que hará."

Todas contuvieron el aliento mientras esperaban lo que diría.

"Izumi, te reto a que des la clase de historia mañana en mi lugar," dijo Kuroi.

La sucedieron unos segundos de estupefacto silencio.

Konata se puso pálida, y balbuceó, "¡S-s-sensei! ¡No puedo! Eso es…"

"Bueno, como dijiste, y según nuestra chica genio Takara, 'Si alguien como Kuroi-sensei pudo obtener el trabajo, ¡entonces enseñar debe ser pan comido!' Así que ella te puede ayudar," dijo Kuroi.

Miyuki se paró, y le hizo una reverencia, diciendo, "¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho, sensei!… Oh… pero no recuerdo haber dicho algo así jamás..."

Rápidamente, Konata recibió un golpe en la cabeza, cotesía de los nudillos de Kuroi. "Así que esa era tu idea de una broma, ¿no, Izumi?"

"¡'Oww! ¡No, ese era el día de los inocentes, sensei!"

"Intenta engañarme – y recibirás otro golpe," dijo Kuroi, y le atizó otro golpe a Konata.

Yutaka, en el otro lado de la mesa, se cubrió los ojos. De sólo verlo le daba la sensación de que la cabeza golpeada era la suya. Notando esto, Minami miro a Kuroi airadamente, y paso el brazo alrededor de su pequeña protegida.

"¡Ouch! Creo que lo que había dicho no era exactamente eso – ¡No, sensei, por favor, pare!" dijo Konata, frotándose la cabeza e intentando protegerse de otro golpe.

"Entonces deja de tontear de una vez y gira la botella."

"Si, sensei …" murmuró Konata. La botella señalo a Patricia.

"Konata-senpai obtiene seis puntos – si lo hace. Yo, como la campeona actual, no puedo quedarme atrás. Así que, elijo reto medio," dijo Patricia.

"Te reto a…" Konata miró a Hiyori, cuya cara estaba pálida y con marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos. "¡…a que tengas una cita con Hiyori-chan el próximo sábado! Tal vez hasta se puedan ir a un hotel luego," – mientras decía esto, le dio un codazo a Kagami con el hombro.

"¿Qué?" ambas, Patricia e Hiyori, dijeron. Kagami suspiró profundamente.

Konata sólo las miro sonriente.

"Oh… o-okey. Entonces cuatro puntos para mi," dijo Patricia, dándole una mirada rápida a Hiyori, y giró la botella. Apuntó a Kuroi-sensei.

"¡No perderé ante ustedes! Reto medio, eso es," dijo Kuroi.

"¡La reto a que nos compre una bebida a todas!" dijo Patricia.

"¡Ha! ¡Y decían que no jugaban por dinero! Esta bien. Si me dicen lo que realmente pasó una semana atrá lo que escuché fue que todas ustedes estaban corriendo desnudas," dijo Kuroi.

"Toma esto," añadió, alcanzándole un billete a Kagami. "Pregunta a todas que quieren y pídele a alguien que te ayude con las bebidas. ¡Yo tomaré una cerveza!"

"Sensei…"

"Sólo bromeaba. Una soda estará bien."

* * *

Esa tarde, Konata estaba a punto de salir de la clase, cuando Kuroi-sensei le recordó, "Izumi, no olvides que mañana tendrás que dar la clase de historia. Aquí tienes una copia del material sobre el tema de mañana, la guerra Boshin. Puedes encontrar más información en la biblioteca o donde se te ocurra. Y habrá un test del tema, ¡así que será mejor que te asegures que todos entiendan la clase!"

"Uhh… lo siento, sensei, pero… ¿No es su responsabilidad enseñarnos…?"

"Exactamente. Necesitas aprender algo. ¡Tal vez incluso la clase aprenda algo! Y como intentar meterte conocimiento en la cabeza no ha funcionado, seguro que esto lo hará."

"Si, sensei …" murmuró Konata, y salió del salón.

"Espera, Izumi. Si todos pasan el examen que tomaré, subiré tu nota final un par de puntos."

Konata se dio la vuelta de inmediato y dijo, "¿Qué? ¿Sólo por dar una lección…?"

Kuroi se le acercó y dijo, "No es tan fácil… Konata-chan," pasó una mano por el cabello de Konata.

"Sensei, yo… uhh… por favor, no sea tan dulce. Hace que me duelan los… dientes," dijo Konata. De alguna manera Kuroi le recordaba a su madre, y el sentimiento la desconcertaba.

Kuroi rió. "Okey. ¡Puedes irte, Izumi!"

Konata salió corriendo, "¡Yuki-chan! ¡Kagami! ¡Por favor, no se vayan sin mí aún! ¡Ayuda! ¡Sálvenme!" agitando las fotocopias que tenía en la mano.

Afotunadamente, Miyuki, Tsukasa, y Kagami la estaban esperando en el pasadizo.

"¡Yuki-chan! ¡Kagamin! ¡Mis mejores amigas! Por favor, por favor, ayúdenme…" gritó, y les dio a ambas un profundo abrazo.

Tsukasa hizo pucheros. "¿Y qué hay de mí?" murmuró.

"¡No se nada acerca del curso! ¡Y Kuroi-sensei no ha dado esa lección aún! Yuki-chan, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para enseñarles a unos bobos como esos?" dijo Konata.

"¡Suéltame! ¿Has estado tomando clases por como doce años y no tienes idea de como enseñar?" dijo Kagami.

"Oh. Claro. ¡Eso significa que soy una experta!" exclamó Konata.

"Bien. En ese caso iré a casa," dijo Kagami, medio en broma.

Konata saltó sobre Kagami y se sostuvo de ella. "¡Nooo! ¡Por favor no me dejes!"

Kagami suspiró. "Okey. Tendré que llamar a casa y decirles que estaré llegando tarde."

"Lo siento, Izumi-san, pero no me podré quedar. Tengo una cita con el dentista hoy. Hasta luego," dijo Miyuki, y dio una reverencia.

"Tsukasa, puedes irte también. No tiene caso que, quiero decir, no necesitas quedarte," dijo Kagami.

"¡Onee-chan! Yo… supongo que tienes razón… Hasta luego, Kona-chan, onee-chan," dijo Tsukasa, y salió detrás de Miyuki.

* * *

"¡Konata! ¡Métete esto en la cabeza! Primero debes decirles que clase es, luego los objetivos, así es como se supone que aprenderan. Luego, puedes darle un resumen general, y… ¡Ni siquiera estás anotando todo esto!"

"¡Oh, lo siento! Sólo estaba pensando en un anime, que tocaba el tema de guerra. Creo que se llamaba Dagger of Kamui o algo así. Me pregunto si aún tengo esa cinta guardada en alguna parte."

Konata no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando Kagami gritó, y le tiró su libreta y lapicero, que salieron volando a través de la biblioteca. "¡Me rindo! No sé si puedas llegar a enseñar algo a alguien algún día – ¡porque nadie puede enseñarte nada a ti!" gritó.

Konata se agachó para recoger su bolso, que se había caído de la mesa. Dos figuras de anime en miniatura habían caído fuera. Las recojó también, las dejó en la mesa – y comenzó a jugar con ellas. "¡Muestrame lo que tienes!" – "¡La batalla ha iniciado!" – "¡Sólo intentas posponer lo inevitable!" – "¡Toma eso!"

Kagami alzó la cabeza para mirar a Konata con incredulidad.

"¡Kagamin, lo tengo! ¡Sígueme!" dijo Konata. Sus ojos brillaban como verdaderas estrellas.

* * *

"No puedo creerlo," dijo Kagami, mientras salian de la tienda, cargando dos pesadas bolsas.

"¿No es grandioso? ¡No tendré que pagar por nada si las regreso el Martes!" dijo Konata.

"No me refería a eso…"

"Como sea, debemos preparar las cifras, repasar las reglas, preparar las unidades… ¡Sí que estaremos ocupadas hoy día! ¡Muchas gracias por quedarte conmigo y ayudarte!"

"¿Qué? ¿Tendré que quedarme contigo aún más tiempo?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Y cuando hayamos acabado será demasiado tarde, así que podrás pasar la noche en mi casa!"

"Ni siquiera traje mi pijama…"

"Esta bien, ¡puedes dormir desnuda si quieres!"

"¡De ninguna manera!" – Kagami suspiró profundamente. "Está bien entonces… No sé porque siempre hago estas cosas por ti. Tendré que llamar a casa para pedirles permiso."

Pero, muy adentro, sabía el porqué.

Ese atardecer pasaron horas y horas preparando todo para la 'lección' que tendría que dar Konata.

"Konata, ya no puedo seguir. Estoy demasiado cansada…" murmuró Kagami, y se dejó caer sobre la mesa.

"¡Kagami! ¡No te puedes rendir ahora! ¡Faltan sólo unas cuantas unidades por preparar, y luego haremos el mapa y repasaremos las reglas! Luego podremos relajarnos todo lo queramos, hasta podemos tomar un baño jun… tomar un baño o algo,"

"¡Me duele el cerebro! Todas esas estadísticas y reglas estan dando vueltas por mi cabeza…"

"¡Sólo llena dos más, yo me encargo del mapa! ¡Sólo dame diez minutos!"

"¡Pero no me puedo concentrar más! Yo –" empezo a decir Kagami, pero de repente se detuvo, y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Konata. "¡Oh no, estoy empezando a parecerme a tí!"

Konata empezó a reir. "¡Cállate! ¡Y haz tu tarea!" dijo, intentando imitar la voz de Kagami.

"Esto ni siquiera es tarea…" musitó Kagami. Suspirando, tomó los dos últimos formularios y empezó a llenarlos.

"Ya está listo. Y, Konata… me debes una," dijo Kagami, quince minutos después.

"¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Te prepararé algo para la cena!"

Kagami bostezó, y recostó su cabeza contra la mesa. "¿Podrías dejarme comer aquí, por favor? … Estoy demasiada cansada como para ir al comedor, además tu padre esta allí y… ya sabes."

"¡Esta bien, te haré una grandiosa cena!"

Kagami creyó haber cerrado los ojos sólo por unos segundos.

"¿Kagamin?" dijo Konata.

"¿Qué? Oh, creo que me quedé dormida. ¿Qué, ya está lista la cena?" dijo Kagami, levantándose.

"¡Exacto! Aqui esta tu porción," dijo Konata, y dejo un tazón lleno de blanca y cremosa sopa en frente de Kagami.

"Hm. Huele…raro," dijo Kagami, y tomó una cucharada para probar. "E-esta… umm….," pero no supo que decir. _"No quiero herir sus sentimientos,"_ pensó, y añadió, "…buena."

Konata dio unas risitas y dijo, "Kagami, esa es la sopa que hiciste el sábado. Sólo la calenté."

"¡Oh! Entonces puedo decir que nosabe muy bien que digamos."

"¡Mi Kagamin no quería herir mis sentimientos! Estoy conmovida," dijo Konata.

Kagami se ruborizó un poco, _"¿Esta chica es adivina o qué?"_ En voz alta dijo, "Veo que estás comiendo esto también."

"Bueno, no había nada más, o, por lo menos, algo que se pudiera preparar rápido. Supongo que si tienes hambre puedes comer lo que sea."

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido, así que gracias."

"Claro, pero si quieres llegar a ser mi esposa, tienes que aprender a cocinar en serio."

"Me temo que yo sería la que trabajara y tú te ocuparía de eso – espera un minuto, ¡Yo no quiero ser tu esposa!"

"¿Qué dirías si te lo propusiera?"

"_¡Acepto!"_ estuvo apuntó de decir Kagami, pero dijo "¡A callar!" porque sabía que nunca la pararía de molestar si admitía que le gustaba Konata.

"Sabía que dirías eso…"

Comieron en silencio, hasta que Kagami no pudo tolerar más de esa sopa rancia.

"Voy a bañarme – ¡y no, no contigo!" dijo Kagami, al ver que Konata estaba a punto de abrir la boca. "¡Voy a ir sola!"

Kagami se puso de pie, dejándole los platos a Konata, y se llevó con ella su bolso – a pesar de que no tenía nada demasiado útil dentro. Al salir del cuarto se encontró sorpresivamente con el padre de Konata. Este se quedó congelado y viéndola con la boca abierta.

"Umm… buenas noches, Izumi-san."

El no se movió ni dio respuesta. "Mierda," dijo Kagami, al darse cuenta de que aún estaba usando su uniforme.

Dio media vuelta y metió la cabeza nuevamente en el cuarto de Konata, y gritó "¡Konata, ¿tienes alguna pijama para mí o algo que pueda usar? ¿Y una toalla? ¡Y ven aquí para que hagas reaccionar a tu padre!"

Eso sacó a Sōjirō de su estupor. "¡Pijamas!"

"¡Ewwwwww! ¡¡¡Konata!!!" gritó Kagami .

* * *

Kagami estaba sentada en la bañera, con una pequeña toalla sobre la frente. _"Es imposible…¿Cómo podría estar con ella si su padre es así?"_ pensó. _"Espera, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿Estar con ella? ¡No estoy con ella y eso nunca pasará!"_

Suspirando, salió de la bañera y se comenzó a secar.

Sin tomar mucha atención, metió su uniforme y su ropa interior en el bolso, y tomó las prendas que le había dado Konata.

La primera cosa que tomó fue una camiseta gris con una cabeza de panda en medio, y con el texto 'Panda' sobre esta. Después estaban un par de shorts amarillos, que parecían demasiado pequeños para ella. Cuando se los probó descubrió que no le apretaban, pero eran demasiado cortos como para que le gustara. La camiseta podía parecer holgada cuando era Konata la que la usaba, pero para Kagami era algo apretada, especialmente en la región del pecho. "Demonios, espero que su padre no me llegue a ver así," murmuró, ruborizándose de sólo pensarlo.

"_¿Y por qué me dio justo esto? ¿Sólo para avergonzarme más?"_ pensó, pero llegó a la conclusión de que Konata probablemente no tendría algo más grande como para ella.

Kagami escuchó una voz desde el pasillo. Yutaka decía, "Izumi-otousan, ¿Por qué esta allí?"

"Yo… yo sólo estaba… ¡fotografiando el vestíbulo!" respondió Sōjirō. "¡Pero tengo otras cosas que hacer justo ahora, así que buenas noche, Yutaka-chan!"

Kagami se puso aún más roja. "¿Acaso estaba escondiéndose en el pasillo, esperando para tomarme una foto?"

Abrió la puerta levemente, y vio a Yutaka.

"¿Ya se ha ido?" susurró Kagami.

Yutaka volteó a mirar y se estremeció al verla. "¡Oneechan! ¿Desde cuando eres tan alta?… Oh, es Kagami-senpai. Si, ha bajado al comedor. ¿El baño esta libre?" preguntó Yutaka.

"Si, sólo dejame traer mi bolso…"

"Umm… ¿Kagami-senpai?" dijo Yutaka. De repente había aparecido un rubor en sus mejillas.

"¿Si, Yutaka?"

"Sólo me preguntaba… ¿Está bien que dos chicas se besen? Como yo y Minami hicimos…"

"Ehh… ¿Y por qué me preguntas algo así?"

"Esto es algo que no les puedo preguntar a Izumi-otousan o onee-san …"

"Entiendo."

Kagami pasó la vista por los alrededores, para asegurarse de que ni Sōjirō ni Konata estubieran escuchando.

"No le digas a nadie que dije esto… pero creo que esta perfectamente bien," susurró, sonriendo levemente.

* * *

Kagami abrió la puerta del cuarto de Konata y entró. Konata volteó a mirarla y se quedó congelada. Su reacción y comportamiento le recordaron a Kagami, a la reaccion que el padre de Konata había tenido hace un rato.

"Konata, ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?".

Konata sólo se quedó mirandola boquiabierta, pero su mano izquierda se estaba moviendo sin que Kagami lo notara.

"De tal padre, tal hija…"

El siguiente segundo Kagami soltó un pequeño grito, Konata había sacado su cámara de algún lado, y una imagen de Kagami en el escueto conjunto que usaba había sido capturada. "¡La tengo!" gritó Konata.

"¡Konata, dame esa cámara!" gritó, y saltó sobre ella.

Konata esquivó rápida y hábilmente a Kagami, sin que esta llegara a quitarle la cámara – en algún punto Kagami llegó a pensar haber visto que la sostenía con su _ahoge_. Konata también se defendía haciéndole cosquillas a Kagami, lo que le hacía reir involuntariamente.

Escapándose de entre los dedos, Konata llegó hasta su escritorio, y rápidamente metió la cámara en un cajón, lo cerró con llave, y se metió la llave dentro del pijama.

Kagami la jaló de los pies, arrastrándola por el suelo. Konata intentó sujetarse del escritorio, pero sólo logró arrastrar la alfombra y una silla con ella. Luego de dejarla en medio del cuarto, Kagami le dio la vuelta a Konata, se abalanzó sobre ella, le sostuvo ambas manos sobre la cabeza… y se detuvo.

Ambas estaban coloradas y jadeaban pesadamente.

Konata forzó una sonrisa, y dijo, "Kagamin, creo que la llave esta por mi c…"

"¡No quiero saberlo!"

"Pero haces que me duela, así que intenta sacarla o dejame ir…"

La puerta se abrió ligeramente, y la cabeza de Yutaka se metió a medias al cuarto. "Oneechan, ¿Estás bien? Que fue todo ese ruido…" pero paró de hablar cuando las vio en esa compremetedora posición.

"¡Yu-chan! ¡Kagami está forzándome! ¡Ayuda!" gritó Konata.

"¡Eso no es verdad!" gritó Kagami, pero una inusitadamente valiente Yutaka – usando tan solo una bata, y con su toalla, esponja, shampú, y pato de goma cayendo por el suelo del cuarto – saltó sobre la espalda de Kagami, tratando de quitarla de encima de Konata.

"¡Para, Yutaka!" gritó Kagami, e intentó agarrar a la pequeña molestia para quitársela de encima. En el proceso, una de las manos de Konata quedó libre, e inmediatamente aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerle cosquillas a Kagami en las costillas.

Kagami no pudo evitar empezar a reir, y al mismo tiempo soltar a Konata. Yutaka estaba aún aferrada a ella, y Konata comenzó a cosquillearla sin piedad. Luego de unos momentos, Yutaka siguió la táctica de su prima, y atrapó los pies de Kagami para comenzar a hacerles cosquillas también.

Kagami rió, gritó, y se retorció por el suelo, intentando escapar de sus dos pequeñas atacantes. Luego de unos pocos minutoos, las tres estaban completamente exhaustasy colapsaron, riendi y faltas de aliento.

Luego de tomar unas bocanadas de aire, Kagami abrió los ojos y vio que la llave del escritorio estaba justo bajo su nariz. "¡Eww! ¡Ya no puedo tocar esa cosa!" dijo, al recordar donde acababa de estar.

* * *

"¿Estás segura de que no tenías planeado todo esto de antemano? Digo, ¿pasa de casualidad que todos los futones extra que tienes estan en la lavandería justo cuando voy a pasar la noche aquí?" se quejó Kagami.

"¡No lo hice! ¡De verdad!" aseguró Konata. Estaba juntando en una pila los mangas tirados en su cama, para que ambas pudieran dormir en ella.

Kagami suspiró. Dormir en la misma cama que Konata no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero tenía miedo a que le hiciera cosquillas o alguna otra broma.

"¡Listo! Incluso tú puedes entrar ahora," dijo Konata.

Tomándolo como una insinuación sobre su peso, Kagami vociferó "¡He bajado de peso últimamente para que lo sepas!"

"No me refería a eso… en realidad tu cuerpo es bonito," dijo Konata, con una sonrisa pícara.

"Uh. Gracias, supongo, aunque el modo en que lo dijiste estuvo… mal," dijo Kagami, y subió a la cama.

"Es por eso que siempre me agarro de ti y te abrazo…" añadió Konata.

"¡Sabía que lo hacías a propósito!" dijo Kagami, pensando en lo que había ocurrido en la mañana.

"¿Hice qué a propósito?"

"…umm, no importa. Hasta mañana," dijo Kagami. Quería decirle que le gustaba cuando la tocaba, pero, nuevamente, temía ser fastidiada, o, aún peor, rechazada. Ya ambas en la cama, Kagami se recostó dándole la espalda a Konata, y se cubrió con las cobijas.

No llegó a ver que en la cara de Konata se dibujaba una expresión triste. Konata movió sus manos hacia Kagami, pero las alejo antes de que hicieran contacto. "Buenas noches, Kagami," susurró Konata. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, apagó las luces y también se acostó.

Konata no pudo conciliar el sueño por un largo rato; un poco porque estaba durmiendo en la misma cama que Kagami, pero también estaba muy nerviosa sobre lo que pasaría el día siguiente.

Kagami se dio la vuelta dormida, y acabo encarando a Konata. "…detienen a las unidades atacantes," masculló.

Konata rió en voz baja. _"Que mona. Habla dormida."_

"Tócame…"

"_Oh, creeme, de verdad me gustaría hacerlo. Pero no puedo hacerlo mientras estás dormida…"_

"¡La venda no!"

"_¿Qué? ¿Eso es sobre mi carta?"_

"…no le gusto de esa forma."

"¿A quién? ¿De quién estás hablando?" susurró Konata.

Pero Kagami no dijo nada más. Konata no fue capaz de seguir despierta mucho más tiempo, hasta que se durmió.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, a pesar de haberse acostado tarde, Konata despertó inusualmente temprano. Aunque gastó varios minutos sólo viendo la cara de la durmiente Kagami.

"¡Ah! Debo hacerle algo…" murmuró para sí misma, y salió de la cama.

Bajó a la cocina, donde se puso a lavar una buena cantidad de arroz, y la dejo remojando en la olla. Afortunadamente su padre había comprado vegetales, entre otras cosas – lo único que había hasta el día anterior era esa grande, verde y mohosa masa. _"¿Qué demonios será esa cosa? ¿Y por qué nadie se ha tomado la molestia de echarla al basurero?"_

Rutinariamente, Konata preparó un omelet, sopa miso, arroz, vegetales hervidos, y sirvió un vaso de leche, y lo pusó todo sobre una bandeja. Hoy, todo iría perfectamente, y pronto le daría a Kagamin una gran sorpresa: le llevaría el desayuno a la cama.

Subió hasta su cuarto, llevando cuidadosamente la bandeja, logró empujar la puerta que había dejado abierta a medias, y se acercó lentamente hacia la cama, sin derramar nada… hasta que resbaló con el pato de goma de Yutaka, y se precipitó hacia adelante.

"¡NO!" gritó Konata. Kagami se despertó en el momento exacto en que todo el contenido de la bandeja se vertió sobre ella. El vaso de leche le empapó la cara, y casi todas las demás cosas cayeron en su regazo. Afortunadamente, la hirviente sopa cayó en el lado de la cama de Konata.

Kagami dio un gritó, y vociferó, "¡¡Porque diablos me tiraste todo esto, si sabías que seguía dormida!!"

"¡Mierda! ¡Kagami, lo siento! ¡No quería hacer eso! Pero el pato –"

Kagami salió de la cama rápidamente. "¡Eww! ¡Estoy mojada por todas partes!"

Konata apuntó al suelo, y dijo, "Pato…"

"¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Ya es muy tarde!" la miró Kagami, luego al piso, luego nuevamente a Konata. "Oh. Ya veo."

Kagami suspiró, y añadió, "Iré a tomar un baño. Limpia todo este desastre."

"Lo haré. Lo siento, Kagamin. Baja cuando hayas terminado, te haré otro desayuno."

Cuando Kagami hubo cerrado la puerta del baño detrás de ella, se dio cuenta de que Konata le había querido llevar el desayuno a la cama. "Que inusual y dulce de su parte…" A pesar de todo el problema que se había causado, esto de alguna manera la reconfortaba, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

Cuando Kagami bajó a la cocina, Konata estaba lavando más arroz. "Estoy preparando el almuerzo para nosotras y Yu-chan," dijo sin darse la vuelta.

Kagami caminó hacia Konata, y la abrazó por atrás, susurrándole "gracias" al oído. Rápidamente la soltó, temiendo que el padre de Konata o Yutaka las encontrarían en esa cariñosa posición.

"Quizas debería tirarte comida encima más frecuentemente, así sacas tu lado _deredere_," dijo Konata. No se dio la vuelta, porque no podía evitar sonreir de oreja a oreja, además que se había sonrojado un poco.

"No haría eso si fuera tú," dijo Kagami, sentándose a la mesa.

* * *

"¡Kagami-sama!" gritó Konata desde la puerta de la clase de Kagami. "¡Ven a mi clase para que me ayudes!"

Evidentemente esto hizo que todos voltearan a verla. Ruborizándose por la vergüenza, dijo, "¡No vengas y me grites así como así! Además la clase recién va a comenzar, no puedo salir."

"¡Oh, claro que puedes! ¡Hable con tu profesora! ¡Ya te dio permiso!"

Sakuraba-sensei acababa de llegar a la puerta. "¿Cuál es el escándalo? Hiiragi, puedes irte. Tu pequeña amiga no me dejo tranquila hasta que acepté."

Suspirando, Kagami junto sus cosas y siguió a Konata hasta su clase.

"¡Escuchen todos! ¡Izumi va a dar la lectura en mi lugar. Por las siguientes dos horas ella será su sensei!. ¿Entendido?" dijo Kuroi-sensei. Camino hasta el escritorio de Konata y tomó asiento.

"¡Silencio, clase!" gritó Konata a sus compañeros, que estaban murmurando acerca de la repentina sorpresa. "¡O Kagami los castigará!" añadió. Escuchando esto, la clase entera se quedó en silencio.

"¡Hey!" dijo Kagami, mirando a Konata.

"¿Qué? Funcionó bien. De cualquier modo, por favor, todos párense, pongan las sillas junto a la pared, y junten todos los escritorios. ¡Formen con ellos un rectángulo grande!"

Los confundidos estudiantes empezaron a hacer lo que les ordenaron. Ninguno se veia tan confundio como Kuroi. "Izumi, ¿Hablas en serio?"

"¡Kuroi-kun, no te di permiso para que me hables así!" dijo Konata. Consideró por un momento golpearla también en la cabeza, pero decidió que sería demasiado.

(Continuará.)

* * *

No hay mucho que decir esta vez. Si no saben que es un ahoge, busquenlo en la wikipedia =P

**Siguiente capítulo: ****Skool Daze, parte 2**


	15. Skool Daze Parte 2

**Lucky*Star: ¡Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 15:** **Skool Daze, parte 2**

Lo de siempre, Lucky Star no me pertenece, bla bla bla...

* * *

"Así que los hechos ocurrieron en enero de 1868. Sebastian, tú eres el Empedor Meiji, y los otros chicos serán los generales del ejército imperial. Kagami es Yoshinobu Togukawa y ella… digo él está preparandose para atacar Kyōto. Las chicas dirigirán las unidades de ataque…" explicó Konata, mientras ordenaba un gran número de soldados y samurais en miniatura sobre la mesa.

Luego distribuyo las unidades entre los alumnos, y ordenó varios pedazos de cartón con nombres de lugares, formando un tosco mapa de Japon, y explicó las reglas y la situación con todo detalle.

"Izum… Sensei, ¿Quiere que juguemos una batalla en miniatura?" preguntó Kuroi.

"¡Exacto! ¿No es grandioso?"

"Creo que… ¡les patearemos el trasero a los chicos!" exclamó Kuroi.

"Sensei, se supone que nosotras seremos las que pierdan. Los chicos tienen armas modernas, mientras que casi todas nuestras tropas tienen sólo armas medievales," interrumpió Kagami.

"Las estadísticas parecen estar a favor de los chicos, pero nosotras tenemos tres veces más tropas que ellos, y nuestra moral parece estar consistenmente mejor que la suya," dijo Miyuki, mirando las descripciones de las unidades.

"Yo seré la jueza y permaneceré imparcial durante el juego," dijo Konata, y añadió, "¡Así que vayan y patéenle el trasero a los chicos!"

Hacer algo completamente fuera de lo ordinario pareció estimular a los estudiantes, y la mayoría de ellos participó en el juego con entusiasmo. Konata fue indicando como las tropas se movían día a día, pero las batallas fueron realizadas de acuerdo a las reglas; y el factor aleatorio fue añadido por un dado.

"Originalmente, en medio de la confusión, un caballo derribó las columnas de los Shogunal en este punto, pero creo que eso no sería muy justo, así que pueden comenzar de forma ordenada," explicó Konata, mientras se preparaban para la batalla de Toba-Fushimi.

La batalla se desencadenó por unos cuantos turnos, luego Minoru se quejó,"¡Hey! ¡No pueden cargar de frente contra nosotros! ¡Tenemos armas!" – "Claro, pero tenian que recargarlas." – "¡Hey, el dado señaló ataque crítico!" – "¡Hagan un contraataque por ambos lados!"

El dado favoreció el bando de las chicas. Los chicos miraron el tablero incrédulos – habían perdido la batalla.

"Hemos reescrito la historia. Los Shogunate originalmente perdieron la batalla," dijo Kuroi. "¡Y les pateamos el trasero a los chicos!" añadió, sonriendo con un pequeño colmillo sobresaliéndole.

"Aún quedan algunas pocas batallas, así que hay que cambiar el resultado y pretender que los chicos ganaron. ¡Pero sí que les pateamos el trasero!" dijo Konata.

"Jueza imparcial…" murmuró Minoru.

Las dos horas pasaron volando. En algún punto, Sakuraba-sensei llegó a echar un vistazo a la 'lección' de Konata, y uno por uno, varios de los otros profesores también lo hicieron.

* * *

En el almuerzo, las diez amigas – y una maestra – se reunieron en la cafeteria.

"¡Izumi, todos hablan de ti en el aula de los profesores! Siento decirtelo, pero la directora ha prohibido que los estudiantes den lecciones desde ahora. Dijo 'Esa no es la forma en la que hacemos las cosas en esta escuela' o algo parecido," explicó Kuroi.

"Me alegro, fue una lata prepararlo todo. No lo volvería a hacer," dijo Konata.

"Seis puntos para Konata, y es el turno de Kuroi-sensei para girar la botella," apuntó Patricia.

Esta vez señalo a Ayano, que dijo "Doble-reto,"

"¿Así que tengo que hacerlo yo también? Déjame pensar…" dijo Kuroi.

"¡Lo tengo! ¡Te reto a inhalar una de estas bolsas de azucar con la nariz! Te dan de estos cuando ordenas café," dijo, alcanzándole una a Ayano.

"¡Eww! Esto será malo..." dijo Ayano. Varias de las otras se pusieron pálidas de sólo pensarlo. Y a Yutaka en particular parecía tener nauseas.

"Uhh… que duro, sensei. ¿Será por cuatro puntos?" preguntó Patricia.

"Les doy tres," dijo Konata.

"Okey, ¿Alguien tiene algo en contra de que les demos tres puntos?"

No hubo quejas.

Kuroi abrió uno de los paquetes, lo acomodó en uno de sus orificios nasales, levantó un poco la cabeza, y, con un fuerte resoplido, inhaló su contenido. Algunas personas en las mesas cercanas la miraron boquiabiertos. Dejó caer el paquete, haciendo muecas y tosiendo unas pocas veces.

"¿Cómo fue?" preguntó Konata.

"¡Fue grandioso! Deberías intentarlo por ti misma alguna vez," respondio Kuroi. Konata creyó detectar un leve tono sarcástico.

De mala gana, Ayano abrió su paquete. "Jamás le haré un doble reto a la sensei de nuevo…"

Sabiendo que se arrepentiría de ello, lo puso bajo su nariz, se tapó el otro orificio nasal con la mano libre, e inhaló profundamente. Primero, dejó escapar un extraño y gorgoteante sonido, luego dio un potente estornudo, que hizo eco por toda la cafetería – que de repente se quedó en silencio. Ayano tosió violentamente repetidas veces, y dijo "Eso dolió…" sobándose la nariz.

En ese momento, casi la cafetería entera las estaba viendo.

Patricia rió, y dijo, "Tres puntos para ambas. Ayano, puedes girarla."

La botella apuntó a Yutaka.

Miró a su alrededor nerviosamente, y en voz baja dijo, "Verdad."

"Has tenido… " comenzó Ayano, pero de pronto se detuvo, mirando a Kuroi. "Oh, demonios."

"Preguntaselo, no se lo contaré a nadie," dijo Kuroi. "Debe ser algo realmente personal si no quieres preguntarlo frente a mí."

"¿H-has tenido… umm… lo has hecho con Minami-chan?" dijo Ayano, en voz muy baja, para que nadie fuera de esa mesa pudiera escucharlas.

Ambas, Yutaka y Minami, se pusieron instantaneamente rojas. "No…" susurró Yutaka.

Kuroi no pudo evitar reir. "Como Minegishi les pregunto algo como eso, ¿debo suponer que hay algo más detrás de esto? Izumi, me lo tendrás que contar alguna vez."

"Bueno, hasta ahora sólo las hey visto besándose y siempre pegadas una a la otr–" explicó Konata, pero Yutaka la interrumpió gritando, "¡Oneechan!"

"Uno… no, dos puntos para Yutaka, y este será el último giro de hoy," anotó Patricia.

Yutaka se secó la frente y giró la botella, que terminó apuntando a Miyuki.

"Miyuki-senpai, ¿Verdad o Reto? ¿O una de las opciones extra?" preguntó Patricia.

"Creo que no puedo competir por el primer lugar, asi que verdad estará bien," dijo Miyuki.

"No se me ocurre ninguna pregunta… Patricia-chan, ¿Podrías elegir una al azar?" preguntó Yutaka.

"Seguro. 'Si quisieras…', oh, ¡Esta es buena! 'Si quisieras tener… umm… ya sabes que, eso… en algún lugar extraño, ¿Cuál sería ese lugar?'"

Fue el turno de Miyuki – y de Tsukasa – para sonrojarse.

"Uh… no creo que… digo, no sabría… yo…" Miyuki se quedó muda, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Oi! ¡Yuki-chan, _estás _pensando en algún lugar! ¿Cuál es?" dijo Konata.

"Umm, si bueno… es realmente vergonzoso, pero por alguna razón… seria un karaoke," balbuceó Miyuki.

Se eschucharon varias risas. "¡Nunca habría pensado en eso!" dejó escapar Tsukasa.

"¿Así que en _que_ lugar pensaste tú?" preguntó inmediatamente Konata, y soltó una risita.

"Tsukasa, no respondas. No es tu turno," dijo Kagami. _"Demonios. Ahora como podré ir a un karaoke sin pensar en…"_

"¡Eso fue divertido! Kagamin, Yuki-chan, Tsukasa-chan – ¿Por qué no vamos al karaoke este sábado?" dijo Konata.

"Uno punto para Miyuki, y ese fue el último turno de hoy," dijo Patricia.

* * *

Luego de que hubieran acabado las clases, las chicas estaban esperando en el paradero por el bus.

Kagami jaló a Konata de la manga, y dijo, "Konata, ven aquí, necesito hablar contigo de algo."

"No le cuentes a Kuroi-sensei ningún otro secreto," dijo, cuando estubieron a una distancia prudente de las otras.

"Kagami, hablas dormida."

"¡Y no digas cosas completamente irrevelantes!" soltó Kagami.

"Pero si lo haces, y si es uno de _nuestros_ secretos, te aseguro que no se lo diré a Kuroi-sensei."

"Será mejor que… ¡Espera! ¿Qué dije? ¿Qué fue lo que dije?"

Konata soltó una risita. "Fue realmente lindo."

"¡No! ¿Por qué tuviste que escucharlo?"

"Bueno, en ese momento pensé en taparme los oídos per –"

"¡Cállate! No… cuéntame que fue lo que dije… ¡No, no me lo digas! ¡Aargh, no sé cual sería peor!"

"Esta bien, primero hablaste sobre el juego, luego dijiste 'tocame', luego murmuraste algo sobre una venda, y después…" de pronto Konata paró de hablar. Había empezado a sospechar quién había sido la persona a la que se había referido Kagami.

"¿Después que?"

"Umm… esto…" murmuró Konata. _"¿Realmente podría haberse referido a mí? ¡Demonios, no puedo preguntarle sobre eso en un momento así! ¡Debo pensarlo bien primero!"_ pensó, y intentó pensar en una excusa para salirse de la situación.

"¡Konata, me estas asustando! ¿Qué fue lo que dije?"

"¡BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

"¿Q-qué…?"

"¡Contenido explícito! Tuve que censurarlo con 'beeps'."

"Contenido explici – ¡No te creo! Pero no importa… dejemos el tema. Por ahora," concluyó Kagami, mirando fijamente a Konata.

* * *

Luego de haber devuelto las figuras en miniatura, y a sabiendas de que tendría que hacer su tarea - nuevamente - esa semana, Konata se sentía demasiado exhausta para pensar siquiera. Aunque de todas formas no pensaba acerca de esas cosas usualmente, así que simplemente lo olvidó. Olvidó lo que Kagami había dicho, olvidó como ella le habia agradecido por lo del desayuno, y olvidó las muchas otras maneras en las que Kagami se había practicamente arrojado sobre ella. La única cosa que quedó en su memoria fue que tenía el sentimiento de haber olvidado algo importante. Llegó a la conclusión de que era el juego online, al que no había entrado por un buen tiempo, así que se logueo y jugó hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Kagami, por otra parte, no se había olvidado de nada. Desganadamente, se forzó a hacer los deberes y estudiar para los exámenes, mientras esperaba la llamada de Konata. Le había llamado cada noche para pedirle ayuda con la tarea. cada noche – excepto esa. _"Supongo que realmente no le importo…" _pensó Kagami, mientras finalmente se iba a la cama. Suspiró y no pudo evitar soltar unas pocas lágrimas.

La mañana siguiente, ella y su hermana se encontraron con Konata en la estación de tren como hacían usualmente.

"¡Yahoo! ¡Tsukasa-chan! ¡Kagamin! Oh, te ves terrible," fue su saludo.

"Gracias. Igual tú," respondió Kagami.

"Estuve jugando toda la noche, así que estoy un poco cansada…" dijo Konata, y dio un gran bostezo.

"Yo fui a dormir temprano pero aún tengo sueño…" comentó Tsukasa. "Desearía poder hibernar en invierno como los macacos."

"Perdona. Los macacos no hibernan. Se bañan y descansan en aguas termales durante el invierno," dijo Miyuki – que acababa de llegar.

"¡Oh, hola, Yuki-chan!" dijo Tsukasa. "¿Entonces cual es el animal que hiberna?"

"Bueno, aquí en Japon tenemos muchos especies que hibernan. Por ejemplo los murciélagos," explicó Miyuki.

"¡Eww! ¡No me gustan los murciélagos!" protestó Tsukasa. "¿No hay algúno más agradable?"

"¿Erizos?" dijo Miyuki.

Konata tuvo una imagen mental de Son*c el Erizo hibernando. "¿Sería como darle al botón de pausa?" preguntó. Las otras voltearon confusas a mirarla.

"Los erizos también me asustan, todas esas espinas, llenas de bacterias y suciedad…" dijo Tsukasa.

"¿Osos?" dijo Konata.

"Los osos no hibernan realmente. Sólo reducen su metabolismo y tienen un descanso durante el invierno," explicó Miyuki.

"Y los osos dan miedo también," agregó Tsukasa. "Grandes y peludos, con garras y colmillos… ¡brr!"

"Hm. Y las ardillas voladores gigantes tampoco hibernan…" murmuró Miyuki, rascándose la cabeza.

"¡Ardillas gigantes!" dijo Konata.

"¡E-eso también da miedo!" exclamó Tsukasa.

"Creo que esta conversación es estúpida…" murmulló Kagami.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo llegó, y todas se reunieron en la cafetería nuevamente.

"Me siento atrapada en medio de este juego que parece no tener fin…" murmuró Kagami,y suspiró profundamente. Miró a su alrededor, pero nadie parecía tener la misma opinión que ella, y alguans como Misao, Kuroi, y Konata, parecían entusiasmadas por empezar.

"Si no me equivoco es el turno de Miyuki," dijo Patricia.

La botella apuntó a Kagami.

"Tortura por seis puntos," dijo tranquilamente.

Miyuki se puso pálida. Sacudió un poco su cabeza – obviamente ella nunca podría elegir algo así.

Incluso Konata se veia preocupada ahora. "Kagami, ¿Estás bien?" le susurró.

"No."

"Uh… Kagami, ¿Estás segura?" dijo Patricia.

Kagami suspiró, y dijo, "Nada que me hagan hacer puede ser peor que jugar esto todos los días. Y aún quiero ganar, supongo."

En silencio, las otras intentaron pensar en una tortura que valiera los seis puntos.

"Me queda un poco de wasabi," dijo Ayano.

"¿Estás sugeriendo que…?" dijo Kuroi. "Ouch. ¡Incluso pensar en ello duele!"

"Si, si el azucar fue realmente malo, esto será cien veces peor," añadió Ayano.

"¡Haslo elegantemente, Kagami! ¡Como una dama!" dijo Konata.

"No creo que haya alguna forma elegante de meterte algo en la nariz," dijo Kagami, y tomó la bolsita de wasabi con los palillos.

Yutaka se había vuelto hacia Minami y enterrado la cara en el pecho de su amiga. "¡No puedo mirar!"

"Okey, aquí voy…" dijo Kagami, y absorvió el verdusco polvo con una de sus fosas nasales.

Inmediatamente, empezó a toser y agitarse violentamente. A pesar de ello no llegó a gritar en voz alta, ni siquiera cuando sintió como si hubiera fuego en su nariz. Se golpeó a ella misma en la cara, y empezó agitar su cabeza con ambas manos. "¡El cerebro me duele!" gimió.

Misao rió fuertemente, mientras que las otras estaban más conmocionadas que divertidas. Konata le pasó una servilleta a Kagami, y esta rápidamente intentó sacar todo el wasabi posible de su nariz. Konata también le sirvió un vaso de agua fría, que Kagami casi quiso inhalar.

"Uh. Espero que nadie vuelva a elegir tortura por seis puntos…" dijo Patricia. "Kagami, ¿Puedes girar la botella?"

"Perdonen, Tsukasa se ha desmayado de nuevo…" dijo Miyuki, sujetando a la hermana de Kagami en los brazos.

"¿De nuevo? ¿Sus juegos son siempre así?" preguntó Kuroi.

"Más o menos," dijo Konata. Kagami aún estaba ocupada limpiando su nariz, pero le hizo una seña a Konata para que girara la botella. Apuntó a Patricia.

"Okey, será reto medio – así estaré primera," dijo Patricia.

Kagami tosió. "Mi cerebro aún me arde, no puedo pensara en nada. Elige uno al azar."

Konata seleccionó uno de la lista, y leyó: "Toma un litro de leche."

"¿Y por qué algo tan facil vale cuatro puntos?" preguntó Kuroi.

"Sensei, luego de la niñez, la mayoría de los japoneses no podemos tolerar la lactosa. Asi que tomar esa cantidad podría causarle… uh … diarrea. Pero como Martin-san es americana…" dijo Miyuki.

"La verdad no sé. No he tomado leche desde que era niña. ¿Aquí venden leche?" preguntó Patricia.

"Si," dijo Konata. "Casi siempre compro una botella aquí."

Cada una de las chicas donaron una o dos monedas, y Patricia fue a comprar la leche.

"¿Pero por qué sigues tomando leche a tu edad, Konata?" preguntó Kagami, aún adolorida por lo que había hecho.

"¡Es un secreto! Tendrás que esperar hasta que elija verdad," dijo Konata, y le hiso un guiño.

"Aún no entiendo las medidas raras que usan los japoneses, pero supongo que cinco de estas botellas hacen un cuarto de galón, lo que es un litro," dijo Patricia, cuando volvió, cargando unas cuantas botellas de leche.

"¡Bueno, aqui voy!" exclamó Patricia, y abrió la primera de las botella. "¡Mm, esta frío!" dijo, después de haberse acabado la primera de un trago.

Le tomó un buen rato a Patricia tomar toda la leche. Luego de acabar no pudo evitar soltar un erupto, y dijo, "Oh. Perdón. Cuatros puntos para mí," Y giró la botella, que apuntñi a Misao.

"¡Yo seré la que gane! ¡Reto difícil!" gritó.

"Te reto a que pases la siguiente clase sin usar falda," dijo Patricia.

"Te van a mandar a detención," la advirtió Kuroi.

"¿Cuál es la siguiente clase? Oh, japanés. ¡El profesor es corto de vista, ni siquiera se dará cuenta!" dijo Misao, intentando verse y sonar despreocupada. Se puso de pie y empezó a desabotonarse la falda.

"No tienes que quitarte la falda aún…" dijo Patricia.

"Oh. De acuerdo," dijo Misao, riendose, y se volvió a sentar.

"Seis puntos si lo haces. Y ese fue el último turno de hoy," dijo Patricia, que parecía algo incómoda en su silla.

Kagami suspiró profundamente. "Aún dos días más de esto… espero que sea la última vez que juguemos esto. Se esta volviendo realmente pesado."

"Yeah, estoy empezando a entenderte… porque mi estómago se siente raro," dijo Patricia. Estaba bastante pálida, y se estaba agarrando el estómago. De pronto se paró y corrió hacia los baños.

"Konata, ¿No deberías ir detrás de ella?" preguntó Misao.

Konata agitó la cabeza. "No creo que vaya a ser una bonita vista."

* * *

En su salón de clase, Kagami estaba dolorosamente consciente del estado semidesnudo de Misao. Añadiéndose a su vergüenza, en cierto punto se alarmó al notar que estaba viendo las delgadas piernas de Misao y sus panties con dibujos de anime. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que no estaba interesada en Misao, sino que sólo estaba comparándola con Konata. Dándose cuenta de esto, suspiró profundamente y cruzó los brazos sobre su escritorio, descansando su adolorida cabeza en ellos. _"Me voy a volver loca…"_ pensó.

La mayoría de los otros estudiantes no notaron nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero las personas que estaban más cerca de Misao intentaban apartar la vista de ella. Kagami no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa al notar que unos pocos chicos estaban ruborizados.

Kagami no tuvo mucho tiempo para descansar, porque su profesor de japonés acababa de llegar. Al inicio no notó nada, pero luego de que escribir varios nuevos kanjis en la pizarra para que los practicaran, y caminó por el aula para ver como lo hacían.

"¡Panties!" gritó el pobre hombre, cuando vio a Misao. Media clase rompió en carcajadas.

El profesor se cubrió los ojos, y dijo, "¡Kusakabe! ¿Has olvidado ponerte la falda o qué es esto?"

Misao rió. "No, sólo me la quité."

"¡Entonces póntela de nuevo ahora mismo!"

"Lo siento, sensei, pero no puedo hacer eso."

"¿No puedes usar por lo menos tus pantalones de E. F.?" preguntó el profesor.

Misao se quedó boquiabierta y estupefacta.

"¿Cómo no se me pudo ocurrir eso? Ella dijo, 'sin usar la falda'… ¡Nadie dijo que no podía usar algo más!" gritó Misao, se pusó de pie y rebuscó en su bolso.

"¡Sensei, es un genio!" gritó, y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones.

"No, es sólo tú que eres estupida..." murmuró Kagami, aunque a ella no se le había ocurrido esa opción tampoco.

"Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer…" dijo el profesor, y satisfecho volvió al pizarrón.

* * *

Esa noche, Konata volvió a llamar a Kagami para pedirle ayuda.

"¡Ayer olvidé completamente hacer mi tarea! ¡Así que Kuroi-sensei me dijo que la hiciera, y hasta me dió tarea extra, y tengo que hacer la que era para mañana también!" gimió Konata.

"No es posible, ¿cómo se te puede olvidar que tenías tarea?"

"Es que no había jugado el MMORPG por un buen tiempo, y decidí jugar un rato antes de comenzar con los deberes, y terminé dándome cuenta de que ya eran las 5 a.m."

"Así que por eso fue que…" murmuró Kagami. A pesar de que sabía que tendría que practicamente leerle las respuestas a Konata esa noche, estaba sonriendo.

_"__¡Así que no pudo llamar a nadie anoche, ni siquiera a su novia__!"_ pensó Kagami.

"Exacto, me olvidé de todo ayer. Y ni siquiera me dí cuenta de que alguien me había traido la cena y de que yo la había comido. Supongo que debió haber sido Yu-chan. Así que, Kagamin, me darías las respuestas – digo, ¿me ayudarías con los deberes?"

Pero Kagami estaba profundamente absorta en sus pensamientos. _"¿Novia? ¡Novia! ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?"_

"Lo siento, ¿qué?" dijo en el teléfono.

"¿Kagamin distraída? Eso no es muy usual."

"Ehh …"

* * *

El jueves llegó, y las chicas ya estaban reunidas en la hora del almuerzo.

"_Sólo hoy y mañana, y por fin se acabará todo…"_ pensó Kagami.

"¿Dónde esta Kuroi-sensei?" preguntó Patricia.

"Oh, tuvo que ir al salón de los profesores, así que sensei no podrá estar aqui hoy," explicó Miyuki.

"Bien. Por favor, asegúrense de ganarle en puntaje; ¡No quiero que sea ella la que gane! Y creo que es el turno de Misao-senpai," dijo Patricia.

La botella apuntó a Tsukasa. Las últimas verdades habían sido bastante malas, así que dijo, "Reto fácil…"

"¡Te reto a que te siente en las piernas de Yuki-chan!" dijo Misao y rió.

Con ambas fuertemente ruborizadas, Tsukasa se acomodó en el regazo de Miyuki. Alguna gente en la cafetería volteó para mirarlas.

Hubo un flash de luz, y Konara dijo, "¡Aww-genial! ¡Que bueno que me acordé de traer la cámara!"

"Así que, dos puntos para Tsukasa. Gírala," dijo Patricia.

Tsukasa giró la botella, que teminó apuntando nuevamente en ella – y en Miyuki.

"¿La giro de nuevo?" preguntó Tsukasa.

"No. En este caso, ambas tendrán que tomar la misma verdad o el mismo reto," dijo Patricia.

"¿Estaría bien un reto fácil, Yuki-chan?"

"Por supuesto, Tsukasa-san."

"¿Elijo uno de la lista o alguna tiene una buena idea?" preguntó Patricia.

"¡Ya sé! ¡Las reto a ambas a ver una película de terror juntas el próximo sábado en mi casa, " dijo Konata. "Oh, y en oscuridad," añadió rápidamente.

"¿Tsukasa y Miyuki se quedarán en tu casa?" dijo Kagami.

"¡Si, y tú vendrás también! Tendremos mucha diversión – digo, estudiaremos duro. ¡Será un grupo de estudio! Y podrán dormir ahí," explicó Konata.

"Lo que sea, siempre que tu papá no esté allí," dijo Kagami.

"Estará fuera el fin de semana entero. Yu-chan, ¿Tienes algún plan?"

"Me quedaré en la casa de Minami-chan. También tendremos un grupo de estudio," confirmó Yutaka.

"¿Se estudiarán entre sí?" preguntó Misao.

"¡Senpai!" dijo Yutaka. Minami sólo miro a Misao.

Patricia dio unas risitas. "De cualquier forma, son dos puntos para Tsukasa-senpai y Miyuki-senpai, y este será el último giro de hoy."

Miyuki intentó alcanzar la botella – lo que hizo que _ciertas partes _de su anatomía se presionaron contra Tsukasa, y no pudiera estirar el brazo lo suficiente. Miyuki se sobresaltó, y rápidamente se puso derecha nuevamente y dijo, "¡Lo siento!"

Patricia, Konata, y Misao rieron. "¡Eso fue _moe_! Tsukasa, ya puedes bajarte de Miyuki. A menos que quieras quedarte allí, claro." dijo Konata.

Ambas ya estaban fuertemente sonrojadas, y Tsukasa retornó a su asiento.

Siendo Miyuki capaz de girar la botella, lo hizo, y apuntó a Misao.

"¡Genial! ¡Les dije que iba a ganar el juego! ¡Reto medio!" gritó Misao.

Ni Tsukasa ni Miyuki parecían tener algo que decir, así que Patricia dijo, "¿Tienes a Kuroi-sensei en la siguite clase, verdad? Y ella no está aquí…" y sonrió.

"¡Oo, conosco esa mirada!" exclamó Konata "¡Seguro que tienes algo malévolo en mente!"

"¡Te reto a que respondas cada una de las preguntas que haga Kuroi-sensei hoy. No importa si las sabes o no!" anunció Patricia.

"Pan comid… ¿qué? ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Me golpearía o algo peor! ¡Da miedo!" gritó Misao.

"¡Esto será divertido! Kagami, ¿Podrías grabar la clase para mí?" dijo Konata.

"¡No, y ni siquiera tengo una videocámara para hacerlo!" dijo Kagami.

* * *

"¡Así que el tema de hoy será la Conventión de Kanagawa!" Kuroi comenzó su clase. "Se suponía de que tenían que haber repasado el material de antemano, así que que tanto se les a quedado en la cabeza. Todos ustedes conocen al Comodoro Perry. ¿Pero quién sabe en que año llegó a Edo?"

Misao alzó la mano y la agitó ansiosamente.

"¿Misao? Eso es raro. Adelante," dijo Kuroi.

"¡1953!" gritó Misao. Unas cuantas personas de la clase rieron.

"Eso fue parcialmente correcto, sólo que te equivocaste de siglo. Fue en Julio de 1853."

"¡Si, sensei! ¡Eso fue lo que quise decir!" exclamó Misao.

"Lo dudo mucho. ¿Y quién sabe que fue lo primero que hizo el Comodoro al llegar?"

Misao estaba agitando su mano nuevamente, pero Kuroi dejo que otro estudiante fuera el que respondiera. "Amenazó con abrir fuego, a menos que negociaramos."

"Eso es correcto. Luego mandó dos banderas blancas a tierra y nos mandó a que las izaramos cuando estubieramos listos para negociar. Y les dio a sus buques la orden de atacar los edificios del puerto y alrededores. Luego de que las banderas blancas fueran izadas ¿qué ocurrió? ¡Misao, creo que nunca te había visto con tantas ganas de participar! Así que, por favor dinos,"

"Ehh… El Comodoro desembarcó en tierra y…" comenzó Misao, pero no se le ocurría con que continuar.

"¿Y?"

"¡…contrató a una docena de geishas para entretenerlo!" concluyó Misao.

"¿Es esa tu idea de una broma? Si te sientes tan inteligente hoy día, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas la historia completa?. Sobre como acabamos firmando la Convención de Kanagawa and y que se estableció allí." dijo Kuroi, mirando a Misao.

"¡Si, sensei! Luego de que el Comodoro hubiera sido entretenido por las geishas, el… umm… usó sus superpoderes para volar hasta el castillo de los Shogun, y retó a su líder a una lucha de sumo, y lucharon por horas y finalmente el Comodoro ganó y lo forzó a firmar el –"

"Misao. Toma los baldes y ve a llenarlos de agua. Te quedarás parada en el pasillo por el resto de la clase sosteniendo los baldes. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Si, sensei! ¡Fue muy clara!" gritó Misao, se puso de pie, e hizo lo que su sensei le había ordenado. Parecía algo entusiasmada por probar algo como eso por primera vez.

Después de que Misao hubiera sido sacada de clase, Kuroi no pareció estar de humor como para hacer más preguntas, y sólo continuó la lectura.

Luego de que su maestra parecía haberse calmado un poco, Kagami alzó la mano.

"Hiiragi, ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Sensei, Misao sólo estaba… umm… ya sabe."

"¿Estaba siguiendo con ese juego?" preguntó Kuroi, y miró a la puerta. Se podían escuchar los quejidos y murmullos que profería Misao desde fuera.

"Si…" dijo Kagami silenciosamente, mirando al piso.

"Entonces tendrá que ganarse bien los puntos – ¿Por cuantos fue?"

"Cuatro."

"Oh. Entonces tendrá que esperar un buen rato más."

Un ruidoso sonido de metal golpeándose contra el suelo resonó por todo el salón, seguido por uno de agua derramándose, y los gritos de Misao.

"Dios, es tan ruidosa…"

* * *

"¡Por fin! ¿Podemos prometer que nunca volveremos a jugar esto luego de que el de hoy se acabe?" preguntó Kagami.

Era viernes, en la hora de almuerzo, y todas – incluidas Kuroi-sensei esta vez – estaban en la cafetería, sentadas en su mesa favorita.

"Seguro, pero recuerda que hay retos que aún debemos cumplir. Como lo del karaoke el sábado," le recordó Konata.

"¡Eso nunca fue un reto!"

"Oh, ¿no lo fue?"

"Patricia, ¿Has apuntado los retos?"

"Claro. Esta mi… mi cita con Hiyori; Tsukasa-senpai y Miyuki-senpai tienen que ver una película de terror, y… supongo que esos son todos los que no han sido cumplidos todavía. Es el turno de Misao de girar – y ella también está primera con diez puntos," dijo Patricia.

"¡Cuando gane, voy a hacer que todas ustedes hagan algo reaaaaaaalmente embarazoso!" gritó Misao, y giró la botella. Primero apuntó nuevamente en Misao, pero en el segundo giro fue a Kagami.

"Mierda," gruñó Kagami. "Odio esto, pero… ¿Un reto medio haría que tuviera diez puntos?"

Como Patricia asintió, Kagami añadió, "Eso es lo que elijo, entonces."

"¡Oi! ¡Hiiragi! ¡No había pensado en algo por adelantado! ¡Déjame pensar!" gritó Misao.

"Sólo toma uno al azar," sugirió Kagami.

"¡Nunca! Te reto a… ¡cambiar de panties con la enanita por el resto del día!" dijo Misao.

"¡Que infantil!" dijo Kagami.

"¡Pero, pero, los panties de Kagami son demasiado grandes para mí! ¡Se me caerán! ¡O me perderé en ellos!" dijo Konata.

Kagami sólo miró a Konata. "¿Y cómo se supone que haré para que me entren unos para enanos?"

"Bueno, tendremos que intentarlo," dijo Konata, poniéndose de pie, y empezó a desabotonarse la falda.

"¡Espera! ¡No puedes quitarte los panties en público!" gritó Kagami – haciendo que media cafetería volteara a verlas.

Fuertemente ruborizada, Kagami jaló a Konata del brazo, y la llevó hacia los baños, mientras que las demás reian.

Dos minutos después, ambas volvieron. Konata estaba sonriendo descaradamente, mientras que Kagami estaba aún tan roja como un tomate, y parecía apenada e incómoda.

"¿Lo hicieron? ¡Muestrenlo! ¡Muestrenlo!" gritó Misao.

"No nos retaste a que lo hagamos, así que sólo tendrás que creer en nuestra palabra," dijo Kagami, y se sentó – y se oyó un claro sonido de tela rompiéndose. Todas empezaron a reir, mientras que la cara de Kagami brillaba como si fuera la nariz de Rodolfo el Reno.

Hasta Konata estaba lagrimeando por la risa, aunque llegó a decir, "Arru-arruinaste mis panties favoritos…"

Kagami gruñó y enterró su radiante rostro entre los brazos. "Avísenme cuando hayan reido lo suficiente para girar la botella…"

Con algo de dificultas, las demás se calmaron lo suficiente como para poder continuar. Aunque todavía hubieron unas cuantas risitas ahogadas y carcajadas a lo largo de la mesa.

La botella apuntó a Hiyori.

"Creo que no tengo ningún punto aún, por lo que no podré ganar el juego, así que sólo elijo verdad," dijo Hiyori.

Kagami miró a Patricia y preguntó, "¿Así que, como van las cosas entre ustedes dos?"

"Bueno… no estoy segura. No hemos hablado de ello aún. Decidimos que… necesitabamos tomar unos días para pensar en ello," murmuró Hiyori.

"Si, hablaremos de ello el sábado. ¡No se preocupen, le contaré a Konata o alguien los detalles jugosos!" confirmó Patricia.

"P-Patricia, por favor…" dijo Hiyori, encontrando de pronto al suelo un lugar muy interesante para mirar.

Patricia aclaró su garganta. "Como sea, tengo que marcar cuatro puntos más para Kagami – ¡Oh, que divertido fue eso! – y uno para Hiyori. ¡Este será el último giro del juego! Kagami y Misao están primeras con diez puntos . Yo, Kuroi-sensei, y Konata también tenemos oportunidad de ganar."

Hiyori giró la botella, y apuntó nuevamente a Kagami.

"¡Demonios, no de nuevo! ¡Estaba tan cerca de ganar!" gritó Misao.

"Como necesito sólo un punto… verdad," dijo Kagami.

"Como son los panties favoritos de Konata?" preguntó Hiyori.

"Apretados…" murmuró Kagami, incitando otra oleada de risas histéricas por casi la mesa entera.

Luego de haberse calmado, Patricia dijo, "Kagami, tu ganas. Ahora, ¿quieres retarnos a hacer algo?"

"No, mejor dicho si. Quiero que pongamos todo esto de 'verdad o reto' en una pausa indefinida. Ya no hay que volverlo a jugar de nuevo," dijo Kagami.

Misao gritó algunas protestas, pero la mayoría de las otras comentaron cosas como "Bueno" o "Esta bien, se estaba volviendo algo aburrido."

"Pero recuerden terminar los retos que aún quedan," dijo Patricia. "¡Todos los retos deben ser cumplidos!"

* * *

Creo que ya todos saben quien es Sebastian, verdad?.

El orden en el que se sentaron, y sus puntos all final: Patricia 8, Kuroi 7, Konata 6, Kagami 11, Tsukasa 4, Miyuki 3, Hiyori 1, Misao 10, Ayano 3, Minami 0, y Yutaka 2.

Si quieren ver la reacción de alguien al absorver algo como azúcar u otros por la nariz, sólo busquenlo en Youtube (*_*)

Trivia: Una botella japonesa de esas son 200 mililitros exactos.

**Siguiente capítulo: Satyrday **(Si es Sábado en inglés y mal escrito… (~ω~) .Con la cita de Patricia y lo del karaoke...


	16. Sávado Parte 1

**Lucky*Star: ¡Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 16:** **Sávado, Parte 1**

Ya sé, que título más malo. Pero en la version original el cap. se llamaba **Satyrday **así que supuse que debía hacer algo parecido. Por supuesto ya me arrepentí, pero que más da, creo que ya hay otro cap. que tiene Sabado en el titulo n_n

Lucky Star y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Kagami entró a su cuarto, e inmediatamente cerró con fuerza la puerta y tiró su bolso al suelo, y se lanzó sobre su cama – sólo ser consciente de la apretada y dorosa cinta elástica alrededor de su cintura. "¡Ouch!"

Rápidamente se puso de pie y se los sacó. El elástico estaba aún casi intacto, pero la tela de en medio tenía una abertura considerable. _"Los panties de Konata…"_ pensó. _"Estoy sosteniendo sus panties… con – no puedo creerlo – estampados de Haruhi Suzumiya … y estos han estado allí hace poco, tocándola –"_

"¡Yech!" exclamó, lanzándolos a la otra esquina del cuarto, y volviendo a recostarse en su cama. "¿Por qué demonios tuve que pensar en _eso_?".

Lentamente, otra pertubadora idea la inquietó. _"Y ella está usando los míos. Olvidamos intercambiarlos de nuevo."_

Tuvo que pasar un rato antes de fuera capaz de hacer sus deberes.

Cuando Konata la llamó a su celular, alrededor de las diez p.m., como usualmente hacía, Kagami, abstracta en sus pensamientos, le respondió diciendo "panties," en lugar de saludarla como hacía normalmente.

De inmediato escuchó un fuerte ruido como de Konata atragantándose, seguido de unas estruendosas risas y un sonido metálico como si se le hubiera caide el teléfono.

Y las risas hubieran sido más si Konata le hubiera podido ver la cara a Kagami.

"Claro, claro," dijo en el teléfono, cuando Konata ya había sido capaz de recoger el suyo. "Vamos. Riete de mí. Y hazlo rápido, así podemos llegar a lo de la tarea más rápido."

"Ka-Kagami… haha… ¿Entonces, que les hiciste a mis panties? Estaba considerando colgar los tuyos en la pared como un trofeo, pero no me imaginó como se hubiera puesto mi papá – " dijo Konata, entrecortadamente entre risitas histéricas.

Kagami sólo pudo gruñir algo.

La risa de Konata paró, e intentando sonar seria, dijo, "Como sea, Kagamin, espero que no les hayas hecho nada _pervertido_ a mis panties. Como l–"

En ese punto, Kagami colgó.

* * *

La tarde del sábado, Kagami estaba fuera del karaoke acordado, esperando a las otras. Intentaba actuar como si estuviera allí en contra de su voluntad, pero esto no era del todo verdad. Tsukasa la había estado mirando algo preocupada durante el camino.

"Onee-chan, has estado rara hoy. ¿Hay algún problema?" preguntó Tsukasa.

"Si, es el mismo peliazul problema de siempre, y llegará dentro de poco, tengo miedo…" murmuró Kagami.

"Yo creo que Konata te molesta porque le gustas..." dijo Tsukasa suavemente, sonrió, y tocó la mano de Kagami.

Por un segundo, Kagami pareció ilusionada por lo que había dicho su hermana, y dijo, "Claro… … ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es así! Lo sé. Esa enana sólo quiere tener más diversión a mis expensas."

"Pero –" comenzó Tsukasa, pero la llegada de Miyuki la distrajo, haciéndola olvidar lo que estaba apuntó de decir."¡Hola, Yuki-chan! ¿Cómo estas? Tu conjunto es tan bonito," dijo Tsukasa.

"Gracias, Tsukasa-san. Tú también te ves linda. Y buenas tardes para ti también, Kagami-san," dijo Miyuki.

"¡Panties!" gritó Konata desde atrás de las otras tres chicas, haciendo que se sobresalten.

"¡No digas cosas así en público!" dijo Kagami.

"¡Pero hoy día es el día nacional de los panties! Deben saludar diciendo 'panties', en vez de buenas tardes o hola o algo parecido. ¡Panties!" repitió Konata.

"¡No existe un día así!"

"Bueno, como fuiste tú la que lo inventó…" murmuró Konata.

"¡Cállate!"

"Hmm… ¿Entonces 'bragas' estaría mejor? Creo que es mejor. ¡Bragas! ¡Bragas! ¡Buenas bragas!" gritó Konata, mientras entraban al karaoke.

El chico detrás del mostrador se quedó mirándolas con la boca abierta.

Konata había reservado la habitación 301, la misma que habían usado la última vez. En la puerta, de repente paró, como si hubiera recordado algo, y se dio la vuelta diciendo, "¡Ah! Yuki-chan, ¿No quieres tener un poco de privacidad con Tsukasa-chan primero? Kagami y yo podemos ir a por una taza de té o algo. Así podemos continuar nuestra charla sobre panties."

Kagami se golpeó la frente. "Deja de decir 'panties' todo el tiempo…"

Desde luego Konata había dicho eso sólo para molestar a la parejita, que ya estaban con las caras radiantes y sonrojadas. "¡Oh, oh, eso no es n-necesario, Izumi-san!" balbuceó Miyuki.

Konata se encogió de hombros, abrió la puerta, y le sugirió a Miyuki que entrara primero. "¡Oh! ¿Te gustaría que tome fotos de esto por ti?" preguntó Konata.

Miyuki se sonrojó un poco más, y dijo, "G-gracias, Izumi-san…"

"Miyuki. No la escuches," dijo Kagami.

* * *

Patricia había llegado a la estación del tren; cuando notó que Hiyori estaba cerca, y se aproximó a ella.

"Hola, Patty-chan," dijo Hiyori, y se sobresaltó cuando Patricia la abrazó, gritando, "¡Hiyori-chan!"

"Uh… ¿Ya has planeado que es lo que haremos?" preguntó Hiyori. Aunque se sentía bien, también le resultaba algo incómodo.

"Oh de eso, si ya lo he hecho. ¡Iremos a Akiba!"

"Grandioso," dijo Hiyori, y añadió, "Pero, Patty-chan… ¿Podrías…?".

"Oh. Lo olvidé. Ustedes no acostumbran a abrazarse en público."

"A veces… desearía que fueramos más como los americanos. Abrazandose y besándose todo el tiempo…"

"En realidad no abrazamos o besamos, o le lamemos los dedos a cualquiera, sólo a las personas que amamos."

En un primer momento Hiyori tomó esto como una pública confesión, lo que la hizo ponerse aún más roja.

Patricia se rió, y dijo, "Esto es casi tan divertido como cuando Konata molesta a Kagami."

* * *

"… _if you are going to a bootcamp, eat beans! ¡Beans! ¡It builds up your body vigorously!"_ cantó Konata. _"– A fierce sex appeal! –"_

"¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa canción? ¡Ni siquiera está en el catálogo!" interrumpió Kagami.

"… _beans are the meat of the fieeeeeld!!!"_ Konata concluyó la canción con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, acompañada por de sonidos chillones provenientes de los altavoces.

"Que diablos fue esa canción…" murmuró Kagami.

"¡Eso fue divertido!" dijo Tsukasa. Miyuki se había sacado los anteojos para limpiarlos. Cuando Kagami las vio, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita– lo que hizo aparecer una gran sonrisa en la cara de Konata.

"Konata, ya vas cuatro seguidas, ¿Podrías dejarnos cantar a nosotras también? Tengo una," dijo Kagami.

"Seguro, necesitaba un descanso. ¡Pero tenemos que hacer un duo después, Kagamin! ¡Ya he escogido una gran canción!"

"Uhh… okey. Sólo espero que no sea nada vergonzoso. Como estas grabando toda la sesión…"

"Claro, ¿No es grandioso que ahora también alquilen equipos de video aquí?"

"Grandioso no es la palabra en la que estaba pensando... Como sea, aqui voy."

"¡Rómpete una pierna, oneechan!" dijo Tsukasa. "¡Da lo mejor de ti, Kagami-san!" la animó Miyuki.

"¿Q-qué es esto? Oh no, ¡Debí haber puesto mal el código! ¡Esta no es mi canción!" gritó Kagami.

"¡Tienes que cantarla! Siempre tienes que cumplir los retos ¿Recuerdas?" gritó Konata, y le arrebató el control a Kagami antes de que pudiera detener la canción.

"¡Ese no fue un reto!… ¿Y que diablos es _'Watashi no tamagoyaki'_…?"

Konata solto un grito ahogado, y volvió de un salto hasta la cámara. "¡Esto va a ser grandioso!"

Al comenzar, Kagami recordó haber escuchado la canción unas pocas veces. Era el bastante tonto ending de "Drag** Half". Pronto tuvo que esforzarse para seguir el ritmo de las rápidas letras._ "¡Pappara funi funi pappara hoe hoe! ¡Pappara funi funi tamago! ¡Pappara funi funi pappara hoe hoe! ¡Yaitara kagechatta!"_

Miyuki y Tsukasa reian tan fuerte que casi se caen de sus asientos.

"¡Para, es demasiado!" gimió Konata entre risas. Intentaba manejar bien la cámara, pero inevitablemente el video final la mostraría riendo y agitándose de un lugar a otro.

"¡… _Tamago! ¡Tamago!"_ Kagami finalmente acabó la canción, y volvió a tomar asiento, totalmente sin aliento. Tsukasa había terminado abajo de la mesa, mientras Konata estaba rodando en el suelo, y Miyuki estaba apoyada en la mesa agarrándose las costillas.

"…voy a salir …un rato …" dijo Kagami jadeando, y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Claro… tómate tu tiempo…" consiguió decir Konata.

* * *

"Ehh… Pok*mon Diamante y Perla… ¿tercer opening?"

"¡Es el dueto perfecto para nosotras! ¡Tú serás Ash y yo Dawn!" gritó Konata.

"¡Por qué, oh por qué!" se quejó Kagami, pero tuvo que comenzar a cantar, _"¡Hey hey hey!"_

"_We fight, make up, and then fight again; There are lots of things I want to say to you…",_ Konata comenzó a cantar su parte.

Las letras le recordaban a Kagami su relación con Konata, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

"¡…_as long as we are together, we can go even further than before! ¡Go go go! ¡Go go go! ¡Go go go!"_ y así acabaron la canción juntas.

"Uh. Dejame seleccionar a mí la canción la próxima vez que hagamos un duo… Ni siquiera conocía esta…" murmuró Kagami. Miró la pantalla, y el puntaje mostraba claramente que había perdido ante Konata en precisión.

"¡Kagami, perdiste! ¡Ahora puedo retarte a hacer lo que quiera!"

"¡Nunca dijiste que era una competencia!"

* * *

Patricia e Hiyori caminaban por el pasillo principal del centro comercial, mirando las numerosas tiendas. "Hay una nueva tienda por aquí que quiero ver…" murmuró Patricia. "¡Ah! ¡Aquí esta!" exclamó, .

"¿Nueva tienda cosplay?" dijo Hiyori, casi empezando a babear. "Patty-chan, ¿Cómo sabías?"

"¡Internet!" dijo Patricia, y explicó, "Lo lei en la red. Los sitios otaku en inglés a veces se adelantan a los de ustedes."

"Sí, la red está loca. Hay lugares con como doscientos mil fanfics de Naruto…"

"¡Ooh, mira esto! ¡Hiyori, tienes que probártelo!" gritó Patricia, poniendo el vestido sobre el pecho de Hiyori, para probar si era de su talla.

"Uh… yo… ¿Un traje de sirvienta?"

"¡Yeah, siempre he querido una _maid_!"

"Es un poco… pequeño," dijo Hiyori. "Y no creo que, uhh… que me entre bien. No sería mejor que t– "

"¡Apuesto a que te verás grandiosa!", la interrumpió Patricia. "Acá hay un probador. Bah, creo que es demasiado pequeño para las dos…" añadió, y soltó un suspiro.

"Ehh… e-entonces supongo que me lo probaré…"

"¡No olvides los zapatos!" dijo Patricia, pasándole a Hiyori un par de altos tacones de cuero.

Hiyori fue hacia los probadores, y una vez dentro se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, se pusó la negra minifalda, y comenzó a ponerse el corsé. "Oh. No alcanzo los cordones en la espalda."

"Uhh… ¿Patty-chan? Podrías ayudarme con esto…" susurró Hiyori de forma que sólo Patricia la escuchara, y abrió levemente la cortina.

"¡Por supuesto! Date la vuelta," dijo Patricia. Hiyori obedeció y sintió como el corsé se ponía apretado – muy apretado.

Hiyori jadeó. "¿Debe ser tan ajustado?"

"¡Claro que sí! Confía en mí, he usado muchos de estos antes."

"Oh, ya veo – ¿En tu trabajo, verdad?"

"Sip. Okey, ya está hecho," dijo Patricia, luego de haberlos terminado de atar. Miró los pies de Hiyori y soltó una risita.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada," dijo Patricia, y en voz baja dijo, "Ya verás…"

Hiyori volvió a cerrar la cortina y se sentó – y al sentarse comprobó algo esgtupefacta que el corsé no le permitía agacharse para ponerse los tacones.

"Umm… ¿Patty-chan?"

Patricia volvió a reir y entró al pequeño cuarto. "Ya sé, ya sé, yo cometí el mismo error la primera vez. Déjame ayudarte..."

Patricia se arrodilló y tomó los pies de Hiyori en sus manos. Pero no pudo resistirse a hacerle cosquillas.

Hiyori rió, intentando zafarse sin éxito. "¡Para, Patty-chan! ¡Soy muy cosquillosa allí!"

Patricia le hizo aún más cosquillas, "¡Cootchie-coo! ¡Me encantan estos piececitos tuyos!"

Luego metió los pies de Hiyori en los tacones. "Entran perfecto. ¡Sabía que tu talla sería 23.5! Que bueno que me he vuelto familiar a tus pies…"

De pronto, una idea algo inquietante la hizo parar. "Uh. Espero que no me este volviendo fetichista. Sería raro," murmuró para sí misma.

"Patty-chan, estás pensando en voz alta…" dijo Hiyori en voz baja.

"Oops," dijo Patricia, y rió.

"_Oh, esto es tan vergonzoso… ¡Pero tengo que dibujar esto!"_

"¡Listo!" anunció Patricia, se puso de pie y salió del pequeño cuarto. "Hm. Los anteojos son perfectos, pero tu maquillaje es demasiado suave como para el traje. Y el perfume…" Patricia se inclinó hacia ella y aspiró su aroma. "Huele bien. A frambuesa. Pero muy feminino."

"Patty-chan, no estoy usando maquillaje… o perfume. Es sólo el jabón, quizas…" dijo Hiyori, y su rubor se acrecentó. "Oh, ¡pero necesito escribir algo, antes que se me olvide!."

Hiyori se intentó agachar para recoger su bolso, pero el corsé se lo impidió, y no pudo alcanzarlo.

"Dejame hacerlo por ti…" dijo Patricia, luego de haber disfrutado ver el momento.

Después de que Hiyori hubiera hecho unas freneticas anotaciones, Patricia la llevó hasta el espejo.

Al principio no pudo asimilar que esa era ella. Pero cuando Hiyori se quedó boquiabierta, el reflejo hizo lo mismo. "Nunca creí que me vería bien haciendo cosplay…"

En el espejo, Hiyori vio a una pequeña chica con gran cantidad de pelo azul.

"¡Son Konata-senpai y las otras! ¡No puedo dejar que me vean así!"

"¡Ven aquí!" dijo Patricia, y empujo a Hiyori nuevamente dentro de los probadores, la siguió, y cerró la cortina por dentro.

El lugar no era lo suficientemente grande como para dos personas, así que Patricia tuvo que pegarse todo lo posible contra Hiyori. Uno de sus muslos terminó entre las piernas de Hiyori.

"Ohh…" Hiyori tuvo que doblar las rodillas para quedar en una mejor posición.

"Sorry, intenta mantenerte así un momento. Espero que no entren…" susurró Patricia.

"Patty-chan…" musitó Hiyori. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, mientras un nuevo rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

* * *

Las cuatro amigas pararon en la tienda cosplay.

"¡Esta es nueva! ¡Chicas, las reto a todas a hacer un cosplay!" dijo Konata.

"Ni siquiera estamos jugando ese juego…" masculló Kagami.

"He he… no me había puesto un disfraz desde la primaria," dijo Miyuki.

"¿De qué te disfrazaste ahí?" preguntó Tsukasa.

"Fue en una actuación escolar. Yo fui Cenicienta, creo."

"¡Oh, Yuki-chan, apuesto a que te veias preciosa. Como una princesa, ohh…!"

"¿Entonces porque no te pruebas uno de princesa? O de chica mágica, es la misma cosa," sugirió Konata.

"Umm… seguro, Izumi-san. Será divertido."

"No me digan que de verdad – oh, que demonios. Creo que quiero ver a Miyuki como una princesa también," dijo Kagami.

Konata se entusiasmó. "Hey, Kagamin, apuesto a que te verías grandiosa en un t–"

"¡No! ¡No voy a hacer cosplay!"

"Pero Kagamin, ¡te veias tan bien en el traje de Miku! Viste las fotos, ¿No es así?"

"Puede ser… pero fue vergozoso."

"Pero si lo haces te… ¡te prepararé una gran cena esta noche!"

Kagami supiró. "Está bien, lo haré. Pero sólo si prometes no enseñarle las fotos a nadie aparte de nosotras, ¿entendido?"

"¡Sabía que la comida te motivaría!"

"No hagas que me arrepienta."

* * *

Konata había seleccionado un traje de princesa para Miyuki. Esta última, despreocupadamente, caminó hacia los vestidores y abrió la cortina de golpe.

"¡Oh, lo siento de verdad! No pensé que estaría ocupada. Umm… ¿Patricia-san, Tamura-san? Buenas tardes… p-por qué están ambas en…" dijo Miyuki, pero paró de hablar al ver sus colorados rostros y que estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora, frente a frente y practicamente envueltas en los brazos de la otra. "¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! No quería interrumpirlas, digo –" dijo cerró la cortina, y añadió, "¡No vi nada!"

Shockeada, Miyuki volvió con las otras. "El probador estaba o-ocupado… tendré que esperar."

Patricia ojeó por la cortina a las otras. "Están al otro lado de la tienda. No hay peligro en salir si lo hacemos rápido."

"P-pero aún estoy usando esto… no podemos irnos," dijo Hiyori.

"¡Psst!" Patricia le hizo señas a una empleada que pasaba por allí. "Aquí esta el dinero por el traje. Me lo llevo. ¿Podrías traerme el cambio y el recibo aquí discretamente?"

"¿Miss? Yo – oh. D-de acuerdo…" dijo la chica.

"¡Patty-chan, no tienes que comprar el traje sólo por mí! ¡Es demasiado caro!"

"¡Pero quiero comprarlo! Realmente te queda perfecto," dijo Patricia.

Cuando la chica volvió de la caja registradora, Patricia tomó el recibo; y amontonó rápidamente las ropas de Hiyori, zapatos incluidos, y corrieron hasta la entrada de la tienda – sólo para toparse con la sorpresa de que Minami y Yutaka estaban justo fuera.

"¿Por qué están todas aquí hoy?" soltó para sí misma Patricia, y corrió en otra dirección, llevándose a Hiyori consigo. Voltearon una esquina antes que sus otras compañeras las pudieran ver. Pero era un callejón sin salida, excepto por los baños. Viendo que las otras dos se aproximaban hacia ellas, Patricia metió a Hiyori consigo en el baño de mujeres, y luego en una de las cabinas, y cerró la puerta.

El lugar era muy pequeño como para dos personas, y nuevamente se encontraron presionadas contra el cuerpo de la otra. "El día entero ha sido así," susurró Patricia, y dejo salir una risita.

Luego escucharon que Minami y Yutaka entraban también. "Oops, vinieron aquí…" susurró Patricia.

Hiyori estaba sin aliento y algo mareada; se recostó contra la pared e intentó tomar algo de aire.

"Hiyori, ¿Te había dicho que realmente te ves caliente con ese vestido?…"

"No, está bien. Aunque mi ropa de diario es más caliente," respondió Hiyori, estando algo distraída en el momento.

"Eso no es lo que quería decir…" susurró Patricia, y rodeó a Hiyori con sus brazos, presionándola contra ella aún más. Hiyori dejó salir un profundo suspiro, y Patricia podía sentir el corazón de Hiyori golpenado contra su pecho. "Mmm… nice…" susurró Patricia, presionando su mejilla contra la de Hiyori.

"Minami-chan, esta está fuera de sevicio. Tendremos que esperar a que la otra se desocupe," dijo Yutaka.

Patricia no pudo evitarlo, y comenzó a reirse. "Oh no, nos van a ver…" susurró Hiyori.

"Al menos no es Konata y su cámara… oh, ¡Olvidé traer la mía!" dijo Patricia, controlando el volumen de su voz. "Hiyori-chan, ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta? No puedo llegar al cerrojo en esta posición."

Hiyori se inclinó hacia adelante. "Tampoco lo alcanzó… puedes agacharte un poco, así tal vez lo alcance."

Patricia se arrodilló un poco, y su cara teminó presionandose contra los pechos de Hiyori.

"Ohh…" soltó Patricia. La mano de Hiyori estaba temblando, y tenía dificultades para correr el cerrojo. Cuando estuvo apunto de lograrlo, ambas perdieron el balance y cayeron al suelo, justo en frente de Yutaka y Minami.

"¡Eww! ¡Unos tipos de Akiba estaban metidos allí!" gritó Yutaka. El primer instinto de Minami fue de interponerse entre Yutaka y esos "tipos de Akiba" para protegerla.

"No somos tipos de Akiba…" dijo la apagada voz de Patricia, desde abajo de Hiyori "…oh, vamos, somos nosotras, Patricia y Hiyori."

Hiyori estaba intentando ponerse de pie, pero la presión ejercida por el corsé le daba dificultades.

"¿Pueden ayudar a pararse a Hiyori?" dijo Patricia. "Pero tómense su tiempo, se siente bastante bien aquí abajo," añadió, y rió.

"Hiyori-chan, ¿Por qué estás vestida así?" preguntó Yutaka, luego de que Minami hubiera ayudado a pararse a ambas.

"Umm… Patricia hizo que me lo ponga," dijo Hiyori.

"¡Le compré ese vestido! Se le ve muy bien en ella ¿no creen?," dijo Patricia orgullosamente, ojeando a Yutaka, que sólo pudo responder con un, "Hmm…"

Sin querer, Hiyori empezó a imaginarse a Yutaka y Minami en vestidos de sirvienta. O más bien a Yutaka como una sirvienta y Minami como su ama. Balbuceando, rebuscó entre sus cosas, sacó su libreta y un lapiz, y apuntó algo frenéticamente.

"Se ve bien," dijo Minami, y también volteó a ver a Yutaka.

"¿Por qué todas me están mirando?" interrogó Yutaka.

"¡Oh! Lo siento." – "Por nada." – "Sólo estaba, umm…" murmuraron las otras chicas.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué?" preguntó Yutaka, pero las otras no le dieron ninguna respuesta clara.

* * *

"¡No voy a usar eso!" gritó Kagami.

Konata le había pasado un bikini negro con flamas estampadas, y unos shorts negros demasiado cortos.

"Es Yoko de Gurren Lagann, es una tsundere como tú –" explicó Konata.

"¡No me importa de quién sea! ¡Es demasiado revelador!"

"¿Que hay de estos entonces?"

"Eww, ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Un vestido de bailarina de ballet?"

"De la Princesa Kraehe. Tienes que ponertelo, porque Yuki-chan se está poniendo el de la Princesa Tutu y… oh, aquí está."

Miyuki estaba usando zapatos de punta, medias blancas, un tutú, una especie de blusa blanca con plumas como decoración, un par de pequeñas alas a los lados de la cabeza, y una tiara.

"Hm. No sé porque pero no se ve bien…" murmuró Konata. Kagami y Tsukasa se habían quedado mirándola con la boca abierta.

"Ya sé, ¡Tienes demasiadas curvas como para ese vestido!" dijo Konata.

"Oh, ¡Siento no cumplir tus expectativas, Izumi-san!" exclamó Miyuki.

"Miyuki… por favor, ponte tu ropa de nuevo… y sólo ignórala," interrumpió Kagami.

* * *

Luego de haber disfrutado el almuerzo, Hiyori y Patricia subieron a uno de los último pisos en ascensor. Habían varias ventanas en esa sala, con vista a la ciudad. Para su suerte no había nadie más alrededor en ese momento. Se sentaron juntas en un banco sin decir nada, y observaron las miles de luces de neon de Akihabara.

De pronto Hiyori se puso de pie, y se puso frente a Patricia, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Aclaró su garganta, y dijo, "Me he divertido mucho hoy contigo. Te gustan las mismas cosas que a mí; anime, manga, cosplay, _yaoi_, doujins... Y me diste cientos de ideas para mis próximos doujins…"

Hiyori se aclaró la garganta nuevamente, y continuó, "Y, supongo que… lo que estoy tratando de decir es que… nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien que me hiciera sentir así. Eso es porque… después de todo… hay algo muy importante que debo preguntarte, Patty-chan, digo, Patricia Martin-san."

Con algo de dificultad, Hiyori se arrodilló frente a Patricia, quién sólo se limitaba a mirarla, con los ojos muy abiertos.

* * *

Konata está cantando "Dokkoi Foods'" (どっこい食品) "The Song of Hello Soybeans" (ハロー大豆の歌) (Algo así como la canción de hola frijoles de soya) que aparece en el Episodio 10. En español la letra dice algo como:

…_si vas de campamento, come frijoles! ¡Frijoles! ¡Fortalecerán vigorosamente tu cuerpo! __– ¡Un feroz atractivo sexual! – ¡¡¡_…_frijoles son la comida del campo!!!"_

Una canción bastante WTF. En el susodicho anime las chicas de Lucky Star también hacen un cameo. Sólo pongan 'Kannagi Lucky Star' en Youtube y ya está. (~ω~)

Ah, y la canción de P*kemon que cantan Konata y Kagami:

"_Lucharemos, nos reconciliaremos, y lucharemos de nuevo; hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte…"_

"¡…_mientras que estemos junts podremos llegar siempre más lejos! ¡Go go go! ¡Go go go! ¡Go go go!"_

Y supongo que sabrán de que sitio estaba hablando Hiyori. (~_~)

Pronto (espero) la parte 2. ^_^;


	17. Sávado Parte 2

**Lucky*Star: ¡Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 17:** **Sávado, Parte 2**

Hiyori le hace _esa _propuesta a Patty recién al final del capítulo (~ω~).

Lucky Star y sus personajes no son propiedad de nadie aparte de Kagami Yoshimitsu y supongo que Kyoto Animation también.

* * *

"_Demonios, ahora como hago para no pensar en eso…"_ pensó Kagami. _"Konata vestida de conejita, justo como en la Me******lia de Haruhi Suzumiya."_ La imagen se había quedado irremediablemente grabada en su mente. _"Uhh… simplemente estaba… endemoniadamente bonita. Aunque Miyuki llenaba el otro disfraz de conejita mejor... pero Konata… oh no. ¡De verdad quiero las fotos! Como podría obtenerlas sin que quede en ridículo – "_ el curso de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por la voz de Konata.

"Kagamin, ya te mandaré las fotos. ¿Y no querías quedarte con ese traje? Podría comprártelo como regalo de Navidad," dijo Konata, mientras salían de la tienda con dirección a la estación de tren.

"No, gracias. No me gusta hacer cosplay," replicó Kagami, intentando no sonreir estúpidamente al saber que conseguiría las fotos.

"Nee-chan, te veias muy bien con ese uniforme," dijo Tsukasa.

"Podrías usarlo sólo para mí," sugirió Konata.

"¡Ni pensarlo, y a propósito, aún tengo ese uniforme que me hiciste usar en el closet, así que definitivamente no necesito otro!"

"Izumi-san, ¿Eran esos trajes de algún anime?" preguntó Miyuki.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¿No has visto Haruhi?" dijo Konata, mirando a Miyuki con incredulidad.

"No, lo siento. No puedo quedarme despierta lo suficiente como para ver anime en las noches."

"Verás, nosotras dos usamos los disfraces de conejitas, yo era Haruhi, y tú Mikuru, Tsukasa era Yuki en su uniforme de siempre, y Kagami era Kyon," explicó Konata.

"¿Pero cuál es el punto?" `preguntó Kagami.

"¿El punto?"

"Um… si. ¿Porque nos hiciste usar eso y luego nos tomaste fotos como loca? ¿Y porque la gente hace esto de cualquier forma?"

"Cuando lo dices de esa forma… es algo dificil de explicar," dijo Konata, rascándose la cabeza.

"Lei en alguna parte que los cosplayers dicen que sólo lo hacen por diversión, para asumir una identidad diferente para hacer un cambio, pero algunos lo hacen porque quieren ser el centro de atención, o para intentar ganar concursos," explicó Miyuki.

"_Pero no entramos en ninguna de esas…"_ pensó Kagami. Ojeó a Konata suspicazmente. _"Hizo que me vistiera como Kyon, de quien esta enamorada Haruhi. ¿Puede ser que lo que dijo Tsukasa fuera verdad…?"_ La mera idea la hizo temblar. _"No se si debería estar feliz o asustada…"_

"¡Panties!" gritó Konata, haciendo que Kagami se estremeciera.

"¡Para de hacer eso!"

"Olvidé traerte tus panties," explicó Konata.

"Te los puedes quedar, como arruiné los tuyos," masculló Kagami.

"¡Pero son demasiado grandes para mí! ¡Enormes! ¡Gigantescos! ¡Colosales! – "

"¡Eso es suficiente, gracias!"

* * *

Luego de haber llegado a su parada, bajar del tren y caminar por varios minutos, las cuatro chicas llegaron a la casa de los Izumi, donde pasarían la noche haciendo un 'grupo de estudio'.

"Mi papá no está – no sé porqué, ultimamente siempre esta fuera de casa," dijo Konata. "Y Yu-chan se quedará en la casa de Minami-chan, ¡así que tendremos la casa entera para nosotras!"

"Tengo hambre…" dijo Kagami, pero inmediatamente añadió, "¡Y no digas nada!" cuando Konata abrió la boca.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Sólo iba a decir que te voy a hacer una grandiosa cena, justo como te prometí!" dijo Konata, pretendiendo sentirse herida.

"No, seguro que estabas apunto de decir algun comentario acerca de mi peso," dijo Kagami.

"¡Voy a hacer mi guiso especial para luchadores de sumo!" anunció Konata.

"¡Y aún así lo hiciste!"

"Oh, ¿Qué es eso, Izumi-san?" preguntó Miyuki.

"Basicamente, tomas todo lo que encuentras en la refri y lo pones a hervir hasta que sea comestible."

Tsukasa se sobresaltó, y dijo, "¿N-no pondrás esa cosa verde también, verdad? La vi allí al fondo la otra vez…"

"No te preocupes, sólo bromeaba. No quiero que mi Kagamin se vuelva del tamaño de un sumo y quedar aplastada bajo ella."

"¡Hey! Eso sonó… pervertido," dijo Kagami.

Ignorando a Kagami, Konata continuó, "Así que lo que realmente estoy preparando son omelets y rollos de sushi."

"¿Que pescado vas a usar para el sushi?" preguntó Tsukasa.

"No pondré pescado, sólo vegetales. Zanahoria, pepinillos, ,ajonjolí, ciruelas picadas, wasabi, y sigue así."

"¿Hierves las zanahorias?"

"Claro, primero las pelo y las lavo, luego cortó la parte superior y las hiervo a fuego lento. Le corto la punta porque sino le da un sabor amargo…" Konata continuó hablando mientras iban a la cocina.

Luego de un momento, Konata miró a Kagami, y dijo, "¡Kagami, deberías ver como lo hago! Algun día tendrás que aprender a cocina. A menos que… quieras que tu novio siempre cocine por ti."

"¿Novio? ¿Que novio?"

"Hmm… como Kagami es mi esposa, esa debo ser – ¡yo!" gritó Konata, y sonrió.

"No digas cosas así…" murmuró Kagami. _"…porque hacen que me duela el corazón…"_ añadió en sus pensamientos.

* * *

"¡No puedo estudiar más! ¡Si intentó grabarme más información mi cabeza va a explotar, y mis sesos volarán por todas partes!," gimio Konata.

"¡Eww! Ni me quiero imaginar eso," dijo Kagami.

Viendo que Tsukasa estaba medio dormida y hasta Miyuki estaba bostezando, suspiró y guardó sus libros.

Konata se recuperó instantaneamente. "¡Aww-está bien! ¡Tengamos algo de diversión! ¡Verdad o Reto!"

"¡De ninguna forma! ¡No eso! ¡Prometimos que no volveríamos a jugar eso!" gritó Kagami.

"Bueno, bueno. ¿Entonces a que podemos jugar, las escondidas?"

"¡Oh! Las escondidas. ¡Me encantaba ese juego!" dijo Tsukasa.

"Nunca he tenido oportunidad de jugar eso," dijo Miyuki, pareciendo un poco triste. "Sólo eramos yo y Iwasaki-san, y no creímos que fuera divertido con sólo dos personas."

"¡En ese caso, por qué no tenemos un torneo de escondidas!" dijo Konata.

"¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Eso es demasiado infantil!" dijo Kagami, pero no sonó demasiado seria, porque tenía recuerdos de ella y sus otras hermanas jugandolo muchos años atrás. "Ah bueno. Por lo menos será mejor que sentarse aquí para jugar con tu consola todo el rato…" murmuró.

"Decidiremos a la que buscará con piedra papel o tijera," dijo Konata. "¿Listas?."

"¡Uno, dos, tres!" gritó, agitando su mano tres veces, y luego abrió la bajó, mostrando tijeras.

Kagami y Miyuki también habían sacado tiijeras.

Tsukasa aún no estaba decidida, y enseñó la palma estirada – papel – un segundo después que el resto.

"¡Hey! No se vale, la abriste después," dijo Kagami.

Konata rió, y dijo, "Pero igual perdió."

"Oh, ¿Entonces tengo que buscarlas? ¡Esta bien! ¿Debo empezar a contar hasta cien ya?" dijo Tsukasa, y sin esperar respuesta, se puso de pie frente a una pared, y comenzó "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, …"

Las otras chicas salieron precipitadamente de la habitación.

Kagami tenía en mente un buen lugar, que había visto durante el concurso de cocina contra Konata. Había bastante espacio libre bajo el lavabo de la cocina, asi que fue a donde se dirigió. _"Esto es tan infantil. Estamos por acabar la escuela, y seguimos con juegos de niños…"_

Miyuki y Konata se quedaron en el pasillo del segundo piso por unos momentos, pensando en un lugar en el cual esconderse. Miyuki decidió ir al cuarto de Yutaka y meterse debajo de su cama. Konata recordó algo – volvió corriendo a su cuarto, tomó algo de su escritorio, y bajó al primer piso.

Kagami escuchó que alguien entraba a la cocina. Era Konata, quien abrió la puerta de la despensa, y comenzó a hacer sitio para entrar junto a Kagami. "¡Ni se te ocurra entrar aquí!" susurró Kagami.

"¡Pero este es el mejor lugar! Además se ve demasiado pequeño desde fuera –"

Había suficiente espacio para ambas, aunque Konata tuvo que pegarse bastante a Kagami. Dándose cuenta que el contacto físico con Konata no era para nada desagradable para ella, Kagami suspiró, y dejó de resistirse. Konata cerró la puerta, justo cuando pudieron escuchar a Tsukasa gritando en el piso superior, "¡Listas o no, allá voy!"

"Kagamin…" susurró Konata.

"¿Qué?"

"Patty-chan y Hiyori-chan están en su cita justo ahora."

"Umm… no digas cosas completamente irrelevantes así…"

"Sólo me preguntaba que estarán haciendo."

"¿Cómo iba a saberlo?"

"Oh, Kagamin… ¿Acaso no sabes que hacen las personas en una cita? Tuvimos una hace tiempo…"

"No la llames así…"

Pero a pesar de todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento ...como estaba oscuro y Konata no podría verla, Kagami dejo que su expresión se suavizará. Cerró sus ojos y sus labios formaron una gran sonrisa, tan poco habitual en ella. El costado de Konata que se apretaba contra ella la hacía sentirse bien. _"Se siente como si estubieramos teniendo una cita justo ahora…"_ pensó Kagami, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Kagami llegó a ver una potente y momentanea luz, al mismo tiempo que oyó el sonido echó por la cámara. Parpadeó varias veces desorientada y se golpeó la cabeza al intentar ponerse de pie.

"Kagamin, te veias tan feliz…" susurró Konata.

"Yo – yo – ¡No tomes fotos sin avisarme de nuevo!" dijo Kagami entre dientes. Le hubiera gustado gritar, pero Tsukasa la habría escuchado.

La siguiente cosa que pasó le hizo golpearse la cabeza nuevamente. Sintió los suave y cálidos labios de Konata presionándose contra su mejilla. Otro flash más la deslumbró, mientras Konata tomaba una foto del beso.

Luego de haberse recuperado del shock, Kagami gritó, "¡Aargh! ¡Dame esa cámara!", e intentó quitarsela – pero lo único que logró fue agarrar la región del pecho de Konata. Retiró la mano casi instantáneamente, como si hubiera tocado algo hirviendo, y se golpeó el codo con la pared. "¡Oww!" gritó.

"¡Shh, Kagami!. ¡Tsukasa-chan nos escuchará!" susurró Konata. "Y por favor, se más gentil la próxima vez. Sé que no puedes evitar tocarme, pero –"

"¡Esto es todo!. ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Encuentra otro lugar para esconderte!" gritó Kagami, y empezó a empujar a Konata hacia la puerta.

"¡No, quiero quedarme aquí!" gritó Konata, aferrándose a cualquier cosa que tenía a mano, para evitar ser sacada del lugar.

Tsukasa y Miyuki – quien había sido encontrada casi inmediatamente – sólo se quedaron paradas en la puerta de la cocina, mirando la pequeña despensa, y escuchando los extraños sonidos que salían desde adentro.

"Hay que dejarlas solas por un rato…" susurró Tsukasa.

* * *

"Tsukasa, ¿Por qué demonios nos dejaste allí adentro por veinte minutos, si sabías que estabamos allí?" gritó Kagami.

"Umm… he he… creí que se estaban divirtiendo allí adentro y no quería molestarlas…" dijo Tsukasa.

"¡Fue divertido!" le confirmó Konata.

"No lo fue. De cualquier forma, por esto te haré ver '_Ri*gu'_ con Miyuki. La han declarado como una de las películas más terroríficas de Japon." dijo Kagami, agitando el DVD en su mano.

Tsukasa ya estaba temblando. "Uh… ¡La portada por sí da miedo!"

"¡Esta película es realmente aterradora! Y… no les deberia estar diciendo esto, pero…" dijo Konata, pareciendo ponerse nerviosa, y, luego de una pausa dramática, susurró "¡…dicen que la maldición es real!"

Tsukasa dejó salir un pequeño grito, y se aferró a Miyuki. "¿D-de verdad?"

"Si… la gente que ha visto esta película ha… salió en las noticias… pero es demasiado horrible, ¡No se los puedo contar!" siguió Konata en voz baja.

Por el momento, ambas ya estaban temblando y aferrando a la otra.

"No la escuchen," dijo tranquilamente Kagami.

"Lo que sea, el reto fue que la vieran en un cuarto oscuro, así que vamos a la sala para que ponga la película de una vez," dijo Konata alegremente.

"Nosotras estaremos en mi cuarto, jugando algo, ¡Sólo griten si necesitan algo!" concluyó Konata saliendo del cuarto, mientras la película comenzaba.

* * *

"Konata, ¿No crees que esto es ir un poco lejos?" dijo Kagami.

"¡Vamos, no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad!" exclamó Konata. Se había puesto un camisón largo y blanco, y se estaba cepillando el cabello de tal forma que le cayera sobre los ojos.

"Pero pretender ser Sadako y salir desde detrás de la TV… ¿No crees que eso sea _demasiado_ para ellas?"

"Estarán bien… creo. No he tenido oportunidad de probarlo en Yutaka así que aún no está comprobado. Oh, pero ya casi llegan a la mejor parte de la película. Mejor voy yendo," dijo Konata, mirando el reloj.

Konata bajó haciendo el menor ruido posible, sigilosamente cruzó el pasillo, pero repentinamente todas las luces se apagaron. Tsukasa y Miyuki gritaron al unisono en la sala. Hasta Konata se sintó asustada por un segundo o dos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que era. "¡Sólo es un apagón!" gritó.

Konata se sobresaltó cuando alguien la tocó. "Soy yo. ¿No tienes un linterna? Mi celular está al mínimo, y es inútil como luz," dijo la voz de Kagami.

"No puedo recordar donde está… pero hay velas en la cocina. Creo que estan sobre la alacena."

"Okey, intentaré encontrarlas…"

Ya en la cocina, y mientras buscaba por la alacena casi a oscuras, accidentalmente hizo caer algo de los estantes. Lo que fuera que hubiera sido, dio un leve golpe contra el suelo, y seguidamente esparció algo por el suelo. Ignorando el hecho por el momento, Kagami fue palpando la superficie lisa de la alacena un poco más. Encontró otra pequeña caja, y usando la debil luz que emitía su celular, descubrió que estaba llena de velas. Unas muy pequeñas. "Velas de cumpleaños…" murmuró.

Pero Kagami no encontró ningun fósforo. _"La cocina aún tiene gas… pero es eléctrica, así que será inutil…"_

Afortunadamenteal tantear un poco más por los alrededores encontró una pequeña caja de cerillas. Sólo quedaban dos dentro, pero eran suficiente como para prender una vela.

Luego de haberlo hecho, se dio cuenta de que lo que había tirado era la caja de chocolates que Konata le había preparado por el Día de San Valentín. La caja estaba boca abajo, y todos los pequeños chocolates estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

Por alguna razón, todo lo que Kagami pudo pensar fue, _"Tan sola…"._ Dio un suspiro profundo, y se agachó para recogerlos uno por uno, intentando meter todos nuevamente en su caja mientras sostenía la vela con la otra mano. Recordó el reto que le había hecho Miyuki; tendría que aceptar los chocolates de Konata si alguna vez se los ofrecía de nuevo. _"Pero ella solo tiró la caja en la alacena y la dejó olvidada aquí…"_

Unos minutos después, las luces volvieron a prenderse. Luego pudo escuchar a Tsukasa y Miyuki gritando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. _"Oh. Así que después de todo fue a la sala."_

Kagami apagó la vela de un soplo, y recogió los últimos chocolates. Una sola lágrima cayó sobre ellos, que estaban sucios o deformes en su mayoría. Se apresuró para cerrar la caja y dejarla justo en el lugar que estaba antes. Luego se lavó las manos, justo antes de que apareciera Konata en la puerta, seguida por unas pálidas y asustadas Tsukasa y Miyuki, aún aferradas la una a la otra.

"Kagami, ¿Qué ocurre?" dijo Konata.

"Nada. Estoy bien. Sólo me sentía un poco… sola…" murmuró Kagami. Lo que había dicho era cierto, pero no la entera verdad. _"¿Y cómo es que se dió cuenta? Ni siquiera Tsukasa…"_

"¡_Oneechan_, fue horrible! ¡Creí que ibamos a morir!" gimió Tsukasa. "De verdad creí que un… fantasma… había aparecido para …"

"Umm… con permiso, tengo que dejarlas" empezó a decir Miyuki, intentando desprenderse de Tsukasa.

"¡No! ¡No me dejes! ¡Aún tengo miedo!" gritó Tsukasa, y se aferró a ella aún más fuerte.

"Pero… es que… tuve un pequeño… accidente, y necesito ir al baño," dijo una ruborizada Miyuki.

* * *

Así que, Hiyori estaba arrodillada frente a Patricia, a punto de hacerle la importante pregunta.

"Patricia Martin-san, ¿Te gustaría ir al Comiket conmigo?" dijo Hiyori, haciendole una reverencia.

Patricia apresuradamente dijo, "¡Oh, esto es tan repentino! Hiyori-chan, ya sabes que tengo que volver a América algún día, además ni siquiera cumplimos los dieciocho aún… y… … … ¿Qué?"

"¿Quisiera venir a la Comiket conmigo?" repitió Hiyori.

"¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto, Hiyorin!"

* * *

El viernes siguiente, Kagami estaba sentada frente a su computadora, revisando su bandeja de entrada nuevamente. "Después de todo se olvidó de enviarme las fotos…"

* * *

Creo que todos se habrán dado cuenta que _Ringu_ es la versión original japonesa de _The Ring_, a.k.a. _El Aro._

Sushi no es sinónimo de pescado enrollado, el _makizushi_ _y el kappamaki _son de puro vegetal_.  
_

**Siguiente Capítulo:** Excursión Escolar.


	18. De Campamento

**Lucky*Star: ¡Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 18: De Campamento  
**

Un viaje en melancólico viaje en bus… se vuelve en un caótico viaje de campamento. El capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora, más de diez mil quinientas palabras. (~_~) Así que ya tengo una buena excusa si la espera fue demasiada. (^_^') Aunque de todos modos creo no haber tardado más de lo habitual...

Estudiantes de primer año como Hiyori o Patricia no salen en este capítulo.

Lucky Star © Todos los Derechos Reservados.

* * *

El bus se sacudió levemente, haciendo despertar a Kagami repentinamente. De inmediato sintió algo pesado presionándose contra su hombro, y una sensación de algo húmedo bajando por su antebrazo. Por supuesto, era Konata. Al parecer se había dormida sobre ella, usando su hombro como almohada, y había babeado en su brazo. A pesar de ello, Kagami no hizo ningún intento por moverse, no quería despertar a la durmiente Konata, _"Se ve tan linda cuando duerme." _Tsukasa también estaba apoyada en ella, aunque en menor medida, por el lado opuesto, haciéndola sentir aún más caliente y soñolienta.

Konata hizo ruidos extraños y murmuró algo incomprensible. Kagami sonrió, y apoyó su propia cabeza contra la de Konata. Para su suerte, había sido capaz de persuadir a sus maestras, para que la permitieran ir con la otra clase. Aunque también le agradaba andar con Ayano y Misao, y sus otros compañeros, no era lo mismo a menos que estuviera con su hermana y Miyuki. Y… Konata.

Todo acababa en ella. Ella era la razón para todo ello. Todo era su culpa. "Creo que te amo," susurró, muy, muy bajo, a sabiendas de que Konata no la escucharía. _"Ya está, lo dije. Pero no te importo de la misma manera que yo... prefiero sólo seguir siendo tu amiga y no arruinarlo todo. Tal vez luego de que nos graduemos y nuestro caminos se separen y nunca nos veamos de nuevo, quizas pueda escribirte algún día y decirte como me sentí…"_ Kagami estaba determinada a no llorar. "_Así es como son las cosas, no hay porqué llorar sobre leche derramada…"_

La clase de los de tercero estaba yendo en un viaje campestre. En el frío clima de invierno, como siempre. Tendrían que acampar en tiendas, en grupos de 6 personas. Por no viajar con sus compañeros, había prometido que Ayano y Misao podrían acoplarse a su grupo de cuatro. "Espero que esto no se vuelva un infierno. Tú y Misao en la misma tienda… Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que ustedes dos harán…" susurró. "Sólo no me molestes todo el tiempo…"

"No lo haré…" susurró Konata, haciendo sobresaltarse un poco a Kagami. Pero Konata estaba definitivamente dormida. "Menuda persona más rara que eres. Nunca había escuchado que alguien respondiera preguntas dormida…" susurró Kagami. _"Uh. Espero que no haya oído lo que dije…"_

Kagami matuvo la boca cerrada por el resto del recorrido. Llegó a considerar hacerle preguntas a Konata mientras dormía, pero temía que Miyuki podría escucharla – a pesar de que esta estaba completamente absorta en el libro que leia.

* * *

"Tsukasa, Konata, despierten. Ya llegamos," dijo Kagami, sacudiendo a ambas por sus hombros.

Luego de haber desembarcado, Konata tembló un poco y gimoteó, "¿De quién fue la gran idea de acampar en medio del invierno? Estoy helada. Y además nos obligaron a levantarnos a primeras horas de la mañana. Y _alguien _decomisó mi consola…"

Kuroi la interrumpió, "¡Izumi, para comenzar ni siquiera es diciembre todavía, y segundo, esta será una experiencia educativa. Aprenderán a sobrevivir en la intemperie!"

"Sensei, ¿Por qué todos los maestros se quedarán en la cabaña?" preguntó alguien.

"Debemos estar preparados por si hay una emergencia, por supuesto que necesitamos una cabaña," explicó Kuroi. "Además, los maestros no necesitamos aprender a sobrevivir sólo los estudiantes. ¡Ni loca voy a congelarme fuera en una tienda!"

Los estudiantes murmuraron y cuchichearon entre sí, pero nadie se atrevió a protestar.

"Okey, armen las tiendas primero. ¡Nadie irá al baño hasta que su tienda este montada! ¡Y no olviden tomar una copia de las reglas y el itinerario!" anunció Kuroi-sensei en el megáfono.

"Es facil decirlo, sensei. Tienen su propio baño en la cabaña…" murmuró Konata.

"Al menos no hay mosquitos en esta época del año," dijo Tsukasa.

"No, pero leí en algún lugar que puede que haigan _Solenopsis geminata_ - hormigas de fuego," dijo Miyuki. "Así que será mejor que seamos cuidadosas al elegir el lugar para nuestra que… ese sería un buen lugar," añadió, señalando un area arenoso algo distante de los árboles.

"¡Hormigas!" exclamó Tsukasa.

"¡Sí, grandes y venenosas hormigas con enormes mandíbulas! ¡Preferirías estar muerta antes de que te mordieran! ¡Te comerán viva!" gritó Misao, alzando los brazos como si fueran mandíbulas.

Kagami se paró en frente de Misao, alzó su puño y dijo, "¡No te metas con mi hermana!"

Misao tragó saliva, "Uh… Lo olvidé… cuando Hiiragi esté cerca, las hormigas no se atreverán a atacarnos."

"Grr…" gruñó Kagami.

"Chicas, paren de tontear y ayudenme con la tienda," las interrumpió Ayano.

* * *

Luego de que todas las tiendas habían sido armadas, los estudiantes tendrian que caminar por un sendero natural de unas cinco millas; y durante el camino habría cosas que tendrían que aprender, con pequeños concursos y tareas. Además tendrían que cocina sus propios almuerzos a partir de material crudo que les darían.

"Bah, hasta aquí tendremos que aprender cosas… y conociendo a Kuroi-sensei, seguro que nos tomará un cuestionario…" murmuró Konata.

"¿Hay osos o algún animal peligroso cerca de aquí? ¿Estará oscuro en el bozque? Espero que no me salgan ampollas en los pies…" dijo Tsukasa.

"¿Qué, tendremos que cocinar por nosotras mismas?" refunfuñó Kagami.

"¡Cinco millas! Será un largo camino…" masculló Ayano.

"¡Siempre que no sea en una consola, estoy segura de que te ganaré, Hiiragi!" gritó Misao.

Miyuki estaba hojeando su guía de bolsillo y otra de senderismo. "Recuerden no tomar demasiada agua de una vez, sino sólo poco a poco. Tendremos un descanso de quince minutos luego de cada dos millas recorridas. El grupo no se deberá separar por nada, no importa que. Además mejor apaguen sus celulares, así tendrán toda la bateria disponible en caso de una emergencia," explicó.

"¡Sí, madre!" dijo Konata, y la saludó. "Hmm… ahora que lo digo, si se ve como toda una madre. Especialmente por las –"

"¡Detente allí!," ordenó Kagami.

* * *

Las chicas caminaron por el sendero – con un regular entusiasmo por tomar notas – estudiando las numerosas especies ecológicas, flora, y fauna, de las áreas cercanas.

Llegaron a un punto en el cual había cordones entrecruzados entre dos árboles, que les impedían el paso.

Uno de los profesores estaba allí, explicando lo que tenían que hacer. "Deben ayudarse mutuamente para pasar, sin tocar ninguna de las cuerdas. Cada una tendrá que pasar a travez de una diferente abertura de las cuerdas."

"'Todas, hay que alzar a Hiiragi y pasarla a travez de la cuerda más alta! Después de todo es la más pesada de todas," dijo Misao, refiriéndose a Kagami.

"¡Hey!" exclamó Kagami.

"No, no. ¡Yuki-chan tiene que ser la que pase por encima de las cuerdas! Tiene demasiadas curvas como para pasar por una de las aberturas," dijo Konata. Las otras rieron.

"Yeah, creo que tienes razón," dijo Misao, ojeando a Miyuki.

Las otras sostuvieron a la ruborizada Miyuki, la alzaron, y la pasaron al otro extremo .

"Fue divertido cargarte, Yuki-chan. ¡Eres tan suave!" exclamó Konata.

"Uh… g-gracias, Izumi-san," tartamudeó Miyuki.

"Kona-chan, no podrás pasar por el medio, tu cabello se atascará," dijo Tsukasa.

"¿Qué hay de mi cabello?" dijo Kagami, pero nadie la escuchó.

"Entonces tendré que arrastrarme por debajo de las cuerdas," dijo Konata, se arrodilló, y pasó a gatas.

A Tsukasa, Misao y Ayano, siendo las más pequeñas, no se les hizo muy difícil pasar. Además le dejaron el espacio más grande a Kagami.

"Oh. Olvidamos tu cabello," notó Konata.

"¡He traido un cuchillo!" gritó Misao, sobresaltando a las otras.

"… ¡No grites cosas como esas tan de repente!" gritó Kagami.

"Kusakabe-san, ¿Por qué estas llevando un arma?" preguntó Miyuki.

"No, no. No lo has entendido. Es una herramienta. Debemos llevar un cuchillo si vamos a hacer una excursión así. ¡Fui parte de las chicas scout, ya saben!" exclamó Misao.

"No les está permitido cortar ninguna de las cuerdas," dijo el profesor.

"¿Scouts? ¿_Tú _fuiste una scout?" dijo Kagami, que no podía creer lo que Misao había dicho.

"Bueno… tenía seis años y sólo fui a dos reuniones, pero, como sea, ¡soy una experta en esto!" explicó Misao.

"¿Entonces como un… cuchillo me ayudará a pasar?" preguntó Kagami.

"Podriamos cortar tu cabello, así te sería más facil–"

Kagami balbuceó algo casi incomprensible para las demás, parecido a "¡Me sacas de quicio, loca colmilluda."

Al final, Kagami se acabó atando el cabello en un moño, y las demás la ayudaron a pasar.

"¡Te ves como toda una abuela, Kagami!" notó Konata.

"Y tú te ves como una enana, Konata," replicó Kagami, volviendo a soltarse el pelo.

* * *

"Calculen la altura de este árbol. El grupo que se aproxime más a su altura real tendrá una recompensa. No está permitido tocar o escalar el árbol," leyó Kagami en una placa.

"Grandioso. ¿Cómo vamos a ganar esta vez? No tengo idea de cuanto mide este estúpido árbol," se quejó Misao.

Miyuki aclaró su garganta, y dijo, "Perdona, déjame tomar esa rama… la sostendré de tal forma que sea de la misma longitud que mi brazo. Ahora la sujetaré verticalmente y retrocederé hasta que, la altura de mi mano hasta la punta de la rama, sea vea tan alta como el árbol…"

Pero, mientras retrocedía, tropezó con una raiz de otro árbol y cayó de espaldas. Para su suerte, el musgo atenuó su caída – el único inconveniente fue un sobresaliente hongo que quedó aplastado bajo ella. Miyuki gritó, se puso de pie de un salto, y se intentó quitar la viscosa masa de sus pantalones, lo que dejó una mancha grande y húmeda. Las otras intentaron aguantar la risa – excepto Misao y Konata, que rieron desvergonzadamente. "¡Yuki-chan, hasta cuando caes eres tan _moe_!" exclamó Konata.

Suspirando, Miyuki continuó, "Lo siento. Como decía… hasta que la rama se vea tan alta como el árbol, luego comenzaré a caminar hacia este contando mis pasos. La altura del árbol será igual a la distancia desde aquí hasta sus raíces."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntó Konata.

"Es sólo una proporción equivalente de triángulos –" comenzó Miyuki, pero Kagami la interrumpió, "¡Konata, eso ya deberías saberlos desde hace años! Miyuki, deja que busque por ella misma si realmente le interesa."

"Como sea, creo que dos pasos son aproximadamente un metro…" – caminó de nuevo hasta el árbol – "…así que este árbol debe medir unos dieciocho metros… tal vez dieciocho y medio," concluyó Miyuki.

"¡Eso fue impresionante! ¡Eres una genio!" la vitoreó Konata.

"¡Ahora sí vamos a ganar esta competencia! ¡Espero que nuestra recompensa sean… albóndigas!" gritó Misao.

Hubo un gruñido proveniente de la dirección de Kagami – pero esta vez no fue ella exactamente, sino su estómago. Todas voltearon a mirarla, lo que la hizo ruborizarse. "¡N-no hables de comida! Estoy realmente hambrienta…" dijo.

"Aww, mi pobre Kagamin tiene hambre. Siento no haber traído nada… ¡Espera, ya sé! Aún me quedan unas cuantas galletas," dijo Konata, sacándolas de un bolsillo y ofreciéndoselas a Kagami.

"Esas galletas son para ciervos. Las tienes desde Nara," notó Kagami.

"Oh. Bueno, de cualquier modo las guardaré. Sólo dime si estás suficientemente habrienta," dijo Konata, y las guardó nuevamente.

* * *

"Estos senderos deberían ser más anchos, así la gente podría avanzar cogidas de las manos," murmuró Tsukasa.

"¿Eh? ¿De la mano de quién te gustaría andar?" preguntó Konata.

"¡Oh, no me refería a eso! Quería decir que, umm… ¡Lo decía en general!"

"¡Apuesto a que es con Takara!" gritó Misao.

"Lo siento, ¿Dijiste algo, Kusakabe-san?" preguntá Miyuki, arrancada de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre.

"Nada, Tsukasa sólo decía que quería ir tomada de la mano contigo" respondió Konata

"¿Ehh?"

"Tsukasa y Miyuki, sentadas en un árbol, tomadas de las manos, be-e-ese-a-ene-de-o-ese-e, creo que hací era…"

"Tan infantil…" murmuró Kagami.

* * *

"Asi que otra tarea… miren en este área del bosque e intenten listar todas las cosas comestibles que haya a la vista," leyó Kagami de otra placa.

"¡Oi, hay un pajaro allá!" gritó Misao. "Creo que es una garza, ¿Es eso comestible?"

"No, Kusakabe-san, creo que es un zurzal. Pero sí, a veces sirven de alimento," exclamó Miyuki.

Konata sacó pecho, se ajustó unos anteojos imaginarios, e intentó imitar la voz de Miyuki, diciendo, "Ahem. ¡En situaciones de emergencia, pueden sobrevivir en la intemperie disparando y cazando aves con una honda hecha del elástico de sus panties!"

Las otras rieron.

"¡Así que estás de nuevo con lo de los panties, tú, pequeña _Happ__ō__sai_!" dijo Kagami en tono de broma.

"¡Kagamin, hiciste una referencia de anime!" gritó Konata triunfantemente.

"Oh no, es contagioso… ¡hey estado pasado demasiado tiempo contigo!," se lamentó Kagami.

"¡Y te encantó!" exclamó Konata, golpeando el costado de Kagami con el codo.

"Claro, claro. Como sea, podemos poner esa ave en la lista. ¿Qué más? ¿Brotes de bambú?"

"No en esta época del año, pero sí, creo que es válido," dijo Miyuki.

"¿Alces? ¿Ciervos? ¿Jabalís?" sugirió Konata.

"No veo ninguno de esos cerca. Por qué no intentas atraer alguno con esas galletas que tienes –" dijo Kagami.

Y, desde luego, su estómago dio otro gruñido justo en ese momento. Kagami se dio una palmada en la frente.

"¿Te comerías un ciervo entero si logrará traer uno aquí?" preguntó Konata.

"Grr…"

* * *

Llegaron a un área despejada, con bancos de madera y mesas distribuidas por todo el lugar. Una furgoneta estaba aparcada cerca, y los maestros estaban distribuyendo cajas con algo dentro – supuestamente comida.

"¡Kuroi-sensei!" gritó Konata. "¡Comida! ¡Comida! ¡Kagami a punto de morir de hambre!"

"¡Hey!"

"Cálmense y escuchen. Se les entregará una caja a cada grupo. Hay bastante leña por allá," dijo Kuroi, apuntando en una dirección, "suministros de agua por allá, y usarán esa área para cocinar sus alimentos."

"¿Qué?" exclamó más de una.

"¿Qué, creyeron que tendriamos cocinas eléctricas aquí? ¿Que les serviriamos todo en bandeja de plata? ¡Tomen sus raciones y apúrense!" comandó Kuroi.

"¿Así que, que hay en la caja?" preguntó Kagami, una vez estubieron en el área que les habían asignado.

"Arroz crudo, calamar fresco, varios tallos de bambú – ah, bien, están precocidos– zanahorias, camotes, sal, vinagre de arroz, salsa de soya, pimientos, azúcar, bolsas de té, platos y vasos de plástico, palillos,… pero no hay ollas ni nada parecido," Konata listó el contenido.

Miraron alrededor. Parecía que no eran el único grupo sin un recipiente donde cocinar – y vieron a otros estudiantes volviendo de la furgoneta de los maestros con las manos vacías.

"Según parece no nos van a dar nada más," dijo Konata. "Así que sólo podremos asar el calamar con un palo o algo…"

"No, creo que quieren que se nos ocurra algo para poder hervir el agua y hervir los alimentos..." dijo Miyuki.

"¿Cómo podriamos hacer eso?" preguntó Konata.

"Hay una pila de bambú por allá," dijo Miyuki. "Podriamos cocinar las cosas dentro de ellos."

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo es eso posible?" dijo Misao.

"Podemos poner cualquier cosa que queremos cocinar dentro, tapar los dos extremos con hojas, y ponerlos sobre el fuego. Es una técnica de cocina bastante extendida, por ejemplo, en Borneo. También se hacen teteras y hervidoras de bambú," explicó Miyuki. "Oh, y Misao, me alegra de que hayas traido ese cuchillo. Podemos usarlo para pelar las zanahorias y camotes…"

"¡Vamos a ganar el juego también! ¡Hay que levantar a Yuki-chan en el aire!" gritó Konata.

"¿Qué juego? ¿Cómo que estamos ganando? Y no hemos ganado nada aún," dijo Kagami.

"Debemos hacerlo ahora, no sería divertido hacerlo con el estómago lleno," exclamó Misao.

Suspirando, Kagami se unió a las otras mientras levantaban a Miyuki. Los otros estudiantes las miraron confundidos cuando gritaron_ "¡Wasshoi!"_ y lanzaron a Miyuki al aire varias veces.

* * *

"¡Esto sabe taaaaan bien!" gritó Misao, con la boca llena de lo que Konata y Ayano habían preparado, bajo consejo de Miyuki.

"Y todos los otros nos copiaron," murmuró Konata.

"No importa, nosotras fuimos las primeras," dijo Kagami, sonando algo orgullosa por ello.

"Hiiragi, tú no ayudaste en nada," dijo Misao.

"Que yo sepa, tampoco tú…"

"Traje el cuchillo, ¿no fue así?"

"Okey, okey. Te daré el crédito por eso," suspiró Kagami.

"¡Escuchen, todos!" gritó Kuroi en el magáfono. "¡Ahora voy a anunciar el grupo que acertó la altura del árbol! ¡Y las ganadoras son… el grupo de Takara Miyuki!"

La multitud de estudiantes aplaudió. Una ruborizada Miyuki se acercó a su maestra para saber cual sería el premio.

"Espero que no sean albóndigas, estoy que reviento," dijo Misao, que estaba medio recostada en una banca.

"No, sólo estaremos exentas de hacer la limpieza aquí, y podremos volver a visitar el campo cuando queramos," dijo Miyuki. "Tendremos que limpiar nuestro propio lugar, por supuesto..."

"¡Ese es el precio por todo nuestro esfuezo!" exclamó Konata.

"Que esfuerzo, si tú tampoco hiciste nada." dijo Kagami

"...y Kuroi-sensei también me dio la consola de bolsillo que había confiscado," añadió Miyuki, pasándole una pequeña bolsa a Konata.

"¡Estupendo!" gritó Konata.

"Vaya premio..." dijo Kagami.

* * *

Las seis chicas estaban caminando devuelta hacía el campo. Konata había estado jugando con su consola mientras caminaba, hasta que las otras la obligaron a parar, ya que las las obligaba a ir demasiado lento. Por el resto del camino, Konata constantemente bostezó, y se quejó de cuan cansada estaba.

"¡Esto es todo! Estoy totalmente exhausta. No puedo seguir,"

"Para de quejarte y camina," respondió Kagami.

"No. Estoy a mi límite. Creo que me recostaré aquí…" dijo Konata, se acostó en una banca cercana, y cerró los ojos, "…y moriré congelada en la noche. Pero ustedes pueden irse. Vuelvan en un año o dos y junten mis huesos, así podrán enterrarme…"

Todas pararon, y se miraron entre sí.

"Izumi-san, creo que falta menos de una milla para que lleguemo. Aguanta sólo un poco más," dijo Miyuki.

"Y se suponía que eras la atlética del grupo," dijo Kagami.

"Bah, sólo dejémosla. Me preguntó que será lo que la coma primero. ¿Lobos? ¿Hormigas?" dijo Misao.

"¿L-lobos?" soltó Tsukasa.

"No la escuches, Tsukasa. No hay lobos en este pais. ¡Vamos, Konata! ¡Ponte de pie!"

"No… no quiero… sólo déjenme morir aquí… después de jugar una última vez…" murmuró Konata.

"Hey, enana, no podemos dejarte aquí. Esta prohibido volver sin un miembro del grupo. Así que párate de una vez y continuemos," dijo Misao.

Kagami estaba ruborizada, porque se le había ocurrido una idea, que era a la vez agradable y vergonzosa.

"Uh… te cargaré," dijo.

En un instante, Konata abrió los ojos, su expresión se aclaró, y se puso de pie de un salto. "¿De verdad, Kagami?"

"¿No estabas medio muerta del cansancio?"

"¡Oh! ¡Sí! digo… uhh… Con las justas me puedo poner de pie," dijo Konata, y se apoyó en la banca. "Sí, por favor, cárgame, Kagamin…"

Kagami suspiró, y le dió la espalda. "Sube entonces."

Todas las otras estaban viéndolas. Kagami esperó por las inevitables bromas, pero ni siquiera Misao hizó un comentario al respecto, estaba demasiado cansada como para que se le ocurriera en el momento. Konata envolvió brazos y piernas en ella, y Kagami le sostuvo las piernas.

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente.

"Eres bastante liviana, Konata," susurró Kagami.

"Claro, no como t… oh, perdón. Supongo que es un mal hábito," murmuró Konata.

"¿Qué?"

"Siempre bromeo y te molesto, aún cuando haces cosas así por mí…"

"Ya estoy acostumbrada. Estaría preocupada si no me molestarías."

"De verdad estaba realmente cansada. Así que gracias, Kagamin…"

"De nada, pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Pero ya hemos llegado al campo inicial. Sólo estaba a la siguiente vuelta del camino."

Kagami sólo había avanzado cerca de treinta metros.

Konata rió. "Oh, demonios. Tan bien que se sentía estar aquí…"

"Claro, claro… ¿Puedes bajarte? No quiero que el campo entero me vea así," dijo Kagami. También había querido decir cuanto le había gustado sentir a Konata mientras la había cargado, pero sería demasiado raro, así que no lo hizo.

* * *

"¡Todos, vengan aquí! ¡Es hora de que bajemos la bandera, cantemos el himno nacionas, y luego nos reuniremos en la fogata!" exclamó Kuroi por el megáfono.

"¿Fogata?"

"¡Ya sé!" exclamó Misao. "Es una tradición de los scouts. Todos se juntan alrededor del fuego y hacen cosas como cantar todos juntos, concursos, juegos, y otras cosas."

"Como, umm… ¿Verdad o reto?" preguntó Tsukasa.

"No, por lo menos no que yo sepa. Es una lástima," dijo Misao.

"No creo que funcionaría muy bien con más de cien personas participando," murmuró Kagami.

"¡Hay que jugar verdad o reto en la tienda esta noche!" exclamó Misao.

"Uhh… no, eso de nuevo no… por favor," masculló Kagami.

Konata bostezó. "Esta vez, hasta yo estoy demasiada cansada para eso. ¿Que tal mañana por la noche?"

"¡No!" profirió Kagami.

"¿Por qué no hacemos una votación?" dijo Miyuki. "Todas las que jugar verdad o reto la noche de mañana que alcen sus manos." añadió, y alzó su propio brazo.

"¡Miyuki!" exclamó Kagami. Pero vio alrededor a Konata, Tsukasa, y Misao también alzando las manos – Misao alzando las dos manos, de hecho.

"Entonces… cuatro a favor contra dos en contra…" dijo Kagami.

"¡Oh! Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa," dijo Ayano, y también alzó la mano.

"Bah," dijo Kagami. "Está bien… por lo menos no será esta noche. Tendré un día entero para preparame mentalmente..."

Habían llegado a un claro cercano. Un gran fuego había sido dispuesto en medio.

"¡Esta noche no tenemos un programa específico!" anunció Kuroi a travez del megáfono. "El Club Escolar de Música realizará algunas danzas folklóricas, y luego, lo que los demás pidan. Cualquiera que quiera puede participar."

"¿Danzas folklóricas?" dijo Kagami.

"Kagami, ¿No bailaste en el último festival atlético?" dijo Konata.

"No, me salí antes de eso."

"¡Yo te enseñaré! ¡Es fácil!" dijo Konata, y tomó la mano de Kagami.

"No, no quiero bailar… será vergonzoso…" murmuró Kagami. Pero siendo Konata la que la sostenía de la mano, era incapaz de resistirse.

"Kagami, tú debes dirigir. Quédate detrás de mí; agarra mis manos… esta así, y la otra como esto… espera que la música comience…"

"Okey – paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, atrás, paso, atrás, alza un brazo, giro, cambiar parejas – ¡oh no, no lo harás!" exclamó Konata, y jaló a Kagami devuelta hacia ella, apretándole la cintura. "¡Nadie más bailará con mi Kagamin!" exclamó, dirigiéndose a Misao.

"¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Yo también quiero bailar con Hiiragi!" gritó Misao.

"Baila con cualquiera de los chicos. Mira, hay uno por allá esperando por tí."

Misao ignoró al mencionado y confundido chico, y tomó la otra mano de Kagami. "¡Es mi turno!"

"¡Ya dije que nadie bailará con mi Kagamin!" gritó Konata, y empezaron a jakar a Kagami desde ambos lados.

"¡Hey! ¡Paren!" gritó Kagami.

"¡Ayano, ayúdame! ¡Konata robó mi turno con Hiiragi!"

"¡Tsukasa-chan! ¡Ayuda! ¡Intentan quitarme a mi Kagamin!"

Ambas, Ayano y Tsukasa, se acercaron para ayudar a sus amigas respectivamente. La danza colectiva se vio vuelta en confusión mientras se balanceaban a Kagami de un lado a otro.

"¡Paren de jalar mis brazos! ¡Duele!" gritó Kagami.

"¡Ya la escuchaste, suéltala!" le gritó Konata a Misao.

"¡No, tú para!" exclamó Misao como respuesta.

Kagami flexionó los músculos con toda la fuerza posible, y juntó las manos, haciendo caer a las cuatro otras chicas al suelo.

"¡Wow, eres fuerte!" la elogió Konata.

"¡Oigan, ustedes, chicas, paren de hacer tonterías!" ordenó Kuroi por el megáfono.

Kagami se dió medio vuelta. Misao, Ayano y Tsukasa se pusieron de pie, limpiaron sus ropas, y se unieron a la multitud.

Konata fue detrás de Kagami. "Lo siento, Kagamin. Bailemos lo que pongan después, ¿okey?"

"¿Cómo haces que todo se vuelva en caos?" dijo Kagami, mirando a Konata.

"Lo… lo siento. Sólo quería bailar un minuto…" masculló Konata.

"Yo… ¡hey, espera un minuto! ¡Se suponía que estabas muerta de cansancio! ¡Hasta me hiciste cargarte!" exclamó Kagami.

"Umm, es que… eh… ¡Era una sobrecarga de información! Tuvimos que estudiar tanto de plantas y animales que mi cerebro –"

"¡No importa!… sólo… uhh… ¿Entonces querías bailar o no?" dijo Kagami, ofreciéndole la mano a Konata.

"Kagamin…" susurró Konata, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Pero qué demonios es eso?" exclamó Kagami, al oír a la siguiente canción comenzar.

"¿Tango?" sugirió Konata.

"¡No voy a bailar eso!"

"¡Pero Kagamin, lo prometiste!"

"¡Nunca prometí nada!"

"Además se necesitan dos personas para el tango, debes hacerlo," dijo Konata, y puso a Kagami entre sus brazos. "¡Te mostraré! No es tan difícil como puede parecer."

"¿De dónde aprendiste una danza exótica como esa?"

"En mi trabajo de medio tiempo me –"

"Para allí, no quiero oír el resto…"

* * *

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" gruñó Kagami. Aún estaba fuertemente ruborizada, y se alejaba de la hoguera tan rápido que Konata tenía problemas al seguirla.

"Bueno, tu tampoco dijiste nada, así que pensé que no te importaba…" dijo Konata, casi sin aliento por seguir el paso de Kagami.

"¡No estaba bien! Allí estabamos, bailando esa rara danza, me enseñabas y después recién noté que _todos_ estaban mirándonos! ¡Y Kuroi-sensei…!"

"Oh, me alegro de que me lo hayas recordado. ¡Debo pedirle una copia del video!" exclamó Konata.

"¡En primer lugar, ella no tenía ningún derecho de grabarnos bailando _eso_!"

* * *

Era hora de ir a la cama, y las chicas estaban estirando sus bolsas de dormir.

Konata aclaró su garganta e imitó la voz de Miyuki nuevamente, diciendo, "Meter una roca hirviendo dentro de sus bolsas de dormir mantendrá sus pies calientes. Una enchilada caliente funciona casi tan bien, pero el queso dejará pegajosos sus pies."

Miyuki rió, y dijo, "En realidad, mientras más ropas uses dentro de la bolsa de dormir, más frío entrará. Mientras más frío sea el clima, tienen que usar menos ropas dentro de las bolsas de dormir." También les mostró un ejemplo mientras que hablaba, desvistiéndose hasta quedar en ropa interior. Las otras miraron algo envidiosas a la región del pecho. "¿Me parece o te han crecido aún más?" murmuró Konata.

Pronto estuvieron todas acostadas, excepto Konata, quién había estado limpiando su bolsa de dormir, de donde cayeron hojas secas, envolturas de Caracolas de Chocolate, y otras cosas que aún quedaban de su último viaje de excursión.

Konata volvió a entrar a la tienda, y exclamó, "¡Hey, haganme espacio! ¡Debo dormir junto a Kagamin!"

Empezó a gatear por el lugar sobre las demás, llevando su bolsa de dormir tras ella. "¡Ouch!" – "¡Hey!" – "¡Detente, pequeña peste!" gritó Misao – "¡Oh! ¡Izumi-san!" exclamó Miyuki, cuando la mano de Konata la tocó en un lugar inapropiado.

Konata logró pasar y hacer lugar entre Miyuki y Kagami. De mala gana, todas las demás tuvieron que moverse un poco para que pudiera entrar. Kagami se tapó la cara con su bolsa de dormir para esconder su sonrisa. _"Menos mal que no tuve que pedírselo…"_ pensó.

"¡Oops!" dijo Konata, luego de quedar en ropa interior también.

"¿Y ahora por qué es ese 'oops'?"

"El cierre de mi bolsa de dormir está roto. ¡No podré cerrarlo!" dijo Konata.

"¿Y qué?"

"¡No podré mantenerme caliente dentro! ¡Estoy condenada! ¡Me congelaré hasta la muerte! Mañana encontraran un bloque de hielo, con restos de cabello azul alrededor…" dijo Konata. Sus dientes ya estaban castañeando.

Miyuki, que seguía despierta, estuvo a punto de decir algo sobre ir a la cabina de los maestros para que pudiera dormir allí, pero antes que tuviera oportunidad de decirlo, Kagami dijo en voz baja, "Usemos ambas bolsas para hacer una sola más grande. De esa forma podemos calentarnos mutuamente."

Por un momento, Konata miró a Kagami con la boca abierta.

Demasiado tarde, Kagami se dió cuenta cuan rara se debía haber oído su sugerencia. _"Oh no, creo que fui demasiado lejos esta vez… si no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora… espero que por lo menos no me rechaze…"_ pensó. Afortunadamente Konata respondió antes de que se pusiera demasiado roja.

"Ka-Kagamin… por supuesto. Hagamos eso," susurró Konata. Podría haber hecho alguna broma acerca de la invitación de Kagami, pero se dió cuenta de que no quería hacerlo. _"Eso fue realmente inusual de parte de ella… podría ser que… tal vez no prefiera a los chicos después de todo… no, eso no es posible. Es tan raro como un anime yuri. Será mejor que haga como si fueramos Sachiko y Yumi, y disfrutarlo mientras dure."_

En ese momento, Miyuki finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Aunque no estaba particularmente sorprendida – concluyó que era algo de lo que se había dado cuenta subconscientemente mucho tiempo atrás. _"Espero que sean felices… creo que esto es serio, mucho más de lo que hay entre yo y Tsukasa-san…"_ pensó. _"Tal vez debamos pensar una forma para alentarlas a que…"_

"¡Kagamin, espero que no apestes! No hemos tenido oportunidad de darnos un baño durante todo el día," dijo Konata, mientras estiraba su bolsa de dormir alrededor de ambas.

"Espero que tú no… lances gases como a veces haces en mi cuarto..."

"¿Qué? ¡No puede ser, como te diste cuenta! Siempre estuve atenta de que nadie podría escuchar."

"Konata, para algo tengo nariz…"

"¡Bueno, entonces podrían haber sido Tsukasa-chan o Yuki-chan! ¿Por qué me culpas a mí?"

"¡Acabas de confesar que lo hiciste!... H-hey, no te acerques tanto…" dijo, mientras la piel de Konata hacía contacto con la suya.

"Pero tengo frío. ¡Es la única forma de no congelarme! ¿Y no fuiste tú la que lo sugirió?"

"Oh… umm… yo… ¡lo que sea!" balbuceó Kagami. Esperaba que Konata no pudiera percibir lo fuerte que latía su corazón en ese momento.

"Mmm, se siente bien…" susurró Konata, y se le acercó aún más. Le tomó menos de dos minutos quedar profundamente dormida.

Kagami, por otra parte, no pudo dormir. Mientras el escasamente vestido cuerpo de Konata estuviera presionado contra el suyo de esa forma… no, sería imposible. Suspiró. Se sentía grandioso, era algo que había esperado por mucho tiempo, pero sabía que sería una larga noche.

El sonido de la suave lluvia y el viento fuera ocultaban su voz, así que dijo, "¿Cómo puedes dormir con un tiempo así?"

Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la debil luz que se proyectaba a travez de la tienda, y pudo ver la cara de Konata con sorpresiva claridad. Una vez más, Una vez más, se limitó a observar cada pulgada de ese adorable rostro. Se dió cuenta de que quería sus propios labios contra esa sonrojada sonrisa. Quería envolver con sus brazos a Konata y apretarla contra su pecho. Resistir esas tentaciones fue una dulce agonía para ella. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar en ello.

"No estoy dormida," susurró Konata.

"Sólo estás hablando dormida como siempre," susurró Kagami, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

"Kyon, ¿Por qué demonios tuve un sueño en el que me besabas?" dijo Konata, con una voz diferente a la suya.

"_Oh, así que está soñando acerca de ese anime ..."_

"Oh, qué demonios," dijo Kagami silencisamente, y abrió los ojos. Konata parecía seguir profundamente dormida. "No puedo resistirlo más. ¡Lo haré! Debo saber si… lo siento, Konata, pero debo…" susurró. Apoyándose en su hombro, chequeó que nadie más estuviera despierta o viéndolas. Apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de Konata.

Determinada, se lamió los labios, bajó la cabeza, y se le aproximó... pero justo cuando estaba a punto de robarle un beso a Konata, hubo una súbita pero fuerte ventisca, y la tienda entera salió volando. La fría lluvia que caia hizo que todas – o casi todas – despertaran instantáneamente.

"¿Quién fue la que clavó las estacas directamente a la tierra?" gritó Kagami.

"Yo. ¡Fue realmente fácil! Ni siquiera necesite un martillo," dijo Misao.

"¿No pensaste que tal vez no sería suficiente como para mantener la tienda?... Ah, que más da. Debería haberlo hecho yo misma…"

"Así que técnicamente fue tu culpa,"

"Dije que ya no importa. ¡Vayamos a traer la tienda!"

Las chicas – todas en ropa interior – corrieron tras su tienda. Afortunadamente no había volado muy lejos, y más afortunadamente para ellas, no había nadie despierto que las pudiera ver.

"¿Dónde está Tsukasa?" preguntó Kagami, al darse cuenta de que sólo eran cinco las que arrastraban la tienda.

Miyuki dijo, "No despertó…"

Kagami encontró estacas adicionales, y rápidamente todas ayudaron a clavar dos en cada extremo de la tienda, para que pudiera aguantar. "¡Asegurense que estén bien puestas, no quiero volver a hacer esto de nuevo!" gritó.

Aunque Kagami no sentía frío – el repentino ejercicio la hacía sentir mucho más energética y _viva_. La única cosa que la fastidiaba era que su plan de besar a Konata no llegaría a cumplirse. O no esa noche, por lo menos.

Las mojadas y temblorosas chicas se deslizaron dentro de la tienda una vez lista. Tsukasa aún estaba dormida, respirando pesadamente.

Misao rió. "Es tan linda que no puedo estar molesta con ella."

Los labios de Konata estaban azules y temblando por el frío. "Ka-Ka-Kagamin… Me congeló…"

"¿Por qué no bailas tango de nuevo con Kagami para calentarte?" sugirió Misao. Kagami la miró.

Tsukasa de pronto despertó y dijo, "¡Oh!… ¡Kona-chan, puedes venir a mi bolsa de dormir! ¡Yo te calentaré!" añadió, abriendo su bolsa.

"Así que _ahora_ se te ocurre despertar. Y no cuando la tienda salió volando y todo…" murmuró Kagami.

"¡Hey, hay que calentar entre todas a la enanita!" gritó Misao, agarró a Konata, y se abalanzó sobre ella y Tsukasa.

Para sorpresa de Kagami, Miyuki la siguió. Ayano saltó justo después de ella.

"¡Miyuki! ¿Qué demonios haces?" dijo Kagami.

"S-si q-quieren calentarse rápido… ¡Guerra de cosquillas!" gritó Konata, y con una mano libre atacó a Kagami en las costillas, haciéndola soltar una risotada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kuroi había salido de la cabaña, para chequear una última vez que todo estaba bien antes de irse a dormir.

Una de las tiendas se agitaba de lado a lado, y risas, alaridos y carcajadas parecían provenir de adentro. La voz de Kagami en particular gritaba "Noooo" una y otra vez.

"Estas chicas… Debería decirles que se vayan a dormir pero parece que se divierten…" murmuró Kuroi, sonrió, y se dio media vuelta para volver a la cabaña.

* * *

Kagami estaba sobre una pila de sacos de dormir, completamente exhausta. "¿Por qué diablos… _todas_ me eligieron como objetivo… ah… al final?"

"Porque… eres tan… tan cosquillosa… es divertido…" dijo Ayano, intentando normalizar su respiración.

"Uhh… uhh… abran la puerta… estoy hirviendo..." dijo entrecortadamente Konata.

"¡Sí, me muero de calor!... creo que voy a dormir afuera..." resopló Misao.

"Chicas… podrían salir de encima… es bastante difícil respirar… acá abajo…" dijo Tsukasa. Aún estaba al fondo, y la mayoría de otras chicas parcialmente sobre ella.

* * *

La mañana siguiente la tormenta ya había desaparecido, y el clima era considerablemente más cálido.

Konata despertó antes que Kagami, y ahora era su turno de observar el durmiente rostro de Kagami. Aunque no supiera lo que Kagami había estado a punto de hacer la noche anterior.

"_Mi Kagamin… siempre tan ruda," _pensó. _"…excepto ahora."_

Konata intentaba pensar en una broma para hacerle a Kagami mientras dormía. Miró alrededor. Ninguna de las otras estaba despierta aún.

"_¿Le pinto algo en la cara? No, no tengo marcador apropiado. Algo que tenga que ver con su ropa interior… no, demasiado. ¿Ponerle algo en la piel? ¿Gusanos? ¿Arañas? Nah… sería demasiado cruel. Y no quiero ir a buscar esas cosas justo ahora…"_

Luego de unos momentos se le ocurrió una idea. _"¿Qué tal si la despierto dándole un beso en los labios?"_

La sóla idea era excitante. Un poco demasiado excitante. Por una vez, Konata empezó a pensar en las consecuencias. _"¿Sería una broma? No, ella jamás lo tomaría como una simple broma. También sería su primer beso, seguro."_

Profundizandose inusualmente en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de la verdadera cuestión, _"¿Pero cómo lo tomaría yo? ¿Qué significaría para mí?"_

Kagami abrió uno de sus ojos y vio la concentrada expresión en la cara de Konata, a menos de cinco centímetros de su cara. Sorprendida, Kagami dejó escapar un grito, y todas – excepto Tsukasa – despertaron al instante.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué gritaste?" gritó Misao.

"¡Kagami-san! Por favor, no vuelvas a asustarnos así. Casi tengo otro… accidente," dijo Miyuki.

"¡Es culpa de Konata!" exclamó Kagami. Sacó su celular y se fijó en la hora. "De todos modos ya es casi hora de levantarse. Konata, ¿Podrías salir de encima para que me pueda levantar?" añadió.

"Claro, claro," dijo Konata. De pronto alzó la cabeza y aspiró el aroma del aire.

"¿Ahora que pasa?" preguntó Kagami.

"¡Huele a… desayuno!"

Misao también aspiró aire. "Hey, tienes razón! ¡Hay algo cocinándose fuera!"

Kagami comenzó a juntar sus ropas, pero al notar la expresión de Konata, intentó no parecer tan apurada.

"Kagamin, eres tan _moe_ cuando haces cosas así…" susurró Konata. Aún estaba en el suelo, apoyada en un hombro y mirando fijamente a Kagami.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Cuando tratas de ocultarme cosas…"

"No estoy ocultando nada."

Konata se levantó, y se puso realmente cerca a Kagami – aún vestida sólo con su ropa interior– y dijo, "¿Estás seguuuura, Kagamin?"

"S-sal de allí…" murmuró Kagami, esperando no estar demasiado ruborizada.

Konata suspiró, se encogió de hombros y procedió a juntar su ropa.

Luego del alza de la bandera y el desayuno, Miyuki les explicó el itinerario a las otras. "Así que hoy vamos a visitar unos famosos baños termales que hay cerca de aquí."

"Bien. No quiero ir de nuevo al bosque como ayer," dijo Tsukasa.

"Umm… siento decirte esto, Tsukasa-san, pero necesitamos ir a través del bosque usando sólo un mapa y una brújula. Y el lugar está a sólo dos millas de aquí, creo," explicó Miyuki.

"Oh, así que ese es su plan para eliminar a los más débiles. ¡Alguna de nosotras seguro se perderá en el bosque y morirá horriblemente!" gritó Konata.

Tsukasa parecía a punto de desmayarse, y se apoyó en Miyuki. "Izumi-san, por favor, no digas cosas como esa. Estoy s-segura que estaremos perfectamente a salvo…" dijo Miyuki.

* * *

Las chicas ya estaban caminando a través del bosque. Miyuki y Misao, quién decía que era una experta en orientación, estaban guiando al grupo.

"Espero que no haya macacos en los baños," dijo Tsukasa. "Vi en un programa de TV que los macacos hacen que los baños realmente apesten"

"No creo que haya macacos en este área. La población más cercana de ellos esta en Jigokudani Monkey Park, cerca de Nagano," explicó Miyuki.

"¡Creo que Tsukasa-chan se ve como una pequeña y linda macaco!" exclamó Konata.

Tsukasa rió. "Pero yo no soy tan peluda…"

"Konata, creo que tú te ajustas mejor. Eres pequeña. Con mucho pelo. Y apestas," dijo Kagami.

"Umm… en ese caso… ¡Kagami sería un gorilla! ¡Grande y aterrador!" dijo Konata.

"Entonces Misao sería un mono aullador. Tan ruidosa," dijo Kagami, dándole una mirada a la mencionada.

"¡Hey, gorila! ¡Cierra la boca!" gritó Misao – tan ruidosamente como siempre.

"Creo que Ayano-chan sería un tití, con todo ese pelo dorado," dijo Tsukasa.

"Por lo menos es mejor que un gorilla…" dijo Ayano.

"Y Miyuki… hm… ¡No se me ocurre nada! Supongo que no se te puede asociar un mono. Además eres de una familia rica, no como nostras, primates ordinarias," dijo Konata.

"Umm… Izumi-san, los humanos tambíen se clasifican como primates. Estamos en la familia de los _Hominidae_, en los grandes simios," explicó Miyuki.

"Entonces será mejor que sigamos," concluyó Konata. "¿A propósito, alguna sabe dónde nos encontramos?" añadió, mirando a su alrededor.

Tsukasa dejó salir un grito ahogado y se agarró del brazo de Miyuki.

* * *

Las chicas estaban finalmente relajándose en los baños. Para alivio de Tsukasa no habían macacos – o algo peor – a la vista.

"Hm, hmm…" Konata parecía estar pensando en algo.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Kagami.

"¿Por qué siempre son los chicos los que intentan espiar el lado de las chicas y nunca es al revés?" preguntó Konata.

Tsukasa gritó y se cubrió el pecho. "¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estan? ¡Diles que se vayan de aquí!"

"No, no nos estaban espiando ahora, hasta donde sé. Sólo decía, en general. ¿Por qué las chicas no intentan espiarlos?"

Kagami puso una expresión desdeñosa y dijo, "Porque _no_ queremos ver a los chicos desnudos, ese es el porqué. Sería… desagradable."

"¿Entonces prefieres ver chicas desnudas?"

"¡No! ¡No quería decir eso!" soltó Kagami – y un fuerte rubor apareció en sus mejillas para extenderse por el resto de su rostro.

"Por mi parte, yo sí..." dijo Konata. "Prederiría mirar chicas desnudas todo el día antes que chicos. Creo que la mayoría se ven ridículos."

"¿D-dónde has visto chicos desnudos…? ¡Espera – no! ¡No respondas eso! No necesito saber," dijo Kagami.

"¿Entonces que hay de ustedes? ¿Preferirían ver chicos o chicas desnudas?" preguntó Konata, sobresaltando no sólo a sus amigas.

"¡No digas cosas así en voz tan alta! ¡Y no necesitamos hacer una encuesta sobre eso!"

"¡No me importaría si fuera un chico o una chica!" exclamó Misao.

"Yo tampoco, creo," opinó Ayano. "Aunque no es que haya visto muchas personas desnudas…"

"Creo que me gustan los desnudos artísticos," dijo Miyuki. "Como esos en las pinturas renacentistas o en fotografía moderna. El género no es un problema."

"Uhh… yo… accidentalmente leí un… manga en la habitación de Kona-chan. No me gustó todo, pero algunas partes eran… ehh… era casi todo acerca de… chicos," dijo Tsukasa.

"¡Konata, desde ahora pon tus mangas pervertidos fuera de la vista de mi hermana!" exclamó Kagami.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? No es como si fuera menor de edad,"

"¡Sí, sólo tiene diecisiete y lo sabes!"

"Entonces, Tsukasa-chan, cuando cumplas los dieciocho debo darte un tour completo por todo el manga, juegos, y anime de _ese _tipo," dijo Konata.

"¡No me refería a eso!" gritó Kagami, golpeando el agua.

"Oh sí, creo que después de todo me gusta más ver a las chicas..." repitió Konata. Y estaba mirando a una justo en ese momento. Kagami se dio cuenta de esto, y rápidamente se sumergió en el agua.

"Pequeña pervertida…"

* * *

"¿Tsukasa, has guardado la misma botella _todo_ este tiempo?" preguntó Kagami, cuando vio que Tsukasa sacaba la misma botella que habían usado desde la primera vez que habían jugado verdad o reto.

"¡Sí, creo que es una botella de la suerte!"

"No pueden existir cosas así," murmuró Kagami.

Estaban de vuelta en el campo inicial, tendro de su tienda, y, a pesar de que Kagami pensó que no se acordarían, estaban a punto de jugar verdad o reto.

"Ni siquiera tenemos a Patricia y sus listas aquí," murmuró Kagami.

"¡No te preocupes, Kagamin! Tengo una copia de las listas por aquí," anunció Konata, y sacó varias hojas de papel de su bolso.

"¡Por qué, dios, por qué!"

"¡Porque será divertido, por supuesto!" dijo Konata, y giró la botella. "No puedo recordar de quien era el turno, así que dejemos que la botella elija."

Apuntó a Tsukasa, que dijo "¡Reto!" casi de inmediato.

"Vaya entusiasmo, Tsukasa, pero esta vez era solo para ver de quién sería el turno de girar," dijo Konata. "Así que sólo necesitas girar la botella de nuevo."

"Hehe. Oops. Entonces aquí voy…" dijo Tsukasa, girando la botella, que acabó decidiendo que sería el turno de Kagami.

"Demonios. ¿Por qué siempre yo?… Konata, ¿Vasmos a usar el sistema de los puntos? ¿Cuál será el premio?"

"Hay que usar las reglas de siempre – la ganadora podrá retar a las demás a que hagan algo," dijo Konata. Nadie hizo ninguna objeción.

"Reto medio, entonces," dijo Kagami.

Konata la ojeó y alzó una ceja.

"Si, ya sé. No quería jugar, pero aún así … quiero ser la que gane. Así que no perderé. ¿Y qué?" dijo Kagami.

"No dije nada…" murmuró Konata, y miró a Tsukasa inquisitavemente. "¿Y bien?"

"¡Oh! Umm… ¡Ya sé! ¡Onee-chan, corre en ropa interior alrededor de la tienda!" dijo Tsukasa.

"Supongo que eso no fue tan malo como pudo haber sido…" suspiró Kagami, y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Por lo menos la ropa interior que estaba usando – diseñada especificamente para campamentos – era más parecida a una pijama que sólo lencería femenina.

Aún no estaba demasiado oscuro fuera. Fuertemente ruborizada, Kagami corrió alrededor de la tienda tan rápida y discretamente como pudo. La mayoría de los otros estudiantes aún estaban fuera, y la miraron incrédulos. Cuando Kagami volvió a la puerta, el cierre estaba cerrado. "¡Hey! ¡Ábranme!" gritó, lo que atrajó aún más la atención de los demás.

Kagami intentó bajar el cierre, pero alguien lo estaba sosteniendo por dentro. "¡Misao! ¡Suéltalo ahora mismo!" gritó, ya que pudo identificar fácilmente sus risotadas. Tiró del cierre con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero le tomó varios intentos para que se escapara de entre los dedos de Misao.

Kagami entró de inmediato, empujando a Misao fuera del camino.

"¡Pequeña monstruo colmilluda!" exclamó Kagami. "¡La próxima vez que hagas eso no te pedonaré! ¡Y lo digo en serio!" añadió, agitando su puño frente al rostro de Misao, quien se revolcaba por el suelo, incapacitada por la risa.

"¡Cuatro puntos para Kagamin, y escuchen como los chicos aclaman el fan service!" dijo Konata.

En efecto, había algún tipo de conmoción fuera. También podían escuchar la voz de Kuroi-sensei, ordenándoles a que callaran.

"Espero que sensei no venga aquí. El juego no es lo mismo con una maestra…" murmuró Konata.

"Espero que venga aqui y detenga este estúpido juego," dijo Kagami. "Además si hiciera eso sería la ganadora…"

"¡Eso sería hacer trampa! ¡Quedarías descalificada!" exclamó Konata.

Kagami suspiró y giró la botella, que apuntó a Miyuki.

"Umm… ¿Reto fácil?" dijo Miyuki.

"Elige uno de la lista, no estoy de humor," dijo Kagami.

"'Has diez lagartijas'," leyó Konata.

"¡Oh! Mis brazos no son muy fuertes…" dijo Miyuki, pero se acostó en el suelo e intentó hacer el esfuerzo, con limitado éxito.

"Mantén tus rodillas en el suelo si no puedes hacerlo apropiadamente," dijo Kagami.

"¡Oo, apuesto que Kagamin puede hacer como mínimo cincuenta!" exclamó Konata.

"¡Apuesto quinientos yens a que no puede!" gritó Misao.

"¡No voy a hacer lagartijas para ustedes!"

Mientras discutían, Miyuki logró terminar las lagartijas.

"No las hiciste como se debía, así que será sólo un punto," dijo Konata.

Miyuki estaba sin aliento, pero murmuró, "Está bien…"

La botella apuntó a Konata.

"Sólo verdad esta vez. ¿Quieres preguntarme algo, Yuki-chan?" dijo Konata.

"Umm… ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Kagami-san?"

"Hm. ¡Esa es una difícil! Déjame pensar," dijo Konata.

"¿Así que es tan difícil que le guste a alguien?" masculló Kagami.

"Creo… aunque no sean tan grandes como los tuyos, Yuki-chan, aún así son sus pech–" dijo Konata, pero fue interrumpida por Kagami.

"¡Esa pregunta no era acerca de mi cuerpo!"

"¡Pero esa es la verdad!"

"Okey, sólo cállate… y gira de una vez la estúpida botella,"

Apuntó a Misao. "Demonios," dijo Konata, ya que supuso lo que pasaría.

"¡Ahora sí voy a gana-aar! ¡Reto difícil!" gritó Misao.

"Corre cinco veces alrededor de la cabaña de los maestros, y grita 'todos, mirenme' todo el tiempo, en ropa interior." dijo Konata.

Misao se quedó boquiabierta. "Pero, pero eso es …"

"Tú fuiste la que pidió un reto difícil," le recordó Kagami. "¿O acaso te vas a retractar?"

"¡Jamás! ¡Lo haré!" exclamó Misao, quitándose la ropa, y mostrando – una ropa interior mucho más reveladora que la de Kagami.

"Oh no, no puedo ver esto…" dijo Tsukasa. Miyuki parecía pensar lo mismo. Las otras echaron una mirada a través de la entrada de la tienda.

En la penumbra, sólo pudieron ver a Misao vagamente, mientras corría alrededor de la mencionada cabaña, gritando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. Alrededor de la tercera vuelta, Kuroi salió, tomó a Misao de un brazo, y la llevó adentro.

"Oops," dijo Konata, y rió.

Las otras retrocedieron para volver a la tienda, y esperaron.

"No vuelve," dijo Ayano, luego de que quince minutos hubieran pasado.

"Demonios. ¿Deberiamos ir a buscarla?" dijo Konata.

Kagami echó una mirada desde la entrada de la tienda. "Qué extraño. Las luces se han apagado. O no hay nadie en la cabaña o todos ya se han ido a la cama."

"¿Entonces dónde está Misao-chan?" preguntó Ayano.

Kagami suspiró. "Supongo que tendremos que ir a buscarla," dijo.

Pronto, las cinco chicas restantes estaban dirigiéndose a la cabaña en plena oscuridad.

"La furgoneta de los maestros ya no está. Creo que la escuché salir hace un rato," susurró Miyuki.

"Así que los maestros han salido. ¿Y Misao-chan? ¿Se la llevaron con ellos?" dijo Ayano.

"¿Por qué? ¿Y dónde la llevarían? ¿A la policía?" preguntó Konata.

"No creo que eso sea suficiente como para ser arrestada," dijo Miyuki.

"¡Se lo tendría bien merecido!" soltó Kagami.

"¿Deberíamos buscarla dentro de la cabaña? Tal vez la encadenaron o esposaron a una cama," dijo Konata.

"¿Por qué los maestros tendrían cadenas o esposas?" preguntó Kagami.

"¡Yo las tendría a mano si fuera una!"

Kagami rió. "Bien, tal vez… por si hay estudiantes como nosotras, digo como tú…"

Silenciosamente se acercarón a la puerta de la cabaña. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, Kagami intentó abrir la puerta. "No le pusieron el seguro," susurró. "Abriré la puerta y ustedes entraran primero para que pueda vigilar."

Las chicas se miraron entre sí. "P-pero esta oscuro allá dentro… ¿Por qué tú no vas primero, onee-chan? Yo me quedaré vigilando… con Yuki-chan…" dijo Tsukasa, y se agarró de la mano de Miyuki.

Recordando todo lo que había pasado su hermana últimamente, Kagami cedió y avanzó primera. Konata tomó a Kagami de la mano y la siguió de cerca. Ayano se movía detrás de ella, algo vacilante. Miyuki y Tsukasa vieron atrás, y al ver que no había nadie a la vista, las siguieron.

"Parece que no hay nadie por aquí…" susurró Kagami.

"Hay un poco de luz en el baño. ¿Una vela?" dijo Konata.

Todas las chicas se amontonaron alrededor de la puerta del baño. Kagami la abrió, y todas gritaron del horror. Dentro estaba el cuerpo de Misao decapitado y atado a una silla. Su cuello aparentemente acababa en un muñon hecho con un pañuelo lleno de sangre.

La aparición empezó a sacudirse, y pudieron la familiar risa de Misao, lo que lo hacía aún más pavoroso.

Las luces del baño se prendieron, revelando cinco pálidos rostros. Misao se quitó la oscura cortina, revelando que su cabeza seguía firmemente unida a su cuello. Kuroi-sensei también salió desde detrás de la cortina.

"¿Y qué les pareció nuestra pequeña casa encantada?" dijo Kuroi, y empezó a reir estruendosamente.

Tsukasa tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y la expresión de Miyuki se veia extraña – estaba levemente inclinada y con las piernas cruzadas. "Uh-oh… Creo que tuve otro accidente," murmuró.

"Sensei, eres peor que nosotras…" suspiró Kagami.

"En el momento que vi a Kusakabe corriendo como loca, supe que tenían que estar jugando ese juego de ustedes de nuevo. Está bien tener algo de diversión, pero no cuando las meta en problemas. Y si se meten en problemas, significarán problemas para mí. Así que dejen de jugar eso y vayan a dormir. ¡Es una orden!"

"Si, sensei…" murmuraron las otras chicas.

"Umm… lo siento, sensei, ¿Puedo usar su baño sólo un momento…?" dijo Miyuki, ruborizada y mirando al suelo.

"Aww, pobre Takara-kun. Por supuesto. ¡Démosle algo de privacidad, chicas!" dijo Kuroi, y salió del baño seguidas por las otras.

De vuelta en la tienda, todas se acostaron nuevamente.

"¿Cuál fue el puntaje?" susurró Misao.

"Kagami ganó," dijo Konata.

"¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!"

"¡Ssh!" siseó Kagami. "¡Kuroi-sensei puede estar escuchandonas desde afuera!"

"¡Pero yo gané! ¡Obtuve seis puntos!" dijo Misao, tan ruidosamente como se atrevió.

"No. No lograste completar el reto, asi que no obtuviste ningún punto," dijo Konata.

"Es verdad, Misa-chan," dijo Ayano.

"Paren esto. No puedo considerarme la ganadora, porque el juego acabó de forma improvista. Así que no las retaré…" susurró Kagami.

"Aww, Kagamin. ¿Ni siquiera puedes retar a tu pequeña Konata-chan? ¿Por favor? ¡Rétame a hacer algo!" susurró Konata, apretándose más contra Kagami – estaban durmiendo de la misma forma que la noche anterior.

"Okey… Te reto a hacer tu tare–" dijo Kagami.

"¡Noooooo!" gritó Konata.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fueron despertadas por un repiqueteante y molesto ruido. Kuroi había entrado a su tienda y golpeaba una sartén plateada con un cucharón de cocina.

"¡Despierten, despierten, vándalas perezosas! ¡Ya son las cinco de la mañana y estoy feliz de anunciarles que se encargarán de hacer la limpieza de todo el área!" exclamó Kuroi, y se retiró del lugar.

Murmuros, gemidos y bostezos pudieron se oídos desde las bolsas de dormir, pero lentamente las chicas empezaron a levantarse. Tsukasa no reaccionó ante el ruido, pero las otras se aseguraron de que despertara.

"Todo esto es tu culpa, Konata…" dijo Kagami.

"Pero sólo piensa en todos los recuerdos que aremos… Estoy segura que algún día nos reiremos de todo esto…" murmuró Konata. Aunque Konata no aparentaba decirlo en serio - su cabello estaba revuelto y despeinado, había pequeñas y oscuras bolsas bajo sus entrecerrados e irritados ojos, y estaba pálida y temblorosa.

Kagami por una vez rió. "Ese es el espíritu…" dijo, y le dio una palmada a Konata en la espalda.

* * *

_Happ__ō__sai_ es el viejo pervertido de Ranma½, para los que no lo sepan.

Tanto "_In emergency situations, you can survive in the wilderness by shooting small game with a slingshot made from the elastic waistband of your underwear._" como "_A hot rock placed in your sleeping bag will keep your feet warm. __A hot enchilada works almost as well, but the cheese sticks between your toes." _son tips humorísticos para ir de campamento en inglés. Penosamente no les encuentro mucho chiste en español. (¬_¬)

Konata piensa en _Sachiko _y_ Yumi_ de Marimite – como casi todos los personajes del anime, ellas no son lesbianas (hasta donde se sepa).


	19. En la salud y enfermedad

**Lucky*Star: ¡Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 19: En la salud y enfermedad  
**

¿Eso era lo que decían en las bodas, verdad? Estoy casi seguro que sí…

Los personajes de Lucky Star no me pertenecen ni a mí ni al verdadero autor finlandés de la historia.

* * *

"¿Qué pasa, Konata? ¿Ya has hecho tu tarea?" dijo Kagami. Era la tarde del domingo, en el fin de semana siguiente al campamento que habían tenido, y Konata acababa de llamarla como usualmente hacía cada noche.

"No, no me siento muy bien. Debe de ser por el campamento… No creo que pueda ir a escuela mañana," dijo Konata .

"¿Te las pasado jugando toda la noche de nuevo, verdad? Nah, sólo bromeo. En serio suenas mal esta vez. Si…" Kagami paró. Había estado a punto de sugerirle a Konata que sólo copiara la tarea de ella en la escuela el día siguiente. _"Uhh… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Casi hago una estupidez por ella… ¡Para, para!"_ se ordenó a ella misma.

"¡Achoo!" estornudó Konata en el teléfono.

"¡Cúbrete la boca!"

Hubo una debil risita al otro extremo de la línea, y luego Konata dijo, "Kagamin… no es posible que te contagie de nada por teléfono…"

"Uhh… sólo… olvídalo. Descansa y recupérate. Te llamaré mañana, ¿De acuerdo?"

_"Demonios, si falta no podré verla mañana…"_

"Está bien… gracias, Kagamin…" susurró Konata.

"De nada…" respondió Kagami, pero rápidamente añadio, "¿Gracias? ¿Por qué gracias?" pero Konata ya había colgado.

Kagami se encogió de hombros y siguió con sus deberes, aunque no pudo evitar seguir pensando en Konata por un buen rato.

* * *

"¡Yutaka-chan, buenos dias!" exclamó Kagami, cuando vio a la pequeña prima de Konata en la escuela el día siguiente. Yutaka estaba, como siempre, acompañada por su alta mejor amiga. "Buenos dias a ti también, Minami-chan. ¿Han visto a Konata?"

"Buenos dias Yutaka-chan, Minami-san," saludó Tsukasa.

"Kagami-senpai, Tsukasa-senpai, buenos dias. Konata estaba demasiado enferma como para venir hoy día… y… me pidió personalmente que te dijera eso," dijo Yutaka, mirando Kagami.

"¿Tan serio es?" dijo inquietamente Kagami. Olvidó mantener un tono despreocupado, y las otras la miraron sorprendidas.

Viendo las expresiones de las demás, dijo, "¿Qué?"

"N-nada… digo, no lo sé. Izumi-san, la llevó al doctor esta mañana," explicó Yutaka.

"Espero que no sea nada serio...," dijo Kagami – viéndose cada vez más preocupada. "Supongo que… tendré que llamar a su padre más tarde…" continuó. La idea de llamar al padre de Konata no le agradaba.

"Como sea, gracias por todo, Yutaka-chan. Mejor vamos a nuestras clases, Tsukasa…" murmuró Kagami, y se alejó por el pasillo, seguida de su hermana.

"¿Viste eso, Minami-chan?" dijo Yutaka.

"Si… parecía bastante preocupada," dijo Minami en su habitual voz baja.

* * *

_Sabía _que sería el padre de Konata el que abriría la puerta. Kagami ya le había llamado unos momentos antes, y no había sido tan malo como podría haberlo sido. El padre de Konata sonaba como una persona – casi – normal cuando estaba al teléfono.

Era la tarde del lunes; Kagami había ido a visitar a Konata nada más saliendo de la escuela. _"Como no pensé en lo del uniforme… que idiota…"_ pensó, y tocó el timbre.

"¡Una colegiala!… ¡Perdón, Miko!… digo, Hiiragi-san. B-bienvenida… ¡Lo siento!" balbuceó Sōjirō, al abrir la puerta y ver a Kagami.

"Perdón por la molestia. Estoy aquí para ver a Konata," dijo Kagami, e hizo una reverencia.

Sōjirō se aclaró la garganta. "Me alegro que vengas a visitar a Konata. Perdón por… uhh, ya sabes. Se me fue la lengua."

"S-sólo olvidaré eso. Voy a… ir a ver a Konata, entonces," dijo Kagami, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

"Oh, no te preocupes, Hiiragi-san, no es nada serio, sólo es – hm, dejame ver – _mononucleosis_. Eso es lo que el doctor dijo," explicó Sōjirō.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que Kagami había visto enferma a Konata, esta vez estaba en cama y no jugando – ni siquiera con su consola portatil. _"Oh. Debe estar realmente mal…"_

Débilmente, Konata levantó la cabeza, y dijo, "Kagamin… hola."

"Hola, Konata. ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Kagami, intentando no sonar demasiado preocupada.

"No muy bien. Quería jugar el RPG online pero los monstruos empezaban a salir de la pantalla, hasta después de que tomé mi medicina…"

Kagami cogió una silla cercana y se sentó junto a la cama.

"Oh. _Ella_ tiene pelo rosa…" murmuró Konata.

"¿Quién tiene pelo rosa? ¿Miyuki?" preguntó Kagami.

"Lo encontré entre la ropa de mi papá cuando lavaba…"

"Te refieres a… umm… ¿la amiga de tu padre? ¿Con la que estaba en el hotel ese día?"

Konata no respondió.

"¿Konata?"

"¿Quién tiene pelo rosa? ¿La conoces, Kagami-sama? ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Crees que sea Yuki-chan?" susurró.

Kagami no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa, a pesar de que la idea le resultaba totalmente desagradable.

"Te ves muy bonita cuando sonries, Kagami…" dijo en un susurro Konata.

Kagami le puso una palma en la frente a Konata. Estaba hirviendo.

"Estás delirando. Quédate aquí, te traeré un paño húmedo," dijo Kagami.

"¡No!… La tienda ha salido volando y está lluviendo. Un paño húmedo no serviría de nada."

"Konata, ya no estamos acampando… como sea, sólo quédate aquí," dijo Kagami, y fue al baño.

Volvió pronto, y puso la pequeña toalla en la caliente frente de Konata. "Ya está. Espero que te ayude a sentirte mejor," susurró. La expresión de Kagami se suavizó. Le agradaba hacerse cargo de la convaleciente Konata, a pesar de la preocupación que sentía por ella. "No te preocupes, me quedaré contigo hasta que te sientas mejor…"

"Llévame en tu espalda de nuevo,"

"Lo haría… de verdad que me gustaría hacerlo… pero ahora mejor te queda en cama."

Konata no parecía entender, pero a Kagami no le molestaba. "Por una vez puedo decir la verdad sin que hagas bromas sobre ello."

Kagami tomó la pequeña, débil y sudorosa mano de Konata, y la sostuvo entre las suyas. Se limitó a sentarse allí por un rato, disfrutando de la oportunidad de acompañar a Konata y relajarse al mismo tiempo.

"A propósito, Konata, nunca me mandaste las fotos del cosplay. ¿Las tienes en tu computadora?"

"D-disco D … carpeta Tsundere …" susurró Konata.

"Gracias. Aprovechando que estoy aquí les echaré un vistazo."

De mala gana, Kagami soltó la mano de Konata, y se dirigió a la computadora. Aún estaba prendida, así que sólo movió el mouse y el escritorio apareció. Konata había puesto una foto de Kagami usando el traje de Miku Hatsune como fondo de pantalla. "Sabía que haría algo así." La foto le resultaba vergonzosa, pero le sorprendía cuan bien se veia.

"_¿Acaso phot**hopeó la foto o algo?"_ Aunque viéndola de cerca no parecía retocada.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Kagami abrió el disco D de Konata y encontró un gran número de subcarpetas. La mayoría tenía nombres de personajes de anime, como "Kaname" y "Haruhi". Abrió la que tenía de nombre "Tsundere", como le había dicho Konata.

La carpeta estaba en perfecto orden – cada una de las imágenes tenía una descripción y la fecha en que había sido tomada. Kagami notó que Konata había catalogado las fotos y escrito notas en algunas.

"Konata, ¿Estas notas son privadas?" preguntó. Konata parecía haberse quedado dormida, por lo que se respondió ella misma, "Es tentador, pero no voy a leer sus cosas privadas sin su permiso…"

Suspirando, sólo vio las imágenes. Para su sorpresa, las primeras eran de incluso antes que se hubieran conocido. "Este es el festival atlético de primer año. ¿Quién tomó estas? ¿De dónde sacó fotos mías de esa vez?"

Llego a la conclusión de que debían haber sido tomadas por su padre, y Konata seleccionado cada foto en la que Kagami estaba – incluso en las que sólo una de sus coletas aparecía.

"Cuanto tiempo habrá gastado en esto…" murmuró Kagami.

Por curiosidad, se fijo en la cantidad de archivos en la carpeta. La carpeta Tsundere era definitavente mayor que las otras.

"Así que era verdad lo que dijo. Le gusta mirar a otras chicas… especialmente a mí. ¡Konata! ¿Sólo eres una pervertida o de verdad te… gusto?" preguntó.

"Si dice que eres una pervertida, carga la última partida guardada. No acabará bien si vas por esa ruta," dijo Konata.

"¡No estoy hablando de tus galges, Konata!" dijo Kagami, y suspiró profundamente. "No importa. No sería justo que te interrogué cuando en las condiciones en que estás…"

Se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de Konata de nuevo. "…enferma e indefensa … y tan linda…"

Kagami echó una mirada a la puerta. Estaba cerrada, pero estaba la posibilidad de que su padre entrara sin avisar. "¡Bueno, no me importa! Ya nos ha visto en el hotel y piensa que…"

De repente se detuvo, comenzaba a sonarle extraño. Algo indecisa, se subió a la cama, y se recostó al costado de Konata. Nuevamente tomó su pequeña mano, pero esta vez la alzó, la besó, y la presionó contra su mejilla. "Me pregunto que pensarías de esto…" susurró. "¿Estarías sorprendida? ¿O te gustaría?…"

Konata dormitaba sin darse cuenta lo que pasaba. Mirándola, y escuchando su debil y calmada respiracion, hizo que Kagami se diera cuenta de cuan cansada estaba. Lentamente sus párpados se cerraron y se quedó dormida.

* * *

"¡Oi! ¡Hiiragi! ¡Hazte un lado! ¡Es mi turno de estar con la enanita!" exclamó Misao, despertando a Kagami.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿_Quién _te invito?" gritó Kagami.

Bruscamente, Misao se metió en medio, y la empujó fuera de la cama. Kagami se golpeó contra el duro suelo, y Misao tomó su lugar en la cama.

"¡Mmm! ¡Siempre quise hacer esto!" exclamó Misao.

Kagami alzó su cabeza sobre el borde de la cama, y vio a Misao juntando sus labios con los de Konata. Y lo que era peor, Konata parecía corresponderle… apasionadamente.

"¡No! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Creí que estabas…"

Misao se dirigió hacia ella, presionando a Konata contra sí misma, "¡No! ¡Ella es mía ahora! ¡Gané!"

"¡No, no puede ser verdad! ¡Konata, no me dejes! Nunca te dije que…"

Kagami sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho. Era su corazón – se estaba haciendo pedazos. Se cayó nuevamente el suelo, aprentando los brazos contra su pecho, y sentía que todo le daba vueltas…

* * *

…y despertó.

Estaba recostada en la cama nuevamente, junto a Konata, respirando pesadamente y con los ojos llorosos por la pesadilla.

Gritando, agitó a Konata por el hombro hasta despertarla. "K-Konata…" balbuceó.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" murmuró Konata.

"¡Tuve una pesadilla horrible!"

"Umm… está bien…" dijo Konata, sin prestarle mucha atención.

"¡Era sobre ti! ¡Crei que te había perdido! ¡No dejaré que eso pase!" exclamó Kagami.

En un rápido movimiento tomó el mentón de Konata y la besó en los labios decididamente.

Para espanto de Kagami, Konata intentó separarse de ella y la empujo con ambas manos. Kagami cayó al suelo nuevamente.

Konata se levantó, escupió al suelo, y parecía a punto de vomitar.

"¿Qué demonios crees que hiciste? ¡No quiero tu sucia boca cerca de mi de nuevo! ¡Eso fue asqueroso! ¡No soy una lesbiana enferma como _tú_!" gritó Konata, y salió de la cama. "¡Sal de esta casa ahora mismo, fenómeno!"

Kagami se echó a llorar. "¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No debí habelo hecho! ¡Por favor, perdoname, no fue mi intención! ¡No lo volveré a hacer de nuevo! ¡Déjame seguir siendo tu amiga!"

"¡Dije que salgas de esta casa!," exclamó Konata, con un súbito tono de crueldad en su voz. "Te odio. No quiero volver a verte."

Kagami colapsó de nuevo, empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo, pero el dolor físico no era nada comparado con el que sentía en su interior…

* * *

…y despertó de nuevo.

Sus llorosos ojos parpadearon repetidas veces, y para su alivio vio a Konata durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado.

"¡Gracias a dios que sólo fue un sueño!" dijo. Aún sentía a su corazón golpeando fuertemente luego de la segunda pesadilla.

Konata abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Kagami. "Oh, hola. ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí, Hiiragi?"

"Oí que estabas enferma y vine a visitarte…" dijo Kagami. Había algo raro en lo que había dicho Konata, pero no logró averiguar que era.

"Como sea, Konata… hay algo que debo decirte justo ahora. Tuve una pesadilla… pero no quiero hablar sobre eso ahora. Esto es completamente diferente…"

"..."

"Es muy importante que te diga esto. Pero prométeme que no te molestarás por lo que diga. Y que no me verás como alguna clase de fenómeno…"

"¡Hiiragi, si fueras un fenómeno, yo desafiaría todas las definiciones de fenómeno!"

"Okey. Ya ves, Konata, me he dado que… uhh…" a Kagami le ardía la cara, y estaba segura que ya estaba tan roja como un tomate.

"¿Uhh?"

"Quiero decir, que… yo… ya sabes… … me gustas."

"Oh, ¿Quieres decir que me amas? Hah, todas ya saben eso. ¡Eres taaaaaaaaan obvia!" dijo Konata, y se echó a reir. "¿Supongo que quieres besarme, verdad?" añadió.

Sin esperar respuesta, Konata tomó la cabeza de Kagami y la junta con la suya en un ruidoso y húmedo beso, metiendo su lengua en su boca.

"¡Umph!" fue todo lo que Kagami alcanzó a decir. Por alguna razón, no se sentía como creyó que sería.

Gentilmente, separó a Konata de ella misma. "¿P-podrías ser un poco más gentil? Es mi primer beso, después de todo…" logró decir Kagami.

Konata comenzó a reir estruendosamente, y comenzó a sacarse el rostro. Resultó que estaba usando una muy realista y bien diseñada máscara. Detrás de ella, el sonriente rostro de Misao fue revelado.

"¡Ha ha! ¡Te engañé, Hiiragi! ¡Era yo todo el tiempo!", y empezó a reir estruendosamente.

Rápidamente Kagami bajó de un salto de la cama, con una expresión de horror, y empezó a gritar.

"¿Así que, qué te pareció mi pequeña casa encantada?" preguntó Misao.

Kagami gritó aún más fuerte, tenía ganas de ir a matar a golpes a Misao, pero todo le daba vueltas…

* * *

…y despertó de nuevo.

Aún estaba rescostada en la cama, pero Konata ya estaba despierta jugando .

Kagami miró alrededor rápidamente. Nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario, pero quería salir de esa pesadilla tan pronto como le fuera posible. "Tal vez si salgo de aquí sin hacer ruido, este terminará como un sueño normal…" pensó.

Konata parecía totalmente absorta en su juego, así que se levantó lo más silenciosamente que pudo, tomó su bolso, y se salió por la puerta, que estaba medio abierta.

Rápidamente, pero haciendo el menor ruido posible, bajó al piso de abajo, cruzándose con la confundida Yutaka por el camino, se puso los zapatos, y salió al exterior.

Aspiro el fresco aire de la tarde profundamente, y suspiró del alivio.

Todo parecía bastante normal afuera también. _"Sólo tendré un sueño normal dejando la casa de Konata e yendo a mi casa… Sólo caminaré hasta la estación como haría normalmente… Yo… …"_

Paró y miró alrededor de nuevo. Todo se veia normal. Demasiado normal.

Kagami se dio un pellizcón en el brazo con fuerza, y gritó por el dolor.

En ese punto, maldijo el hecho de que el japonés no tuviera muchas palabras _adecuadas _para la ocasión. Le hubiera gustado gritar algunas de las más fuertes disponibles.

En vez de ello, se limitó a decir lacónicamente, "Este _no _era un sueño."

* * *

"¿Umm, nee-chan?" dijo Yutaka desde la puerta.

"¿Sí?" dijo Konata, sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

"¿Qué pasa con Kagami-senpai? Salió fuera sin decir nada."

"Está bien, sólo esta tomando una siesta… ¿Qué? ¿Salió de la casa? ¿Sin decir nada?" dijo Konata, y vio alrededor. "Oh. De verdad se fue. Estaba distraída con un grupo enorme de enemigos, no me di cuenta cuando salió…"

Konata se rascó la cabeza. "Hm, esto es inusual. Recuerdo que estaba diciendo unas cosas raras hace rato. Pero debe haber sido sólo un sueño. Ah, bueno. Seguro que me llamará más tarde."

Konata se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención al juego.

* * *

Luego de pensarlo por un rato, Kagami sólo pudo reirse de la situación en la que había acabado.

"No puedo volver. Pensarían que estoy loca," murmuró para sí misma. "Tal vez la llame luego…"

Pero la batería de su celular se había agotado.

"Tal vez sea lo mejor. Realmente tengo que pensar sobre esto primero. No puedo soltarle algo así de golpe…" se dijo, y siguió su camino hacia su hogar.

* * *

Esa semana, Kagami no volvio a visitar a Konata de nuevo, que se había recuperado sustancialmente, pero la llamó en repetidas oportunidades.

"Oh, estabas tan absorta en ese juego que no notaste cuando me fui," le dijo, intentando explicar su súbita desaparición a Konata. "Y estaba pensando en otra cosa, y ni siquiera noté a Yutaka. Es que es tan pequeña que es fácil de pasarla desapercibida," añadió en tono de broma. "Me tendré que disculpar cuando la vea en la escuela."

"Umm, Kagamin… a propósito, ¿Viste mis carpetas? El explorer estaba abierto cuando entré, así que me pregunté si…"

"¡No! Digo, sólo vi las fotos de cosplay. Te pedí permiso, ¿No recuerdas?"

"Oh. ¿Sólo las imágenes?"

"Sí. ¿Había algo más?"

"¡No, nada importante! Ahora, podrías venir a mi casa este fin de semana y traer toda la tarea…"

"¡Se suponía que la harías por ti misma!"

"¡Te prepararé la cena el sábado si me dejas copiarla!"

"No acepto sobornos… umm… ¿Qué vas a cocinar?"

"Estaba pensando en hacer algún plato Koreano…"

"¡Yakiniku!"

"¡Oh! ¿No era ese uno de tus favoritos? ¡Vaya coincidencia!" dijo Konata, y rió.

"Demonios."

Konata siguió riendo. "Trai a Tsukasa-chan también, y pregúntale a Miyuki si le gustaría venir."

"De acuerdo, pero ni se te ocurra invitar a todas. Terminará en un juego de verdad o reto, y no puedo soportar otro ahora."

"Okey."

* * *

La mañana del viernes, en la estación de trenes, Kagami escuchó esa familiar voz diciendo, "¡Dias, Kagamin! ¡Tsukasa-chan!"

Intentando no sonreir como una idiota, se volteó y vio a Konata. Aún estaba un poco pálida, y tenía una expresión de cansancio.

"Espero que no hayas estado jugando toda la semana."

"¡No, claro que no! ¡Hasta me pasé cuatro horas haciendo la tarea!" dijo Konata orgullosamente.

"¿Cuatro horas al día?"

"No, en total."

Kagami suspiró. "Sólo espero que Kuroi-sensei no se moleste."

"¡No puede! ¡Todas las veces que entré ella también estaba conectada!"

"Es bueno saber que has vuelto a la normalidad, lo que en tu caso sigue siendo… raro," dijo Kagami, y rió.

* * *

Luego de haber almorzado con sus amigas, Kagami no se sentía tan bien. Le había dado un fuerte dolor de cabeza sin aparente razón, y había tenido que ir al baño a vacear su revuelto estómago.

Luego de ello, se lavó la boca lo mejor que pudo. El espejo del baño estaba sucio, ni siquiera podía lograr verse claramente. _"¿Por qué demonios no pueden limpiarlo apropiadamente? Ah bueno… que más da…"_

Sus músculos le dolían mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a su clase. _"¿Por qué nos tuvieron que poner en el tercer piso? ¿No deberian los más jovenes tener que subir todas estas escaleras, y nosotros, los mayores, quedarnos en el primer piso? … Espero que sensei no esté en la clase aún…"_

Pero la puerta de su clase ya estaba cerrada. Kagami suspiró, abrió la puerta, y dijo, "¡Siento haber llegado tarde, sensei! Pero no me sentía bien y…"

Miro el salón con la boca abierta. Todos los pupitres estaban vacíos. A pesar de que se suponía que recién estaba atardeciendo – en efecto, la luz provenientes de las ventanas lo confirmaba. No pudo encontrar un reloj en el momento.

Tambaleándose, entró al salón, y cerró la puerta tras ella.

"¿Dónde se han ido todos?"

El salón parecía temblar bajo su mirada. Tambíen tenía la impresión de que hubiera cierta clase de neblina dentro, su visión le resultaba borrosa. Sintiéndose cansada luego de subir todos esos escalones, Kagami tuvo que sentarse en el suelo.

Por un largo rato se limitó a mirar el suelo, mientras se frotaba la cabeza. No podía escuchar el sonido de otros estudiantes en ningún lado. Tenía la impresión de que la escuela entera estaba vacía.

"Me han dejado aquí sola. ¡Todo el mundo me ha dejado sola!" dijo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir. Lentamente, se echó totalmente en el suelo y se agarró las piernas, haciéndose un ovillo.

En varias oportunidades creyó que sólo estaba dormida, y todo era parte de un sueño más, pero cada vez que abría los ojos aún estaba sola, en un salón lleno de pupitres vacíos.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó. Algunas veces sólo lloró, y otras intentó ponerse de pie, pero se sentía demasiado cansada y débil como para hacerlo.

Luego de los que le parecieron días, escuchó que la puerta del salón era abierta. "¡Kagamin!" anunció una voz que reconoció al instante.

"¡Konata!" intentó gritar, pero sólo le salió un susurro.

Unas pequeñas manos la agarraron y le dieron media vuelta. Al hacerlo, Kagami vio el rostro de Konata, con una expresión inusualmente preocupada.

"Konata, así que tú no te fuiste. Creí que todas se habían ido y me habían dejado sola…" dijo Kagami.

Konata puso una mano sobre su frente. "¡Estas hirviendo! Supongo que te contagiaste de lo mismo que yo."

"… en salud o enfermedad…" dijo Kagami, y rió levemente.

"Eh, ¿Qué? ¡Como sea, salgamos de aquí!" dijo Konata, e intentó ayudar a Kagami a pararse, sin resultado.

"Pero t-todos se han ido…"

"No. _Tú_ fuiste la única que desapareció. Hasta Kuroi-sensei organizó una búsqueda. Por suerte, fui la primera que vino aquí."

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Aparentemente terminaste en el cuarto piso. Este es la habitación del club de música, y está vacío a esta hora del día. ¿Pensaste que era tu salón?"

"Oh… por eso es que… ¿Está no es una de mis pesadillas? ¿Estás segura de que no eres Misao con una máscara?"

Konata rió, y dijo, "Okey, necesitamos llevarte a la enfermería." y de hizo que Kagami se pusiera de pie.

Pero sus piernas le fallaron y casi cae nuevamente, pero Konata la atrapó. "¡Whoops! ¡De verdad que estás mal!"

"Sí, lo que digas… por lo menos ya no estoy sola… tú, Tsukasa, mamá, y todos… aún están vivos…" susurró Kagami, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo en el hombro de Konata.

* * *

Habían recostado a Kagami en una cama en la enfermería, y la enfermera había dicho que probablemente tenía mononucleosis –mononucleosis infecciosa, para ser exactos – y le había dado algo de medicina.

"Okey… si… ¡gracias, Hiiragi-san!" dijo Konata por el telefono, y colgó.

Konata estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Kagami y le dijo, "Ya llamé a tu padre, vendrá a recogerte en un hora."

"Gracias por sacarme de esa pesadilla…" susurró Kagami.

Habían lágrimas en los ojos de Konata tambíen. "Sólo mejórate pronto…"

Kagami se acordó de algo, e intentó levantarse, diciendo, "¡El Yakiniku! ¡Se suponía que mañana me cocinarías yakiniku!"

"¡Ssh! No te preocupes, Kagamin… No lo cocinaré hasta que tú también puedas estar ahí."

"Ah. En ese caso esta bien…" suspiró Kagami, y cerró los ojos.

Konata se quedó a lado de Kagami hasta que su padre llegó.

* * *

"Oh no, no nada serio. La mononucleosis infecciosa, también conocida como fiebre glandular, enfermedad de Pfeiffe, o enfermedad del beso, es causada por el virus de Epstein-Barr. Supongo que Izumi-san y Hiiragi-san no la habían tenido antes –" estaba explicando Miyuki a Tsukasa, Ayano, y Misao fuera de la escuela, al final del día.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?" exclamó Misao. "¿Enfermedad del beso?"

"Eh… bueno, es que en la mayoría de casos se contagia por medio de la saliva…" dijo Miyuki, pero se detuvó y se sonrojó.

Konata recién estaba llegando, con Kagami apoyada en ella. El auto de los Hiiragi estaba volteando la calle para entrar al patio de la escuela.

Misao empezó a reir. "¡Oo! Así que por eso se contagió Hiiragi."

"¿Qué?" maculló Kagami.

"Hey, Izumi, ¿No recuerdas a Hiiragi aprovechándose de ti cuando estabas enferma?"

"No ahora. No la molestes ahora que está enferma," dijo Konata.

"Bueno…" dijo Misao.

* * *

La tarde del sábado, Konata fue a ver a Kagami.

"Aquí estan los deberes. Los obtuve de Yuki-chan."

"Gracias…" dijo Kagami. Ya no deliraba, pero aún no se sentía demasiado bien.

"¿Así que sabías que la llamaban 'enfermedad del beso'?"

"Sí… ¿y que?. Puede transmitirse por medio del aire, contacto con alguien infectado o sangre… ¿No tuvimos un exámen sobre enfermedades el mes pasado?"

"No, sólo me preguntaba como te contagiaste de mí," dijo Konata, sonriendo solapadamente.

"Fui a verte el lunes y me dormí en tu cama. Eso es más que suficiente como para que me contagiara, ¡especialmente de alguién que babea tanto como tú!"

"Oh. ¿Así que _nada _pasó?"

"¡No! ¡Definitivamente no!"

"Cálmate, ponerte así no es bueno para tu salud."

"Oh, y mientras que estoy aquí aprovecharé para copiar la tarea de la semana pasada, Kuroi-sensei me ordenó que la haga toda," añadió Konata, se puso de pie, y empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas de Kagami.

"¡Pero te reté a que las hicieras!… bah, que más da. Tú eres la que es mala para mi salud…"

* * *

Así que, en realidad no paso nada, a parte de Kagami tratando con sus inseguridades. (~_o)

Y tampoco hay mucho que agregar. La información de la mononucleosis esta sacada de la Wikipedia (¯◡◡¯·)

**Siguiente Capítulo: ¡Fiesta de Navidad!**


	20. Muérdago

**Lucky*Star: ¡Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 20:** **Muérdago**

Sí, ya sé me tarde… ¿2 semanas?… creo que sí…

Lucky Star y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen…

* * *

"¡Mi mejor amiga, Minami-chan!" exclamó Konata, y saltó sobre la sorprendida chica, abrazándola.

Era una mañana de Diciembre, y las cuatro amigas se habían topado con Yutaka y Minami en su camino a clases.

"Oh, oh… ¿Soy yo o te han crecido?" dijo Konata, frotándose los párpados y mirando el pecho de Minami.

"Senpai…" dijo Minami, ya ruborizada, e intentando separarse de Konata.

"¿Desde cuando es tu mejor amiga, enana aprovechada?" masculló Kagami. Un segundo después se estremeció, al darse cuenta que había sentido celos.

"Desde que me dí cuenta de que era tan amable como para ofrecer su casa para nuestra fiesta de Navidad, con tan sólo pedírselo. Así que, Minami-chan, ¿Estará tu casa-mansión disponible para nuestra grandiosa fiesta? ¡Todas estarán invitadas! "

"¿Qué fiesta de Navidad? ¿_Cuándo _decidiste que haríamos una?" la interrumpió Kagami.

"Creo que fue hace nueve segundos, cuando tuve esta grandiosa idea. Una fiesta de Navidad en una casa enorme, con baños, sauna, chimenea… ¡Esa es la casa de Minami-chan! ¡El 24 de Diciembre! ¡Cada entrada a sólo 10,000 yenes!… ¡Y también tendremos un pastel de Navidad! ¡Y un intercambio de regalos! ¡Y un show de talentos! ¡Todas deberemos mostrar nuestros mejores talentos! ¡Y…!"

"¡Yo quiero participar, Kona-chan!" dijo Tsukasa.

"¿Mostrar un talento?" murmuró Yutaka. "Pero no tengo ninguno…"

"Bueno, mis padres estarán fuera esos días, así que mi casa estará disponible, pero…" comenzó a decir Minami.

"¡Entonces tenemos un trato! ¡No te preocupes, Minami-chan! ¡Nosotras llevaremos la comida, y la decoración, y todo lo demás!… digo, yo seré la jefa y repartiré las tareas, y las supervisaré…" dijo Konata.

"¿Intercambio de regalos? ¿Show de talentos? ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?" dijo Kagami. "¡Espera un minuto, ya sé! Viste ese anime del otro día donde tuvieron una fiesta de navidad. Estuvo bueno, pero… uh."

"¿Así que tú lo viste también Kagamin?"

"¡No! Digo, si… digo, tú dijiste que sería bueno así que lo ví. ¡Y no quería decir eso! No es del tipo de anime que me gusta y… Me sentía aburrida y prendí la TV por accidente y… ¿Y por qué te estoy contando todo esto?"

"Por que te gusto y eso te avergüenza," observó Konata.

Kagami suspiró. "Okey, tengamos esa fiesta. Pero sólo una condición, ¡No verdad o reto!"

"Pero, Kagamin… ¡No deberíamos limitar las opciones así! No estaba planeando un verdad o reto, pero ¿Quien sabe lo que ocurrirá? ¿Qué pasa si de repente nos entra un irresistible deseo de tener un verdad y reto, pero no lo hacemos porque tú insististe, –"

"¡Estoy más que segura de que nunca quedré volver a jugar eso! Por lo menos sácalo de los planes, ¿okey?" la interrumpió Kagami.

Era la hora del almuerzo, y las diez chicas estaban en la mesa, invitadas por Konata.

"Las traje a todas aquí porque hay algo que quiero preguntarles, ¿Tienen alguna idea para la fiesta de Navidad?" explicó Konata.

"¡Oi! ¡Tengo un pedido! ¡Para Hiiragi!" dijo Misao.

Kagami suspiró. "¿Te refieres a mí o a Tsukasa?"

"Estaba pensando… ¿Podrías hacer ese sorbete de puerro de nuevo?" preguntó Misao. Junto las palmas y miró a Kagami con la mirada más tierna que pudo. "¿Por favooooor?"

"¿Después de toda las molestias que causas te atreves a pedirmelo?… No sé si te lo mereces…," dijo Kagami, pretendiendo ponerse seria.

"¡Lo siento, Hiiragi! ¡No te volveré a molestar si lo haces!"

"Tal vez lo haga. Sólo si te comportas."

"¡Haz todos los que puedas!" exclamó Misao. "¡Es el mejor postre que haya probado!"

"¿Así que, tarta de fresa para el resto de nosotras?" preguntó Konata.

"¿Qué? ¿Nadie más quiere sorbete?"

"No," dijo Kuroi.

"¡K-Kuroi-sensei! ¿Desde cuándo está aqui?" inquirió Konata.

"Escuché que estaban planeando hacer una fiesta. ¡Por supuesto que tenía que estar aquí!" dijo Kuroi.

"¿Va a venir a nuestra…? Ah, bueno. Mi prima Yui insistió también en venir cuando escuchó que sería en casa de los Iwasaki… supongo que otra adulta más no será mucha molestia," concluyó Konata.

"¡Como te atreves! ¡Seré el alma de la fiesta, ya verás! ¡Yo hago la fiesta no la arruino!" repuso Kuroi.

Las chicas empezaron a murmurar en voz baja entre ellas, pero ninguna se atrevió a protestar.

"Bueno, entonces… Al menos ella pondrá el dinero –" la cabeza de Konata logró eludir el puño de Kuroi por unos centímetros.

"– ¡Digo, sensei puede pagar los diez mil yenes como todas las demás! El dinero será usado para la comida y bebidas," se corrigió rápidamente Konata.

"¡Asegúrate de llevar suficiente cerveza!" exclamó Kuroi.

"Sensei, casi todas somos menores de edad…" apuntó Miyuki.

"¿Qué, creian que dejaría que unas niñas como ustedes tomarán mi cerveza? ¡Ni loca! Toda la cerveza será para mí, y tal vez para la policía prima de Izumi, si viene."

"¡Tengo dieciocho! Puedo tomar cerveza," anunció orgullosamente Konata.

Kagami tembló ante la idea de Konata ebria. "Por favor, no…"

"Como sea, ¿Qué hay de la comida?" interrumpió Patricia. "¡En America comemos pavo por Navidad! Mi abuela me enseño como hornear un pavo entero. ¡Habrá suficiente para todas, siempre que consigamos uno lo suficientemente grande!"

"Martin-san, suena bien, pero tenemos un pequeño problema. Sería bastante dificil encontrar un pavo entero aquí en Japón, y si encontramos uno, será realmente caro," dijo Miyuki.

"Oh. Demonios. Tendremos que encontrar otra cosa para la cena navideña, entonces," respondió Patricia.

"¿Qué más hacen allá, Patty-chan?" interrogó Tsukasa.

"Veamos… Todos decoran sus casas. Los vecinos compiten por quién tiene las mejotes luces. Dentro, se arma el árbol de Navidad, colgamos muérdago –" Patricia de pronto paró, miró a Hiyori, y empezó a reir.

"¿Qué es tan divertido, Patty-chan?" preguntó Hiyori.

"Hehe, n-nada. ¡Tengo que llevar muérdago! Miyuki-senpai, ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguirlo?"

"Hey visto varias réplicas de plástico. Pero el muérdago real es difícil de conseguir," dijo Miyuki, rascándose la cabeza. "El muérdago tradicionalmente relacionada a mitología es europeo, así que tendría que ser importado. Era usado por los druidas en rituales. También está la costumbre de cuando dos personas se encuentran bajo el muérdago –" Miyuki se detuvó y empezó a ruborizarse.

"¡Como sea!" prosiguió Patricia. "Luego de la cena, ustedes decidan lo que se preparará, y de pudín o tarta como postre, todas colgaremos una media en la chimenea."

"¿Unas mallas servirán?" preguntó Konata. "Creo que aún tengo unas que use para cosplay guardadas en alguna parte."

Kagami tuvo una imagen perturbadora de Konata usando mallas y una minifalda. Perturbadora, porque se dio cuenta de que realmente quería verla así.

Patricia rió. "Bueno, usualmente usamos medias grandes y rojas especialmente usadas como decoracion navideña, pero ahora que lo dices, unas mallas serían aún mejor. Como sea, a media noche entre la víspera y Navidad, Santa Claus entra por la chimenea y les deja regalos a los niños buenos. Los niños malos sólo reciben carbón. Las medias son para que Santa deje los regalos dentro. Otros regalos son dejados bajo el árbol también."

"Creo que podemos saltarnos esa parte y sólo envolver los regalos como se hace normalmente para el intercambio de regalos," sugirió Konata. "El intercambio será así, todas tendremos que llevar un regalo, y luego los mezclamos y repartimos al azar," añadió.

"¿Tienen árbol de navidad en tu casa, Minami-chan?" preguntó Yutaka.

"Si, lo tendremos para el veinticuatro… podremos decorarla juntas…" dijo Minami, moviéndose intranquila en su silla.

"¡Buena idea! ¡Eso impulsará nuestro espíritu navideño!" exclamó Patricia.

"Uhh… ¿Cómo es el espíritu navideño?" inquirió Hiyori.

"¡Por supuesto que es el amor! ¡Todo esto es acerca de las personas que amas!"

"Umm… Martin-san, creo que en Navidad se celebra el nacimiento de Jesucristo, a quién los cristianos ven como el salvador anunciado en el Viejo Testamento," dijo Miyuki.

"Detalles, detalles. ¡Básicamente el mensaje es 'ámense los unos a los otros'!" repuso Patricia, e hizo un gesto con la mano como si alejara la explicación de Miyuki. "Y eso es por lo que necesitaremos el muérdago," añadió.

"Bueno, 'ama a tu prójimo' es uno de los principios cristianos más importantes…" continuó Miyuki.

"Aún no hemos decidido lo que comeremos," interrumpió Kagami. "¡No…!" agregó rápidamente, al ver que Konata estaba a punto de abrir la boca.

"¿Qué? ¡Sólo iba a sugerir que hagamos yakiniku!" dijo Konata, simulando sentirse herida.

"Oh. Crei que harías alguna broma porque me preocupaba de la comida –" Kagami se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que lo había hecho por ella misma. Las otras rieron, especialmente Misao.

"Ya cállense. Yakiniku suena bien. ¿Alguien se opone?"

Nadie discrepó con la elección.

"¿Alguna ya ha pensado en lo que va a hacer?" preguntó Konata.

"No es justo, Kona-chan. Tienes un trabajo donde aprendes a hacer este tipo de cosas…" comentó Tsukasa.

"Si, no tengo idea de lo que haré." suspiró Miyuki.

"Yo tampoco, Yuki-chan… ¿Podemos hacer algo juntas?" preguntó Tsukasa, mirando a Miyuki, y luego a Konata.

"Por supuesto. Y no se lo tomen muy en serio. Es sólo por diversión," les recordó Konata.

"¡Voy a enseñarles algunas movidas que apuesto a que ninguna puede hacer!" anunció Misao.

"Yo y Minami-chan ya planeamos hacer algo…" declaró Yutaka. "Es un secreto. Hiyori-chan nos está ayudando a prepararlos…"

"Tengo varias ideas en mente, si me necesitan mi ayuda haganmelo saber…" dijo Hiyori.

"_No gracias…"_ se dijo Kagami. _"Aunque no tengo idea de lo que haré…"_

"¡Misao! Necesito hablar contigo," exclamó Kagami, aproximándose a la mencionada, unos momentos antes de que tuvieran que regresar a clases. "Si quieres que te haga sorbete de puerro quiero que hagas algo a cambio,"

"¡Okey! ¡Haré cualquier cosa con tal de que hagas montones!" dijo Misao instantaneamente.

"Primero, quiero que no le cuentes a nadie lo que te voy a decir ahora."

"¿Eh _…_? Okey. Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie."

"Quiero que pares las bromas acerca de mí y Konata."

"¿…qué?"

"Para de bromear sobre nuestra relación. No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más."

"O-okey… umm, ¿Así que te gusta la enana ahora? ¿Significa que estás rompiendo conmigo?"

"¡Para de hacer eso!" gritó Kagami.

"¡Me rompes el corazón! ¡Crei que había algo entre nosotras! ¡Algo hermoso!" gritó Misao, pretendiendo llorar y sobándose los ojos.

"Recuerda el sorbete."

En un instante, Misao se detuvó, y se disculpó antes de sacar a Kagami de sus casillas.

"Brr… hace frio," comentó Tsukasa, apretándose más contra su hermana.

"Dios, si. Y Konata aún no aparece. Como siempre. Tenemos que esperarla con este clima…" suspiró Kagami.

Oyeron una risita cercana, seguida de la voz de Konata diciendo "Chicas, he estado parada aquí desde hace un minuto…"

Dieron media vuelta y vieron lo que parecía un niño llevando una bolsa bastante grande, y usando una chaqueta gruesa, una gorra y una bufanda de lana que le cubría casi toda la cara.

"Lo siento, pero ¡quién podría reconocerte vestida así!" dijo Kagami.

"Mi papá no me dejó salir sin ropas de invierno, ya saben que estuve enferma hace poco," esclareció Konata.

"Lo que sea. Vayamos de una vez a comprar los estúpidos regalos…" farfulló Kagami.

"¡Vamos, Kagamin! ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Patricia sobre la Navidad?" dijo Konata, meneando un dedo.

"¿Eso de las mallas especiales para la chimenea?" preguntó Tsukasa.

Konata rió. "No, no eso. ¡No olviden que Navidad es todo sobre amor! Si vas a comprar regalos no puedes estar enojada. ¡Debes sentir el amor!"

"Lo que más siento por esto de la fiesta es estrés…" suspiró Kagami.

"¡Si no sabes lo que vas a hacer aún sólo pídeme ayuda! ¡Ya tengo varias ideas!" le instó Konata. "¡Whew, qué calor!" agregó, y se quitó la bufanda – acababan de entrar a la tienda.

Kagami observó divertida como Konata iba reduciendo su anchura mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Luego se quedó boquiabierta e intentó balbucear algo sin lograrlo.

Konata estaba usando un traje de Santa especial para damas; un corpiño rojo, una minifalda igualmente roja – y mallas a juego. Sacó el gorro tradicional de Santa y se lo puso en la cabeza, completando el disfraz.

"¡Cómo demonios se te ocurrió venir vestida así!" gritó Kagami, cuando recuperó la capacidad de hablar.

"¡Es por amor! ¡Quería que te entrara algo de espíritu navideño!"

"¡Te ves bonita, Kona-chan!" murmuró Tsukasa.

Kagami sólo resopló algo incomprensible. Se sentía totalmente avergonzada y le ardía el rostro. Y tenía que contenerse para no babear al ver a Konata, porque Konata se veia irresistiblemente linda.

"¡Nah, sólo bromeaba! Tengo trabajo hoy, así que decidí ponerme mi uniforme de trabajo por adelantado," explicó Konata.

"Uniforme… de trabajo…" dijo entrecortadamente Kagami.

"De paso así le hago publicidad al café. Así que, si me pueden ayudar a repartir estos volantes… umm, ¿Kagami?"

Kagami salió de su trance. "Claro. V-volantes," tartamudeó, y tomó un pequeño montón de panfletos.

"¡Ho ho ho! ¡Vengan al Café Cosplay!" exclamó Konata, y puso un volante en las manos de una sorprendida mujer que pasaba cerca de ellas.

"Konata, ten algo de respero…" suspiró Kagami. "Ya sabes que es sólo ir contigo vestida así ya es embarazoso…"

"¡Ya sé! Les tengo que comprar un vestido como este a ustedes también. ¡Así no habría porqué sentise mal!"

"En eso estás en lo correcto. No sentiría nada porque moriría de vergüenza antes. Como sea, encontremos una tienda de regalos de una vez."

Caminaron por el pasillo principal y mientras ojeaban las tiendas a los lados.

"¡Aww, animales de peluche! ¡Qué lindos!" comentó Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa-chan, ¿Te gustan las cosas suaves y tiernas?"

Konata añadió, "¡…justo como Yuki-chan!" y rió.

Tsukasa también soltó una risita. "Supongo que sí…"

"¿Un animal de peluche? Creo que eso estaría bien para el intercambio de regalos," opinó Kagami.

Tsukasa se estremeció. "¡No! ¡No podría! ¿Y si terminara con Kuroi-sensei! Sería triste que terminara en un mal hogar."

"No son animales vivos…" murmuró Kagami.

Konata miró alrededor, para asegurarse de que Kuroi no estuviera cerca, y alentó a Tsukasa, "Estoy segura de que hasta Kuroi-sensei lo trataría bien, Tsukasa-chan. ¡Vamos, hazlo!"

"Bueno, entonces…" dijo Tsukasa, y entró a la tienda. Volvió luego de unos momentos, con una gran bolsa en la mano.

"Kagami se nos adelantó. No quizo decirme lo que planeaba comprar," le informó Konata. Una pequeña multitud se había aglomerado alrededor de ella. Varios le tomaban fotos y grababan. "Dijo que nos encontrariamos en la cafetería – digo, en uno cerca de aquí, no en la que trabajo."

"Kona-chan, ¿P-podríamos irnos?… Esta gente me da miedo…" susurró Tsukasa.

"Okey, sólo un momento. ¡Ho ho ho! ¡Vengan y visiten la Cafetería Cosplay!" gritó Konata, y distribuyó unos cuantos folletos más antes de ir detrás de Tsukasa.

"¡Hey, es Yuki-chan!" se percató Tsukasa. "¡Yahoo!"

"Oh, hola, Tsukasa-san, Izumi-san," saludó Miyuki, e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Estaba llevando varias bolsas en las manos.

"¿Estás comprando los regalos también?" preguntó Konata.

"Si, para el intercambió de regalos, y…" dejó a mitad la oración.

"¿Y?"

"Uhh… es un secreto. Lo siento."

"¡Yuki-chan teniendo secretos! Esto es extraño. ¡Es un misterio que el Detective Konan deberá resolver!" exclamó Konata.

"¿Qué?" dijeron Tsukasa y Miyuki al unisono.

"Oh, nada, sólo estaba pensando en otra cosa… porque veo que Kagami está compenado lencería de nuevo."

Kagami se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Konata. "¡No planeaba comprar esos! S-sólo… umm…"

"No hay nada de malo en esos. ¡Ni en esos!" dijo Konata, apuntando a uno de los maniquís con emoción. "¡No me molestaría que usaras esos!"

"A mí sí," repuso Kagami. "Como sea, hola Miyuki. Ya he comprado el regalo. Y veo que todas ya lo hemos hecho excepto Konata."

"Adelántense, chicas, ya sé lo que voy a comprar,"

"Espero que no sea nada raro," masculló Kagami.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" aseguró Konata.

"Pero tú no consideras cosas como trajes cosplay o bandas de la brigada cosas raras…" murmuró Kagami, recordando los regalos de Konata en su cumpleaños.

Konata, Kagami, y Tsukasa estaban paradas frente a la entrada a la residencia Iwasaki. Era la tarde de la víspera de Navidad, y Konata acababa de hacer sonar el timbre.

"Había olvidado lo grande que es este lugar," comentó Tsukasa sobrecogida.

"¡Nee-chan!" dijo la voz de Yutaka desde un comunicador junto al timbre. "¡Pasa!"

"Yu-chan ha hecho de esta su casa," observó Konata.

"Se lleva muy bien con Minami-chan, ¿no es así?" dijo Tsukasa.

"¡Ya ves, hasta se ponen todo acarameladas a veces!"

"¡Konata! Si es tu prima…" le recordó Kagami.

De pronto hubo un chirrido de neumáticos y el rugido de un motor. Un carro azul se aproximaba a ellas a una velocidad suicida. En el útimo momento, la persona al volante piso al mçaximo los frenos y detuvo el coche, dejando claras marcas de ruedas en el asfalto, y tres sorprendidas chicas.

"¡Yahoo! ¡Justo a tiempo!" exclamó Yui, a la par que salía de un salto del auto. Una pálida y algo temblante Kuroi emergió del otro lado. "Así que a esto se referían…"

Una vez dentro de la casa, se unieron al resto, que ya estaban decorando el árbol y la sala en general.

"Hiyorin, ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?" le pidió Patricia socarronamente.

"Seguro, Patty-chan. ¿Qué es eso?"

"El muérdago. Podrías sostenerlo así junto a la entrada; para adherirlo al marco."

"Okey."

Cuando la rama de muérdago estuvo en su sitio, Patricia exclamó, "¡Hey, hey! ¡Todas, miren el muérdago de aquí! ¡Creo que Miyuki-senpai puede explicarnos lo que significa!"

"¡Oh! Por supuesto, Martin-san. En adición al hecho que los druidas lo usaran como planta medicinal – aunque sus bayas sean venesosas – hay una tradición de origen escandinavo que dice que si dos enemigos se encuentran bajo un ramo de muérdago, tendrán que bajar los brazos y mantener tregua por un día. Esa costumbre ha llevado a la tradición de… uh… besarse bajo el muérdago. Si dos personas se encuentran bajo él se supone que deberían besarse –"

"¡Oh my! ¡Vaya golpe de suerte! ¡Hiyorin y yo nos encontramos bajo el muérdago!" anunció Patricia, tomó a Hiyori por los hombros, y la besó.

"Umm… Martin-san, creo que la tradición sólo se aplica cuando se encuentran un chico y una chica…" murmuró Miyuki.

Patricia miró ceñuda a Miyuki, diciendo, "¡Tonterías!" y continuó besando a Hiyori.

La sorprendida Hiyori no hubiera podido resistirse, ni aunque hubiese querido.

Por mientras, Kagami estaba ayudando con el resto de las decoraciones, aunque su mirada se posaba de rato en rato sobre el colgante muérdago. También ojeaba a Misao, que estaba parada justo debajo de éste, y esperando a que alguien – ¿Cualquiera? – intentara pasar.

Konata bostezó, estiró los brazos, y camino rumbo a la cocina. Kagami se quedó congelada. No tendría suficiente tiempo para alertar a Konata antes de que entrara a la zona de peligro.

Por un golpe de suerte, Kuroi acaba de salir de la cocina, con una lata de cerveza en la mano, y Patricia al notarlo gritó, "¡Hey! ¡Misa-chan, Kuroi-sensei! ¡Están bajo el muérdago!"

Kuroi tomó a la desorientada Misao en sus brazos, y la besó dramática y apasionadamente. Los ojos de Misao se abrieron totalmente perplejos y sorprendidos, no había esperado que una maestra adulta cayera en su pequeña trampa. La mayoría de chicas rompió en risas y vitoreó la escena.

Konata paso por un costado a la cocina, riendo al verlas.

La cara de Misao se iba poniendo más y más roja, y empezó a agitar frenéticamente los brazos. Finalmente, Kuroi la dejó ir, y Misao se alejó rápidamente de ella, intentando recuperar el aliento, balbuceando, y limpiándose la lengua.

Kuroi sólo rió al verla, se sentó a la mesa, y tomó su cerveza.

"_No puedo soportarlo,"_ pensó Kagami. _"Debo hacer algo antes de que suceda un desastre. ¡Es ahora o nunca!"_

Kagami se puso de pie, y con rapidez se puso de pie cerca del muérdago, y merodeo por allí, esperando a Konata. Cuando ésta salía de la cocina, Kagami la interceptó. Konata se detuvó, mirando a Kagami, luego al muérdago,y luego nuevamente a Kagami, pero esta vez directamente a los ojos.

Por una vez, Konata se había quedado sin habla, y se estaba empezando a sonrojar. Viendo que parecía no resistirse, Kagami puso las manos en los hombros de Konata y redujo la distancia entre ellas.

Sólo duró dos segundos, pero le pareció una eternidad. Tenía la sensación de que el cuarto daba vueltas y desaparecía dejándolas sólo a ellas para disfrutar del momento. En realidad era más un encuentro de labios que un beso real, pero para Kagami significaba todo en el mundo. Había ganado. Su primer beso era con Konata, y nadie más podría tomarlo. Y también se sentía físicamente bien, mucho mejor que en sus sueños, mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Con una gran y estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, Kagami volvió a la mesa y se sentó a lado de su hermana. Konata estaba igualmente estupefacta. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, volvio a la cocina, a pesar de haber olvidado lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

"¡Oneechan, viste eso! ¡Fue divertidísimo! ¡Pobre Misa-chan, se quedó totalmente sin aliento!" dijo Tsukasa, y siguió riendo. Ninguna de las otras, excepto Miyuki, se había percatado del pequeño encuentro de Kagami y Konata.

"Claro… grandioso," murmuró Kagami. Sentía su corazón aún palpitando fuertemente, y veia todo de color rosa. "Esta es la mejor fiesta en la que haya estado. Las amo a todas…"

Tsukasa miró confundida a su hermana. "¿Has estado tomando, onee-chan? Tus ojos están llorosos…"

"Hmm… ¿Habrá sido su primer beso también?" masculló Kagami.

"Hm… no creo que Misao haya besado a alguien antes. ¡Pero Kuroi-sensei sí que parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo!" dijo Tsukasa. "Desearía que alguien me besara así también…" añadió casi en un susurro y suspiró profundamente.

En la cocina, Konata sólo se había quedado parada mirando a la vacía pared, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Aún sentía un hormigueo en los labios por el repentino beso. No podía recordar si había sido su primer beso, pero se había sentido así. _"¿Podría ser verdad? Kagamin, ¿De verdad te…? No, para de pensar en eso. Sólo disfruta del sentimiento…"_ Usando el mismo método que usaba con la tarea, se forzó a no pensar más en ello. Con las manos temblorosas, tomó un vaso, se sirvio jugo, y volvió a la sala.

Evitó mirar a Kagami, se sentiría extraño, y no sabría que hacer o decirle.

Kagami se giró para ver a su hermana, "Así que, Tsukasa,… ¿Qué tipo de peluche es tu favorito?"

"¿A-acabas de hacerme una pregunta sobre peluches?" tartamudeó Tsukasa, mirando a Kagami aún más confundida.

"Bueno… Creo que me gustan las cosas pequeñas y lindas también," dijo Kagami, aún sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Tsukasa presionó su mano contra la frente de su hermana. "No hay fiebre. Así que no puede ser una recaída…"

"Recaída…… No me importaría… siempre que fuera ella la que hiciera de enfermera…" dijo Kagami, hablando entre dientes.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Aww-genial! ¡Ya hemos acabado con las decoraciones, así que dejemos que la diversión empiece! ¡Primero que nada, bienvenidas a la fiesta! Las reglas son… Bueno, no hay reglas esta noche, ¡excepto que todas deben divertirse!" anunció Patricia. "¡Pero antes hagamos un brindis por Minami-chan, quién hizo todo esto posible!"

Todas las demás alzaron sus vasos.

"¡Kanpai!" exclamó Patricia, y vació el vaso de un sorbo. "¡Ahora! ¿Quién irá primero?"

"¡Yo, yo!" gritó Misao, y subió a la mesa.

"¡No en la mesa!" soltó Kagami.

Misao replicó, "¡Pero me gusta hacerlo en la mesa!" incitando unas fuertes carcajadas de Kuroi y Yui. Casi todas las otras no entendieron la broma.

Misao puso las manos sobre la superficie de la mesa, de un impulso alzó los pies, y camino de manos hasta un extremo de la mesa, dio media vuelta, aún sobre sólo sus manos, y volvió al inicio.

Las demás empezaron a vitorear y aplaudir.

Misao se dobló hasta que sus talones tocaron la superficie nuevamente, y luego estiró los pies, hasta que logró abrir completamente las piernas.

Misao sonrió, y luego hizo una reverencia, primero a un lado, y luego al otro, sin perder su posición.

"No te preocupes, yo puedo hacer eso también," le susurró Konata a Kagami, guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Por qué me tendría que preocupar?" Kagami ya sentía que se estaba ruborizando.

Luego de que hubieran acabado de aplaudir, Patricia habló, "¡Misao-senpai, eso fue grandioso! ¿Quién será la siguiente?"

"Perdonen, pero nuestra presentación incluye disfraces," dijo Miyuki. "Así que por favor, esperen mientras que nos cambiamos," añadió. Tsukasa y Miyuki se pusieron de pie y salieron del cuarto.

"Esperemoslas hasta que terminen. No quiero que se pierdan ninguna de las otras presentaciones," comandó Patricia.

Se tomaron un pequeño descanso, unas fueron al baño y otras a la cocina a servirse bebidas. Las que fueron a la cocina fueron extra-precavidas para no pasar por el muérdago, así que no ocurrieron más besos.

Justo cuando todas hubieron vuelto a la mesa, Tsukasa y Miyuki aparecieron. Tsukasa usaba un vestido renacentista blanco con bordes rosas, mientras Miyuki estaba usando un leotardo que le cubría las piernas, una camisa blanca con adornos, un saco azul oscuro sobre esta, una capa, y una espada en su cinturón.

Todas guardaron silencio por un instante.

"¡Hiyori y yo ayudamos con el vestuario! ¿No se ven grandiosas?" dijo Patricia orgullosamente.

El par disfrazado se paró junto a la imagen de una ventana e hizo reverencias. Miyuki habló, "Aunque jamás hayamos estado en un club de actuación o algo… siempre había querido actuar en algo escrito por William Shakespeare."

"¿Quién es ese?" preguntó Misao en voz alta, pero las otras la hicieron callar.

"Tan hermosa…" suspiró Minami.

"No te preocupes, Minami-chan… Creo que tú te verías mejor…" le susurró Yutaka, pero no era lo que Minami quería escuchar exactamente.

"Así que, esta escena es del acto dos de 'Romeo y Julieta'… Yo seré Romeo Montesco, y Tsukasa, Julieta Capuleto. Acabo de entrar al patio de los Capuleto sin ser visto,y estoy escuchando a Julia, quién está en su balcón… umm… tendrán que imaginarse que el balcón está aquí…"

"¡Me podría subir a esta silla, Yuki-chan!" dijo Tsukasa, y se subió a una de las sillas. "Digo, Romeo," se corrigió, y soltó una risita.

Miyuki salió del cuarto y volvió a entrar. "Pero, alto. ¿Qué luz se deja ver allí? Es el oriente, y Julieta, el sol. Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que está pálida y ojerosa porque vence tu hermosura cualquier ninfa de tu coro."

"¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú, Romeo-chan?" comenzó a recitar Tsukasa las primeras líneas de su diálogo. Miyuki tuvo que susurrarle varias veces para hacerle recordar sus líneas, pero sólo servía para hacer ver a Julieta aún más linda.

Las nada literatas espectadoras rápidamente les perdieron el hilo y no entendían de lo que estaban hablando. Pero disfrutaron la vista y la representación de diez minutos – especialmente a la mitad, cuando ambas intercambiaron un corto beso.

"¡No entendí casi nada, pero fue grandioso!" exclamó Konata, mientras aplaudía al igual que las otras.

Tsukasa y Miyuki hicieron reverencias varias veces, y volvieron a sus asientos.

"¿Minami-chan, Yu-chan? ¿Tienen algo que mostrarnos?" preguntó Patricia.

"Si. Sólo unos cuantos trucos…" murmuró Minami.

Minami, asistida por Yutaka, procedió a realizar unos cuantos trucos de magia, que incluyeron a Minami haciendo desaparecer y aparecer repetidas veces un pañuelo de lugares como la oreja de Yutaka, haciendo desaparecer varias cucharadas de sal y dejándolas caer por la otra mano, y volver a un billete de cien yenes uno de mil.

"¡Woah! ¡Minami-chan, tienes que enseñarme el último! ¡Hay tantas ediciones limitadas que me gustaría comprar!" logró gritar Konata por encima de los aplausos y vitoreos.

"Konata, no era magia real…" repuso Kagami.

"Oh. ¡Como sea, es mi turno! ¡Sólo dejenme traer mi bolso!" exclamó Konata.

Una vez hubo vuelto, junto dos sillas, y procedió a sacar y ordenar varias losetas.

"¡Ahora contemplen! ¡Con mi poderoso kung fu, lograré romper estas losetas sólo usando las manos!"

"Espero que no haya aprendido esto viendo algún anime…" masculló Kagami.

Konata junto un par de losetas más, hasta que hubo una pila de seis, e hizo algunas exageradas movidas de concentración.

"Esas se ven como los ladrillos falsos que salen por la TV," observó Kuroi.

"¡Oh no, espero que Kona-chan no se vaya a herir!" dijo Tsukasa, cubriéndose los ojos.

Gritando '¡kiai!' Konata las golpeó con un lado de la mano – y lo logró.

Las demás rompieron en aplausos y ovaciones.

"¿Así que crees que eres dura, eh?" dijo Yui, y se puso de pie.

Konata, que aún se estaba sobando la mano, respondió, "¿Qué, vas a romper más que yo, nee-san?"

"No, pero les enseñaré a todas algo mejor y más educativo. Konata, podrías traer un cuchillo de la cocina… oh mejor, algo no tan afilado, pero que sea del tamaño de un cuchillo, así no habrán accidentes."

Mientras que las otras chicas limpiaban el suelo, Konata fue a la cocina, y pronto se escuchó su voz gritando, "¿Una zanahoria estaría bien?"

"¡Estaría perfecto!" exclamó Yui.

Konata volvió llevando una zanahoria en su mano.

"¡Sostenla como si fuera un cuchillo y atácame!" le ordenó Yui.

"¿Qué? ¡De ningún modo! ¡Estarías muerta! ¡No tienes idea de cuantos combates con espadas hey visto! ¡Soy una experta!"

"¿Quieres decir que lo has visto en anime?" dijo Yui, y rió. "No te preocupes, sólo atácame. ¡Intenta apuñalarme! ¡Lo mejor que puedas!"

Gritando, Konata cargó contra Yui, y la golpeó en el estómago con la zanahoria… excepto que Yui la esquivó por poco, gentilmente tomó su mano, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, y en un par de segundos Konata se encontró encarando el suelo, con su brazo dolorosamente torcido en su espalda.

Yui rió y exclamó, "¡Entrenamiento policial básico!"

"¡Ow, ow! ¡Déjame ir!" gimió Konata.

"Suelta el cuchillo… digo la zanahoria, primero," ordenó Yui, y soltó a Konata una vez la obedeció.

"¿Quién será la siguiente?" preguntó Yui. No hubo ninguna voluntaria, así que Yui rió de nuevo, y le dió una mordida a la zanahoria. "Puaj, no está pelada."

"Yo lo haré… digo, haré mi presentación." se corrigió rápidamente Kagami, ya que Yui la miró fijamente, lista para darle batalla.

Kagami se puso de pie. "¿Puedes ayudarme, Tsukasa?"

"¡Oh! Claro. ¿Qué es lo que vas a cantar?"

"La canción de Navidad que aprendimos en el coro."

Una vez estuvo lista le echó una mirada a Tsukasa, y al ver que asentía, Kagami comenzó, "Uno, dos, tres…" y cantó _"Jingle bells, jingle bells, suzuganaru…"_

La siguiente canción fue "_Makka na ohana no tonakai-san wa…"_ que era la de Rodolfo, el Reno de la Nariz Roja.

La audiencia estuvo rápidamente riéndose, ya que en japonés era una de las canciones más ridículas que hubieran escuchado.

Kagami terminó con '_Christmas _no es lo mismo sin tí', cantando en inglés, y mirando sobre todo a Konata mientras lo hacía. Luego de unos pocos versos, empezó a darse cuenta de cuan ridícula estaba actuando, y comenzó a ruborizarse. Por lo menos Konata parecía no entender la letra.

Las chicas aplaudieron, aunque algunas estaban algo confundidas por la última pieza.

"¡Miren, está nevando!" gritó Konata. Todas voltearon a ver a la ventana para comprobarlo.

"No te preocupes, Kagamin, tu voz no fue lo que lo provocó. Creo," dijo Konata, y soltó una risita.

"Gracias, Konata…" fue lo único que pudo decir. Lo que sea que Konata dijera, en ese momento se lo podría perdonar.

Ayano se puso de pie, "Bueno, no se me ocurrió nada bueno, así que sólo practiqué unas cuantas trabalenguas. Intenten repetir después de mí."

Ayano comenzó con _"Sumomo mo momo, momo mo momo, momo nimo iroiro aru,"_ y recitó unos cuantos trabalenguas más. Nadie más tenía suficiente práctica en ellos, así que fallaron en todos, y varias se rieron.

"¡Impresionante, Ayano! ¡Jamás podría aprenderme todos esos!" exclamó Misao.

"Es un talento natural," comentó Miyuki. "Jamás podría aprenderme esos."

"Lo siento chicas," dijo Kuroi, hipó, y continuó, "Me olvidé completamente de esto de las presentaciones… pero como varias de ustedes parecen haber comenzado a meterse en eso de las citas y demás tonterías, ¡Les daré unas cuantas lecciones sobre la vida!"

"Sensei, como podrías enseñarnos sobre eso si ni siquiera tienes un nov –" comenzó Konata, pero paró al sentir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, cortesía de los nudillos de Kuroi.

"¡Como te atreves! Como Kusakabe puede testificar," – hizo un ademán hacia Misao – "¡_Tengo _experiencia!" dijo Kuroi en voz alta, y se puso de pie algo tambaleante.

"¡Primero y más importante que nada, siempre deben protegerse y usar un condón!" gritó. "¡Y justo tengo algunos en mi bolso, así que si alguien trae un plátano o algo, les enseñaré como usarlo!"

En ese punto todas las otras chicas ya estaban rojas, excepto por Yui.

"S-sensei, ¿Está segura de que esa es la 'primera cosa' que debemos hacer…?" murmuró Miyuki.

"Oh. Claro. Por supuesto que tienes que conseguirte un novio antes. ¡Pero esa es la parte fácil!"

"¿Cómo hacemos eso, sensei?" preguntó Konata. "No parece que hayas tenido mucho éxito – ¡oww!" gritó al ganarse otro golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Cállate, enana insolente! Sólo vayan a un bar y elijan uno, o algo."

"Kuroi, no creo que ese sea un buen consejo…" dijo Yui en voz baja. Estaba inusualmente pensativa, acababa de recordar la razón por la que había ido allí; su esposo estaría fuera por toda la semana.

"Bueno, pueden hacerse con uno en la escuela también, si quieren," siguió Kuroi, y agitó la mano. "Detalles, detalles. ¿Dónde está el plátano?"

"Sensei, hasta ahora todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras ha sido… umm… entre dos chicas… sin chicos involucrados…" masculló Miyuki, roja como un tomate. "Así que c-condones no son lo que necesitamos exactamente… creo… podriamos usar… ¿Una bolsa o papel transparente tal vez…?"

Hubieron varios 'eww's y gritos ahogados por toda la mesa.

"Miyuki, tu inteligencia puede ayuda, pero a veces… ¡Sabes demasiado!" gimió Kagami, intentandose quitar la idea de la cabeza. La peor – o mejor – parte de la imagen fue que envolvía a Konata.

Kuroi rió. "No se me habría ocurrido usar algo así. Supongo que a veces puedes aprender hasta de tus estudiantes. ¡Buen trabajo, Takara!" dijo, y alzó un pulgar.

"¿Qué querías decir por eso, Miyuki-senpai?" preguntó Yutaka inocentemente.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Yutaka parpadeó un par de veces sin entender lo que ocurría.

"¡Oh! ¡Debemos ir a la cocina y comenzar a preparar la comida!" recordó de repente Tsukasa. "¿Kona-chan, Ayano-chan?"

"Seguro, a menos que sensei o Yuki-chan tengan más cosas eróticas que decir…" contestó Konata.

"¡No! ¡Por favor, no! No podría soportarlo más…" dijo Hiyori, aún presionando varias servilletas contra su nariz.

"¿No estás feliz de tener nuevas ideas para tu manga, Hiyori-chan?" preguntó Patricia.

"N-no… quiero decir, creo que si…" masculló en respuesta, poniéndose aún más roja.

"¡Entonces será Yakiniku! Tsukasa, no olvides hacer la misma salsa que la última vez. ¡Me acuerdo que lamí el plato hasta dejarlo limpio!" dijo Konata

Kagami aún estaba en un estado que hasta le daba a esta inocente línea un tono erótico.

"Kagami-chan, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Estoy segura de que podemos hacerlo sólo nosotras tres," dijo Ayano.

"Tengo que comenzar a hacer el sorbete de puerro para tu colmilluda amiga…" suspiró Kagami.

"Yo lavaré los puerros por tí, Kagamin," dijo Konata, sonriendo al verla.

"G-gracias… eso es bonito de tu parte, Kona-chan, ¡digo Konata!" se corrigió Kagami. Las otras voltearon a mirarla.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? Sólo… no importa… ¿No se suponía que harían el yakiniku?" Kagami sentía su cara cada vez más caliente.

"Has estado actuando raro hoy día, onee-chan. ¿Te pasa algo?"

"Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias," respondió Kagami, y mostró una sonrisa forzada. "No hay de que preocuparse…"

Luego de que se hubieran volteado, Konata le guiño un ojo. Kagami intentó mirar a otro lado y concentrarse en hacer el sorbete, sin mucho éxito.

Justo cuando Kagami salía de la cocina, se topó con Tsukasa que estaba volviendo.

"¡Oi! ¡Gemelas Hiiragi! ¡Están bajo el muérdago!" exclamó Misao, tan ruidosamente que todos voltearon a verlas.

"¿Qué? ¡No hablarás en serio!" gritó Kagami.

"¡Ya conoces las reglas, Hiiragi!"

"¡No había ninguna regla acerca de esto!"

"Onee-chan… ¿S-significa que debemos… b-besarnos…?" tartamudeó Tsukasa.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Estamos obviamente exentas!"

Konata les dio un vistazo desde la cocina. "Kagami, ¿Te estás intentando salir de un reto?"

"¡Ni siquiera estamos jugando eso!"

"Hmm… Sería grandioso si en verdad lo hicieran…" comentó Konata.

"Konata… hay límites que no deberiamos pasar… en nombre de todo lo decente," gruñó Kagami.

"Así que pones el límite en… Hmm… Había una palabra para describir esto pero no la logro recordar…"

"¡¿Twincest?!" sugirió Patricia.

"¡Eso es, gracias Patty-chan! No q –"

"¡Detente! ¡De qué demonios estás hablando!" gritó Kagami.

Konata las miró con la mirada perdida, imaginandoselas, y suspiró.

"¡Eww!" exclamó Kagami. "En verdad espero que no estés hablando en serio…"

"_Por lo menos ya no estoy sonriendo como una idiota…"_ se dijo a sí misma Kagami. _"Gracias, Konata, por hacerme entrar en razón de nuevo..."_

"¡Pónganse sus abrigos, que vamos a usar la parrila para asar estos!" anunció Konata. Estaba llevando varias bolsas de carne.

"¿Tienes una parrilla para exteriores, Minami-chan?" preguntó Yui a Minami.

"Si. Tenemos una parrilla a gas en la terraza," dijo Minami.

"¿Iwasaki-san? ¿Por qué no nos mudamos todas a esta casa?" dijo Kuroi.

"No creo que mis padres lo permitirían," murmuró Minami, mirando distraídamente a su pequeña amiga que iba a su lado.

"Que linda vista… aún esta nevando" comentó Yutaka.

Los pies de Konata estuvieron a punto de tropezar con una peluda criatura blanca que apareció de algún lado.

"Cherry, esa carne no es para tí," dijo Minami.

"¡Cherry, perra mala! ¡Perra tonta y glotona!" gritó Patricia.

"No es tonta…" murmuró Minami.

Cherry se acomodó cerca de la parrilla, donde se puso a babear al oler la carne cocinándose.

"¡Mm, huele bien!" dijo Kagami, atiborrándose la boca de carne.

Las tres cocineras les sirvieron una porción regular a cada una.

Kagami se dió cuenta de que Konata le estaba sirviendo los mejores cortes y se aseguraba de que tuviera tanto como quisiera. "Konata… gracias, pero no me hagas comer demasiado…" le susurró, cuando Konata le trajo más. "No te preocupes, sólo son grasas y proteínas, y espero que vayan a los lugares correctos," le respondió también en un susurro Konata, mirando al cuerpo de Kagami desvergonzadamente. "Uhh… no me mires así…"

"¡Estuvo grandioso! ¡Ahora hagamos un hombre de nieve!" exclamó Misao, luego de que hubieran comido suficiente.

"¿Poe qué no una mujer de nieve?" sugirió Kuroi.

"¿Hay alguna diferencia?" preguntó Tsukasa.

"No lo creo, a menos que los hagas anatómicamente correctos," comentó Miyuki.

De pronto, Misao cayó de cara sobre la nieve, al golpearle una bola de nieve la parte posterior de la cabeza. "¡Ouch! ¡¿Quién hizo eso?!"

"Konata…" suspiró Kagami, esquivando otra bola de nieve lanzada por la pequeña y peliazul amenaza.

"Pelea de niev–" gritó Konata, pero fue silenciada por una bola de nieve cortesía de Yui.

Esto puso en marcha a Kagami, que empezó a lanzar un aluvión de bolas de nieve contra la prima de Konata.

Tsukasa intentó esquivar las que eran lanzadas contra ella, pero tropezó y se hundió completamente en un gran montón de nieve que había caido de un árbol.

La mayoría de las otras chicas estaban riendo demasiado como para tener demasiada puntería con sus proyectiles. Al final no hubo una ganadora clara de la batalla. Una a una, se limpiaron la nieve de la ropa y entraron nuevamente.

Kagami le había puesto seguro a la puerta de la cocina para que Misao no pudiera entrar, estaba demasiada irritada por sus constantes e impacientes comentarios. "¡Estarán listos cuando estén listos! ¡Sal de aquí, cuando estén te los llevaré!"

Ahora, Misao estaba sentada a la mesa, golpeandola insistentemente con la cuchara, e irritando aún más a Kagami. Ayano le había insistido a que se ponga un delantal, porque estaba literalmente babeando. "¡No podré esperar más! ¡Rápido, Hiiragi!" gritó.

Las otras también estaban en la mesa, excepto aquellas que se encontraban preparando el postre.

"¡¡Cállate!! ¡Estará en dos minutos más!" gritó Kagami desde la cocina.

"¡El pastel ya está listo! ¡Ya le estamos poniendo las últimas fresas!" exclamó Konata.

"No soy más que sobras, ¿verdad?" le preguntó Kuroi a Yui. Habían lágrimas en sus ojos.

Yui también se había tomado varias cervezas, y la pregunta de Kuroi la hizo recordar su propia situación. "Yo también estoy sola… ¡En vísperas de Navidad! ¡Boo-hoo!" Yui comenzó a sollozar.

"Sensei, Narumi-san, no están sola… todas estamos aquí," las intentó animar Miyuki.

"Nee-chan, no llores. Estoy aquí también," añadió Yutaka, y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Gracias, pero no es lo mismo…" masculló Yui, y se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo de Yutaka. Luego, se limpió la nariz ruidosamente, y se lo ofreció de vuelta a Yutaka. "Q-quédatelo. Puedes necesitarlo de nuevo…" dijo Yutaka.

"¡Por fin!" gritó Misao. Hubiera querido saltar sobre Kagami y quitarle el tazón de las manos, pero mostró algo de control y esperó a que Kagami lo pusiera en frente de ella.

Misao de pronto paró y la miro suspicazmente.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" gritó Kagami. "¡Es exactamente la misma receta!"

"Oh, lo siento, Hiiragi. Sólo pensaba… como eres tú la que cocina… nunca se sabe…,"

"¡Esta bien, me lo llevaré y lo echaré al basurero!"

"¡No, no! ¡Por favor no, me lo comeré!" exclamó Misao, protengiendo el tazón con sus manos.

Todas tenían la mirada clavada en Misao cuando tomó la primera cucharada. Lentamente, una expresión de satisfacción apareció en todo su rostro. "¡Está tan bueno como la última vez!" y comenzó a engullir rápidamente, ensuciando el mantel. "¡Om nom nom!"

Las otras rieron al verla y alinearon sus platos para recibir sus porciones de pastel, que fue distribuido por Tsukasa y Konata.

"¡Más! ¡Más!" pidió Misao, una vez lo hubo acabado todo.

"Hice dos litros, ¡Pero no es posible que te comas todo eso!" dijo Kagami.

"¡Si! ¡Si puedo! ¿Dónde están?" exclamó Misao, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Siéntate, te lo traeré yo," la detuvo Kagami.

Misao obtuvo otro tazón lleno de sorbete y comenzó a devorar de nuevo. Las otras la miraron incrédulas una vez hubo vaciado nuevamente el tazón rápidamente. Misao lamió el tazón hasta dejarlo limpio, suspiró profundamente, y se recostó contra la silla. "Uhh… Me siento mal…" masculló.

"No me sorprende, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien se coma dos litros de sorbete? ¡Y aún peor, sorbete de _eso_!" dijo Kuroi.

Kagami miró a Kuroi, luego a Misao, y dijo, "Al menos ya no quieres volver a comer sorbete de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

"¡No! ¡Me encanta! ¡Comería más ahora mismo!" replicó Misao, a pesar de que se había puesto pálida y se frotaba el estómago.

"Si que eres rara…"

"¡Comencemos el intercambio de regalos!" exclamó Patricia. "¡Todas, cojan sus regalos y vengan aquí!"

Habían tenido un descanso luego del postre. El aspecto de Misao ya había mejorado – luego de haber hecho varias visitas al baño.

"Así que, ¿Cómo lo haremos?"

"¡Revolveremos los regalos, cada una recibirá uno, y cuando la música inicie lo pasaremos a la siguiente, y cuando acabe, el regalo con el que se quedaron será el suyo," explicó Patricia.

"¿Música? ¿Prendo el stereo?" preguntó Minami.

"Nah, ¡Kagami puede cantar esa graciosa canción de nuevo!" sugirió Konata.

"Okey…" suspiró Kagami.

Juntaron los regalos frente a Patricia, quién se encargó de distribuirlos.

"Uno, dos, tres… _Makka na ohana no tonakai-san wa…"_ comenzó Kagami. Algunas se habían aprendido algunas partes de la canción, y la acompañaron, especialmente Konata, que la seguía en voz alta a pesar de no saber la letra exacta.

Yutaka empezaba a marearse, ya que tenía que voltearse de un lado a otro para dar y recibir regalos rápidamente. "Creí que esto sería más divertido…" comentó.

_"¡_…_wa koyoi koso wa to yorokobimashita!"_ y la canción acabó.

"¡Esta bien! Habramoslos uno por uno. Minami-chan, puedes comenzar tú, después Yutaka, y así sucesivamente," dijo Patricia.

Minami rompió el papel, abrió el regalo, y sacó un par de guantes para el invierno.

"¡Oh! Ese es mío, Minami-chan," le informó Yutaka.

Yutaka abrió su paquete, que contenía una bufanda.

"Ese es mío…" murmuró Minami.

Se miraron mutuamente, y comenzaron a reir.

"Creo que es la primera vez que veo a Minami-chan reir…" observó Hiyori.

Ayano fue la siguiente en abrir su regalo. Era una gran caja roja. Cuando Ayano la abrió, un feo y deforme payaso surgió del interior y la golpeó en la frente. Ayano cayó de espaldas y la caja se golpeó contra la mesa. Las demás también se sobresaltaron, y Yutaka dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

Misao se echó a reir estruendosamente. "¡Eso sí que fue divertido! ¡Hahaha!"

Ninguna de las otras se rió.

"Dejame adivinar, ese fue tuyo…" murmuró Kagami. "Konata, espero que el tuyo no sea así de malo…"

"¡No te preocupes!" respondió Konata, pero sin convencer a nadie.

Misao abrió su paquete y sacó un animal grande y amarillo con largos y colgantes brazos. Tenía orejas, ojos y boca parecidos a la de un gato. "Bah. Un peluche de una… cosa," comentó Misao, viendose un poco decepcionada.

"Ese es mío," dijo Tsukasa. "Es un pobre gato sin hogar, así que por favor, ¡dale un buen hogar!"

"Okey, okey. Es suficientemente grande como para usarlo como una almohada o algo,"

Tsukasa estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Misao le echó una mirada, y sonrió, "¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo dejaré en una pieza!."

La afirmación no le hizo sentir mejor a Tsukasa.

El paquete de Miyuki era una pesada caja de cartón, envuelta no muy bien en periódico. Con cuidado, Miyuki abrió el paquete cuidándose de no romper el papel, y reveló un six-pack de cerveza.

"¡Oh! A-aún soy menor de edad, no puedo…"

"¡Tonterías! ¡Toma todas las que quieras!" gritó Kuroi. "¡Se supone que los jóvenes a tu edad tomen de vez en cuando! ¡Además es de la buena!"

"Kuroi… ¿Esas son tuyas? ¡Como oficial de policia, no puedo permitir esto! Takara-san, te cambio mi regalo por el tuyo," dijo Yui, y le pasó su paquete a Miyuki.

"Muchas gracias por el detalle, Narumi-san."

Abrió el regalo y sacó un libro. "Oh. ¡Es un libro de cocina!"

"Es un libro de cocina navideña, de hecho. Es mío," aclaró Ayano.

"Muchas gracias, Minegishi-san. No soy muy buena cocinando, pero lo intentaré. Para la siguiente Navidad, quizá," dijo Miyuki.

Era el turno de Tsukasa, que abrió el suyo. Contenía lo que parecía ropa blanca. "Hmm, ¿Qué es esto?" dijo, y sacó un sombrero blanco, con una gran cruz roja en la frente.

"Oh. Ese es mío. Es un traje de enfermera sexy. Como Kagami estuvo enferma hace poco, creí que estaría bien prevenir en caso de que alguien más se enfermara," explicó Konata.

"Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Enfermea sexy? ¿Enferma _sexy_?" farfulló Kagami. "¿Por qué?… no importa. El hecho que sea de tu parte lo explica todo."

_"Por qué demonios tuvo que… ¡Es como si me pudiera leer la mente!"_ se dijo en su cabeza.

"¡Póntelo, Tsukasa-chan! ¡Apuesto a que te verías realmente sexy!" sugirió Konata.

"Umm… tal vez luego, quiero ver que obtuvieron las demás," dijo Tsukasa.

Kagami abrió la bolsa de papel y sacó un ejemplar de un manga – con dos chicos en la portada, uno encadenado y el otro jalándo las cadenas desde atrás. Era exactamente el mismo doujin _yaoi_ de Fu** M**al P**ic que había visto en el último Comiket, y que estuvo demasiada avergonzada como para comprar. Se quedó boquiabierta y un gorjeo llegó de su garganta.

"Oh, ese es mío. Lo siento, olvidé comprar un regalo y sólo tomé uno de los mangas _yaoi _repetidos que tenía," explicó Patricia.

"Manga… _yaoi_…" repitió Kagami.

"Yeah, ese es realmente bueno, así que compre uno extra por si acaso. Espero que no lo hayas visto aún, ¿Verdad, Kagami-senpai?"

"No… jamás… …" balbuceó Kagami, y metió el ejemplar en la bolsa nuevamente.

"Kagamin, puedo recomendarte otro buen _yaoi_ por si estás interesada," dijo Konata.

"Ugh… no… g-gracias…" balbuceó Kagami, tratándo de calmarse.

El paquete de Konata reveló una caja de chocolate. "Hm. Chocolate belga. Se ve bien," observó, no demasiado entusiasmada.

"Ese es el mío," le hizo saber Kagami.

"¡Oo! ¡Este es el de Kagamin! ¡Eso lo cambia todo! ¡Vaya suerte! ¡Mi Kagamin me dio chocolate! Kagamin… ¡Te lo agradesco tanto! Te invitaré un poco más tarde, ¿okey?"

"O-okey…" fue todo lo que pudo decir Kagami, además de sonrojarse.

El paquete de Kuroi contenía un libro con una colorida portada. "Hmm… que es esto. ¡Por J.R.*.T*lkien! ¡Grandioso, soy una fan! ¡Me encantaron las películas! ¿'Las cartas de Papa Noel?"

"Sensei, yo compré ese," dijo Miyuki.

"¡Ah! ¡Debe ser una historia de magia y aventura, magos y guerreros luchando por el bien, en batallas contra hordas de criaturas malvadas, y todo acaba en un festejo por la gloria! ¡Brindo por eso!" anunció Kuroi, y dio otro trago a su cerveza.

"Umm… sensei, no creo que sea exactamente eso…" murmuró Miyuki, pero Kuroi no la escuchó.

El regalo de Yui ya estaba abierto, así que fue el turno de Hiyori.

Su regalo era bastante pequeño comparado con los demás. La pequeña caja fue abierta y reveló– un par de esposas.

"Oh. Ese es el mío," informó Yui despreocupadamente.

Hiyori estaba roja como un tomate, y no le salieron las palabras como para responder.

"¡Oo, Hiyorin! Me pregunto como… vamos a usarlas…" dijo Patricia, sonriendo socarronamente.

Sólo un gorjeo alcanzó a salir de la boca de Hiyori. Misao, Konata, y unas pocas otras se pusieron a reir.

"Hey, si no me equivoco – ¡Este es el tuyo, Hiyorin!" exclamó Patricia, y sacó un manga de su bolsa.

"¡Whadda ya sabes, _amo _tus doujins! ¡Thank you!," dijo Patricia, y besó a la aún ruborizada chica en la mejilla.

"Ahh… por fin algo de paz y tranquilidad. Esta… fiesta ya me estaba cansando," murmuró Kagami. Estaban dentro del sauna finlandés, y Kagami estaba disfrutando del gentil calor.

"¡Kagami, te apuesto a que puedo soportar más calor que tú!" la retó Konata.

"¡No! ¡Dame eso!" dijo Kagami, e intentó quitarle el balde a Konata. Durante el forcejeo, el balde entero voló por los aires, y la mitad del agua cayó sobre la estufa del sauna.

Salieron del cuarto en un tiempo record.

"¡Aargh,no puedes dejar que me relaje!"

"¡Judo desnudas!" gritó Konata.

"¡No! ¡No eso de nuevo!" exclamó Kagami, mientras Konata la agarraba por detrás e intentaba tumbarla.

Kagami logró ponerse de pie, pero Konata siguió sin soltarla, así que corrió en círculos tratando de liberarse de la pequeña amenaza que estaba aferrada a su espalda. Kagami pensó que tal vez lo hubiera disfrutado en otras circunstancias, pero ese lugar tenía una audiencia, y un frio y resbaladizo suelo.

"¡No de nuevo! ¡Consíganse un cuarto o algo!" las recriminó Tsukasa. Estaba cerca, tomando un baño.

"Oh. Parece que el sauna ya está disponible," observó Yui, mientras Kagami y Konata pasaban a su lado. "Kuroi, tienes que probar el sauna. ¡Cerveza helada y un sauna caliente serían una gran combinación!"

Kagami salió al exterior y se lanzó a la nieve, lo que hizo que Konata la soltara. Ambas gritaron al sentir el frío contacto de la nieve, que estaba mucho más fría de lo que hubieran imaginado.

"E-e-estoy helada…" dijo Konata, con los dientes castañeteándole. Se había puesto de pie, y con los brazos se rodeaba el cuerpo. Sus labios ya se habían puesto azules. Kagami tuvo que ayudarla a volver a la casa, donde ambas se metieron a la bañera con agua caliente.

"Sorprendente, Iwasaki-san. No sabía que tenías un cuarto separado con chimenea…" comentó Miyuki, mirando al fuego.

Todas estaban reunidas alrededor de la chimenea, usando batas. El cuarto era bastante acogedor, y tenía numerosas y espaciosas sillas.

Patricia y Misao estaban asando malvaviscos en el fuego. Kuroi y Yui las acompañaban, aún cargando cada una su lata de cerveza.

Konata aún temblaba un poco.

"Konata, ¿Aún tienes frío?" preguntó Kagami.

"Sí, la chimenea es caliente pero mi espalda aún sigue helada…" masculló en respuesta.

"Umm… a-acércate más para que podamos calentarnos más," dijo Kagami en voz baja, esperando que las otras no la escucharan.

"Gracias, Kagamin…" susurró Konata. Se sentaron en una de las sillas, y Kagami paso una manta por encima de ambas, y al mismo tiempo acomodó su brazo en la espalda de Konata. "Ahh… excelente…" suspiró Konata, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kagami.

Tsukasa y Ayano entraron, llevando una bandeja con tazas de chocolate caliente.

"Oh dios… este es el cielo," murmuró Konata.

Por un largo rato, se quedaron allí sentadas juntas. Konata se quedó dormida en un rato, pero Kagami no pudo. Sólo siguió mirando el fuego algo – preocupada. Era una persona sensible, y no podía evitar pensar en lo que había pasado, como sería el futuro y que dirían sus respectivas familias si – pero en este punto Konata hizo caer una taza medio llena al suelo, y Kagami tuvo algo menos perturbador en lo que pensar.

Patricia e Hiyori a la terraza para obtener algo de aire fresco. Había parado de nevar, el cielo estaba despejado y lleno de estrellas, y todo estaba cubierto de blanca y pura nieve.

"Qué hermoso…" suspiró Hiyori.

Patricia dijo, "Hiyorin… hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace un tiempo…"

Se arrodilló en frente de Hiyori, y se aclaró la garganta.

"¡Oh! ¿Q-qu-qué es, Patty-chan…?" balbuceó Hiyori, ruborizándose aún más al ver a Patricia sacar una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo.

"La pregunta que me gustaría hacerte, Hiyori Tamura –" en este punto, Patricia tomó la mano de Hiyori entre las suyas "– es, ¿Podrías usar el traje de _maid_ en el Comiket? Hazlo por mí…,"

Por un momento, Hiyori se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta, pero luego dijo, "¡Oh! S-seguro. Por supuesto que lo haré…" y rió. "¡Que mala eres Patty-chan! Pensé que de verdad ibas a… pero supongo que me lo merecía…"

Su expresión cambio un poco cuando empezó a pensar en las reacciones que causarías en el Comiket si fuera vestida así. _"Bueno, tal vez mis doujins se venderían mejor si lo usara…"_ pensó.

"Ah, Patty-chan. ¿Qué hay en la caja?"

"Mentas para el aliento. ¿Quieres una? Aunque tu aliento no huele mal… sé que no es así," dijo Patricia, y sonrió. "Hmm… o… tal vez primero deberías chequear cuan fresco esta nuestro aliento…" añadió, se puso de pie y envolvió con los brazos a Hiyori.

Las chicas había nreunido un gran número de futones en la sala, y los estaban ordenando. Habían decidido que dormirían juntas, excepto por Yui y Kuroi, quienes aún estaban roncando en el cuarto con la chimenea.

"¡No, yo dormiré junto a Kagamin!" gritó Konata, al ver que Misao se intentaba ocupar de ese lugar.

"Ya sé, sólo bromeaba. Hiiragi ya rompió conmigo," dijo Misao.

"¡Kagamin! ¡Así que me estuviste engañando con Misa-chan! ¡Como pudiste!" la acusó Konata, pero se veia cualquier cosa menos molesta.

"Ha ha. Que divertido," suspiró Kagami. _"Demonios, ella puede hasta bromear sobre esto… yo nunca podría hacerlo…"_

Minami se encargó de apagar las luces. Oculta por la oscuridad, Kagami permitió que una sola lágrima cayera por su mejilla, pero se forzó a controlarse antes de perder el control.

"Kagamin… aún tengo algo de frío…" susurró Konata.

Suspirando, Kagami se dio la vuelta y dejo que Konata se acurrucara junto a ella.

En alguna hora de la madrugada, Kagami se despertó. Konata ya no estaba a su lado y sentía algo de frío.

"¿Qué…? Oh. Misao está haciendo ruido en la cocina. Que demonios estaran haciendo a esta hora… …" murmuró para sí misma.

Se dio cuenta de que la mejor opción que tenía era levantarse a ver lo que ocurría, porque podrían gastarle una broma si continuaba durmiendo. La luz de la luna le reveló una tierna escena; Tsukasa se había movido dormida, y ahora estaba con la cabeza recostada en los amplios pechos de Miyuki. Kagami deseo haber tenido la cámara de Konata por un instante.

Bostezando, Kagami se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a Ayano, Konata, Patricia, e Hiyori sentadas a la mesa, con una botella en medio.

"Debería haberlo adivinado…" masculló.

Por supuesto, estaban jugando 'verdad o reto'. Patricia tenía una mano llena de algo que parecía cereal marrón, y lo estaba comiendo poco a poco a la vez que hacía muecas.

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Oh, hola Kagamin. Misao hizo que Patty-chan coma comida de perro," explicó Konata.

"¿Comida de perro?… Puaj…. ¿Y dónde está Misao? Fue todo el ruido que hacia lo que me despertó,"

"Está en la nevera," dijo Konata, y giró la botella.

"¿Qué?"

"La retamos a que se metiera en la nevera y se quedara allí por tres minutos," explicó Patricia.

"Oh. Ya veo," murmuró Kagami, y miró a la nevera. "Me alegro de que los Iwasaki tengan una lo suficientemente grande."

"¡Hey! ¡La botella te apunta a tí!" gritó Konata.

"Baja la voz, todavía hay algunas personas durmiendo," le dijo Kagami. "¡Oye! ¡Ni siquiera estoy jugando!"

"Lo estás ahora. Las reglas fueron que cualquiera que entrara a la cocina t –"

Konata fue interrumpida por Kagami, "¡Te acabas de inventar esas reglas! Oh, que demonios. Reto facil."

"Te reto a pintarles un bigote a Kuroi-sensei y a mi prima Yui," Konata le pasó un marcador a Kagami.

"¿No usamos ese hace un rato?" preguntó Patricia.

"No, o por lo menos no de esta forma, creo. Como sea. ¿Kagami?"

"Está bien, está bien…" suspiró, tomó el marcador y entró a hutadillas al salón contiguo con la chimenea. A la luz de la luna podía ver que Kuroi y Yui seguían en la misma posición en la que las habían dejado. Kuroi adquirió el pequeño bigote de un conocido dictador alemán, y por su parte el bigote de Yui le recordaba en aldo al de Salvador Dalí. Tal vez era porque estaba demasiado cansada, pero de repente Kagami encontró la situación graciosa y casi no pudo evitar echarse a reir. Un repentino flash la hizo sobresaltarse.

"¡Gyaah! ¿Quién está allí?"

"Soy sólo yo," dijo Konata. "Tomé prestada la cámara de Minami-chan."

Al mirar al par de ebrias mujeres, Konata soltó una risita, "Buen trabajo. Tomaré algunas fotos más. Esperó que sigan así para el desayuno."

"No puedo entender como consigues divertirte todo el día sin sentirte cansada…" murmuró Kagami, y bostezó nuevamente.

"Bueno… la verdad es que también tengo sueño. Ayano estaba a punto de desmayarse, y Patricia con Hiyori se fueron a dormir también luego que te fuiste, así que el juego ya se acabó."

"Gracias a Dios. ¿Podemos volver a dormir entonces?"

"Seguro."

Luego de que se volvieron a acostar en su futon, Kagami tuvo la sensación de que habian olvidado algo.

"¿Konata?"

"Sí, yo tambien siento lo mismo."

"¿Qué, en serio?"

"Dame un minuto. Intento recordar que era…"

Kagami se golpeó la frente con la mano. "Dejamos a Misao en la nevera."

Se pusieron de pie de un salto, corrieron a la cocina, y sacaron a Misao. Sus dientes estaban repiqueteando; estaba totalmente helada y tuvo dificultades para caminar, así que la llevaron hasta el sauna que aún seguía caliente.

"Misao, tú y Patty-chan empataron en el primer lugar, con cuatro puntos cada una," explicó Konata.

"Brr… s-s-sólo d-denme un m-m-momento, p-para c-c-ontinuar el j-juego…" tartamuderó Misao.

"Todas ya se fueron a dormir," le informó Kagami.

"E-e-entonces yo g-g-g-anéee…"

Ya era la mañana del domingo, y dos pálidas y temblorosas figuras se dirigian a la sala.

"Agua… agua…" dijeron con los labios resecos.

Tsukasa se despertó, y, desorientada y aún medio dormida, gritó de terror al ver a los dos bigotudos monstruos con batas hechas jirones.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" jadeó Kagami, al despertarla el grito de Tsukasa.

"Sólo es un holocausto zombie," le susurró Konata.

Tsukasa se cubrió la cabeza – y accidentalmente la de Miyuki también – con las sábanas y soltó otro gemido.

"¡Umhp!" dijo Miyuki, al no poder respirar bien.

La tarde del domingo, Kagami por fin estuvo devuelta en casa. Luego del 'holocausto zombie' – o mejor dicho la resaca de Yui y Kuroi – durmieron más de la cuenta, se preparó un elaborado desayuno, y luego estuvieron horas limpiando el desorden causado durante la fiesta. El carro de Yui no logró prender por el clima frío, así que habían tenido que ir en tren. Y eso les había dado más dificultades, ya que los trenes estaban en horarios navideños.

Se tiró sobre su cama, suspiró profundamente, y sacó su celular. "Un fin de semana gastado en tonterías, pero nada de estudio…" se dijo, pero en su interior sabía que lo había valido, había sido el mejor fin de semana de su vida. O los mejores dos segundos de su vida, por lo menos.

"Espera… antes de llamarla debería pensar en lo que le diré," murmuró.

Miró al pequeño artefacto y pensó sobre ello.

"_Ugh… hoy es Navidad y la próxima semana Año Nuevo, y no podremos vernos por unos cuantos días. Y no quiero hablar sobre… eso… al telefono. Esta noche tampoco quiero hablar de la escuela, estoy demasiado cansada… y me sentiría tonta hablando de anime, juego, o cualquier otra cosa…"_

"Diablos," suspiró Kagami. "No puedo llamarla. Espero que ella me llame. Uhh… debo intentar pensar en otra cosa… hacer algo diferente… ¿Leer un manga?"

Agarró un manga que tenía cerca y comenzó a ojearlo. Para su suerte, era el doujin que había recibido el día anterior.

"_Oh, diablos. Era la última cosa que quería."_

Aún así, comenzó a leerlo, hasta que no pudo parar. Justo cuando llegaba a las partes más excitantes, su celular sonó haciéndola sobresaltar.

"H-h-hola, Konata…" dijo al responder.

"¡Comiket!" gritó Konata.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Olvidé preguntarte! ¡Tienes que venir al Comiket conmigo! ¡Es este 31!"

"Bueno, yo –"

"¡Tienes que venir! ¡No te preocupes, yo pagaré todo! ¡Hay una tonelada de cosas que quiero comprar!"

"Sí, está bien, Konata –"

"¡Gracias, oh, gracias Kagamin! ¡Te amo! Dios, tengo que conseguir el mapa para comenzar a hacer los planes. ¿Crees que sea muy tarde como para llamar a Hiyori-chan? Tengo que preguntarle si –" hubo un click cuando Konata aparentemente olvidó que ya estaba en medio de una llamada, y la línea se cortó.

El manga se le escapó entre los dedos a Kagami, y cayó al suelo. Se quedó con el teléfono en la mano y mirando la pared vacía. En todo lo que podía pensar eran esas dos pequeñas palabras que Konata había dicho.

Luego de un rato suspiró. _"No lo decía en serio. No es posible que lo dijera en serio. ¡Ni siquiera estaba pensando en mí…!"_

Kagami enterró la cabeza en su almohada._ "Va a ser una larga noche…"_

* * *

Así que por fin algo realmente paso… por dos segundos… (#~ω~#)

Cualquier parecido con el episodio 7 de K-On! no es una coincidencia.

Si se preguntan porque ni Patricia ni Hiyori hicieron una presentación, sólo imaginense lo que crean que se acomode mejor a las circunstancias.

El animal de peluche que compró Tsukasa es _Ot__ō__san, _también conocido como el Papá de Chiyo-chan, de Azumanga Daioh.

Si se escribe J.R.*.T*lkien sin los asteriskos es censurado automáticamente. ¬_¬

Por si alguien no entendió lo de 'twincest', twin significa gemelo en inglés. Lo demás se explica sólo, creo…(#~ω~#)

**Siguiente Capítulo: ¡Comiket!**


	21. Theme of Love

**Lucky*Star: ¡Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 21: Theme of Love**

Este cap. ocurre en el Comiket 73, a finales del 2007, aunque probablemente las fechas y lugares esten mal. (-_-")

El capítulo va alternando escenas tanto de Konata-Kagami, como de Patricia-Hiyori. Las demás no tienen mucha participación esta vez.

Lucky Star y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana de la víspera de Año Nuevo, pero las calles ya estaban atestadas de personas.

De repente, una joven extranjera rubia, vestida como todo un _sarar__ī__man_; traje, corbata, y zapatos de vestir, pasó fugazmente entre ellas, dando lugar a empujes e incomodidades. Sólo unas pocas personas se dieron cuenta de que era una chica.

Patricia corría por las calles para encontrarse con Hiyori en el lugar acordado. En su expresión apareció una amplia sonrisa al ver a la artista que tanto amaba esperándola allí, con varias cajas a su lado. Aunque se decepcionó un poco al ver que no estaba usando el cosplay de _maid_ aún.

"¡Hiyorin!" exclamó Patricia.

Hiyori se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al verla, rápidamente se tapó la nariz con la mano libre e intentó hablar coherentemente, "Uhh… pola, Hatty-chan… digo… bienvenido señor… gah…"

"¿Hiyorin?" preguntó Patricia, sonriendo aún más. Ya había esperado una reacción así de Hiyori, y no le había dicho de antemano que iría vestida así.

"Mi… libreta… debo…" balbuceó Hiyori, pero no pudo recordar en que bolsa la había metido.

"Aquí," dijo Patricia y puso una cámara digital en su mano. "Tomemos fotos, y así podrás dibujarlo más tarde."

"Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias…" murmuró Hiyori, tomando precipitadamente la cámara de Patricia.

"Hiyorin. Quítale la tapa al lente primero. Y si tus manos siguen temblando así las fotos acabarán saliendo borrosas. De hecho… ¡Hey! ¡Sí, tú! ¿Podrías tomarnos algunas fotos, por favor?" Patricia llamó la atención de una persona que pasaba por el lugar, una chica bronceada y aparentemente atlética, con cabello marrón corto y más o menos de su misma edad. Esta se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que una extranjera le estaba hablando.

"I am sorry, me… no… English," farfulló.

Patricia rió. "Vamos, estaba hablando en japonés," tomó la cámara, se la pasó a la chica, y repitió, "¿Podrías tomar fotos de mí, mi amiga, y ambas juntas? ¡Que demonios, tú también tienes que salir! ¡Me encanta tu bronceado!"

"¿Qué?" dijo la aturdida chica, mirando a Patricia confusa y amedrentada.

Patricia rió nuevamente. "Hiyori, tendrás que explicarselo tú. Ella es una de esas personas que no puede entender japonés si un extranjero lo está hablando. No es la primera vez que veo uno…"

Hiyori soltó una risita, y se lo explicó. Resultó que la chica estaba en el equipo de natación de su escuela, lo que explicaba su cuerpo atlético y su bronceada piel. Eventualmente tuvieron que pedirle a otra persona que les tomara una foto a las tres juntas.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Yahoo, Kagamin!" llamó la voz de Konata, haciendo sobresaltar a Kagami.

Dio media vuelta y suspiró de alivio al verla. "Hola, Konata. Menos mal que no se te ocurría usar nada raro hoy."

Konata estaba efectivamente usando sus ropas cotidianas; una blusa roja, una falda caqui, un abrigo gris claro, y una gorra marrón. Su cabello estaba atado en una sola coleta con una cinta amarilla. También llevaba una especie de mochila con ruedas tras ella. Kagami intentó ocultar cuanto le gustaba en realidad la apariencia infantil e irresistiblemente linda de Konata.

Konata puso una cara seria, meneó un dedo, y dijo, "¡Claro, hoy día tenemos negocios serios! No hay tiempo para cosplay. O tal vez más tarde, si deseas…"

"No, gracias," respondió Kagami, pero no podía quitarse el sentimiento de que había algo relacionado a cosplay que había olvidado. Añadió, "Tu bolso es más grande este año…"

Konata soltó una risita. "Patty-chan me encargó que le compre algunas cosas también. Oh, ¡hey!… ¿No vas a hacer cosplay esta noche? ¿En el templo? ¡Tengo que verlo!"

"No es cosplay. Y como tendremos los exámenes de entrada pronto, ya no estoy en el templo por ahora," explicó Kagami. Sentía un creciente rubor en las mejillas.

"Oh. Qué lastima. ¿Podrías hacer un show privado, sólo para mí? ¿O tú y Tsukasa? ¡Eso sería el doble de bueno!" dijo Konata, con sus ojos brillando como estrellas.

"¿Tanto quieres verme en el traje de _miko_?" murmuró Kagami. Pero lo que le sorprendía era su propia reacción ante ello. Le empezaba a parecer una buena idea. Y ahora se acordó de lo que tenía en mente. Quería pedirle que… le hiciera un favor.

Kagami miró al suelo, se cubrió la boca con la mano y balbuceó algo. Su cara estaba roja.

"¿Kagamin?"

Quitó su mano de la boca y dijo, "Creo que me he vuelto loca… pero… yo… quiero que… uhh… es tan vergonzoso…"

"No te preocupes, Kagamin. ¡Estoy más que acostumbrada a hacer cosplay, por mi trabajo, ya sabes!" exclamó Konata.

Kagami miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera escuchando. "Si. Digo, me vestiré como _miko _para tí. Sólo si tú… … …" masculló Kagami, pero el resto lo dijo en voz tan baja que Konata no pudo escucharlo.

"¿Si te desabotono la ropa interior?" sugirió Konata.

"¡Si te pones el traje de enfermera!" soltó finalmente Kagami. Se sintió tan avergonzada que no pudo mirar de frente a Konata.

"Okey, es un trato," respondió al instante Konata, sin sonar particularmente sorprendida. "¡El tren ya llegó, encaminémonos al Comiket!"

Kagami se quedó congelada en el lugar, así que Konata la tomó de la mano y la llevó tras ella hasta el tren.

"¿Cómo es posible que actúes tan… normal por esto?" susurró Kagami, cuando se hubo recuperado un poco.

"No es un gran problema, realmente. Ya sabes, me visto para otra gente todo el tiempo."

"Oh, claro, ese trabajo de medio tiempo tuyo… pero no es esto un poco… uhh… ¿diferente?"

"Por supuesto que lo es. ¡Haré cosplay para mi Kagamin!" dijo Konata, y sonrió alegremente. De pronto, se apoyó en el brazo de Kagami y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

"…por favor …estamos en público," masculló Kagami.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Aún no te pongas el corsé. Las botas van primero, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Patricia. Ambas se encontraban en los baños, y Patricia estaba ayudando a Hiyori con el traje de _maid_.

"Oh, cierto. No podré agacharme con el corsé puesto," recordó Hiyori, y se sentó para ponerse las botas.

"¿Tiene que ser así de apretado?" masculló Hiyori, mientras Patricia ajustaba el corsé.

"¡Por supuesto! Esto… hmm… ¡Realza tu figura!"

"¿No te gusta como me veo…?"

"¡_Amo _como te ves! Date la vuelta,"

Patricia tomó su tiempo para observar la figura de Hiyori, de cabeza a pies.

"Siento que no sea tan bonita como tú…" murmuró Hiyori.

"¡No, estás perfecta así! ¡Serás la sensación!… como sea…" añadió, rascándose la cabeza.

"¿Qué, Patty-chan?"

"Acabamos de lograr ponerte el vestido, y ahora me gustaría quitártelo y… he he…"

"Uhh… pero ya casi son las diez… debemos estar allí pronto. Y… ¿n-nuestra relación ya está en… en e-ese nivel?"

Patricia le pellizcó las mejillas cariñosamente a Hiyori. "¿Así que tenemos una _rerasiionshippu_ ahora, eh?" pronunciando la palabra en inglés como una pequeña broma.

"P-Patty-chan, creí que… que eramos…" jadeó Hiyori, pareciendo estar al borde del pánico.

"¡Sólo bromeaba! ¡Por supuesto que tenemos una relación! Déjame demostrártelo…" repuso Patricia, envolvió a Hiyori con sus brazos y comenzó a besarla. Pero esta vez se dieron su primer beso francés, mucho más apasionado que en otras ocasiones.

A Hiyori le temblaron las rodillas cuando Patricia introdujo su lengua en su boca. Su cabeza y su corazón estaban palpitando fuertemente y casi había olvidado donde estaba y para que había ido ahí. Quería entregarse y sólo disfrutarlo, pero el ver el traje de Patricia le recordó que ese no era el lugar ni el momento apropiado.

Sé forzó a que separaran sus labios, "P-Patty-chan… yo… uhh… ya te he dado mi primer beso… y te daría gustosamente mi virginidad también… pero, de verdad, tenemos que ir… … debemos llevar las cajas a nuestro lugar… lo siento."

"Okey, puedo esperar…" logró decir Patricia, intentando recuperar el aliento, y añadió, "…sólo por un rato…"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Konata, necesito ir," dijo Kagami. Estaban paradas en medio de una gran multitud, esperando que las puertas se abrieran.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿A dónde irías?" preguntó Konata.

"Me refiero a que… ¡Tengo que ir!" insistió Kagami. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y se veia realmente incómoda.

Konata tomó nuevamente la mano de Kagami y la guió a través de la multitud. "¡Hey, guardia-san! ¡Déjenos pasar, por favor! ¡Es una emergencia!" gritó, al ver a un guardia parado junto a una puerta que decía 'Sólo empleados' con un signo de 'WC' sobre esta.

"Uhh… ¡Rápido!" Kagami estaba ligeramente encorvada y moviéndose inquietamente.

"Está bien, pueden ir… pero vuelvan aquí tan pronto como acaben," dijo el guardia, al ver la expresión de Kagami.

"Muchas gracias, señor," dijo Konata, hizó una pequeña reverencia e hizo entrar Kagami.

Kagami se metió al baño tan rápido como pudo y cerró la puerta. Konata escuchó desde la puerta un sonido borboteante seguido de un profundo suspiro de alivio.

"¡Para de reirte!" gruñó Kagami, al escuchar persistentes risas de Konata al otro lado de la puerta.

"Kagamin, debería estar allí contigo. ¿No sabías que las chicas siempre van al baño en grupos?"

"¡No es así!"

"Sí, si lo hacen, en el occidente. Como sea, es un misterio. ¡Nadie sabe porque hacen eso!" explicó Konata.

Hubo un sonido de agua al tirarse de la cadena, y Kagami salió, con sus manos chorreando agua. "No encontré una toalla…" suspiró.

"¡Oh! ¡Son las diez en punto! ¡Apúrate!" exclamó Konata, y tomó la mano de Kagami. "¡Eww!" murmuró por la humedad de su mano, y la llevó de vuelta.

Abrieron la puerta y encontraron un pasillo vacío.

"Oh. ¡Ya estamos adentro! Fuimos por el camino equivocado," notó Konata.

"¿No es mejor así? Logramos esquivar al resto de gente,"

Konata abrió la boca, pero antes de que pueda responder, un ruido les llamó la atención y se voltearon a ver. Vieron a una multitud. O no exactamente una multitud. Más bien era una masa sólida y compacta de personas, aproximándose con rapidez a ellas. Unos segundos luego de que la entrada principal estuvo abierto, el pasillo ya había sido llenado casi completamente.

Y Kagami y Konata habían quedado atrapadas en medio de la estampida.

"¡Oi! ¡Paren de empujar! ¡Kagami, atrápalo!" gritó Konata, cuando la multitud las separó, y le lanzó algo a Kagami.

Hábilmente, Kagami atrapó el objeto, una cosa de plástico hasta donde pudo ver, y la metió a su bolso, ya que necesitaba usar ambas manos en el momento – y se olvidó de ello, su cabeza estaba en otra parte.

"¡Konata! ¡Konata!" gritó desesperadamente, pero ya la había perdido de vista.

Y, entre cientos y hasta miles de personas empujándose para entrar, Kagami se sentía completamente sola.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de lo absurdo de la idea, y comenzó a reir. Le quitó algo de la presión que sentía, mientras que varios chicos otaku intentaban eludir a la intimidante chica riendo sin razón aparente.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Por décima ocasión, Konata sacó el pequeño aparato de su bolsillo, presionó el botón de _Push-to-talk_, y dijo, "Haruhi en Lunes llamando a Tsundere Kyon, responde, cambio."

Aún no recibía respuesta alguna. "Hm. Tal vez no recuerda el peinado de Haruhi los lunes… o tal vez no sabe como se usa un walkie-talkie," murmuró para sí misma.

Luego se fijó en su celular, pero, como sabía, no serviría de nada con miles de otros teléfonos en el área.

"Ah, bueno. Mejor sólo sigo con el plan. Espero que ella llegue a la misma conclusión. Me alegro de haberle dado el mapa y el dinero antes de separarnos…", se dijo, intentando olvidar sus preocupaciones, y se encaminó al siguiente círculo marcado en su mapa.

"¡Chica Legendaria A!" dijo en un grito ahogado el hombre.

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde?… ¿Se aproxima hacia aquí? No… se dirige al otro círculo… ¡Rápido, has algo!" dijo otro hombre del mismo círculo.

El hombre saltó sobre la mesa e interceptó a Konata. "¡Hola! ¡Por favor, ven a ver nuestra nueva mercadería! ¡Hemos gastado meses trabajando en ella!"

"Hm. No están en mi mapa. Está bien, haré una excepción esta vez," dijo Konata, y se acercó al escritorio.

Tomó uno de los doujins que había y lo hojeo unos momentos.

El hombre la miró intensamente, con perlas de sudor formándose en su frente.

"¿T-te gustó?"

"No. Han hecho todas las escenas _yuri_ mal. ¡Gracias de todas formas!" respondió Konata, puso el manga en su sitio y se alejó del lugar.

Los dos hombres se desvanecieron de la decepción.

"¿Que sabe ella de las escenas _yuri_?"

"Es una chica. Supongo que una chica sabría de eso," suspiró el otro.

"Empezaremos desde cero, entonces…"

"¡El siguiente año le daremos el _yuri _más _yuri _jamás dibujado! ¡Debemos dedicar todo nuestro tiempo libre a investigar al respecto!"

"¿No sería una investigación _yaoi_ más fácil para nosotros?"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Kagami había logrado evitar las peores acumulaciones de personas, y ahora estaba descansando apoyada en una pared. Aún tenía el mapa que Konata le había dado.

Suspiró profundamente, _"Supongo que debo hacer lo que vinimos a hacer. Si sigo el mapa seguro que me encontraré con ella de nuevo."_

Aunque pensando un poco más al respecto cambió de idea, _"No, por supuesto que no nos encontraremos así. Ella está siguiendo otro mapa. Por qué no acordamos un lugar donde reunirnos cuando tuvimos la oportunidad… ¡Me estoy volviendo tan irresponsable como ella!"_

Kagami suspiró de nuevo, y comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud, hacia el primer círculo marcado en el mapa. Había una larga fila en ese, así que tuvo que esperar por quince minutos.

"¿Qué demonios me mandó a comprar?" murmuró al ver la portada. "¿Haruhi haciéndole _eso _a Mikuru…?"

"¿Te gusta? Sólo son 1,500 yens," dijo la vendedora.

"No, no me gusta, pero tomaré tres copias," dijo Kagami. La vendedora la miró confundida, pero le pasó las tres copias y hasta le dijo 'gracias' cuando pagó.

"_Aunque… quién soy yo para juzgar cuando el regalo de Patricia me… gusto tanto… ¿Acaso no es el yuri igual que el yaoi?__…__"_

Paró de pensar, se rascó la cabeza, y dijo en voz alta, "¿Qué acabo de pensar? ¡Todo es por culpa de ella!" asustando a todos los otakus cercanos.

Deambuló por el lugar durante tres horas más, comprando casi todos los doujins que Konata le había mandado a comprar. Por una vez, el hecho de que fuera intimidante cuando se encontraba de mal humor le resultó una ventaja – los chicos otaku no se atrevieron a acercársele.

"¿Qué dice este garabato junto al nombre del círculo? Su caligrafía es tan desordenada…" suspiró, pero se aproximó al lugar marcado.

Por alguna razón, la mesa tenía una aglomeración de gente mayor que cualquiera de las otras en las que había comprado.

"_¿Acabo de ver cabello azul? Imposible__…__"_

Pero no había forma de que se hiciera paso a través de la gente. "Tal vez sólo tenga que irme sin ella y encontrarnos más tarde…"

Abrió su bolso, buscando un pañuelo para secarse la frente, y encontró algo dentro.

"¿Qué es esto?… ¿Un walkie-talkie?"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

La gran muchedumbre se debía a que el par que vendía, vestidas de un _s__ararīman_ y su _maid_, estaba volviéndose rápidamente famoso. Los doujins de Hiyori estaban vendiendo más que nunca.

El último punto en el mapa de Konata era el círculo de Hiyori, pero el paso estaba bloqueado. Konata miró alrededor, y vió que el otro extremo de la fila de mesas estaba libre.

"Tendré que hacerlo de la forma antigua…"

Konata esperó a que los miembros de ese círculo estuvieran distraídos mirando a otro lado, y se deslizó debajo de la mesa. Sólo tenía que agacharse un poco y sólo tuvo que caminar así en lugar de arrastrarse. Rápidamente, se movió por debajo de la línea de mesas. Unos pocos miembros de otros círculos se sobresaltaron al sentir su cabello rozándoles las piernas – algunos gritaron que habían ratas bajo la mesa.

Konata había visto fotos de Hiyori en su vestido de sirvienta, y sabía que Patricia insistiría en que lo usara, así que reconoció los pies de Hiyori. Sonriendo, sacó en un movimiento veloz su cámara. Konata salió de un salto justo al lado de Hiyori y Patricia, exclamó ¡'say cheese!' y tomó una foto – que mostraba a ambas con las bocas abiertas, y la sobresaltada Hiyori agarrándose de Patricia.

"¡Konata-senpai! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" inquirió Patricia una vez se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa.

"No pude llegar por toda la gente, así que me metí por debajo de las mesas."

"¿Usando tu tamaño como ventaja, eh?" dijo con una sonrisita Patricia.

Konata parecía un poco fastidiada por el comentario. "Yo sólo… como sea, ¡sus trajes están increíbles! ¡Se ven muy bien juntas! Y me gustarían tres copias de todos sus nuevos doujins, por favor."

"Gracias, Konata-senpai –" dijo Hiyori, pero la extraña voz saliendo del bolso de Konata la hizo detenerse.

Rápidamente, Konata sacó el walkie-talkie fuera, y habló por él, "¿Tsundere Kyon, está allí? Cambio."

"¿Dónde diablos te has metido?" gritó Kagami. Se podía escuchar la voz de Kagami claramente por el transmisor, pero también venía de algún lugar en medio de la multitud.

"Tsundere, tienes que decir 'cambio' al acabar de decir tu mensaje. Cambio,"

"¡No me llames Tsundere y dime dónde demonios estás! … … ¡Cambio!"

"¡Estoy aquí! Digo, el último círculo del mapa es el lugar. Cambio."

"¿Y cómo crees que voy a poder pasar por toda la gente? Cambio."

"Presta atención, Kagami. ¡Voy a abrirte camino!" dijo Konata, y gritó tan alto como pudo, "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Aya Hirano en la entrada principal en cinco minutos?! ¡¿Y vestida como Haruhi?! ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?! ¡¿Cómo crees que voy a poder llegar allí en cinco minutos?!"

La muchedumbre quedó en silencio, y luego la mayoría se dirigió apresuradamente a la entrada principal.

Kagami se hizo a un lado apoyándose en una mesa cercana, y esperó a que pasaran. Mirando de reojo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la mesa del mismo círculo que había hecho el regalo de Patricia… Y tenían un nuevo doujin. Un fuerte rubor se extendió por su rostro.

Tomó rápidamente el manga, y puso un par de billetes en la mano del vendedor.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de meterlo en su bolso, la deslumbró un familiar flash. Konata había tomado una foto del momento.

"¡Ooh! ¡Buena elección, Kagami! ¡Me había olvidado totalmente de ese círculo!"

Kagami gritó, y arremetió contra ella, pero Konata se alejó a tiempo, y se escabulló por debajos de las mesas antes de que Kagami pudiera atraparla.

"¡Borra esa foto!" gritó.

"¡No hay de que preocuparse, Kagamin! ¡No se la enseñaré a nadie!"

"Oh, hola, Hiyori, Patricia," saludó Kagami al verlas paradas allí con las bocas abiertas.

Konata emergió de nuevo por el otro lado de la mesa. "Kagami, aún lo tienes en la mano," dijo, y rió.

El manga desapareció dentro de su bolso medio segundo después.

"Kagami, ¿Puedes comprarme tres copias de ese también?" dijo Konata, alcanzándole los billetes.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y ambas estaban viajando paradas en tren – todos los asientos estaban llenos y había gran cantidad de gente disfrazada. La ruborizada Kagami estaba atrapada entre una Rikku de Fi*al Fa***sy X-2 y una Yoko de Gur**n La***n, ambas con los pechos en su dirección, ambas muy agraciadas y con trajes de gran calidad.

"Así que, Kagamin… estas chicas me recuerdan de esa... cosa que me pediste hacer," comentó Konata, luego de haberle pedido permiso a las cosplayers para tomar fotos de ambas. Kagami, por su parte, no era capaz de ocultar su ruborizado rostro.

"Debe de haberme dado locura temporal,"

"Aww, ¿Entonces ya no quieres que lo haga?"

"… si quiero…" masculló Kagami, al parecer encontrando en el suelo un lugar muy interesante para mirar. "…no hay nadie en mi casa, excepto por Tsukasa. Todos estarán trabajando en el templo toda la noche."

"Entonces bajémonos allí. Oh, por cierto, ¿Cuál te gusta más, ella –" Konata apuntó hacia Rikku, " – o ella?" añadió, apuntando a Yoko.

Las dos cosplayers miraron a Kagami expectantes de su respuesta.

"¡No voy a responder eso!"

"¡Hey, vamos! ¿No te gustan estas?" dijo la chica vestida como Rikku, poniendo sus pechos en la cara de Kagami.

"E-en verdad no podría responder eso, yo…"

"¡Demandamos una respuesta!" exclamó Yoko.

"¡Rikku! ¡Prefiero a Rikku! ¿Están felices ahora?" gritó Kagami.

"Aww, eso casi fue _moe_," dijo Konata, se rió.

La cosplayer de Rikku sonrió y se acercó a Kagami aún más. "¿Es una tsundere?" le murmuró a Konata.

"Oh, claro. Definitivamente," afirmó Konata.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Estoy taaan cansada!" exclamó Patricia.

"Sí, yo igual… voy a intentar relajarme un poco," suspiró Hiyori.

Habían llegado al apartamento de Patricia. Había invitado a Hiyori a quedarse allí después del Comiket, ya que estaba más cerca de Ariake.

"Por lo menos no tuvimos que traer de vuelta nada," comentó Patricia, mientras se sacaba los zapatos y la corbata.

"Muchas gracias, Patty-chan. Es gracias a tí que se vendió todo."

"¡No, no! Es porque tus doujins son buenos. ¡Están muy bien dibujados y las historias son buenas!"

"Gracias a ti fue que pude poner todo eso del 'verdad o reto'."

"Me pusiste agradecimientos, me contento con eso…" dijo Patricia, pero paró de hablar y miró Hiyori. "Espera. No te quites las botas aún," añadió.

"No me las puedo quitar de todas formas, por el corsé,"

"Así que, si me quieres agradecer apropiadamente… hay algo que puedes hacer después de todo. Verás, me gustaría tomarte unas cuantas fotos en ese traje…"

"¡Como quieras, Patty-chan! ¡Haré lo que sea!"

"No nos tomará mucho tiempo, podremos descansar luego. Sólo… súbete a la cama y ponte de manos y rodillas primero, con tu pequeño y lindo trasero hacia este lado."

Hiyori se puso instantaneamente roja. "Quieres decir… ¿_panchira_? E-está bien, Patty-chan… si eso es lo que quieres…"

Patricia se acercó y acarició la mejilla de Hiyori.

"¡Yeah, me encanta los 'panty shots'! Y también los que son sin… he he. No te preocupes, no se las mostraré a nadie sin tu permiso."

Luego de varios minutos, ambas estaban tendidas en la cama, tomadas de la mano.

"Eso fue grandioso. Me sentía avergonzada de posar al principio… pero…" dijo Hiyori.

"¿Pero?"

"…uhh …pero me empezó a gustar …de _esa _forma …"

"¡Sí, ya me había dado cuenta! Eres bastante notoria en algunas de las fotos…"

Hiyori se puso roja nuevamente.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

El hogar de los Hiiragi estaba silencioso. Kagami le echó un vistazo a la habitación de su hermana, y, como esperaba, encontró a Tsukasa dormida sobre la mesa, con un libro abierto al lado. Entró sigilosamente para no despertarla, y tomó la caja con el disfraz de enfermera.

"No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto…" suspiró una vez fuera.

Con sus manos temblando levemente, le alcanzó la caja a Konata en el pasillo. "C-cámbiate en el baño, yo lo haré en mi cuarto… y toca la puerta antes de entrar…"

"Aww, Kagamin, ¿Por qué no simplemente nos cambiamos las dos juntas en tu cuarto?"

"Yo… uhh… eso… sería… demasiado… revelador…" masculló Kagami.

"¡Ya sé que sería demasiado para ti, Kagamin!" dijo Konata, rió, y se fue hacia el baño.

Unos minutos luego, tocó la puerta de Kagami. "Entra,"

Konata en el traje de enfermera se veia tan adorable como había esperado – no, era aún mejor. Kagami sólo podía mirarla con la boca abierta. Desde el pequeño sombrero blanco con la característica cruz roja, hasta sus descalzos pies, Konata era la pura imagen de la ternura.

"P-puedes prestarme tu cámara…" balbuceó Kagami.

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó Konata, le pasó la cámara a Kagami, e hizo una pose sentada en la cama; puso una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza, y un dedo de la otra en sus labios, y finalmente cruzó las piernas de tal manera que una generosa parte de sus muslos quedaba al descubierto. Aunque la falda era corta ya de por sí.

Konata soltó una risita. "Kagamin… las fotos saldrán movidas…"

"Uhh… yo… huh…" jadeó Kagami, intentando detener el temblor de sus manos. Pero pronto se olvidó de la cámara, y se acercó lentamente a Konata.

A pesar de que Konata siempre se sentía segura de sí misma, despreocupada, y calmada, habían momentos en los que era todo lo contrario. Y el ver la expresión de Kagami la estaba haciendo sentir en uno de esos momentos. De pronto se sentía inquieta, insegura de que hacer, y de cierta forma temerosa. Paró de reir y sus ojos se ensancharon.

Kagami puso sus manos en los hombros de Konata. Sus dedos pasaron rozando su cuello, moviéndose hacia abajo. La respiración de Konata se hizo más rápida cuando Kagami le abrió el primer botón de la camisa. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, y se sentía súbitamente débil. Era incapaz de resistirse – no que ella quisiera resistirse en realidad. _"Kagamin… ¿Qué estás haciendo? Sé gentil conmigo, por favor…"_ intentó decir, pero las palabras no le salieron.

Konata se veía como una presa totalmente indefensa. Cuando Kagami empezó a apretarla contra su pecho, Konata gimoteó.

El sonido de la puerta las interrumpió.

"¡Kagami! Tsukasa se ha quedado dormida. Ya intenté despertarla," dijo Matsuri, abrió la puerta de Kagami, y continuó, "Papá me mandó a ver si todo estaba en orden aquí – ¡eek!" su monólogo terminó con un pequeño grito, y sólo se quedó mirando a la pareja.

Kagami y Konata se habían quedado congeladas en sus lugares. Ambas se habían volteado al abrir la puerta Matsuri, que, por cierto, también estaba con la vestimenta de _miko_. La interrupción de Matsuri hizo que Kagami se diera cuenta de que había comenzado a desvestir a Konata, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pasaron los segundos, pero ninguna se atrevió a moverse. Los ojos de Matsuri se enfocaron en Konata, y rápidamente apareció un rubor y una expresión en su rostro notablemente parecidas a las Kagami.

Finalmente, Matsuri tosió un par de veces, e intentó hablar. "Q-que…"

Entró al cuarto, y, ya cerca de ambas, su mirada paseó entre Kagami y Konata. "¿E… Esto que… están haciendo… se llama c-cosplay?"

Una voz desde la puerta dijo, "¿Qué pasa, onee-chan? Oh, hola Ma-Ma-Mat…"

Tsukasa se quedó parada en la puerta. Su mirada se dirigió a Matsuri, luego a Kagami, y por último a Konata.

"¿_Miko_ – _miko_ – _nurse_?"

Konata empezó a carcajear. Se apoyó en la mesa y rió histéricamente.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Hiyori y Patricia habían descansado un par de horas, comido un poco, y se estaban preparando para ir a la cama.

"Siento decirte esto, Hiyori, pero mi baño es demasiado chico," dijo Patricia.

"¿Oh?" murmuro Hiyori, no entendiéndolo a la primera. "¡Oh!" añadió luego de un par de segundos. "Puedes ir primero, entonces…"

"No, tú ve primero. Yo tomaré un baño luego. Mientras espero podría jabonarte la espalda o algo,"

"Q-quieres… quieres decir… las dos… juntas… en la b-ba…" balbuceó Hiyori.

"No hay nada raro en eso. Nos hemos bañado juntas varias veces, como sólo hace unos días en la casa de Minami-chan," dijo Patricia. "¡De hecho, yo debería ser la tímida aquí! Ya sabes, en America nunca nos bañamos juntos, y casi nunca nos vemos desnudos," añadió.

"P-pero esta vez sólo seremos nosotras…"

"Oh. ¿Estabas pensando en hacer algo… interesante en el baño?" preguntó Patricia, acercándose a Hiyori con una sonrisa solapada en su rostro.

"…n-no, no en el baño… pero sí aquí… en la cama…"

Esta vez Patricia fue la que no se lo esperaba. "Hiyori, ¿quieres decir…?"

"Sí, quiero que… ya sabes."

"Yo también quiero…" suspiró Patricia, abrazando a Hiyori.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Okey, ustedes dos. ¡Esto no es aceptable! Primero que todo, deberían estar estudiando, no haciendo tonterías por ahí. Y no hay nada malo con el cosplay, pero envolver un vestido del templo... ¿Qué diría papá? ¡Blasfemia!" sermoneó Matsuri a las dos chicas, luego de haber mandado a Tsukasa a su cuarto de nuevo.

"Lo siento, Matsuri. No lo volveremos a hacer. Por favor, no se lo digas a papá…" murmuró Kagami, mirando al suelo.

Matsuri intentó verse seria, pero quería sonreir. _"Las chicas de secundaria son tan lindas…"_

Suspirando, Konata tomó su bolso y fue al baño.

"Así que, mientras Konata se cambia, tú también cambiate de una vez, saca tus libros y ponte a estudiar. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí, mamá," dijo Kagami, algo enojada al ver a Matsuri actuando como toda una adulta.

"Bien. Será mejor que vuelva," dijo Matsuri. Ya en la puerta, se dio media vuelta y añadió, "Oh, por cierto."

Miró alrededor y susurró, "¡Konata se veía realmente bien!"

"¡No te atrevas a pensar en eso!" soltó Kagami sin pensarlo.

Matsuri se quedó boquiabierta. Miró a Kagami por un momento, y luego cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

"¿Qué acabo de decir?" murmuró Kagami, y se echó en su cama, con la cara hacia abajo.

Un poco más tarde, Konata, ahora vestida como siempre, abrió la puerta y echó una mirada. _"Supongo que ya se ha perdido la atmósfera por esta noche,"_ pensó, y suspiró.

"Kagamin, se está haciendo tarde, y estoy muy cansada, así que mejor me voy a casa. Mi papá me traerá al templo mañana en la noche," comentó Konata.

"¿A nuestro templo? Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces… buenas noches," murmuró Kagami .

"Hasta mañana, Kagamin."

* * *

Kagura, de Azumanga Daioh, hace una pequeño cameo.

Aunque no lo sepan, hay ciertos japoneses que no pueden entender japonés por muy bien que este hablado – si es un extranjero el que lo habla. El dato fue sacado de un blog llamado Gaijin Smash, que narra la vida de un maestro de inglés en Japón.

Si han escuchado la canción Miko Miko Nurse – Theme of Love (巫女みこナース), entenderan porque Konata empezó de repente a reir – y también el porqué del título.


	22. Alérgica a las nueces

**Lucky*Star: ¡Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 22: Alérgica a las nueces**

Lucky Star © All Rights Reserved.

* * *

"Este lugar está más concurrido cada año," suspiró Konata. Era primero de Enero, y ella estaba con su papá, esperando en la fila en el Templo Washinomiya.

"¿No te gustaría ir a otro lugar el próximo año?" sugirió Sōjirō.

"¡Nunca! Este es el templo de Kagami. ¡Vendré todos los años mientras viva!" prometió Konata.

"Uhh… acerca de tu amiga, Kagami. ¿Podría preguntar si…? nah, no importa. Debo respetar tu privacidad."

Konata se quedó en silencio por un momento. El comentario de su padre le había hecho pensar en Kagami, y sobre lo que habían pasado últimamente. Pero, como hacía con la tarea, se obligó a dejar esos pensamientos de lado, eso hubiera dificultado más las cosas.

Había juntado todas las fotos que tenía de Kagami, y las había mirado ocasionalmente, pero, realmente, nunca había pensado en nada más complicado que "Kagamin es linda". _"Supongo que ha llegado la hora de pensar seriamente en lo que hay entre nosotras. Apuesto que mi pobre Kagamin ha pasado noches enteras pensando en ello…"_

"Papá, ¿te molestarías si yo estuviera… hm… c-con Kagami?" preguntó Konata.

"¿Qué? ¿No son una pareja ya? En el hotel escuché –" Sōjirō paró abruptamente de hablar. "¡Lo siento! ¡Se me escapó! ¡No estaba espiándolas! ¡En serio!"

Konata soltó una risita. "No te preocupes, Kagami sólo gritaba porque estaba enfadada."

"Uh. Gracias a Dios que no fue así. Me… molestaba un poco no saber lo que habían estado haciendo y pensé que –"

"¡Para, papá! ¡No necesitas decirme eso!" lo corto Konata rápidamente.

"¡Como sea, no me importaría! De hecho, me gusta la idea. Sería como un sueño hecho realidad. La pequeña hija de papá se quedaría pura e inocente, porque ningún chico llegaría a ensuciarla, aunque –"

"¡Para, para! ¡No me digas eso tampoco!"

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Sōjirō desvió la mirada hacia los alrededores.

"Allí están las otras dos de la familia Hiiragi… la única queja que tengo de este lugar es que las Hiiragi dan algo de miedo. ¿Dónde está la gemela de tu amiga?"

"¿Tsukasa-chan? Oh, ella no está trabajando esta noche, tendremos los exámenes dentro de poco. Tampoco Kagami," explicó Konata.

"Así que no es tan malo que haya olvidado mi cámara…"

"¡Traje la mía!" anunció Konata. "Si quieres puedo tomarle unas cuantas fotos a Inori y Matsuri y enviártelas… ¡Oh, allí está Kagami!"

"¡Yahoo! ¡Kagamin!" la llamó Konata, y se hizo camino entre la multitud. Kagami se sonrojó al ser repentinamente abrazada por Konata. "¡Te extrañé tanto!"

"No hagas eso en público… ¡Y nos vimos ayer!"

"Sí, bueno, ¡de todos modos te extrañé! Hola, Tsukasa-chan," dijo, al ver a Tsukasa junto a Kagami. La hermana menor se veia algo triste.

"Hola, Kona-chan… ¿Podrías darme un abrazo de Año Nuevo a mí también?" dijo Tsukasa.

"¡Seguro! ¡Y lo haría con ambas al mismo tiempo si pudiera!" exclamó Konata, y se colgó de Tsukasa.

"Eso sonó… mal," masculló Kagami.

"Como sea, Kagamin… He estado… pensando," dijo Konata, intentando verse seria.

"Eso es nuevo," comentó Kagami, con un tono sarcático.

"¡Lo he hecho! Pero…" Konata miró a su alrededor. Su papá se estaba aproximando. "…necesito hablarte de eso alguna vez. Aunque tendrá que esperar. Estaré ocupada por un tiempo."

"Konata, de verdad pareces seria," dijo Kagami. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"No te lo puedo decir aún. Tendrás que esperar,"

"¿Vamos a orar?" sugirió Tsukasa. Volvieron a la fila.

"Demonios. Allí están de nuevo," masculló Kagami.

"¿Kagamin?" le susurró Konata, sin entender de lo que hablaba.

"No es nada…"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Las cuatro amigas, acompañadas por Misao y Ayano, estaban saliendo de la escuela. Kagami había visto a Hiyori y Patricia, seguidas por Minami y Yutaka.

Hiyori y Patricia habían sido el tema de conversación de ese día en toda la escuela. Por alguna razón el par había sido una sensación en el Comiket. El periódico local había hecho un pequeño artículo sobre ellas, con entrevista y fotos de ambas incluídas.

Media escuela, incluidos tanto chicos como chicas, parecía tener repentinos sentimientos por Patricia – el hecho de que fuera una chica no parecía ser un problema, para las chicas, por lo menos. Ya tenía hasta un fanclub, y cantidad de personas la había rodeado al llegar a la escuela.

"_Apuesto que ya tiene diez veces más cartas de las que yo tuve esa vez…"_ pensó Kagami.

Hiyori también era más popular que nunca. Además varias personas se le habían acercado para pedirle que dibujara algo. Había empezado a cobrar por ello, ya que de otra forma le habría tomado todo su tiempo libre.

Todo ello no molestaba a Kagami, pero la cariñosa pareja le estaba empezando a parecer prácticamente insoportable. Cada vez que las había visto en la escuela, estaban radiantes de felicidad, mirando largos ratos a los ojos de la otra, y se tomaban de la mano en secreto cuando podían. Ni siquiera Minami y Yutaka eran así.

Kagami también sabía que habían pasado el fin de semana juntas. Algo que ha Kagami le daba… ¿envidia?… Sí, debía ser eso, ellas dos podían estar todo el tiempo que quisieran juntas, mientras que todo lo que obtenía Kagami eran solitarias tardes con sólo sus libros, y a veces llamadas de Konata, usualmente bien entrada la noche. Y eran cortas, ya que Konata siempre bostezaba y se quejaba de lo cansada que se sentía esos días.

Y a pesar de que esos días ella y Konata eran aún más cercanas de lo normal, ninguna se había confesado claramente. El recuerdo de la fiesta de Navidad se debilitaba más cada día. Konata no había dicho una palabra al respecto – aunque no habían tenido tiempo para discutir lo sucedido, exactamente.

"¡Patty-chan, Hiyori-chan! ¡Yutaka! ¡Minami-chan! ¡Yahoo!" las llamó Konata, trayendo a Kagami de vuelta a la realidad.

"Oh, hola, Konata-senpai, Tsukasa-senpai, Miyuki-senpai, Kagami–"

Patricia fue interrumpida por Kagami. "Patricia, ahórrate el 'senpai'. Se esta volviendo molesto. Ustedes también, Hiyori, Yutaka, y Minami. Todas somos amigas aquí."

"Sí. A mí también, sólo llamame Misao, o Misa-chan, o lo que quieras," dijo Misao.

"Así que, ¿Qué hicieron exactamente después del Comiket?" preguntó Konata, ojeando a Hiyori y a Patricia.

"¿A q-qué te refieres?" masculló Hiyori.

"Han estado tan felices últimamente," dijo Konata, pero antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de hacer un comentario, continuó "¡…esperen! ¡Creo que ya lo sé! Ojos brillosos, mejillas rosa –" en este punto Hiyori comenzó a sonrojarse – "…pareciendo a punto de reventar de la excitación…"

"¡Ya fue suficiente!" dijo Kagami.

"…y todo esto me dice que ustedes dos han estado –"

"Tienes razón. ¡Hicimos un homerun!" exclamó Patricia orgullosamente.

Hiyori abrió la boca, ya totalmente roja. "P-patty-chan…" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

"¿Eh? No hemos jugado béisbol en años," murmuró Yutaka inocentemente, sin entender de lo que hablaban.

"Yu-chan, me refiero a que tuvimos un revolcón," explicó Patricia.

Yutaka parecía aún más confundida.

"¿Tuvieron diversión napolitana?" sugirió Konata.

"Yeah.".

"¡Ah! ¿Mojaron el conejo? ¿Amasaron el bollo?" añadió Konata.

"¿Jugaron a las niñas exploradoras?" dijo Misao.

"_Harmonica._ Flip-flop. Tender same gender lov–" Patricia fue interrumpida de nuevo.

"¡Paren con eso de una vez!" les ordenó Kagami.

Por ahora, todas las otras estaban ruborizadas – hasta Yutaka y Tsukasa habían entendido.

"¿…felicitaciones?" dijo Miyuki.

"Me… me alegro por ustedes dos," murmuró Yutaka.

"¡Bien hecho!" exclamó Konata, levantando un pulgar. "¡Hey, vayamos a celebrarlo! ¡Creo que me alcanzaría para invitarles a todas para un buffet de pasteles…"

"¡No!" dijo de inmediato Kagami.

"¿…Helado?"

"Sí eres tu la que invita…" suspiró Kagami.

"¡Lemon ice cream!" dijo Patricia, y rió.

"¿O cherry?" sugirió Konata.

"A mí traiganme uno de nueces…" masculló Kagami.

"Creí que eras alérgica a las nueces," comentó Konata.

Kagami la miró suspicazmente.

"Umm… ¿Cómo sabe?" preguntó Tsukasa. Todas las otras, incluyendo Kagami, pararon de hablar, y en perfecta sincronía la miraron a ella, y luego a Hiyori y Patricia.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¿Por qué no podemos tener un grupo de estudio? ¿Qué has estado haciendo para estar tan ocupada?" inquirió Kagami.

Era Viernes por la tarde, Kagami acababa de llamar a Konata, después de que, en la escuela, esta les hubiera dicho nuevamente que estaría ocupada el fin de semana entero. Por segunda vez en dos semanas.

"No te lo puedo decir aún. ¡Es una sorpresa!" respondió Konata.

Luego de que se cortó la llamada, Kagami suspiró profundamente. "Ahora entiendo como se siente su prima Yui..."

"…¡No! ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡No soy la esposa de Konata!"

Y esa idea le hizo a Kagami imaginarse a ella misma limpiando la casa, lavando la ropa, haciéndole la cena a Konata, y atendiendo a sus hijos. La mitad de ellos pequeños, hiperactivos y peliazules con un lunar en la mejilla.

"¡Aargh! ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Lo siento, Kagami. No podré ir este fin de semana tampoco," se excusó Konata. Estaban hablando por teléfono, como hacían casi todas las tardes.

"¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que tanto haces?" dijo Kagami. Era la tercera semana que no podría estar con Konata, y Kagami ya no podía esconder su decepción.

"Te prometo que pasaremos el próximo fin de semana juntas. Yuki-chan también dijo que podrá venir, ya le pregunté, y por supuesto que Tsukasa puede venir también," explicó Konata.

Kagami sabía que lo que quería era estar a solas con Konata, y no con las otras. _"Pero supongo que estoy siendo algo injusta. Hace un buen tiempo que no pasamos el tiempo las cuatro juntas…"_ pensó.

"Okay… Te qui… ¡Quiero decir, será mejor que no pongas excusas esta vez!" se corrigió Kagami, pensando en lo que había estado a punto de decir, esa cosa que podría decirle, pero definitivamente no lo haría, por teléfono.

"Como sea, puedes darme las respuestas… Digo, ¿ayudarme con la tarea de matemática?"

Kagami suspiró, y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas el libro de ejercicios.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Finalmente llegó el fin de semana que tanto había estado esperando Kagami. Era el atardecer del Sábado, y las cuatro amigas se habían reunido en la casa de los Izumi. _"¡Me besó y luego me ignoró un mes entero!"_ se dijo Kagami, recordando lo que había pasado en Navidad. _"Hm… Aunque fui yo la que la besé… ¡Pero aún así esto está mal!"_

"No me gusta, pero supongo que primero deberían… deberiamos estudiar, al menos por un par de horas. Pero luego las llevaré a Morimoto para la cena," explicó Konata.

"¿Pero no es algo caro? Onee-chan y yo no trajimos mucho dinero…" dijo Tsukasa.

"¿Morimoto?" preguntó Miyuki. Konata explicó lo que era: un restaurante de uno de los Ir*n Ch*fs del famoso programa de cocina.

"¡No se preocupen, yo pagaré todo! Verás, Kagami… las cosas que me ayudaste a comprar en el Comiket… sabía que se volverían populares cuando se agotaran. Los doujins son raramente reimpresos. ¿Y sabías que pueden ser vendidos hasta en diez veces su precio original?"

"¡Diez… veces…!" dijo sorprendida Kagami.

"Sí, y a veces todavía más. No sé si estaba moralmente bien hacerlo. Gané 400,000 yenes, pero me hizo sentirme un poco… sucia. Y esa es parte de las razones por las que he estado tan ocupada. Necesitas esforzarte para vender todos esos doujins."

"¡Sorprendente, Kona-chan!" comentó Tsukasa.

"¡Cuatrocientos mil yenes!" balbuceó Kagami. "…si puedes sacar todo eso de otakus desesperados… no hay porque sentirse mal. Al menos ellos no usan su dinero para algo… peor."

"¿Algo cómo que?"

"¡No quiero ni imaginarmelo!"

Con un tono despreocupado, Konata siguió explicando, "Como sea, es así como conseguí el dinero para el carnet de conducir. Como ya dije, yo las llevaré allá."

Las otras se quedaron boquiabiertas.

"Así que por eso estabas tan ocupada, Izumi-san. ¡Felicitaciones!" la congratuló Miyuki.

"¿No es difícil aprender a manejar un auto, Kona-chan? Yo jamás podría hacerlo. Hay tantas cosas que tienes que hacer al mismo tiempo… pisando los pedales, apretando y moviendo interruptores, moviendo el volante, y mirando al espejo y todo eso…" dijo Tsukasa.

"No, es pan comido. ¡Recuerda que le estás hablando a una veterana en juegos de carreras!"

"¿Juegos de carrera? Konata, espero que de verdad… ¿No iras a manejar como tu prima, verdad?" preguntó Kagami.

Tsukasa ahogó un grito y se puso repentinamente nerviosa.

"No te preocupes. ¡Mi instructora me dijo que no había visto a nadie manejar como yo!" anunció Konata orgullosamente.

"Eso no sonó muy tranquilizador…" repuso Kagami.

"Oh, y le suspendieron la licensia a mi prima Yui, así que podré tomar prestado su auto por los próximos tres meses," les informó Konata.

"¿A una policía de tráfico le suspenden la licensia? Qué irónica… pero supongo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo," observó Kagami.

"Y ahora tendrá que tomar clases de conducir de nuevo," añadió Konata, y rió. "Estaba realmente molesta cuando se lo dijeron…"

"Sólo espero que no te pase lo mismo a tí…"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Empezaba a anochecer, y las cuatro amigas estaban afuera, de pie al lado del auto de Yui, un Subaru Vivio azul.

"¿Para qué es el vaso de agua?" le preguntó Tsukasa a Konata.

"Oh, sólo quería intentar algo," le respondió.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto…" murmuró Kagami.

"¡Oh! ¿Yuki-chan, vamos en los asientos de atrás?" preguntó Tsukasa.

"Okey," respondió Miyuki, siguiéndola y acomodándose en uno de los asientos traseros.

Así que Kagami tuvo que ir en el asiento delantero, junto a Konata. Se aferró a la manija incluso antes de que Konata encendiera el auto.

"Son diez millas hasta Morimoto, tenemos el tanque lleno, medio paquete de P*cky, está oscuro, y olvidé los lentes de sol," dijo Konata, y encendió el auto. Las otras la miraron estupefactas.

Konata cambió a reversa. El auto dio una sacudida, y el motor se detuvo.

"Oops," dijo Konata, rió, y volvió a prender el auto.

Tsukasa y Miyuki se tomaron rápidamente de las manos.

"¡Mira antes de entrar!" le gritó Kagami, cuando Konata retrocedió el carro y se metió en la carretera sin aparentemente mirar antes.

"¡Sí me fije!" protestó Konata, cambio de marcha, y pisó el acelerador a fondo. El automóvil se estremeció violentamente, las ruedas chirriaron, y el auto literalmente saltó hacia adelante.

El siguiente cambio fue algo más suave, y el auto empezó a ganar rápidamente velocidad – demasiada velocidad como para el gusto de las asustadas pasajeras. Tsukasa gritó, cerró los ojos, y se aferró a Miyuki, quien se había puesto pálida. Kagami le gritaba repetidamente "¡Ve más lento!" a Konata, lo que la distraía aún más.

En ciertos puntos, Konata desaceleró un poco, pero parecía tener dificultad en prestar atención tanto a los otros autos como a los peatones. Pasados un par de minutos, Kagami se hartó, tomó el vaso y echó su contenido por la ventana, porque Konata parecía prestarle más atención que al tráfico.

"¡Hey! ¡Estaba usando eso!" exclamó Konata, a la vez que el auto casi entra a la acera, y dio un violento movimiento para no acabar chocando contra un par de incautos peatones.

Tomó un poco más de veinte minutos, de los cuales la mayoría fueron terroríficos, pero finalmente llegaron a su destino. Konata aparcó el auto suavemente y sorpresivamente bien, pero demasiado rápido como para relajar a las pasajeras.

"Creo que fue bastante bien, ¿no creen? Sólo hay algunos detalles que tengo que mejorar. Y por alguna razón, soy mejor manejando en reversa," observó Konata.

Kagami se había quedado sin habla por el momento. Aún estubo aferrada a la manija y a su cinturón de seguridad hasta que Konata apagó el carro.

"K-Konata… eso fue peor que cuando tu prima maneja…" balbuceó Kagami, luego de soltar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

Gentilmente, ayudaron a la pálida y aún temblante Tsukasa bajar del auto, la llevarón adentro, y la acomodaron en su silla.

"Un Long Island Iced Tea para la dama," le pidió Konata a la mesera.

Kagami no protestó. Había estado a punto de ordenarlo por ella misma.

"Estoy de acuerdo con tu instructora… no había visto a nadie manejar así antes…" murmuró Kagami, luego de que se hubieron sentado.

Lentamente, y con ayuda de la bebida alcohólica, Tsukasa se calmó lo suficiente como para que pudieran ordenar la cena.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Mm… eso sabía bien!" dijo Tsukasa, luego de que hubieran acabado con todo.

"Muchas gracias por todo, Izumi-san," dijo Miyuki.

"No hay de que. De hecho, ¿Por qué no me dejan llevarlas de vuelta también?"

Tsukasa dejó salir un pequeño grito, y rápidamente dijo, "¡No, está bien! ¡Volveré a pie! ¡Necesito un poco de aire fresco!"

"Tsukasa-chan, tu casa está a más de diez millas de aquí," le recordó Konata.

"¡No me importa! ¡Me gusta caminar de noche!" insistió Tsukasa tajantemente.

"Tsukasa, por lo menos habrá menos trafico a esa hora, así que será más seguro," la intentó convencer Kagami.

"¡No, de verdad necesito caminar!" gritó Tsukasa, sonando algo histérica.

"Traigame un Iced Tea doble, y la cuenta, por favor," le dijo Konata a la mesera.

"Konata… no creo que sea una buena idea…" masculló Kagami.

Tsukasa estaba demasiado nerviosa como para siquiera escucharlas. Cuando le trajeron la bebida, se la tomó de golpe.

Tuvieron que esperar diez minutos hasta que Tsukasa pareció haberse calmado… demasiado.

"¿Tsukasa?" dijo Kagami, agitandole el hombro a su hermana.

Tsukasa estaba sonriendo estúpidamente, y balbuceaba para sí misma.

"Creo que fue demasiado para ella. No creo que pueda ni ponerse en pie," dijo Kagami.

Konata intentó poner de pie a Tsukasa, pero, como había conjeturado Kagami, ésta se derrumbó y acabó en el suelo.

"¿Puedes ayudarme a llevarla fuera, Kagamin?"

A pesar de su estado, Tsukasa gritó al ver el auto, y se opuso a subir a él.

"Konata, no quiero que pase por esto de nuevo," dijo Kagami.

Konata se rascó la cabeza, y finalmente dijo, "Okey. Yuki-chan, ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de ella? Yo pagaré el hotel. Hay un bonito hotel a la vuelta de esta calle."

"¡Konata!"

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes una mejor idea?"

"Por supuesto, Izumi-san. Me haré cargo de ella. Podemos tomar el tren mañana," confirmó Miyuki.

Cargaron a Tsukasa hasta el otro lado de la calle. Miyuki estaba demasiado preocupada como para notar el signo de neón formando las palabras "LOVE HOTEL".

Sólo una vez estuvieron dentro, Miyuki se dio cuenta de que tipo de lugar era y se sonrojó fuertemente.

Konata soltó una risita, y dijo, "Entonces, ¿Qué cuarto quieren para pasar la noche juntas?"

"¡Oh! E-este es…" balbuceó Miyuki, mirando las fotos con los ojos muy abiertos.

Konata se emocionó. "¡Hey! No había podido verlos todos la última vez. Mm… Salón de clases – ¿Se podían pedir uniformes? ¿Harén turco? ¿H*llo K*tty S&M?"

"¡Detente, ya escuche suficiente!" refunfuñó Kagami.

"Me gusta el de H*llo K*tty. Es bonito," dijo Miyuki.

Kagami la miró incrédula. "Supongo que no hay nada mejor…" suspiró.

"¡Perfecto! ¡Un cuarto H*llo K*tty a la orden!" anunció Konata.

Luego de que Konata hubo pagado, entre las tres llevaron a Tsukasa al cuarto asignado.

"Qué raro. ¿Qué son estas cosas en las esquinas de la cama?" se preguntó Miyuki.

"Puedes amarrar las manos y pies de Tsukasa con esos," explicó Konata.

"¡Okey, nos vamos! ¡Ahora!," dijo Kagami, y arrastró a Konata hasta la salida.

"¡Diviértanse!" dijo Konata, sonriendo, antes de que Kagami cerrara la puerta de golpe.

"Uh. Que vergüenza," suspiró Kagami. Pero lo que más le perturbaba es que no pudo evitar imaginarse a Miyuki y su hermana usando el cuarto correctamente.

"Entonces, sólo quedamos nosotras dos," comentó Konata.

"Sí… sólo nosotras…" masculló Kagami.

"¡Vayamos a un lugar romántico!" propuso Konata, mientras encendía el motor, y piso el acelerador a fondo.

Kagami no pudo contestar, estaba demasiada ocupada aferrada a la manija.

Luego de avanzar unas pocas millas, Konata pareció haberse quedado un poco desorientada. Comenzó a mirar las señales, y hacer inesperados giros. Su brusca manera de conducir, y la reciente cena hicieron que Kagami se empezara a sentir enferma.

"¡Detén el auto!"

"Pero ya casi se donde estamos –" empezó a decir Konata, pero al ver el pálido rostro de Kagami, y que esta sostenía una mano contra su boca, frenó en seco a un lado de la carretera.

Kagami abrió la puerta, salió precipitadamente, y vació su estómago en un bote de basura cercano.

Konata apagó el motor, se acercó a Kagami y gentilmente ayudo a que su largo cabello no le estorbara. Luego le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, hasta que Kagami se hubo recobrado.

"Lo siento… no me di cuenta de que te sentías mal," le dijo en un susurro Konata, dándole a Kagami unas cuantas servilletas y una botella de agua.

"Me siento horrible…" masculló Kagami, luego de haberse enjuagado y limpiado la boca.

"Podemos ir a tu casa, está a menos de una milla de aquí. ¿Crees que puedas soportarlo?"

"Creo que sí… si manejas con más cuidado…"

Konata ayudó a Kagami a volver al automóvil, y manejó tan suavemente como pudo.

"Así que podías manejar como una persona normal si lo intentabas…" masculló Kagami. Aún estaba pálida, y tenía los nudillos blancos.

"Sí… Lo siento, Kagamin…"

Llegaron a la casa de Kagami un par de minutos después. Konata estacionó el carro, abrió la puerta de la casa con la llave de Kagami, y la ayudó a llegar hasta su cuarto. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, no se escuchaba ningún ruido dentro, y todos parecían haberse ido a dormir.

"Necesito acostarme…" le susurró Kagami.

"¿Necesitas algo? ¿No tienes sed?"

"No… Quizas una toalla para que me baje el dolor de cabeza…"

"¡Ahora mismo te la traigo!" dijo Konata, y salió del cuarto.

Kagami cerró los ojos y esperó. _"Por qué tardará tanto…"_

"Kagamin, ya volví."

Abrió los ojos y vio a Konata – usando el traje de enfermera.

"¡Auuugh!" aulló Kagami. La sangre subiéndole a la cabeza hizó que el dolor fuera peor.

Konata tuvo que llevarle un calmante. Por un largo rato, Kagami estuvo inmóvil, con la toalla sobre su frente, y esperando que el dolor y las náuseas se esfumaran. Se dio cuenta de que Konata estaba sentada junto a ella, sujetando una de sus manos entre las suyas. Lentamente, Kagami se dejó vencer por el sueño.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Tsukasa sintió que alguien le sacudía gentilmente del hombro.

"Sólo cinco minutos más…" murmuró.

"Tsukasa-san, ya son las diez de la mañana. Se supone que tendremos un grupo de estudio esta tarde."

"¡Oh! ¡Yuki-chan! Buenos días…" saludó Tsukasa, y miró a su alrededor. "¡Aww, que lindo! ¡H*llo K*tty! Mm… Donde estamos…?"

"Estamos… umm… en un cuarto de hotel."

"¿Dónde están Onee-chan y Kona-chan?"

"Estabas demasiado… cansada, así que nos dejaron aquí para pasar la noche"

"¡Volveremos en tren!" añadió rápidamente Miyuki, al ver que Tsukasa parecía estar a punto de entrar en pánico – creyendo que Konata pasaría para recogerlas.

Tsukasa suspiró. "Menos mal. No creo que pueda ir en un carro manejado por Konata de nuevo…"

Se vistieron, juntaron sus cosas, y cuando salían del cuarto, la puerta del costado se abrió simultáneamente, y salió por ella el papá de Konata. Todos se quedaron congelados por un segundo. Luego, Sōjirō se volvió precipitadamente, empujó a la persona detrás suya y cerró la puerta.

Tsukasa y Miyuki se quedaron estáticas por un momento más.

Miyuki se había puesto pálida y comenzó a estremecerse. Se sostuvo del hombro de Tsukasa para no caer.

"¿Yuki-chan? ¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?" dijo Tsukasa, recobrándose de lo sucedido.

"Sí… d-digo, no… sólo… me sentía un poco débil. Aún no hemos desayuno y… quizás me vaya a dar anemia ferropénica por falta de hierro," explicó Miyuki.

"¿Qué?" Tsukasa miraba confundida a Miyuki. _"¡Yuki-chan está mintiendo! ¡Nunca la había visto hacerlo!"_ pensó.

Tsukasa ayudó a Miyuki a salir del establecimiento, y el contacto con aire fresco pareció ayudarle a recuperarse.

Miyuki estuvo inusualmente callada durante el trayecto a la casa Hiiragi. En todo lo que podía pensar era en ese breve vistazo de cabello rosa detrás del papá de Izumi-san. _"Es imposible… no puede haber sido…"_

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

La mañana siguiente, Kagami se despertó tarde. Konata se había quedado dormida en la silla. Su cabeza estaba en la almohada de Kagami. El gorro de enfermera se habia caido al suelo, y su cabello azul estaba hecho un desorden. Una corriente de saliva salía de su boca, acabando en la almohada. Pero a Kagami no le disgustó.

"_Es tan linda. Hasta su saliva…"_ penso. _"Yech… Hasta eso me gusta de ella… esto está mal…"_

Su estómago rugió.

"Despierta, Konata. Ya son casi las once. Tenemos que desayunar," dijo, intentando despertar a Konata.

"Uh…" musitó Konata, y se obligó a levantarse. "Ouch. Mi cuerpo está entumecido. No debí haber dormido en esa silla…" murmuró, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos. "Desayuno… tal vez café… buena idea…" añadió, se puso de pie totalmente, y caminó tambaleándose hacia la puerta.

"Konata."

"¿Si?"

"Cámbiate de ropa primero."

"¡Oh!"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Esa tarde, las cuatro amigas se habían reunido en el cuarto de Kagami para estudiar.

Tsukasa y Miyuki habían ido al piso inferior por un poco de té, y se estaban tomando su tiempo. Kagami casi no se había dado cuenta, estando ocupada con un complicado problema de matemáticas.

Al acabar, alzó la mirada y notó que Konata la miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Kagamin…"

Konata no continuó, así que Kagami, "Si, ese es mi nombre. O apodo, mejor dicho."

"Sólo… yo… digo… deberiamos…" balbuceó Konata.

"¿_Konata nerviosa? ¿Ruborizada?" _Kagami esperó a que siguiera, pero el celular de Konata empezó a sonar en ese momento.

Suspirando, Konata lo sacó y respondió. Rápidamente lo alejó de su oreja, ya que alguien estaba gritando por el otro extremo de la línea.

"Es mi prima Yui. Necesita que la lleve…" dijo Konata. Rápidamente, junto sus cosas, dijo, "¡Nos vemos mañana!" y salió precipitadamente del cuarto, sin dejarle tiempo a Kagami de que siquiera se despidiera.

Kagami se quedó allí sola, con la boca abierta.

"_Justo estabamos solas y podiamos hablar… ¿Por qué se escabulló así? ¿Tan urgente pudo haber sido?"_ pensó.

No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"_Cuando estamos sólo nosotras dos… ¡Konata está tan nerviosa como yo! ¡Así que debo gustarle también! ¡Ya no hay duda sobre ello!"_

Sintió una repentina calidez en su corazón. Y, por una vez, y a pesar de no haber nadie más en el cuarto, Kagami no se sintió sola.

"_¡Alérgica a las nueces!"_

Y se empezó a reir estruendosamente. _"Que estúpida… recién lo entiendo…"_

* * *

Dejenme explicarles, _nuts_ (nueces), en _slang_, se puede entender de la misma forma que entendemos 'bolas' en español. Lastimosamente no encontré palabra similar en español. (#T_T#)

_Haamonica_ (ハーモニカ) es _slang_ japonés, así que no se empecinen en entenderlo… Lo demás lo encontre por internet… (*~*)

Y, por cierto, cada vez se acerca más el final_…_


	23. Al borde del precipicio

**Lucky*Star: Truth or Dare! Chapter 23: Al borde de un precipicio  
**

Se trato de no incluir mucho drama en la historia, pero todo el asunto de la mamá de Miyuki tenía que resolverse de alguna forma.

Lucky Star y sus respectivos personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Era Domingo, y ya empezaba a anochecer. Miyuki estaba parada frente a la puerta de su casa, con la llave en su mano, vacilante. Escuchó a un carro detenerse detrás de ella, y la llave se le escapó de entre los dedos. Era un taxi, del cual salió su madre.

Ambas se congelaron en el lugar y se miraron la una a la otra.

"Estabas en el hotel –" las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo. "¡Así que sí eras tú!" ambas exclamaron en tono acusador. "¡Como pudiste!" concluyeron.

Siguieron sin desviar la mirada un momento. Miyuki recogió la llave y abrió la puerta, tras lo cual entraron. Ambas esperaron a que la otra hablara.

"Tú primero –" dijeron ambas exactamente al mismo tiempo. Rieron nerviosamente.

"Miyuki… necesitamos hablar," dijo finalmente Yukari.

Ambas se pusieron serias de nuevo.

"Mamá, ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso? No… no está bien," empezó Miyuki.

"Pero Miyuki, estoy más sorprendida de que tú hayas… umm… pasado la noche… ¡con otra chica!"

"¡No es lo que piensas! Hiiragi-san estaba muy… cansada, por eso tuvimos que pasar la noche allí. Eso es todo. Nada paso."

"Oh, así que por eso fue. ¿Y porque en un hotel así?"

"Izumi-san dijo que era el lugar más cercano disponible… Me refiero a Konata-san."

"Sí, escuché que tus amigas también habían… pasado la noche allí. Izumi-san… digo mi ciel-… ¡Sōjirō-san me contó!"

"¡Lo ibas a llamar cielo!"

"No le digas nada a tu padre. Aunque no es que se la pase mucho por aquí…"

"No, no se lo diré. ¡No sabría como contarle algo así!"

"Él… él ya lo sabe."

"¡Mamá! ¿Se van a… divorciar?" dijo Miyuki, con la voz a punto de quebrársele, y retazos de lágrimas en los ojos. Su madre la abrazó y la apretó contra su pecho.

"No, no lo haremos. Tenemos una especie de trato…"

"No me digas más… no podría soportarlo ahora mismo. No puedo distraerme con los exámenes tan cerca…"

"Tienes razón, sólo concéntrate en tus exámenes, no te preocupes por lo mí y tu padre. Todo estará bien…"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Hola Kona-chan! ¿De dónde saliste?" preguntó Tsukasa. No se habían encontrado con Konata en el tren esa mañana. Era Febrero, y acababan de llegar a la escuela secundaria de Ryōō. Ese día repasarían el procedimiento por el cual se realizarían los exámenes, con sus respectivos horarios, junto a sus maestros.

"¡Hola, Kagamin, Tsukasa-chan, Yuki-chan!" masculló Konata, con la boca llena de chocolate K*tK*t sabor cereza. Konata estaba acompañada de Yutaka, Minami, y, sorpresivamente, de su prima Yui, quien estaba con su uniforme de policía.

"Hola, Kona-chan, Minammi-chan, Yutaka-chan, y Narumi-san también – oh, perdone, ¿Pasa algo, Narumi-san?" dijo Tsukasa.

"¡Me mandaron para que dé una clase sobre seguridad vial!" gruñó Yui. "Y, para colmo, será la clase de Yu-chan… ¡Eso lo hace aun peor!"

"Parte de su castigo por _ese _incidente –" comenzó a explicar Konata, pero Yui la interrumpió.

"¡Era inocente! ¡Ese idiota se metió en el camino sin encender el intermitente!"

"Pero no tenías porqué empujarlo fuera de la carretera…"

"Como sea, así que hoy comienzan… los exámenes de ingreso," comentó Kagami, dándose cuenta de la barra de chocolate que tenía Konata en la mano.

"Gracias por recordárnoslo," dijo en tono irónico Konata.

"Y luego nos tendremos que separar… casi todas nuestras elecciones vocacionales fueron diferentes…" empezó Tsukasa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Sé que no tengo oportunidad de entrar a donde ustedes dos vayan, así que ni siquiera postulé para esas universidades," repuso Konata, ojeando a Kagami y Miyuki.

"Al menos ninguna de nosotras se irá muy lejos," les recordó Miyuki. Había estado inusualmente callada, pálida y seria esa mañana, y las otras la miraron.

"Miyuki tiene razón, Tsukasa-chan. Aún podremos reunirnos los fines de semana," la intentó animar Konata, dándole palmadas en la espalda a Tsukasa.

"¿Entonces, a qué lugares vas a postular?" preguntó Kagami.

"¡Tengo un astuto plan de reserva!" exclamó Konata.

"¿Ah? ¿Tú con un plan?"

"¡Claro, uno tan astuto que ni el detective Conan lo hubiera hecho mejor!"

"No estoy segura de querer oirlo," suspiró Kagami.

"Pues, hice una búsqueda de seis universidades privadas cercanas. Y gracias a que ahora tengo un auto, creo que tendré el tiempo suficiente como para hacer los exámenes de todas ellas. ¡Entraré por lo menos a una, si es que no entro a más!"

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Desde cuándo estás tan motivada sobre la universidad?" dijo Kagami.

"Bueno… Hice una pequeña apuesta con mi papá… si logro entrar a una universidad al primer intento, me comprará un apartmento propio," explicó Konata.

"¡Sería fantástico, Kona-chan! Viviendo por ti misma… ni siquiera podría imaginarme viviendo sola…" dijo Tsukasa.

"Espero no sentirme muy sola cuando onee-chan ya no esté en la casa…" suspiró Yutaka.

Minami le palmeó la espalda cómodamente. "Podría ir a visitarte cuando quieras…" murmuró Minami.

"Oh," dijo Yutaka, empezando a ruborizarse. "Gracias Minami-chan…"

"¿Y sólo por eso vas a dar tantos exámenes?" siguió Kagami, "¡Yo me volvería loca! Sólo me estoy concentrando en mi elección principal y el examen nacional. De hecho, mi examen principal será mañana,"

"¿Mañana? Ninguno de mis exámenes será mañana, así que si necesitas que te lleve…" sugirió Konata.

"¿No deberías aprovechar para estudiar si tienes un día libre? Y que tú me llevarás… ¡eso no ayudaría mucho!"

"¡Hey, he mejorado desde la última vez! ¡Hoy mismo hey manejado hasta aquí!" anunció Konata orgullosamente, y hizo un gesto hacia el aparcamiento. Y, en efecto, el auto azul de Yui estaba perfectamente aparcado allí. "Yui me pidió un permiso para poder aparcar en la escuela," añadió.

"¡Vi un carro pasar! Sólo que no me di cuenta que eras tú, parecía que… una persona normal estaba manejando," dijo Kagami.

"Que te dije."

"No me convences del todo, pero…" empezó Kagami, pensativamente.

"¿Si?"

"Llevanos a casa hoy día y ya veremos."

"¡N-no gracias! ¡Tomaré el tren!" dijo inmediatamente Tsukasa, quebrándosele la voz.

"Gracias, Izumi-san, pero tengo… umm… ciertas cosas que hacer hoy," dijo Miyuki.

"¿Así que sólo seremos tú y yo, Kagamin? Estoy segura de que Tsukasa-chan puede ir en tren sola," sugirió Konata. "Y cuando veas como manejo ahora podrás convencer a las otras."

"Okey, es un trato," respondió Kagami, y sonrió. Finalmente, podría estar un tiempo a solas con Konata. Sólo esperaba que el costo no fuera muy grande. "Oh, a propósito, ¿en cuánto tiempo llegarías desde aquí a nuestra casa?" preguntó.

"Depende del tráfico. Veinte a treinta minutos, creo," respondió Konata.

"¡Eso es la mitad de lo que toma ir en tren!"

"Lo sé. Es grandioso. No necesito levantar demasiado temprano, desearía haber tenido el auto antes. Podría haberlas llevado a ustedes también…" comentó Konata, mirando a Kagami y Tsukasa, quienes se estremecieron al pensarlo.

"Gracias por considerarnos, Izumi-san. El tren siempre está abarrotado de gente y no es muy veloz… pero mi hogar está demasiado lejos," observó Miyuki, intentando ocultar su alivio.

"¿Pero por qué harías algo así?" preguntó Kagami, mirando a Konata suspicazmente. "No es normal en ti ser así."

"Podrían contribuir pagando el costo de la gasolina. ¡Ya saben, no es gratis!"

"Claro…" suspiró Kagami.

"Hey, tengo una idea. ¡Luego de que los exámenes acaben, vayamos de viaje a algún lado! ¡Las llevo en mi carro!"

"¡No! ¡No! Digo… ¡Prefiero caminar!" exclamó Tsukasa.

"Estaba pensando en que tomemos un tour. De aquí podríamos ir a Nagano, luego a Kyoto, después ya veríamos," explicó Konata. "¡Sería como un juego de – más bien, como una película de carretera!"

Tsukasa se había puesto pálida y tuvo que sostenerse en Kagami. "¿P-podría seguirlas por tren…?"

"¡Hey chicas! ¿Qué ocurre aquí?" llamó la penetrante voz de Misao. Ella y Ayano acababan de llegar.

"Oh. ¡La chica que fue besada por Nanako-san! Eso me recuerda que debería arrestarla por eso," se dijo Yui, al ver a la colmilluda chica. "Pero si así fuera tendría que arrestarlas a todas ustedes por incitación…" añadió.

"Oh. ¿La prima de la enana? ¿Con uniforme? ¿Así que es una policía, señora?" preguntó Misao, mirando a Yui con curiosidad. Antes de que Yui tuviera oportunidad de responder, Misao añadió, "¡Oh, hey! ¡Como no creo que pueda entrar a una universidad, estaba pensando en unirme al ICPO! Y como eres una policía, puedes explicarme como hacerlo."

"¿Qué es ICPO?" preguntó Yui. Misao y Konata rieron simultáneamente.

"La ICPO, abreviación de 'International Criminal Police Organization', es una organización policial internacional, también conocida como Interpol. Sus cuarteles generales están en Lyon, Francia. Se enfoca en la seguridad pública de sus paises miembros, que son 188, si no me equivoco," explicó Miyuki.

"¿Cómo llego a ser policía sin saber que era la Interpol?" interrogó Misao a Yui.

"Que, yo… ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía!" exclamó Yui, sonrojándose un poco.

"No escuches a Kusakabe. Apuesto a que sólo vio Lupin III," comentó Kagami.

"Okey, okey. Eso es lo que hice… ¿Pero no es obligatorio verlo para entrar a la academia de policías?" preguntó Misao.

"No. Pero sí nos enseñaron artes marciales mixtas, ¡y me gustaría ponerlas en práctica en ti!" dijo Yui, aproximándose a Misao.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Brutalidad policial!" gritó Misao, y corrió alrededor de las otras, intentando no ser alcanzada por Yui.

Hasta que Misao tropezó con algo suave y grande – que resultó ser Kuroi-sensei.

"¡Hey! Miren por donde van…" dijo Kuroi. Al darse cuenta de quien era, sonrió, "…y lo siento, pero aquí no hay muérdago."

"¡L-lo siento, sensei! Sólo estaba –"

Kuroi la interrumpió. "¡Y hay una policía persiguiéndote! ¿Qué has hecho ahora?"

"¡Hey, todas estamos aquí!" observó Konata. "Excepto…"

"¿La otra parejita? Allá vienen," dijo Kagami. Hiyori y Patricia acababan de llegar a la entrada. "…y tomadas de la mano…" añadió, y suspiró sin querer. Todas las otras habían volteado a ver al par.

"¡Aww, Kagamin!" dijo Konata. "¡Estás celosa! ¿De quién estás celosa? ¿De Patty-chan? ¿Hiyorin?"

"¡Cállate! ¡No estoy celoso! S-sólo que quisiera…" miró a su alrededor y se calló.

"¿Quisieras tener a alguien con quien tomarte de la mano?" susurró Konata.

Kagami estaba mirando al suelo, y no respondió. Se sobresaltó al sentir que Konata tomaba su mano.

"Detente… las otras te verán…" susurró Kagami.

"¡No me importa!" respondió Konata.

"¡Yo quiero hacerlo también!" interrumpió Tsukasa, y tomó la mano libre de Konata.

Kagami miró amenazadoramente a su hermana.

"Umm… Tsukasa-san, ¿puedo tomarte de la mano yo también?" preguntó Miyuki.

"¡Cuando quieras, Yuki-chan!" dijo Tsukasa, y tomó a Miyuki de la mano.

"¡Pero, pero, yo también quiero abrazar a mi Kagamin, así!" exclamó Konata, y se aferró a Kagami.

"¡Abrazo grupal!" gritó Tsukasa, y rodeó a las tres estirando los brazos.

"¡Hey, vengan aquí todas! ¡Para la buena suerte!" exclamó Misao, y se unió al apretón de cuerpos, llevándose a Ayano consigo también.

"¡Minami-chan, es un abrazo grupal! ¡Debemos participar!" dijo Yutaka – ella y Minami acababan de volver. Yutaka llevó a Minami de la mano hasta las otras seis chicas y se les unió.

"Oo, esto es raro. Casi nunca había visto a japoneses abrazándose en público. ¡Hiyorin, tenemos que unirnos!" dijo Patricia.

"¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Esto es demasiado!" exclamó Kagami, que se encontraba al medio, aplastada por todas las demás. Pero ninguna la escuchó – o por lo menos, nadie pareció hacerle caso. Kagami sentía las mejillas ardiendo. Lo que lo hacía más vergonzoso era que de alguna forma le gustaba, y que Konata las estaba mirando como si ya lo supiera.

Kagami intentó pensar en como se sentiría si fuera abrazada por un chico. No, no le gustaría. De pronto recordó al estúpido chico en la excursión, como le había tomado las manos. Nauseabundo. _"Los chicos apestan… literalmente…"_ pensó.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Buenos dias, yo soy Yui Narumi, una oficial de policía, y hey sido forzada… digo asignada, a hablarles sobre la seguridad vial," comenzó Yui.

"¡Así que, generalmente, mientras más nuevo y costoso sea un auto, más seguro es! Y, por supuesto, tiene que ser un auto japonés. ¡No se les ocurra comprar uno americano!" añadió, meneando un dedo.

"Hasta yo cambiaré mi auto pronto, porque el que tengo ahora ya tiene diez años funcionando. Ahora que estoy incapacitada de manejar, he tenido de hacer esta pequeña investigación…" dijo, y procedió a mostrar folletos de carros en la pantalla, explicando los puntos positivos y negativos de cada modelo.

Los estudiantes la miraban confundidos.

Tímidamente, Yutaka alzó una mano.

"¡Oh, mi querida hermanita quiere preguntar algo! ¡Es acerca del modelo Spec B? ¡Aún no les he dicho que tiene un dispositivo de estabilidad electrónico!"

Yutaka se puso de pie y dijo, "No, onee-chan… Narumi-san… sensei, digo… ¿No nos tendrías que hablar sobre usar el cinturón de seguridad y cosas así?"

"Oh. Seguro. Usen cinturón de seguridad, manejen con cuidado, no manejen ebrios, bla ,bla, bla," dijo Yui. "¡Pero eso sería aburrido! ¡Cualquiera puede dar una lección sobre eso!" añadió, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia, y siguió hablando de las cualidades del "Spec B".

Ruborizada, Yutaka se sentó nuevamente y decidió no volver a interrumpir. _"Es tan mala dando lecciones como manejando…"_

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Konata había detenido el auto en la casa de los Hiiragi. Era el fin del día, y Konata había llevado a Kagami a su casa como lo había prometido.

"Estoy sorprendida. Realmente puedes manejar como una persona cuerda," dijo Kagami.

"Creo que el verte vomitar la última vez me motivó un poco," observó Konata.

"¡Eww! No digas cosas así…"

"Hay otra cosa más. ¡Yui me dijo que me puedo quedar con el auto! Ella va a comprase un modelo más nuevo. Así que ahora tendré que cuidarlo bien… digo, no dejar que tenga abolladuras ni nada… bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡Es bueno poder tener chicas lindas a bordo! Uh, me refiero a ti también, Kagamin –"

Sin poder detenerse, Kagami tomó a Konata del mentón, volteó su cara hacia a la de ella, y se le acercó hasta que sus caras quedaron separadas por unos pocos centímetros.

"¿Así que yo no soy linda? Tú, pequeña granuja descarada… si no tuviéramos los exámenes tan pronto…" dijo Kagami.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¡Si no hice nada! ¿Me vas a golpear?" jadeó Konata.

Kagami sonrió. "Estaba pensando justo en lo contrario a eso…"

Era uno de esos raros momentos en que Konata estaba ruborizada. Kagami rió y dijo, "Por fin han cambiado los papeles."

"No cuentes con eso," dijo Konata, y presionó sus labios contra los de Kagami, antes de que esta tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

Sorprendida, Kagami buscó algo de lo que asirse, y presionó la bocina. Ambas se sobresaltaron por el fuerte ruido, y Konata accidentalmente mordio el labio de Kagami, y ésta se golpeó la cabeza con el techo del carro.

"¡Ouch!" gimió, y se puso la mano sobre la boca.

"Kagamin, mejor nos detenemos antes de que ambas salgamos heridas," dijo Konata, y soltó una risita.

"…e-éste no es el momento…" murmuró Kagami.

"Claro, los exámenes…" suspiró Konata.

Kagami bajó del carro. Justo después de que cerrara la puerta, Konata le guiñó un ojo y dijo, "¡Ah! Sabes, estos asientos se pueden doblar totalmente. A posición horizontal."

"Yo – uh – ¡te llamaré más tarde!" balbuceó Kagami.

"Bien dicho. Nos vemos, Kagamin."

"Cuídate…" dijo Kagami. A pesar de la vergüenza, se dio cuenta de que su corazón cantaba de felicidad. "…amor," añadió, pero el carro ya se había ido.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Sólo cinco minutos más, mamá…" murmuró Tsukasa.

"¡Tsukasa! ¿No era hoy uno de tus exámenes?" le dijo Miki, su madre.

Tsukasa se levantó de inmediato. "¿Qué hora es? ¡Oh no! ¡Es imposible que llegue a tiempo!"

"¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!"

"¿No me puedes llevar tú o papá en el auto?" dijo Tsukasa, juntando sus ropas frenéticamente.

"No, tenía unas cosas que hacer y se ha llevado el auto."

Tsukasa estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, pero luego recordó algo.

"K-Kona-chan va tomar el mismo examen y va ir en su carro… ella podría l-llevarme…" dijo, poniéndose aún más roja, pero por una razón distinta.

"Oh no… e-es la única forma. T-t-t-tengo que llamarle para que se p-pase por aquí… mamá, t-tenemos… uhh… ¿Pañales?"

Miki se quedó boquiabierta.

"Uhh… es que, c-casi tengo un accidente la última vez que Kona-chan manejó…" explicó Tsukasa.

"Kagami dice que ha mejorado mucho. ¡Pero no importa! ¡Llámala de una vez! ¡_Tienes_ que llegar a dar tu examen, ya sea si tienes un accidente o no!" declaró Miki.

Tsukasa ya había marcado el número de Konata. "¿Kona-chan? ¿Eres tú? ¿Ya estás en tu auto? ¡Me quedé dormida! ¿P-puedes llevarme a mí también, por favor? ¡Por favor, en verdad lo necesito, haré cualquier cosa!"

Temblando, Tsukasa cortó la llamada.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Ya está en camino, sí me va a llevar…" masculló Tsukasa.

Unos minutos después pudieron escuchar el claxon de un auto fuera de la casa. Miki tuvo que acompañar a Tsukasa hasta el carro, ya que ésta estaba media paralizada por el miedo. Antes de que su hija entrara, Miki la abrazó para reconfortarla.

"Muchas gracias, Izumi-san… por favor, maneja con cuidado. No sé que haría si le pasara algo a Tsukasa…" le dijo a Konata.

"¡Entendido, señora!"

Tsukasa intentó no ver, escuchar, ni sentir nada. _"No estoy en el auto de Kona-chan, No estoy en el auto de Kona-chan…"_ se repetía mentalmente. Pronto perdió la noción del tiempo, concentrándose en imaginar que no estaba allí.

"¿Tsukasa?" la llamó una voz.

"¿Mmh?" musitó Tsukasa. Abrió los ojos ligeramente, y descubrió que el carro ya no se movía.

"Ya llegamos," dijo Konata.

"¡Oh! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No sentí al carro moverse…"

"Tus ojos estuvieron cerrados todo el tiempo, y te agarraste muy fuerte de la manija, así que no me sorprende."

Tsukasa se quedó atónita y colapsó sobre el regazo de Konata. "Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias…"

Gentilmente, Konata acarició su cabella. _"Definitivamente me quedaría con ambas si pudiera… pero mi Kagamin se pondría celosa… ¿Quizás deba preguntarle si __…__?"_

Konata rió.

"¡El examen! ¡Ya casi es hora!" dijo de pronto Tsukasa, levantándose.

"Creo que aún tenemos tiempo, a menos que planees dormirte allí," dijo Konata.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Patty-chan!" exclamó Hiyori. "¿Dónde has estado estos dos días?"

Era Viernes, y acababan de llegar a la escuela. Patricia tenía marcas de ojeras, estaba un poco pálida, y su cabello esta hecho un desorden, pero aún así estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Todo está bien, ahora. Ya sé que no quise decirte nada por teléfono, pero quería estar segura–" no continuó.

Hiyori tomó las manos de Patricia. "¿Qué ocurre? ¡Estaba tan preocupada!"

"No era nada serio. O, al menos ya no lo es… no. ¡No te lo puedo contar aquí! Ven conmigo después de la escuela y te lo contaré."

"Bueno… ¡umph!" Hiyori se ruborizó instantáneamente. Era difícil acostumbrarse a los abrazos públicos de Patricia, aun cuando la mayoría de estudiantes parecían disfrutar de la escena.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Yutaka!" dijo Minami. "¿Estás enferma? ¡¿Qué te pasa?"

Minami acababa de encontrarse con Yutaka en la escuela.

Yutaka no se veia bien. Estaba pálida, callada, y parecía estar en estado de estupor.

"Estoy bien… no, no estoy enferma. Es sólo que…," dijo Yutaka en voz baja.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?" la interrogó Minami, incapaz de ocultar su temor.

"No te preocupes, todo está bien, en cierto modo. No tiene nada que ver con nosotras. Te amo tanto como siempre…"

"Uh… yo te a-amo también, Yutaka…"

Los estudiantes que pasaban las miraban extrañados. Aparentemente abrazarse en público se estaba volviendo algo usual.

"Sólo que… no puedo contartelo aquí," susurró Yutaka. "¿Puedo ir a tu casa luego de la escuela?"

"Eres bienvenida a nuestra casa cuando quieras…" respondió Minami.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Ese día, Miyuki acababa de haber llegado de la escuela a su casa, y lo que la estaba esperando en la sala le tomó por sorpresa.

Incluso cuando ya lo había estado esperando.

"Miyuki. Ahora que los exámenes se han acabado…" empezó su madre Yukari.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Y Konata había tenido la semana más atareada de su vida. Le parecía que todo lo que hacía era manejar de un lado a otro. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar a quienes había llevado consigo. _"Creo que llevé a Misao a algún lado una vez,"_ pensó, y se rascó la cabeza. _"¿Por qué habrá sido?"_

Ese mismo día acababa de dar su último examen. Convenientemente era Viernes, y tenía toda la semana libre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se le vino a la cabeza jugar videojuegos, ver anime, o leer manga. Había un problema mucho más importante que resolver primero.

Y ese problema estaba ahora sentado a su lado. Porque acababa de recoger a Kagami en su camino a casa. Su ultimo examen había sido en un lugar cercano.

Konata aparcó en el patio frontal de los Hiiragi. "Uh. Por fin todo se ha acabado. Estoy tan cansada que creo que me voy a desmayar…" dijo Konata, esforzándose por mantener los ojos abisoertos.

"¡Ni se te ocurra manejar así! Entra a descansar un rato," le aconsejó Kagami. Ya habia planeado llamar a Konata de todos modos.

"Okey…" masculló Konata, apagó el motor y quitó la llave. Luego siguió a Kagami dentro, y subió las escaleras, bostezando y frotándose los ojos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Kagami, Konata se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormida instantáneamente.

Kagami se arrodilló junto a la cama y se quedó mirando la cara de Konata mientras dormía.

"Tan linda…" suspiró. Y allí recién se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la casa, estaba sola con Konata, y tendrían horas antes de que alguien viniera a molestarlas.

Y, repentinamente, recordó algo que Konata había dicho mucho tiempo atrás, hace ya un año, cuando había sido obligada a usar ese uniforme. _"¡Si fueras una chica ya estaría detrás de ti!"_

"Bueno, yo _soy_ una chica, Konata…" susurró Kagami. "¡Y no saldrás de esta casa hasta que hallamos aclarado las cosas!" añadió, con determinación.

Mirando dormitar a Konata le hizo sentir sueño también, así que se recostó a lado de Konata. Luego de un par de minutos, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Sí, era la mamá de Miyuki la que estaba en el hotel. Originalmente, iba a ser otra personita que también tiene pelo rosado… pero no podría pasar en un fic con rating T. (#n_n#).

Algunos bocadillos son realmente populares entre estudiantes por como suenan sus nombre en japonés. K*tK*t se lee como _'kitto katsu'_ (屹度勝つ), "Seguramente ganarás".

Dudo que el plan de Konata sea posible siquiera. Pero no olviden que po algo es ficción.

**Siguiente Capítulo: ¡Verdad o Reto!**


	24. ¡Verdad o Reto!

**Lucky*Star: ¡Verdad o Reto! Capítulo 24:** **¡Verdad o Reto!**

**¡Finalmente, aquí está el último capítulo del fic!**

Lucky Star y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

"¡Konata, despierta!" dijo Kagami, agitando el hombro de su pequeña amiga. "Ya hemos dormido más que suficiente y necesitamos hablar. ¡Ahora mismo!"

"Claro, claro…" dijo Konata, entre bostezos.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó Kagami. Había reunido coraje para ese momento, pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa y ruborizada.

"Tengo sueño. Y me he estado preguntando por qué demonios nos hemos puesto los uniformes para el examen de hoy, y si tienes nuevos juegos para la Plays***on... Y mi brazo esta un poco adormecido, me pica el tobillo derecho, y mi –" murmuró Konata.

"¡No me refería a eso! ¡Me refiero a lo que sientes! Lo que sientes… por mí. ¿Acaso no te importo para nada?" la interrumpió Kagami.

"¿Y quién dijo que no me importaba mi querida Kagamin?"

"…¡Debería haberme quedado callada! Todo esto no es más que una broma para ti." Kagami se sentó en la cama y apartó la mirada.

Konata se levantó para sentarse a su lado, intentando verse seria, y pensando en algo que decir.

"Juguemos verdad o reto. ¡Yo comienzo, y elijo verdad!" dijo finalmente Konata.

"¿Qué? ¡No, no ese estúpido juego de nuevo!"

"Vamos, pregúntame lo que quiera. Verdad."

"Está bien… hay algo que quiero saber. ¿Qué fue lo que dije dormida esa vez? Nunca me lo contaste…"

"¡Oh!" exclamó Konata. "Ya me había olvidado de eso… Dijiste _'No le gusto a ella de esa forma'_ o algo así. Tu turno."

"Verdad," dijo rápidamente Kagami.

"Bueno, ¿Qué querías decir con eso? ¿A quién te referías con ese '_ella_'?"

"¡Idiota!" dijo Kagami, pero no podía estar sonriendo ligeramente.

"¡Ah, te referías a mí! ¡Verdad!"

"Entonces, ¿De verdad te importo?"

Konata puso la expresión más seria que pudo. "Por supuesto que sí me importas."

Kagami estaba demasiado avegonzada como para ver de frente a Konata en el momento, así que miró para otro lado, y agregó, "…¿D-de _esa _manera?"

"Nuh-uh, ¡Es mi turno de preguntar!" dijo Konata, y sonrió. "¿Por qué me besaste en Navidad?"

Obligándose a decirle la verdad, Kagami respondió, "Porque quería que mi primer beso fuera contigo…"

"Aww. Tu turno de preguntar," dijo Konata, luego de haberse quedado en silencio por unos segundos.

"¿T-también fue tu primer beso?" susurró Kagami.

"Creo que sí. No recuerdo que nadie me haya besado antes… pero… sé que jamás olvidaré _tu _beso. Fue… hehe…"

Sin esperar por la siguiente pregunta, Kagami dijo, "Konata… después de todo esto ya debes haberte dado cuenta de que yo… uh…"

"¡Sí, mi Kagamin me ama!"

Kagami se volteó hacia Konata nuevamente. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "Por favor, para de atormentarme. Verdad. Dime la verdad desde ahora. Yo haré lo mismo."

"No había pensado en nosotras de _esta _forma…" dijo Konata, rascándose la cabeza.

Kagami miro a Konata a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que Konata había pensado en ello seriamente. Y mucho.

"¿No puedes por una vez ser seria?"

"Más que nada, pensé que sólo te gustaban los chicos. Por eso es que no pensé en esto tanto como debería," explicó Konata.

"…Me gusto llevarte en mi espalda y nunca te lo dije. Y casi te doy un beso esa misma noche cuando dormías."

"Kagamin… te adoré desde el momento en que Tsukasa-chan nos presentó… eras tan fuerte, tan seria, tan genial… todo lo que yo no era. Supongo que los opuestos de verdad se atraen…"

"Hice tantas cosas sólo por ti y a ti no parecían ni importarte… ¡Así que pense que no me veias de esa forma!"

"Lo siento, Kagamin. No lo noté antes. Sí que soy una estúpida…"

Lágrimas caian por las mejillas de Kagami, a la vez que esta gimoteaba.

"Kagamin… ¿Por qué estás llorando? Por favor, no lo hagas…"

"Lo siento," masculló Kagami, limpiándose las lágrimas, y sonrió. "Sólo que… no importa, sólo debería estar concentrada en este momento…"

Gentilmente, Kagami acarició la mejilla de Konata, y continuó, "Te amo, Konata Izumi-san. Creo que te amé desde el primer momento en que te conocí. Te vi tan pequeña y linda… y nada fue lo mismo de nuevo."

"Kagamin… dijiste que no vendría nadie hasta muy tarde."

"¡Eso no es lo que quería escuchar!"

"Entonces tenemos la casa entera sólo para nosotras. ¡Hagamos algo divertido! Te reto a –"

"¡Konata!"

"Sí, sí. Lo siento, Kagamin. Te amo también. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Te amo, te amo… sobretodo en el uniforme de la escuela… no importa cual de los dos sea… creo que he intentado decírtelo de alguna manera…"

"Podrías sólo haberlo dicho, fuerte y claro."

"Lo mismo que tú… No es fácil decir cosas así…"

"Está bien, veo tu punto. Ninguna de las dos tuvo el coraje. Pero ahra que lo sabemos… ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?"

"¿Quieres que use el uniforme de enfermera?"

"N-no ahora… q-quizás más tarde," balbuceó Kagami, sobresaltándose al sólo imaginarlo.

"¡Te reto a que vengas a la cama conmigo! Es bastante incómodo hacerlo en el suelo."

"¡Konata! No crees que es demasiado pronto para –"

Konata rio nerviosamente. "Umm… Estaba pensando en besos y abrazos… pero, tal vez, después de eso… si quieres…"

"V-va a ser mi primera… digo segundo… t-tercer beso, Konata."

"Para mí también, hasta donde sé –"

Aún nerviosa, Kagami envolvió con sus brazos a Konata y la acercó a ella. Era relajante estar allí, cada una en los brazos de la otra, como si nada más existiera. Por un largo rato ambas se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos entre sí.

"Sólo asegúrate de no morderme esta vez," murmuró Kagami.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¿Yu-chan? Estamos en la casa equivocada," dijo Minami.

"No, tenemos que visitar a Takara-san primero. Hay algo que debemos… aclarar. Es sobre algo de lo que me enteré esta semana…" explicó Yutaka, y tocó el timbre.

Miyuki no tardó mucho en aparecer en la puerta.

"Hola, Kobayakawa-san, Iwasaki-san," saludó Miyuki. "Entren, ya están en la sala."

"¿Quienes? ¿Senpai? Te ves rara," murmuró Minami. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Entren, por favor. Les explicarán todo."

Se quitaron los zapatos y entraron a la sala. La madre de Miyuki y Sōjirō Izumi estaban sentados juntos.

"¿Takara-san?… ¿y Izumi-san?" dijo Minami. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Buenos dias, Iwasaki-chan, Yu-chan… siento que se hayan enterado de esta forma," dijo Sōjirō.

"No queremos que siga siendo un secreto," explicó Yukari.

"Puede que necesitemos tu ayuda también, Yu-chan," siguió Sōjirō.

"¿Qué secreto?" preguntó Minami. "¿Mi ayuda?" preguntó Yutaka, viéndose confundida.

"Izumi-san y yo hemos estado… umm… conociéndonos," dijo finalmente Yukari. "El padre de Miyuki y yo teniamos un… una especie de trato. Las cosas se quedarían como estaban hasta que acabaran los exámenes de nuestra hija Miyuki. Ahora estamos… considerando nuestras opciones."

Minami se tuvo que sentar en el suelo.

"¿Minami-chan? ¿Estás bien?" dijo Yutaka.

"Sí… sólo que… no me lo esperaba…"

"Si. Ya lo sabía, pero recuerdo como me sentí cuando lo descubrí," dijo Yutaka, sentándose junto a su amiga.

Miyuki se sentó junto a ellas también. "Lo sé… yo también me sorprendí. Aún no puedo comprender porque las cosas acabaron así…"

"Miyuki, ¿no crees que tu madre necesita un poco de amor y comprensión también?" dijo Yukari.

"¡Mamá! No…"

"Tu padre y yo aún somos amigos, pero él siempre estaba fuera de casa, y nuestro amor pareció simplemente agotarse," explicó Yukari.

"Lo siento. Podemos hablar de eso luego, tanto como quieran, pero aún hay un problema pendiente," interrumpió Sōjirō.

Miyuki lo miró.

"Konata aún no lo sabe," dijo Sōjirō. "Podría simplemente decírselo, pero me asusta su reacción. Podría darme una patada en la cara o algo…"

"¡Sōjirō!" exclamó Yukari. "No puede ser tan mala."

"Ella no es mala, sólo que a veces puede comportarse como una… maniática. Como sea, por eso es que les tengo que pedir un favor. Creo que sería más fácil para ella si una de sus amigas se lo dice. Pero no las pueda obligar a que hagan algo así sólo por mí –"

"Yo lo haré," dijo Miyuki.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¿Kagamin?" murmuró Konata, con la cara hundida en el cuello de Kagami.

"¿S-sí?" jadeó Kagami. Sentía que la cabeza le palpitaba, abrumada por la intimidad que tanto tiempo había ansiado con Konata. Sus ojos, sus labios, su lengua, su aromae, su suave cabellera, la calidez y suavidad de su piel, delgado y esbelto cuerpo… Kagami sintió como si se hubiera estado muriendo de sed y encontrado un oasis. No podía tener suficiente.

"¿Me estas quitando la ropa…?"

"Oh. ¡L-lo siento!" dijo Kagami. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a quitarle la camisa a Konata.

"No, está bien. Soy toda tuya…" suspiró Konata, y junto sus labios con los de Kagami nuevamente. "…y sólo es el uniforme de escuela. ¡Sientete libre de rasgarlo si quieres!"

Kagami rió. "Konata, no creo que llegue a tanto… y necesitaremos estos uniformes por un tiempo más."

"Deja que me lo quite, entonces…" dijo Konata, y se puso de pie. Casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, Kagami intentó alcanzar las manos de Konata nuevamente, sin querer separarse de ella.

"¿P-p-puedo ver…?" balbuceó Kagami.

Fue el turno de Konata de soltar una risa nerviosa. "Te estás volviendo más pervertida que yo. Por supuesto que puedes ver… De hecho, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?"

Kagami se puso de pie rápidamente.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¿Patty-chan?" consiguió decir Hiyori, cuando Patricia estaba tomando aliento entre besos. Acababan de llegar al apartamento de Patricia, y, nada más entrar, Patricia había comenzado una intensa sesión de besos con ella.

"Yeah…"

"Has estado actuando extraño… no, no me refiero a los besos y eso, me encantan, pero…"

Patricia suspiró, y dijo, "No te preocupes, son buenas noticias. Ven acá y sientate."

"Aún te ves rara," notó Hiyori. "Te he dibujado tantas veces, pero esta expresión es nueva."

"Espero que puedas entender lo que digo sin ninguna complicación lingüística," dijo Patricia.

"¿Qué?"

"No importa. La cosa es que… no voy a volver a America," explicó Patricia.

"¿¡Qué! Eso es… ¿genial?"

"¡Sí, si lo es! Normalmente un estudiante de intercambio sólo se queda un año, pero logré extender mi estadía aquí. Indefinidamente. No sólo voy a acabar la escuela aquí, sino que puede que también entre a una universidad japonesa también."

"Patty-chan… ¿hiciste todo esto… sólo por mí?" dijo Hiyori.

"No."

"¿No?"

"Digo, que nosotras estemos juntas es gran parte de mi decisión. Pero era algo que realmente quería hacer. Aunque a veces me provoca escalofrios. No volver a casa, vivir en un pais extranjero, posiblemente por el resto de mi vida…"

Hiyori paso los brazos alrededor de Patricia y la abrazó. "Entiendo… jamás podría hacer algo así… eres tan valiente…"

"Oh, otra cosa más. Voy a ir a casa de visita. Por dos o tres semanas, este verano. Y quiero que vengas conmigo. Mis padres dicen que pagaran nuestros vuelos," le informó Patricia.

"¿Q-qué dijeron tus padres cuando les contaste…?"

Patricia rió. "Aún no les he dicho que somos… así. No es algo de lo que se pueda hablar por teléfono –"

"¡Patty-chan!"

"¡No te preocupes! Son de mente muy abierta. ¡Por el amor de Dios, es San Francisco!"

"¿Qué?"

Patricia rió. "De verdad que tengo que enseñarte una cosa o dos cosas sobre los viejos Estados Unidos de América. Pero… ¿Vendrás conmigo?"

"Patty-chan, sería un placer visitar América contigo. ¡Puedes enseñarme sus mejores doujins, manga, anime, cosplayers! ¡Tendremos montones de diversión!"

"Hmm… ¿doujins? ¿T*m de Finlandia cuenta?"

"¿Qué?"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Bostezando repetidamente, Tsukasa hizo un último esfuerzo para abrir la puerta de su casa.

La semana de exámenes le había sido realmente dura, pero finalmente se había acabado. Todo lo que Tsukasa quería hacer era dormir, pero tenía que comprobar que su hermana estaba en su cuarto antes, como Matsuri le había dicho.

Vagamente recordaba a Miyuki llegando al mismo tiempo que ella, y haberla saludado al verla. Había olvidado preguntarle para que estaba allí – de hecho ya casi se había olvidado que estaba allí.

Subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies, seguida por Miyuki, y abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

"Onee-chan, hola, ya llegue. Como te fueron los e-e-e-e-" la oración de Tsukasa terminó en un grito ahogado. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Un par de segundos después, dio media vuelta, cerró la puerta de un golpe, y gritó, "¡No vi nada! ¡No las vi desnudas, una encima de la otra!"

Miyuki no podía hablar de la sorpresa. Definitivamente había llegado a verlas con todo detalle, a pesar del corto intervalo de tiempo.

Pudieron escuchar a Konata riendo y a Kagami gritando algo en el cuarto.

"¡Tsukasa-chan, Yuki-chan, no se muevan de allí! ¡Está bien!" dijo Konata. "Sólo esperen un momento."

Unos momentos después, Konata exclamó, "¡Okey, pueden pasar! Ya estamos algo más decentes."

Tsukasa abrió la puerta ligeramente al principio, "Kona-chan, onee-chan… así que ustedes dos son… ¿estuvieron…?"

"Sí. ¡Y ya era tiempo de que lo hicieramos!" anunció Konata con orgullo. Estaba usando sólo una bata, y se limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo.

"¡Konata!" gritó Kagami, ahora oculta bajo las sábanas.

"Kagamin, vamos. Se habrían dado cuenta ellas solas de todos modos. ¿O tal vez ya lo sabían? ¿Cómo es que no escucharon todos los gemidos de Kagami?"

Hubo un grito desde debajo de las sábanas.

"Acabamos de llegar hace un momento," explicó Miyuki. "Me suponía que… había algo entre ustedes dos. Sobre todo por lo que paso en el campamento…"

"Oh. ¡Yuki-chan! ¿Y por qué estás aquí, de todos modos?" peguntó Tsukasa, ahora que la sorpresa la había despertado totalmente.

"Necesito hablar con Izumi-san un momento, su padre me dijo que estaba aquí. Es urgente. Me alegro de que ustedes también estén aquí… por si acaso…" Miyuki no terminó de explicar a lo que se refería con ello.

"Oh. Suena serio," comentó Konata.

Los ojos de Kagami se asomaron para verla. "¿Qué ocurre?" dijo.

"¡Todo está bien! Digo, no es nada malo, al menos… digo… como debería decirles esto…" murmuró Miyuki.

"¡En este momento siento que puedo soportarlo todo! ¡Vamos, sólo dilo!" la alentó Konata.

"Izumi-san, tienes una nueva hermana. Soy yo," dijo Miyuki.

Konata la miró por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente entendió lo que quería decir. Se quedó boquiabierta, "¿Mi papá y tu mamá…?"

Kagami se puso de pie, y la manta que la cubría se cayó al suelo, pero ni siquiera lo notó.

Tsukasa intentó balbucear algo, y luego colapsó en el suelo.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Yutaka y Minami ya estaban yendo a la casa de esta última.

"Espero que mi prima este bien," murmuró Yutaka.

"¿No deberiamos ir nosotras también?" dijo Minami.

"No, esta bien. Takara-san dijo que llamaría si nos necesitaba."

Se sentaron sofa, y Yutaka se abrazo al cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Minami hizo lo mismo.

"No sé si quiero llegar a casarme algún día," dijo Yutaka, luego de un largo silencio.

"¿Qué? ¡No digas eso! ¿No quieres tener hijos?"

"Oh. No había pensado en eso," respondió Yutaka, y se quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

Luego de pensarlo unos cuantos minutos, dijo, "Me gustaría tener a tus hijos."

Minami se rió.

Yutaka la miró, sonriendo, y dijo, "Me gusta verte así. Casi nunca te ries."

"Es todo gracias a ti, Yu-chan…" susurró Minami, acercándola más a ella.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"¡Síii! ¡Por fin se acabaron! _¡Kampai!_" exclamó Misao, brindando con una taza de cola.

Misao y Ayano habían ido a un restaurante de comida rápida para celebrar el fin de los exámenes.

"Misa-chan… Iremos a distintas universidades, ¿no es así?"

"Si, parece que no es posible. ¿Cómo podrás sobrevivir sin que este yo a tu lado?"

Ayano rió. Misao era su mejor amiga, y se divertía mucho con ella, y sabía bien que ella era la que tenía que hacerse cargo de Misao la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Será difícil, pero sobreviviré," dijo Ayano.

Misao la miró suspicazmente por un momento, pero después rió.

"¡Oi!" exclamó. "¡Mira quienes acaban de entrar!"

Ayano se giró y vio a Kuroi y Yui entrando al lugar.

"Shh, no hagas ruido. Puede que aún no nos hayan visto," dijo Ayano.

"¿Y?" susurró Misao.

"Quiero escuchar lo que dicen," susurró Ayano en respuesta.

Tomaron los menús y los usaron para ocultar sus rostros. Por un golpe de suerte, la maestra y la policía – ahora en ropa de civil – se sentaron en la mesa siguiente.

"Uh… huelen a cerveza," notó Misao, olfateando el aire.

"Ambas dando un mal ejemplo a la juventud de nuevo," dijo Ayano, y rió. "¿Escuchaste lo de la clase de seguridad vial que dio la policía? Dicen que fue…"

"¡No me asustan las calorías!" gritó Yui. "¡Trabajo duro todo el día, necesito tener energía!"

"¿Tienen cerveza? ¡Trainos dos!" exclamó Kuroi.

"¡Sí, dos para mí también!" confirmó Yui.

Revisaron repetidas veces los menús mientras esperaban sus bebidas. Kuroi se bebió la primera cerveza de un trago, y exclamó, "¡Yee haw! ¡Por fin me puedo relajar! ¡Todas mis estudiantes han acabado sus exámenes, y es domingo! ¡Es un día perfecto para dos chicas solteras como nosotras!"

"Umm, Nanako-chan…" dijo Yui.

"¿Te gusta bailar? ¡Vayamos a una disco o algo! ¡Tal vez podamos ligar si lo intentamos!" exclamó Kuroi, sin oirla.

"Nanako-chan, acerca de estar solteras… hay algo que necesito contarte…" masculló Yui.

"¡Oh, está llamando a sensei 'Nanako-chan'!" murmuró Misao.

"¿No es ese su primer nombre?" dijo Ayano.

"¿Qué dijiste de estar soltera ? ¿Estás buscando un marido o algo?" interrogó Kuroi.

"¡No, no! ¡Ya estoy casada! ¡Tengo un marido!" gritó Yui.

Para su mala suerte, Kuroi estaba tomando un sorbo de su segunda cerveza, con el que se atragantó. Se puso inmediatamente de pie, y sus manos se movieron nerviosamente, al asimilar la verdad. La cerveza literalmente voló sobre su hombro, estrellándose contra la espalda de Misao.

Misao soltó un agudo grito al sentir la helada cerveza deslizarse por debajo de su camiseta.

"Oh, lo siento," masculló Kuroi, y volteó a encarar a Yui. "¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te casaste? ¡¿Por qué no me invitaste a tu boda?"

"Nanako-chan, estaba casada desde antes de que nos conocieramos. Siento no habértelo dicho. Lo intenté pero tú no escuchabas. Y después me sentí mal por t–"

"¡Lo siento! ¡Te sentiste mal por mí! Eso es…" Kuroi se dejó caer en su asiento. "¡Waah!" comenzó a llorar fuertemente, atrayendo la atención de los demás clientes.

"¡Está helado! ¡Y se metió en mis panties!" gritó Misao. Estaba dando pequeños saltos y agitandose de un lugar a otro, intentando quitarse toda la cerveza que tenía.

"¡Soy vieja, fea y sola! ¡Quien querría casarse conmigo!" se lamentó Kuroi.

"¡No quería decir eso! ¡Sólo me sentía mal porque tú estabas soltera y yo tenía esposo! ¡Aunque él tampoco está mucho en casa! ¡Mira, es viernes por la noche y yo estoy aquí contigo!" exclamó Yui.

"Umm… ¿Podrían calmarse un poco? Sino nos van a hechar o llamar a la policía," dijo Ayano. Se había puesto de pie y les estaba hablando a las otras, aunque no le parecían hacer mucho caso.

"¡Cállate! ¡Yo soy la policía aquí!" le gritó Yui.

"Ayano, ¿Tienes un pañuelo o algo?" pidió Misao.

"Misa-chan, estamos en un restaurante, hay bastantes servilletas en la mesa."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Hey, es la chica del muérdago de nuevo!" profirió Kuroi. "¡Hey, tú!"

"¿S-sensei?"

Kuroi se arrodilló en frente de Misao y le tomó de la mano. "Kusakabe-san, ¿Era así? ¿Tal vez tú podrías casarte conmigo?"

"N-no…"

"¡Por favor! ¡Estoy desesperada!"

"S-sensei, esto es vergonzoso. Todos nos están viendo," masculló Misao.

"Nanako-chan, dos mujeres no pueden casarse. Y ella es menor de edad," le recordó Yui.

"Hey, ya no soy menor, ya tengo dieciocho. ¡Sensei, me echaste toda la cerveza encima!"

"¿Qué? ¡No podemos desperdiciar cerveza así! ¡Dejame quitártela!" exclamó Kuroi, y se cayó al suelo, cara abajo, a la vez que Misao retrocedía, alejándose de ella.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"No puedo creerlo," dijo Kagami. "¿Cómo llegamos a esto de nuevo?"

"Apúrate, que es tu turno," dijo Konata. "¿Verdad o reto?"

De alguna forma habían comenzado a jugarlo de nuevo, a pesar del desconcierto inicial de Kagami. Tsukasa había llevado la misma botella que habían usado la primera vez, y ahora las cuatro estaban sentadas en el suelo la habitación, haciendo un pequeño círculo.

"Es fácil escoger verdad ahora. No hay nada que esconder entre nosotras," murmuró Kagami.

"¡Aún quedan algunas cosas que quiero saber! Como, umm… ¿Vendrías a vivir conmigo si mi papá me consigue el apartamento?" preguntó Konata.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Digo, sí!… ¡No sé! No puedo responder preguntas así con tanta facilidad. Ni siquiera sabemos a que universidades iremos. Y vivir contigo… Tendría que pensarlo primero," dijo Kagami.

"Con eso es suficiente. Gírala."

Suspirando, Kagami le dio vueltas a la botella, que acabó apuntando a Konata.

"Reto," contestó Konata rápidamente.

"Quiero que uses el uniforme de enfermera ahora mismo," ordenó Kagami, sonriendo.

"Oh, mi Kagamin se está volviendo más atrevida cada día," dijo Konata, y se puso de pie. "Tsukasa-chan, ¿Puedo tomarlo prestado? Parece que tendré que usarlo bastante."

"Seguro, Kona-chan. ¡Quiero verte usándolo también!" dijo Tsukasa.

Konata volvió luego de un rato, y Kagami se quedó mirándola desvergonzadamente, y parecía que estaba a punto de caersele la baba.

"¡Oh, Kona-chan! Te ves tan linda…" comentó Tsukasa, igual de fascinada.

Kagami miró a su hermana, y dijo, "¡Hey! ¡Es mía!"

Konata rió, se sentó de nuevo, y giró la botella. Acabó apuntando a Miyuki.

"Reto," dijo Miyuki.

"Tsukasa-chan, dijiste que querías que te besaran como Kuroi-sensei besó a Misao… ¡así que, Yuki-chan, te reto a besar a Tsukasa así!"

"¡Hey! No me parece una buena idea volver a mi hermana en una pervertida…" objetó Kagami.

"Pero no hay nada pervertido en ello. ¿Qué es un pequeño beso entre dos amigas?"

"¿Así que nosotras somos sólo amigas también?"

"No es como si las retara a que se metieran desnudas y juntas a la cama. ¿Has olvidado lo que acabamos de hacer? Se llama sesen–" Konata fue interrumpida.

"¡Para allí! ¡Esta bien! ¡Eso es más que suficiente! ¡Entiendo tu punto!" le gritó Kagami.

"Aww, Kagamin, sólo míralas. ¡Mi hermana mayor está besando a tu hermana menos!" exclamó Konata, apuntando a Miyuki y Tsukasa.

"¡Eww! Eso está… ¡mal!" rezongó Kagami.

"Vamos, Kagamin. Sé muy bien que te gusta."

"Okey, okey… debo admitir que la vista no es… repulsiva. ¡Hey! ¿Y por qué es Miyuki la hermana mayor? ¡Tú eres mayor que ella!"

"Fácil, obviamente porque ella las tiene más grand–"

"¡Calla, ya entendí! Que podía esperar de una pervertida como tú…"

"¿Kagamin?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Podrías besarme así?" dijo Konata, poniendo la cara más tierna que pudo.

"No es tu turno de retar… uhh…" empezó a decir Kagami, pero sabía que no podía resistirse a Konata, y menos vestida así.

El celular de Konata sonó, interrumpiéndolas. "Oh, es mi papá. Por fin se atreve a llamar."

"¡Papá! ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a Kanata de esa manera?" respondió Konata, aparentando una voz llorosa, a la vez que le guiñó un ojo a Kagami.

"Uh. Creo que te pasaste…" murmuró Kagami.

Konata escuchó a su papá balbuceando explicaciones por un rato, y luego lo dijo, "¡Sólo bromeaba, papá! ¡Debería felicitarte, y agradecerte, de hecho! Porque ahora tengo a la mejor hermana mayor que pudiera desear. Y su mamá… mi nueva mamá está bastante buena también, así que, felicitaciones."

Konata intercambió unas cuantas palabras más con su papá, y colgó el teléfono.

"Gracias, Izumi-san… umm… ¿nueva hermana?" dijo Miyuki.

"Supongo que ya no podré manosear tu cuerpo. Sería bastante inmoral," comentó Konata.

"¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo!" le advirtió Kagami.

"Y ahora es el cuerpo de mi Kagamin el que me gusta más. Oh, aunque el de Mikuru también e–"

"No me importa lo que tenga que ver con anime o juegos. Pero sí son chicas reales… puedes mirar todo lo que quieras mi cuerpo," dijo Kagami. "Uhh… ¿Qué acabo de decir? Espero que no me esté convirtiendo una pervertida como tú."

"¿Eso significa que serás mejor cocinando?" dijo Konata.

"No… y mis notas no bajarán tampoco. Supongo que siempre seremos diferentes de una manera u otra."

"¿De quién era el turno?" preguntó Tsukasa.

"¿Kagamin no tenía que besarme?" preguntó Konata.

"No, ese no era –" Kagami paró de hablar a la vez que se pudo oir un fuerte y profundo gruñido.

"Aww, Kagamin, olvidamos comer por haber estado –"

"¡No lo digas!" la interrumpió Kagami. "Pero sí, me muero de hambre."

"¡Oh, mira la hora! ¡Tenemos que empezar a hacer la cena! ¡Todos llegaran pronto!" exclamó Tsukasa.

"Yo ayudaré," dijo Konata, poniéndose de pie.

"Konata, te quedarás a dormir aquí, así que mejor llámale a tu padre ahora mismo y dícelo. Miyuki… ¿No quieres quedarte para la cena?" preguntó Kagami.

"Gracias, Kagami-san, pero será mejor que vaya a casa antes que se haga más tarde," respondió Miyuki. "Felicitaciones, Izum– _hermana_. Espero que nos llevemos bien," añadió, y le hizo una reverencia.

Konata también le hizó una profunda reverencia a su nueva hermana. "¡Asegúrate de cuidar de mí, nueva hermana mayor!"

"Todo esto es tan raro…" suspiró Kagami.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Una vez Miyuki se hubo ido, las demás bajaron a la cocina.

Konata rebuscaba entre las cosas que había en la nevera y en la despensa. "¿Qué podemos cocinar?"

"¡Oh no, olvidé hacer las compras!" exclamó Tsukasa.

"¡Eso pasa todo el tiempo en mi casa!" dijo Konata. "¡Ve cocinando bastante arroz y déjame el resto a mí!"

"Por lo menos hay bastantes vegetales, huevos, y carne enlatada. ¡Haremos arroz frito entonces!" anunció Konata.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó distraídamente Kagami, mientras leia el periódico.

"Es algo que haces cuando has olvidado ir de compras. Básicamente sólo fríes todo, incluyendo el arroz, lo sazonas un poco, y le hechas unos cuantos huevos batidos."

De pronto escucharon la puerta principal abrirse, el resto de la familia Hiiragi había vuelto a casa. Al entrar a la cocina, todos se detuvieron y se quedaron mirando a Konata.

Kagami alzó la mirada sobre el periódico, los miró, y luego a Konata, quién se había agachado para sacar algo de la despensa.

"Konata… aún estás usando _eso_…"

* * *

¡Y eso es todo! La mayoría de problemas quedó resuelto, aunque otros no tanto. Aunque nunca hubo intención de emparejar a todas. Así que acabamos con, hmm… Konami, Patty+Hiyori, Yutaka+Minami, y… Sōjirō+Yukari. Y Konata obtuvo una nueva hermana mayor. (#n_n#)

Quiero darle las gracias a Zokusho por haberme dejado traducir este grandioso fic al español. Y también a todos los lectores, y especialmente a los que dejaron reviews (ºwº) por haberme dado los ánimos para traducir las más de 120.000 palabras. (O_O')

Espero sinceramente que haya sido de su agrado. (¯ω¯)


End file.
